Lejos del castillo
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Jamás se arrepentiría de haber conocido a aquel plebeyo tan torpe. Por muchas desobediencias al rey que ello supusiera, por tantas veces que su aptitud como príncipe se pusiera en tela de juicio... nunca dejaría de buscarle. Ni siquiera aunque su fortuito encuentro con el zagal significara el fin de su reinado. Por buscar su libertad y la de sus gentes cambiaría su propio destino.
1. Capítulo 1

\- ¡Shouto! - la voz del rey reverberó una vez más en la habitación, visiblemente cansado de tanta incompetencia - ¡Repítelo de nuevo! Y esta vez no te distraigas - ordenó con impaciencia mientras aguardaba una respuesta justo enfrente de su único hijo.

El joven príncipe suspiró de agotamiento, acostumbrado ya a la irascibilidad de su padre. De nuevo, repitió aquellas fórmulas de cortesía cuidadosamente destinadas a iniciar una conversación con alguna afortunada casadera.

\- Mejor - felicitó el rey, suavizando el tono de voz tras ver que su pupilo acataba por fin las lecciones.

Conocido como Endeavor y aclamado por todo el reino, procuraba que su hijo Todoroki se formara con dedicación hasta convertirse en un digno heredero al trono. Historia, literatura o esgrima eran algunas de las numerosas clases a las que el joven príncipe tenía obligación de asistir.

\- Y ahora, imagínate que soy una dama - propuso Endeavor para su siguiente lección.

Desde luego, fue más que suficiente para que el príncipe ahogara en un carraspeo una traicionera risa, pues la imagen de su padre con enaguas de mujer bastaba para divertir a cualquiera.

\- ¿Te divierten mis lecciones? - preguntó el rey a modo de recriminación.

\- Claro que no, padre - contestó el muchacho, quien recuperó la compostura sin ningún problema.

Al comprobar que su hijo iba a dedicar al resto de la clase la seriedad que merecía, retomó la lección:

\- Cuando una doncella se incline para hacer una reverencia, tú has de responderla con la misma muestra de cortesía sin perder el contacto visual, Shouto - explicó pacientemente mientras hacía una delicada reverencia frente a su hijo, esperando que le respondiera.

Por su parte, el príncipe inclinó su espalda con suavidad mientras posaba la mano derecha en su corazón, tal y como le habían enseñado. Tras haber realizado correctamente la reverencia, ambos volvieron a su posición inicial.

\- No está mal. Espalda recta y barbilla alta - le recordó, viendo cómo su hijo obedecía sin objeciones.

\- ¿Por qué solo a las damas? - preguntó el muchacho sin abandonar una respetuosa seriedad - ¿Solo puedo saludar a los que se quieran casar conmigo?

Endeavor suspiró de impaciencia ante los irónicos comentarios de su hijo.

\- Shouto, sabes bien que las reverencias son una muestra de cortesía hacia todos los habitantes del reino, pero es primordial tenerlo en cuenta especialmente cuando te dirijas a una dama casadera. Debes ser respetuoso.

\- Entendido... - comentó el chico con desgana, llegando incluso a desviar la vista hacia los ventanales que mantenían iluminada la estancia.

A pesar de que el cansancio de haber empleado casi dos horas en las lecciones se hacía notar en ambos, Endeavor nunca encontraba correcto el comportamiento indiferente que su hijo mostraba en más de una ocasión. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle un último comentario, uno de los caballeros de la corte irrumpió en la sala de estudio tras llamar cuidadosamente a la puerta.

\- Mi señor - saludó tanto al rey como al príncipe mediante una rápida reverencia - Los arquitectos están aquí.

Tras escuchar esa noticia, el rey decidió dar por fin terminada la clase.

\- Shouto, puedes retirarte.

El muchacho abandonó la habitación en seguida, sin molestarse en dirigir una última mirada a los dos presentes que todavía se encontraban en la misma estancia, los cuales fueron tras él para acudir a la sala del trono.

Con la fecha del gran baile dispuesta para poco más de un mes, era preciso que el castillo estuviera a punto, por lo que eran frecuentes las visitas de trabajadores de todo el reino que se encargaban de ultimar los preparativos. Los padres de Todoroki ya le habían informado cuantiosas veces de la importancia de ese evento, pues era una ocasión ideal para conocer a una posible doncella que le acompañara en su camino para convertirse en el futuro gobernador del reino. No obstante, al muchacho le resultaba agobiante la velocidad con la que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, pues no sentía una especial prisa en seguir los pasos de su padre.

Por esta razón, siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para abandonar el castillo e intentar mantener su mente alejada de las tradiciones reales que, de alguna manera, le mantenían encadenado a su dinastía.

Dejó atrás la alfombra de terciopelo roja que cubría el desfiladero de la sala del trono y, finalmente, salió del castillo por la entrada principal sin percatarse de que la atenta mirada de su padre siempre estaba puesta en él. Le bastó poner un pie fuera de ese castillo para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, aliviado al sentir la suave brisa meciendo sus cabellos.

Aceptaba el reino como su hogar y no deseaba dar la espalda a sus gentes. No obstante, creía en la mejora de las tradiciones, las cuales, hasta el día de hoy, habían sido inquebrantables. Alrededor del castillo, así como de los establos, los jardines y el resto de instalaciones destinadas al uso y disfrute de toda la corte, se levantaba una fortaleza inexpugnable que lo separaba de la ciudad. Escasas veces se había adentrado Todoroki en la ciudad, siempre abarrotada de comerciantes, trovadores y, en definitiva, habitantes de humilde rango social. Y todo ello se debía a una simple medida de seguridad: al estar la fortaleza custodiada por guardias y alejada del gentío, se dificultaban los posibles atentados contra las vidas de los miembros de la familia real. Por si fuera poco, la legión de caballeros del reino también se extendía por toda la ciudad, atentos siempre ante cualquier posible acto de rebelión.

El joven príncipe puso rumbo a los establos. Una vez allí, sabía perfectamente a qué cuadra debía dirigirse.

\- Hola, pequeña - saludó a su montura cuando vio que dirigía sus orejas hacia él.

El animal, un bello lusitano de capa blanca, acercó su hocico al muchacho en cuanto le reconoció y, acto seguido, comenzó a olisquearle el cabello a modo de saludo.

\- ¿A ti no te han enseñado a hacer reverencias? - le preguntó a su yegua sin, obviamente, esperar una respuesta.

Mientras dejaba al animal jugar con su pelo, Todoroki se apoyó en la puerta de la cuadra y acarició el cuello del ejemplar. Lamentablemente, las carantoñas entre los dos compañeros fueron interrumpidas cuando un desconocido portador de fardos de paja chocó contra el príncipe, pues la visibilidad del individuo era completamente nula. Tras el golpe, el desconocido cayó de culo al suelo y las pacas rectangulares de paja se acumularon a su alrededor. Todoroki dejó de acariciar a su yegua y observó al extraño y torpe chico, quien no parecía tener más edad que él. Por su parte, el muchacho, en cuanto vio que había tenido la mala fortuna de chocarse con el joven príncipe, se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¡Príncipe Todoroki! - exclamó con evidente nerviosismo - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - repitió mientras insistía la misma reverencia tantas veces y a tan exagerada velocidad que al joven príncipe le fue imposible contarlas.

Fue entonces cuando Todoroki, plenamente consciente de sus acciones, esgrimió una reverencia de forma inocente al recordar las lecciones de su padre. Aunque, seguramente, el rey no vería con buenos ojos el hecho de que su hijo mostrara sus respetos a un muchacho inútil y descuidado. De hecho, el propio chico se sintió extrañado al contemplar que el joven príncipe le dedicaba una muestra de cortesía. Cuando ambos terminaron en silencio, Todoroki tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar las facciones de aquel chico, aunque fuera bajo la débil iluminación del interior de los establos. Su pelo verde y alborotado y su rostro plagado de pecas llamaron su atención, pero lo que especialmente le cautivó fue lo joven que parecía.

\- ¿Tú eres el palafrenero? - preguntó el príncipe.

\- Sí, señor. Desde hace dos días - explicó el muchacho, lo cual explicaba que Todoroki no se hubiera encontrado antes con él.

\- ¿También eres herrero? - inquirió Todoroki tras fijarse en las herramientas que el chico portaba en su cinturón.

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿No eres un poco joven para encargarte de los establos del reino?

\- Mi familia cría caballos y me han dado una oportunidad para trabajar aquí.

\- Ya veo.

Tras terminar su pequeña conversación y, para sorpresa del pequeño encargado de las cuadras, Todoroki se agachó y comenzó a reagrupar los bloques de paja, los cuales seguían esparcidos por el suelo por culpa de su anterior choque.

\- ¡Esperad, no os molestéis! ¡Es mi trabajo! - exclamó alterado el chico mientras le imitaba de inmediato - ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

\- No estoy de acuerdo - le reprochó el príncipe, deteniéndose un momento para mirar su rostro una vez más - Si pudieras tú solo, habrías pensado de antemano que no eres capaz de cargar con tantos fardos a la vez.

\- Bueno, yo… tendré más cuidado - prometió mientras ambos terminaban de recoger - Pero no quisiera que os mancharais los ropajes - insistió con visible preocupación.

Tras finalizar su labor entre los dos, la cual no resultó excesivamente costosa, ambos se levantaron.

\- Siento haberos hecho perder vuestro tiempo - se disculpó el palafrenero, visiblemente arrepentido.

\- Lo he hecho porque he querido. Necesitabas ayuda - aseguró el príncipe sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

En ese momento el chico mantuvo la vista fija en el cabello del príncipe.

\- Eh… disculpad el atrevimiento, pero tenéis un… justo aquí… - con inseguridad, el chico se acercó a Todoroki y retiró con suavidad un fragmento de paja que se había quedado posado en sus cabellos.

El príncipe miró con curiosidad las acciones del muchacho hasta que descubrió de qué se trataba.

\- Tú también - advirtió Todoroki, repitiendo las mismas acciones que el chico.

Ante aquella situación tan jocosa, el joven pecoso se vio obligado a reprimir una risilla nerviosa, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Todoroki. Por ello, el príncipe esbozó una leve sonrisa, divertido por aquella inusual situación.

\- ¡Shouto! - tronó una voz tan imponente desde la entrada de los establos que hizo que el pequeño palafrenero diese un pequeño brinco.

Todoroki, por el contrario, estaba ya acostumbrado a los berridos de su padre, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta para mirarle tras borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

\- Vámonos - ordenó simplemente.

El joven príncipe le dedicó una última mirada al jovencito que acababa de conocer de forma tan extraña y se marchó del lugar.

\- Y tú vuelve a tus labores - le exigió Endeavor al chico con frialdad.

\- ¡Sí, mi rey! - respondió mientras realizaba una exagerada reverencia, justo antes de retomar su trabajo.

Conforme los establos del reino fueron quedando atrás, Endeavor decidió interrogar a su hijo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? Te has ensuciado - le recriminó tras contemplar el polvo de su indumentaria.

\- Nada, le he ayudado - explicó con calma, sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada a su padre, a pesar de que podía imaginarse que aquella explicación no iba a ser del agrado del rey.

\- ¿Dónde se ha visto que un príncipe ayude a un palafrenero? No debes entrometerte en las labores de un simple trabajador. Si no es capaz de apañarse él solo, quizá nos hayamos precipitado en asignarle tal cargo.

El joven príncipe, cansado de tanta palabrería, resopló y agilizó el paso con intención de perder de vista a su padre.

\- Déjale en paz - demandó, deseando no volver a escucharle - Solo es un chico torpe.

Después de su ruda contestación, no se detuvo a presenciar la reacción de su padre, quien adoptó una expresión de incredulidad ante el hecho de que su hijo se hubiera atrevido a desafiarle de aquella manera. En su lugar, siguió caminando con ligereza con intención de perder de vista a Endeavor.

\- Niño insolente… - masculló el rey al ver que su hijo se alejaba de su lado tras haberle respondido de aquella forma.

Después de una larga caminata, Todoroki logró refugiarse en los jardines del reino. Solo cuando se detuvo y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol descubrió que estaba jadeando y que sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado. No le era difícil averiguar que claramente se había alterado tras haberle contestado a su padre. No solía enfrentarse a él, mas cuando lo hacía no podía evitar reaccionar de ese modo. Lo único que le extrañaba al joven príncipe era lo mucho que le había incordiado escuchar a su padre replicar sobre aquel desconocido muchacho. Un simple niño torpe y despistado del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Volvería a ver a ese muchacho, pues confiaba en que no fuera difícil volver a localizarlo.

* * *

\- Me has decepcionado, Shouto - le replicaba con seriedad su padre mientras sostenía entre sus dedos una copa de vino.

Esa noche Endeavor había hecho llamar a su hijo a su habitación, pues, a pesar de que eran familia, su reciente atrevimiento no iba a ser pasado por alto.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? - preguntó el rey desde su cómodo sillón mientras observaba las llamas repiquetear en la chimenea - ¿Shouto? - insistió al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna de su hijo, quien permanecía de pie delante de él.

\- Perdón - dijo finalmente sin molestarse en mirar a la cara al rey.

\- ¿Perdón por qué? - inquirió Endeavor, dirigiendo una afilada mirada al chico.

\- Perdón por haberte encarado, padre - comentó secamente.

\- ¿Y?

La incansable insistencia del rey hacía hervir la sangre de Todoroki, quien lo único que deseaba en ese momento era huir de la estancia y dar un portazo al salir.

\- Y por haberme rebajado al nivel de un palafrenero - contestó mientras apretaba los puños con rabia tras su espalda, completamente impotente.

\- Fantástico - felicitó con sorna el rey, lo que enervó todavía más al joven príncipe - Puedes irte - anunció, viendo cómo su hijo hacía una leve reverencia antes de darle la espalda.

Tras semejante humillación, Todoroki se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, esperando poder olvidar aquella situación tan desagradable.

\- Ah, y una cosa más, Shouto - le detuvo Endeavor antes de que se hubiera retirado, consiguiendo así que su hijo frenara en seco para mirar a su padre con tremenda desgana - No quiero más atrevimientos. No pienses que por ser el príncipe de este reino tienes derecho a desafiarme - le advirtió severamente mientras le mantenía la mirada - Ahora vete.

Y, de esta forma, Todoroki se retiró de la estancia con impaciencia, pues desconocía cuánto tiempo era capaz de aguantar escuchando las absurdas exigencias del rey. Conforme se iba acercando a su habitación, aceleraba el paso, deseoso por encerrarse en sus aposentos. Una vez allí, nadie pudo ser testigo de cómo el joven príncipe enterró el rostro en su almohada mientras la apretaba con fuerza, descargando así todo su malestar acumulado. Después de permanecer en esa posición poco menos de una hora, Todoroki suspiró y se colocó boca arriba sobre su colchón, percatándose entonces de que su cuerpo había estado en tensión todo ese tiempo. Al igual que no era la primera vez que encaraba a su padre, sabía que tampoco iba a ser la última. Asimismo, podía adivinar que algún día todos sus sentimientos explotarían y temía las catastróficas consecuencias que eso podría tener no solo hacia su persona, sino hacia el propio reino.

Todoroki se levantó de la cama con lentitud y comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose únicamente con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos de una tonalidad más oscura. La noche era fría, por lo que no era conveniente despojarse del resto de la vestimenta.

Por más que intentara descansar, su mente tenía otras intenciones que impidieron al joven príncipe conciliar el sueño. Al verse incapaz de dormir una vez entrada la noche, Todoroki bufó con molestia y se levantó de la cama con intención de asomarse a la ventana. Una vez allí, el gélido aire caló sus huesos. Tras respirar aquella brisa nocturna, sintió cómo el frío oxígeno recorría su garganta como si de finas punzadas se tratara. Era medianoche seguramente, puesto que los guardias nocturnos eran los únicos despiertos en el reino. No obstante, Todoroki distinguió entre tanta oscuridad una tenue luz proveniente de una de las instalaciones del reino. Por supuesto, no tardó en averiguar que se trataba de los establos. De forma casi instintiva, la imagen del rostro pecoso de aquel chico torpe cruzó su mente y, por ello, decidió ir en su busca, preguntándose si aún seguiría ahí.

Se cubrió con algo de abrigo para combatir el frío de la noche y, después, se encaminó a los jardines del reino. Tuvo en cuenta el hecho de tomar precauciones para que los guardias no advirtieran su presencia, pues, de ser así, informarían al rey y acabaría encerrado en su habitación una temporada a modo de correctivo. En lugar de usar la entrada principal, pues estaba custodiada por un par de caballeros, se deslizó a través de una ventana, la cual, afortunadamente, no quedaba lejos del suelo. Una vez fuera del castillo, avanzó sigiloso hacia las cuadras, logrando evadir a todos los guardias.

Tras asomarse de manera cauta a los establos y descubrir que el único individuo que allí se encontraba era el palafrenero, entró sin vacile. El muchacho estaba barriendo de espaldas al príncipe, probablemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo contaba con la iluminación de una lámpara de aceite cuya llama estaba a punto de extinguirse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? - preguntó el joven príncipe, lo que bastó para que el muchacho diera un brinco tan exagerado que la escoba que portaba estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

\- Disculpad. Pensé que estaba solo - comentó el palafrenero tras girarse para ver al príncipe con una sonrisa cansada - No me han permitido retirarme hasta que todo estuviera limpio y… bueno, creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde - explicó mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Por su parte, Todoroki evitó pensar que había sido su padre quien le había duplicado el trabajo, pues aquella idea le daba náuseas.

\- Lamento haber perturbado vuestro descanso - se disculpó el chico.

\- No lo has hecho, tenía insomnio. He discutido con mi padre - explicó el príncipe sin tapujos.

\- Oh… lo siento. Debe haber sido muy duro…

En esos momentos Todoroki pensó que, al igual que él había sido educado para dirigirse a figuras de rango social superior a él, así como a las damas casaderas, al muchacho que tenía delante seguramente le habrían enseñado a comportarse cuando se dirigiera a un gobernador. Era muy probable que no estuviera lejos de esa verdad. De pronto, un corte fresco que asomaba por la palma de la mano izquierda del palafrenero captó su atención, por lo que sujetó con determinación la mano del chico para ver mejor su herida.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - inquirió Todoroki mientras examinaba su corte, lo que puso ligeramente nervioso al jovencito.

\- Nada, me arañé mientras usaba el limpiacascos - explicó algo avergonzado tanto por su accidente como por el hecho de que el príncipe le estuviera tocando.

"Sí que es torpe" pensó el príncipe tras escuchar su explicación. Sin embargo, se sentía sorprendido ante el hecho de que un muchacho tan joven hubiera sido capaz de limpiar los cascos de todos los caballos de los establos. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse los dolorosos efectos que aquello tendría en sus riñones.

\- ¿No sueles llevar guantes? - preguntó con curiosidad, dirigiendo ahora su mirada al chico.

\- Sí, pero me los quité un momento… La verdad es que fue una imprudencia - admitió el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

Todoroki no tardó en percatarse de lo frías que estaban las manos del chico en contraste con las suyas. Sin duda se debería al hecho de seguir trabajando con la noche tan avanzada.

\- Ven conmigo - pidió el príncipe.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del palafrenero, le cogió con suavidad de la muñeca y le llevó hacia el cuarto de los arreos. Una vez allí, le pidió que se sentara en una banqueta allí situada. El muchacho, por su parte, dejó la escoba cuidadosamente a un lado y obedeció sin objetar nada, pues no estaba en ocasiones de negarse. Entonces Todoroki sacó un paño y una botella de alcohol de un compartimento. Con la seguridad de sus movimientos dejaba claro que conocía cada rincón de la estancia y, probablemente, de todo el reino. Tras depositar parte del contenido de la botella en el paño, se sentó junto al muchacho.

\- Tal vez esto escueza - avisó antes de presionar el paño empapado contra la palma herida de la mano del muchacho.

El chico, al sentir el ardor del alcohol en su piel se tensó de forma involuntaria, mas procuró no incomodar al príncipe. Una vez que el nivel de escozor se redujo de forma considerable, relajó su cuerpo.

\- Gracias - dijo mientras Todoroki le curaba - Sois muy amable conmigo - elogió, a pesar de que no obtuvo ninguna reacción significante por parte del príncipe. Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación fue suficiente para dejar anonadado a Todoroki - No os parecéis en nada al rey - opinó.

Ante semejante comentario, Todoroki detuvo sus acciones y, sin dejar de sujetar con suavidad la mano del chico, le miró a la cara con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Eh, ¡perdón! ¡No pretendía faltaros al respeto! - se disculpó al ver la reacción del príncipe, pensando que le había ofendido con su comentario.

Por su parte, Todoroki volvió a fijar la vista en la herida del chico y siguió curándosela como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Es cierto que no nos parecemos - comentó el príncipe con parsimonia, sin detenerse - De hecho… no me gustaría nunca parecerme a él… - confesó, intentando no mostrarse abatido ante el palafrenero - Gracias por decírmelo - concluyó finalmente, volviendo a posar los ojos en la atenta mirada del muchacho, quien escuchaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios como una recompensa, imaginándose que muy pocos habrían escuchado aquella confesión - Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Izuku Midoriya, señor - respondió con determinación.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Mi señor, es hora de levantarse - con un suave tono de voz, la sirvienta avisó al príncipe tras entrar en su habitación.

La mujer corrió las voluminosas cortinas de la estancia para permitir que entrara la luz del sol. Aquella acción fue suficiente para arrancar un leve gruñido mañanero de Todoroki, quien mantenía el rostro pegado a la almohada. Los recuerdos de la anterior noche le golpearon en cuanto notó lo mucho que pesaba su cuerpo por culpa del cansancio. Esa visita nocturna a los establos claramente le estaba pasando factura. Después de desinfectar y vendar la mano de Midoriya, el pequeño palafrenero por fin regresó a su hogar fuera de la fortaleza. Aprovechó entonces que algunos guardias estaban ocupados abriéndole las puertas que llevaban a la ciudad para escabullirse y regresar a su habitación, de modo que nadie notó su ausencia durante la noche.

No supo exactamente a qué hora regresó a sus aposentos, mas debido al agotamiento que llevaba encima no quería pensar en ello.

\- Joven príncipe, si no os levantáis, llegaréis tarde a vuestras clases - insistió la mujer sin dejar de lado su agradable entonación.

Ante semejante advertencia, Todoroki se movió con pesadez por el colchón hasta que consiguió sentarse en el borde de la cama. Tras haberse situado de aquella forma, se frotó el rostro tratando de despejarse un poco.

\- ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy? ¿Habéis dormido bien? - preguntó la dama después de ver al príncipe incorporado sobre el colchón.

\- He descansado bien, gracias - le informó a la sirvienta ocultando un posterior bostezo - Puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Todas las mañanas eran idénticas: después de que alguno de los sirvientes al servicio del rey despertara a Todoroki, era preciso que el príncipe informara de su estado anímico. Tras asearse y desayunar, tenían lugar sus lecciones; le esperaban horas de historia, esgrima o hasta música y baile, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía del próximo gran evento. No obstante, sus clases eran tan repetitivas y monótonas que no era difícil encontrarse al príncipe distraído en más de una ocasión.

Cuando se aseguró de que se había quedado solo Todoroki se levantó de la cama y fue directo al cuarto de baño para asearse. Cuando acabó se vistió frente a su espejo con lentitud, incapaz de tener la mente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto, se acercó a mirar su reflejo y suspiró con molestia al distinguir unas leves ojeras en su rostro. El príncipe se podía imaginar que su padre no dejaría pasar aquel detalle por alto y le preguntaría el por qué de esas ojeras. Desde luego, tenía claro que debía mentirle si no quería recibir un castigo.

Una vez terminó de vestirse, abandonó su habitación para dirigirse al salón comedor. No obstante, la suerte quiso que, a pesar de todas las preparaciones que tenía que gestionar Endeavor en el castillo, acabara encontrándose con él a mitad de uno de los pasillos por los que estaba transitando. Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, el rey habló:

\- Buenos días, Shouto - saludó mientras realizaba una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Buenos días, padre - respondió Todoroki, tratando de no apartar la mirada del rostro del rey.

Incapaz de detener aquella situación inevitable, el joven príncipe simplemente observó cómo su padre, tras esgrimir una expresión de extrañeza, le sujetaba con suavidad de la barbilla mientras contemplaba las evidentes marcas bajo sus ojos.

\- ¿No has descansado bien? - inquirió, casi afirmando - ¿A qué se debe? - preguntó justo antes de soltarle la barbilla con suavidad, lo cual contrastaba con su estoica presencia.

\- No pude dormir por nuestra discusión de anoche - explicó Todoroki, lo cual no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad.

Después de escuchar su respuesta, el rey no tuvo más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa que pretendió ser compasiva mas fue mostrada con sorna.

\- Shouto, no fue una discusión. Solo estábamos conversando - le corrigió Endeavor ante la impasible mirada de su hijo - Bien, me tranquiliza saber que solo se trata de eso. No me gustaría enterarme de que hay más responsables que se han dedicado a incordiar tus horas de descanso.

Tras esta acusación, el príncipe trató de mantener su habitual seriedad, evitando así delatarse él mismo por sus acciones. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse al cuello de su padre cuando escuchó su posterior confesión, con la cual buscaba claramente incitar la provocación de Todoroki:

\- De hecho, anoche tuve que doblar el trabajo del palafrenero como correctivo por haberte molestado. Hay que recordarles a los trabajadores holgazanes a quién están sirviendo.

Ante el silencio de su hijo, Endeavor posó una mano en el hombro del chico y, tras propinarle un ligero apretón, siguió su camino.

\- Ve a desayunar, Shouto - pidió mientras se alejaba justo por el mismo camino por el que Todoroki había venido.

El joven príncipe dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, liberando así la tensión de sus músculos. No obstante, aquella breve pero tortuosa conversación con su padre sirvió para crearle un nudo en el estómago, pues el hecho de que su padre hubiera confirmado sus propias sospechas le asqueaba.

* * *

\- ¿Desea un poco más de pan blanco, mi señor? - preguntó uno de los sirvientes mientras le ofrecía tal alimento en una bandeja que portaba.

\- Sí, por favor - contestó el príncipe sin levantar la vista de la mesa, tratando que no se notara su desgana.

Ese indeseado encuentro con su padre le había cerrado el estómago, por lo que le estaba costando más de lo normal tomar el desayuno. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que ningún miembro de la corte se percatara de su malestar, pues en el caso de que eso sucediera, el rey sería notificado inmediatamente. De esa forma, Endeavor no tardaría en relacionar su extraño comportamiento con su reciente conversación. A veces podía llegar a ser muy retorcido.

Por esta razón, Todoroki decidió no correr riesgos y ocultó en una servilleta todo aquello que no fue capaz de ingerir aquella mañana con el fin de esconder su falta de apetito. Finalmente, tras terminar de desayunar su ración de carne, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a cumplir su habitual jornada.

* * *

Sería una falacia afirmar que las horas de la mañana eran las más inaguantables, pues la realidad era que, por lo general, la jornada entera resultaba bastante cargante. No obstante, no era posible negar que el aburrimiento se acrecentaba cuando era el profesor Aizawa quien impartía las clases de historia.

\- Y no fue hasta después de cinco siglos que conseguimos expulsar del territorio a todos los bandos invasores… - relataba con su voz siempre carente de musicalidad.

A pesar de que su mirada estaba fija en las páginas de aquel antiquísimo libro, la mente del joven príncipe se encontraba muy lejos de las lecciones. Desde luego, cualquier banal pensamiento era más interesante que atender las clases. Esta actitud de dejadez por parte de Todoroki fue advertida por Aizawa, quien levantó la vista del libro que sostenía con una mano y observó la mirada distraída del chico.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? - preguntó con su voz cargada de hastío.

\- Sí - contestó el muchacho sin moverse de su posición - ¿Por qué no estudian los plebeyos?

\- Preguntas sobre el temario - especificó Aizawa ante semejante cuestión.

\- Pero esa es mi única duda - insistió tranquilamente Todoroki, levantando la vista para ver a su profesor - Si quiero llegar a ser gobernador, no puedo tener incertidumbres de ningún tipo.

El profesor Aizawa suspiró al ver lo fastidioso que podría resultar rebatir al príncipe semejante argumento. Por ello, cerró el libro con la misma mano con la que lo estaba sujetando y, posteriormente, lo acomodó bajo su brazo.

\- Porque son plebeyos - explicó simplemente - El estudio sobre la historia del reino no es una de sus obligaciones. De hecho, podría afirmar que ni siquiera es de su incumbencia - aseguró, dejando en la mesa el pesado libro.

\- ¿No es conveniente que sepan la historia del reino? - preguntó incrédulo el joven príncipe - ¿Qué hay que esconder?

\- El conocimiento es poder, mi señor - comentó Aizawa - Cuanto menos conocimiento posean los miembros de clase baja, más sencillo será establecer esa diferencia de rango entre las clases sociales. Por lo tanto, los plebeyos aceptarán su posición y su respeto hacia los miembros de la corte estará garantizado.

\- En otras palabras, les estamos controlando como cerdos descerebrados - apuntó Todoroki.

\- Es una manera de verlo, mi señor - admitió Aizawa sin inmutarse por aquel símil tan despótico - Pero así ha sido siempre por medidas de seguridad. Y así seguirá - concluyó, remarcando bien esa última frase.

\- Cuando yo gobierne esa privación de conocimiento terminará - declaró el futuro rey sin ninguna muestra de vacile en su voz.

\- Buena suerte, pues - deseó el profesor mientras retiraba la mirada de su alumno sin tomarse en serio sus palabras - La necesitaréis para evitar que una muchedumbre pensante y hambrienta de poder proclame un golpe de estado.

\- No habrá ningún golpe de estado si hay igualdad entre las clases.

Aizawa le dirigió una última mirada al chico y suspiró ante tanta ingenuidad.

\- Si hay igualdad absoluta en vuestro mundo utópico, ¿quién se encargaría de gobernar? - preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta, pues deseaba dar la conversación por terminada - La clase ha acabado, mi señor - concluyó.

De esta manera, Todoroki se levantó a regañadientes de su asiento y, tras realizar una leve inclinación de cabeza que fue correspondida por su profesor, se marchó de la estancia.

"No me convertiré en un déspota. No como mi padre" pensó el joven príncipe mientras la última pregunta del profesor Aizawa rondaba su mente.

* * *

Una vez hubo terminado la jornada de la mañana, Todoroki abandonó el castillo con el objetivo de emplear al menos dos horas de su tiempo en olvidarse de que algún día se vería obligado a tomar el control del reino entero. Mientras observaba cómo el castillo quedaba cada vez más alejado de él, no tuvo en cuenta vigilar aquellos ojos controladores que siempre estaban puestos en él.

\- Shouto - llamó de forma calmada el rey al ver a su hijo deambulando fuera del castillo, como era habitual en aquel niño desobediente y respondón - Qué sorpresa encontrarte de camino a los establos - comentó en un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

En esos momentos Endeavor se encontraba junto a los jardineros, pues todas las preparaciones antes del gran baile eran pocas. Ante el silencio de su hijo, el rey siguió hablando:

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? - inquirió.

\- Quiero salir a cabalgar - respondió Todoroki sin inmutarse, pues no quería perder el tiempo hablando con el rey. Además, estaba seguro de que su padre también tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

\- Manda preparar tu yegua - demandó Endeavor antes de dar por terminada su conversación.

No fue necesario nada más para que Todoroki reanudara su marcha y retomara aprisa su camino hacia los establos del reino. La atenta e inquisidora mirada de Endeavor persiguió al joven príncipe hasta que desapareció de su vista, pues, aunque no le era posible ser la sombra de su hijo, no quería enterarse de que sus advertencias pasaban desapercibidas para Todoroki.

Una vez llegó a los establos, comenzó a buscar en cada cuadra un muchacho tan inútil como trabajador. No fue difícil localizarle puesto que era el único palafrenero del lugar. Tras asomarse a la cuadra de un ejemplar árabe de capa baya, descubrió al jovencito; con su cabello siempre alborotado se dedicaba con esmero a dejar reluciente el interior de los boxes.

\- Midoriya - llamó al chico al ver que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

El muchacho reaccionó saltando de forma tan violenta que llegó a divertir a Todoroki. El caballo que se encontraba junto al muchacho asustadizo, por el contrario, no pensó lo mismo, ya que respondió a aquellos movimientos echando hacia atrás las orejas al sentirse amenazado. Midoriya sujetó con fuerza la horca y recuperó la compostura al darse la vuelta y descubrir a Todoroki.

\- Buenas tardes, señor - saludó el chico, de forma educada como de costumbre - ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

\- Tedioso - respondió el joven príncipe mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la cuadra - Pondría la mano en el fuego a que tú te has divertido más que yo.

\- Bueno… supongo que vuestra formación debe de ser agotadora - opinó el chico, pues siempre trataba de hacer sentir bien al príncipe, ya que todavía no se sentía a gusto con su presencia.

En ese momento Todoroki miró las manos enguantadas del muchacho y pensó preguntarle si ya se había recuperado de su lesión. No obstante, rechazó esa idea al creer que, probablemente, no tendría importancia para el joven.

\- Midoriya, necesito mi yegua; voy a salir a montar - pidió el joven príncipe.

\- Por supuesto, señor - respondió el chico de forma inmediata, justo antes de salir de la cuadra y dirigirse al cuarto de los arreos.

El animal ya estaba cepillado con anterioridad, por lo que no había más que ensillarla. Todoroki siguió con curiosidad los movimientos de Midoriya, pues le resultaba entretenido ver cómo el joven ponía tanta dedicación en su trabajo. Sin embargo, no tardó en desubicarse en cuanto no distinguió la silla de la yegua lusitana.

\- Es esta - Todoroki puso fin a la búsqueda del muchacho al posar la mano sobre el borrén trasero de la silla de su yegua.

\- ¡Es verdad, lo siento, lo siento! - se disculpó el muchacho de manera innecesaria tras coger la silla correspondiente.

Tras este pequeño despiste, Midoriya retomó sus labores bajo la mirada del príncipe.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo - ¿Tú sabes cabalgar? - preguntó mientras el chico ajustaba la cincha al animal.

\- Sí, señor. Aunque seguramente no esté a vuestra altura.

\- Es suficiente. Vas a venir conmigo pues - declaró justo antes de disponerse a ensillar el ejemplar árabe de capa baya.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamó el chico, alertado, mientras se asomaba desde dentro de la cuadra de la yegua lusitana para observar, incrédulo, las intenciones del príncipe - ¡Pero no puedo dejar los establos desatendidos!

\- Llevas trabajando toda la mañana - rebatió Todoroki con parsimonia mientras preparaba la montura de Midoriya - Además, no sucederá nada si soy yo quien te lo ordena.

Ante semejante argumento, el muchacho se quedó sin opciones para contestar al príncipe, pues ignoraba cómo actuar si una persona con más poder que él le estaba pidiendo que hiciera una pausa en sus obligaciones.

\- Pero… ¿y si ocurre algo mientras yo no estoy? - murmuró, visiblemente inseguro.

Al ver que estaba poniendo al chico en un aprieto, Todoroki salió un instante de la cuadra y se acercó a Midoriya.

\- Si algo sucede, asumiré toda la responsabilidad. Lo prometo - aseguró seriamente, esperando así convencer al muchacho, quien, finalmente, accedió.

* * *

\- Montáis con mucha soltura - elogió Midoriya mientras paseaban a lomos de sus respectivas monturas.

\- Es algo que llevo haciendo desde niño - explicó el joven príncipe sin dar demasiado mérito a sus palabras.

\- Disculpad mi entrometimiento, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué más habéis estado practicando desde niño? - preguntó el muchacho con interés.

\- Pues… esgrima, caligrafía, piano… - enumeró.

\- ¿Tocáis el piano? ¿Tendré la oportunidad de oíros alguna vez?

\- Claro. ¿Asistirás al gran baile?

\- ¡Por supuesto, señor! No me gustaría perdérmelo.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación, Todoroki esbozó una leve sonrisa; ignoraba los sentimientos del zagal, pero, por su parte, el príncipe se sentía muy relajado cuando hablaba con Midoriya. Era algo que agradecía, pues compensaba los desafortunados encuentros con su padre.

\- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? - dijo el joven Midoriya.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno… ¿por qué me habéis pedido que os acompañe?

\- Es aburrido cabalgar solo.

No supo exactamente a qué se debía, pero aquella simple respuesta provocó una pequeña punzada de decepción en el palafrenero. Sin embargo, procuró mantener la compostura, pues debía recordar que únicamente se encontraba ahí para servir a la nobleza.

\- ¿Galopar sabes? - le preguntó Todoroki, consiguiendo así que el joven Midoriya saliera de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sí, señor - respondió con determinación el chico y, acto seguido, espolearon los animales hasta alcanzar un cómodo medio galope.

Prosiguieron su camino a esa marcha, vigilando que ninguno de los cuadrúpedos adelantara al otro, pues el príncipe quería procurar que ambos avanzaran a la par. Mientras el caballo árabe parecía flotar a cada paso, la yegua lusitana marcaba los cascos en la hierba con fuerza, resultando ser este último ejemplar el que terminara ganando terreno. El viento en sus oídos y los jadeos y resoplidos de los animales era el único acompañamiento de los jinetes.

De vez en cuando, Todoroki volvía la vista atrás para asegurarse de que no dejaba una distancia exageradamente amplia entre él y su acompañante. De nuevo, redirigió la mirada al frente del camino sin ralentizar la marcha y, aprovechando que Midoriya no le estaba observando, sonrió de diversión. Finalmente, tiró con suavidad de las riendas de su yegua para volver a adoptar un paso calmado. Midoriya, al verle, le imitó.

\- Por aquí - pidió el príncipe antes de salirse del camino y pasar entre unos árboles que delimitaban el recorrido.

El joven Midoriya no alcanzaba a entender por qué habían abandonado su actual ruta. Sin embargo, no hizo preguntas y siguió al príncipe. Sus inquietudes fueron resueltas en cuanto los árboles dejaron de amontonarse frente a sus ojos y dieron paso a un extenso acantilado. El muchacho se quedó embobado ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él. Desde aquel recóndito lugar podía distinguirse desde el castillo hasta el mismísimo puerto. En aquella visión panorámica el reino entero se antojaba minúsculo mientras que el mar engullía todo el paisaje.

\- No te quedes rezagado - le pidió Todoroki, tras haber desmontado de su yegua.

\- Eh… ¡sí, señor! - respondió antes de imitar al príncipe y atar a su caballo a una rama.

Después de dejar sujeto a su montura, Midoriya se acercó al borde del acantilado para observar más de cerca el paisaje. Mientras contemplaba cómo los barcos amarrados en el puerto cedían suavemente al leve movimiento de las olas, respiró la brisa salina que mecía su, ya de por sí, arremolinado cabello.

\- De pequeño solía venir más a este sitio - confesó el príncipe tras ir al encuentro de Midoriya, quien tardó en darse cuenta de que Todoroki se encontraba a su lado - Estás siempre en las nubes - comentó con diversión mientras observaba al chico.

En ese momento el palafrenero esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, pues se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado siendo observado por el príncipe.

\- Perdón, es solo que… este lugar es fascinante - opinó Midoriya.

\- Lo es - dijo el joven príncipe antes de sentarse en la hierba e invitar al muchacho a hacer lo mismo.

Entonces Todoroki, ante los ojos de su acompañante, depositó con suavidad en la hierba el pan blanco que no había logrado acabarse en el desayuno envuelto en una servilleta. Tras desenvolverlo, cogió el alimento y lo partió por la mitad.

\- Ten - dijo el príncipe tras sostener frente a su rostro la mitad del pan blanco.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Yo? - cuestionó Midoriya con inseguridad.

\- Seguro que no has comido en todo el día. Al menos acepta esto.

Todoroki era consciente de que el pan blanco era otro privilegio de las clases altas. Los rangos sociales más humildes, por el contrario, no contaban con unas harinas tan refinadas, por lo que solo podían aspirar a un pan más negro y con mayor contenido de salvado. Por esta razón, al joven Midoriya no se sentía a gusto aceptando manjares que no se ajustaban a su estatus social.

\- Perdonad, pero sería un aprovechamiento por mi parte. Quiero decir, agradezco vuestro gesto de amabilidad, no me malinterpretéis, pero podría ser muy desvergonzado…

Sus excusas acabaron cansando al príncipe, quien, tras adoptar una expresión de aburrimiento, le estampó el pan en los labios.

\- Déjate de habladurías y come, cerdo descerebrado.

Tras ver la jocosa expresión de Midoriya con el pan blanco sujetado por sus dientes, el joven príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír de manera jovial, lo que provocó que el muchacho se sonrojara, avergonzado. Después de que Midoriya empezara a comer, el Todoroki desvió la mirada y contempló el horizonte, pues no pretendía seguir incomodando al chico.

"Si hay igualdad absoluta en vuestro mundo utópico, ¿quién se encargaría de gobernar?"

"Cerdos descerebrados".

El joven príncipe dejó escapar un suspiro tras recordar aquella agotadora conversación con su profesor. Entonces volvió la vista hacia el palafrenero, quien atesoraba el pan que estaba catando, y le formuló la siguiente pregunta:

\- Midoriya - llamó, captando así la atención del chico, el cual se giró a verle con la boca llena - ¿Tú crees que yo… podré llegar a ser un buen rey?

El palafrenero se quedó descolocado ante aquella pregunta. Llevaba poco menos de una semana trabajando en los establos del reino y lo único que conocía de Todoroki eran los numerosos chismorreos de la ciudad acerca de lo poderoso y respetable que era el príncipe. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no podía evitar pensar que Todoroki estaba mostrando una imagen muy vulnerable de su persona.

\- Por supuesto que sí, señor - respondió el chico con determinación - Sois excelente en todo lo que hacéis y no cabe duda de que sabréis gobernar vuestro reino en el futuro.

Aquella respuesta tan perfecta lo único que consiguió fue desmotivar a Todoroki, pues ese discurso modélico solo lograba reforzaba la imagen que el príncipe tenía de los plebeyos.

\- Gracias - respondió finalmente con desgana, desviando posteriormente la mirada.

Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para Midoriya, quien vio la decepción en el comportamiento del príncipe. Por ello, se quedó pensativo y trató de rectificar sus palabras:

\- Si me permite, señor… - comenzó, visiblemente inseguro por su atrevimiento - Creo con sinceridad que no es necesario gobernar con puño de hierro para ser un buen rey. Un gobernador debe estar dispuesto a ayudar a su pueblo y vos cumplís esas expectativas - declaró con firmeza.

Todoroki se quedó observando al chico con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, pues esa nueva contestación había sido fruto únicamente de Midoriya y no de lo que se esperaría de un plebeyo.

\- Pienso igual que tú, Midoriya - confesó - Y por ello soy considerado un soñador ingenuo.

El palafrenero, al haberse quedado sin palabras, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, aliviado al no haber disgustado al príncipe con sus palabras. Después de ese intercambio de ideas, Todoroki se dejó caer en la hierba, quedándose así boca arriba. Deseó entonces que, ojalá, no tuviera que regresar nunca al castillo. Quería atesorar esos momentos en los que había encontrado a una persona que compartía sus mismos ideales. Y esa persona era un simple trabajador del reino, un torpe palafrenero con el que solo podía reunirse lejos del castillo. Fundar un reino con semejante individuo sí que sería una idea disparatada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tras aquel encuentro, ambos regresaron al castillo, a sus obligaciones y responsabilidades; a la realidad. No les hizo falta intercambiar ninguna palabra más durante el viaje de vuelta, pues, aunque seguían siendo dos desconocidos, Todoroki sentía que se había acercado a ese muchacho más que a ninguna otra persona. Una vez regresaron a los establos, tanto el príncipe como el palafrenero descabalgaron de sus respectivas monturas.

\- Por favor, permitidme llevarlos a las cuadras; es mi trabajo - pidió Midoriya con intención de sujetar a los dos caballos, a lo cual Todoroki se negó.

\- No dudo de tu capacidad, pero al menos déjame ayudarte en esto - rebatió el príncipe suavemente sin dejar de conducir su yegua hacia su cuadra, pues no era tarea fácil dirigir a dos caballos nerviosos.

Después de que los animales estuvieran resguardados en los establos, Midoriya se acercó al príncipe para hablar con él, por mucha inseguridad que ello le supusiera.

\- Eh… Señor… - empezó, llamando así la atención de Todoroki - Me gustaría agradeceros que me hayáis elegido para ser vuestra compañía de esta tarde - explicó cabizbajo, levantando finalmente la vista mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Al contrario - respondió el príncipe con su habitual seriedad - Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por haberme acompañado.

\- Bueno, yo… solo obedecí vuestras peticiones - se justificó el chico mientras reorganizaba con sus dedos su alborotado cabello.

\- Has hecho más que eso, créeme - confesó el príncipe sin perder de vista las acciones de Midoriya.

No ofreció más explicaciones al chico, pues el príncipe pensó que no debía abusar de esa extraña conexión que estaba surgiendo entre los dos; el hecho de saber que ese individuo compartía sus sueños por la creación de un mundo mejor le había hecho sentir una extraña liberación. No obstante, desconocía cómo se sentía el palafrenero, por lo que no le era posible afirmar que el muchacho hubiera experimentado las mismas emociones.

\- Nos vemos, Midoriya - dijo Todoroki a modo de despedida tras notar que el chico comenzaba a inquietarse ante el incómodo silencio.

\- Que tengáis una buena tarde, señor - respondió Midoriya mientras realizaba una sencilla reverencia y, acto seguido, regresó a sus labores, que no eran pocas, pues debía compensar el tiempo perdido.

Dejó al chico en los establos y, por mucho que no fuera de su agrado, regresó al castillo para retomar sus obligaciones como futuro gobernador del reino. Cuando atravesó la entrada principal el viento dejó de soplar, como si se tratara de un aviso que le recordaba que, desde ese instante, estaba preso por cuatro paredes amuralladas. Atrapado en aquella indeseable realidad. No fue capaz de divagar más en sus pensamientos debido a que el rey advirtió su presencia:

\- ¡Shouto! - llamó mientras se acercaba a su encuentro - Debí imaginarme que habías sido tú el responsable de que los establos se quedaran sin vigilancia - le recriminó con visible molestia, mas sin levantar la voz.

\- No ha ocurrido nada, estaba bajo control - se excusó el príncipe mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, pues se negaba a quedarse escuchando los sermones de su padre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No seas inmaduro - reprochó el rey, quien empezó a seguir a su hijo con insistencia - Ya te he dicho que no intercedas en el trabajo de ese palafrenero. Todavía no eres quién para decidir cuándo es conveniente que un trabajador haga un receso.

\- Si hubiera más trabajadores para encargarse de las cuadras, Midoriya no tardaría tanto en completar sus labores y los establos estarían siempre vigilados - rebatió el príncipe de forma tan inconsciente que, hasta que el rey no se detuvo en seco, Todoroki no reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - interrogó Endeavor.

\- Me has escuchado… Hacen falta más trabajadores - repitió el príncipe tras detenerse al igual que su padre, aparentando estar distraído.

\- Le has llamado por su nombre - le corrigió el rey, mostrando en su gesto una evidente desaprobación.

\- ¿Y qué importa? - murmuró Todoroki mientras evitaba la mirada acusadora de su padre, percatándose entonces del descuido que había cometido.

\- Shouto, si les ofreces tu confianza, no tardarán en perderte el respeto - le recriminó Endeavor - Mantén las distancias o dejarás de ser una figura de autoridad para ellos - le advirtió antes de retirarse de la vista de su hijo.

Todoroki continuó su camino sin tener muy claro hacia dónde se dirigía, pues, aunque detestaba esa sensación, no podía evitar sentir las palabras de su padre rebotando dentro de su cabeza como trastos inútiles.

* * *

\- No sé qué más puedo hacer para que ese niño insolente deje de desobedecerme - explicó el rey en un tono que demostraba su hastío - ¿Qué más está en mi mano?

Una congestionada tos surgió de la cama situada en el centro de aquella habitación, donde reposaba la frágil figura de la reina, arropada siempre por las mantas a causa de su delicado estado de salud.

\- Ese palafrenero tiene la misma edad que Shouto; es normal que se divierta pasando tiempo con él - opinó la mujer en un débil tono de voz.

\- Por favor, abre los ojos - le recriminó Endeavor, cansado de escuchar los ingenuos comentarios de su esposa - ¿Acaso quieres que nuestro hijo crezca sin saber manejar este reino? ¿Sin saber cómo dirigirse a sus gentes? ¿Cómo comportarse?

\- Yo solo quiero que sea feliz - comentó la reina mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la estancia, incapaz de encarar a Endeavor.

\- Mujer estúpida… - murmuró el rey con la vista fija en los enormes ventanales de la habitación, pensando que conversar con su esposa estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

En cuanto reinó el silencio, Endeavor comenzó a escuchar una melodiosa sintonía tocada al piano. Sabía entonces que su hijo estaría practicando con el profesor Nedzu. Entonces, como si la música tuviera un efecto calmante, Endeavor suspiró sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje del exterior del castillo que se extendía ante sus ojos.

\- Todo esto lo hago por él - explicó seriamente sin molestarse en comprobar si su mujer le estaba escuchando - No quiero permitir que pierda de vista su camino.

Todoroki era su único hijo y, por lo tanto, el único heredero del reino. Por esta razón, Endeavor iba a asegurarse de que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en los objetivos que tenía para convertir a Todoroki en un rey competente. Y si ello suponía pasar por encima de seres insignificantes, no dudaría en hacerlo, pues todo lo hacía por un bien mayor.

\- Es por su bien - repitió Endeavor, tratando así de que sus palabras sonaran convincentes.

* * *

\- Buen trabajo, príncipe - felicitó Nedzu cuando Todoroki terminó de tocar la pieza - Cada vez lo interpretáis con más soltura; no me cabe la menor duda de que sabréis desenvolveros sin problemas el día del evento.

A pesar de las palabras de ánimo, el joven príncipe mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos reposando sobre las teclas del piano, probablemente perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¿Hay algo que os preocupe? - preguntó el profesor al ver la ausente expresión de su pupilo - Si es así, sentíos libre de compartirlo conmigo; a lo mejor puedo seros de ayuda - ofreció con amabilidad, pues Nedzu resultaba ser uno de los profesores más comprensibles del castillo.

\- No es nada - respondió finalmente Todoroki sin moverse de su posición, aunque su actitud no terminó de convencer al profesor.

\- ¿Nada? - insistió sin dejar de lado sus buenas intenciones - La relación con vuestro padre ha estado un poco tensa últimamente. ¿Es posible que eso os afecte?

El hecho de mencionar a Endeavor provocó que un indeseado escalofrío recorriera la espalda del príncipe, confirmando así las sospechas de Nedzu.

\- No quiero hablar de ello - confesó el chico, pues temía que el rey pudiera acabar enterándose de cualquier opinión que expresara sobre él.

Ante aquella respuesta, Nedzu torció levemente su sonrisa sin lograr afear su amigable rostro.

\- No os estreséis por ello, príncipe - continuó el profesor - Vuestro padre tiene un carácter un poco agresivo, pero debéis confiar en él; lleva años gobernando este reino y es quien mejor puede instruiros - explicó sonriente, tratando de alguna manera de transmitirle al príncipe su optimismo.

Aunque la gentileza de Nedzu resultaba irresistible, mantenía el mismo argumento que Aizawa y el resto de los profesores. Todoroki últimamente había comprobado que ningún miembro de la corte tenía intención de obrar en contra de los deseos del rey, ya fuera por voluntad propia o por miedo a recibir un castigo. Nadie iba a cambiar las leyes vigentes y, aun si estuviera en la mano de Todoroki, nadie le escucharía, pues en su posición actual no tenía suficiente poder para modificar el orden reinante.

El destino había jugado con él al decidir que un vulgar palafrenero fuera la única persona en ser consciente de las desigualdades de la sociedad, en creer que hacía falta un cambio. Un humilde trabajador. Alguien a quien jamás nadie tendría en cuenta.

\- ¿Os parece bien si volvemos a empezar? - preguntó Nedzu con entusiasmo, esperando al menos haber aliviado las preocupaciones de su alumno.

\- Está bien - respondió simplemente el príncipe mientras volvía a adoptar una correcta postura para tocar el piano.

\- ¡Estupendo! Vamos, desde arriba.

* * *

 _\- Ven aquí, cariño - llamó la mujer con una cálida sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos hacia su retoño._

 _El pequeño se levantó y caminó inocentemente al encuentro de su madre con un juguete distinto en cada mano. Según llegó, se apoyó en la mujer para arroparla en un abrazo, el cual fue recibido con gusto._

 _\- Mi niño - dijo sonriente la mujer tras depositar un beso en su frente, lo que provocó que el pequeño riera - Mi pequeño príncipe._

 _Cuando el chiquillo escuchó a su madre dirigirse a él de aquella manera su sonrisa se ensanchó, orgulloso de ser llamado así._

 _\- Mamá, cuando llegue a ser el rey voy a ayudar a todo el mundo._

 _\- Estoy segura, Shouto - comentó sonriente, volviendo a depositar un dulce beso en una de las redondas mejillas del pequeño Todoroki - Vas a ser el rey más valiente de todos._

 _El hecho de que su madre confiara en sus palabras le llenó de felicidad, pues poco hacía falta para tener satisfecho a un niño tan inocente y con tantos sueños en la cabeza. La mujer, al ver tan ilusionado a su niño, cogió sus manitas y las colmó de besos cariñosos._

 _\- ¿Vas a ayudarnos a todos, mi amor? - preguntó mientras sostenía con suavidad las manos del pequeño Todoroki._

 _El niño no fue capaz de responder, pues contempló sorprendido cómo la habitación se oscurecía de forma increíblemente rápida. En un parpadeo su cama y sus juguetes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, mas el niño no aparentaba sentir miedo o extrañeza de ningún tipo. De pronto, notó que el agarre que todavía se mantenía presente en sus manos se intensificó. Por ello, observó cómo sus pequeñas manos, ahora vacías de juguetes, eran sujetadas por unos jóvenes brazos masculinos._

 _Esas desconocidas extremidades tonificadas temblaban de miedo, buscando desesperadamente un poco de refugio en esas manos infantiles._

 _\- ¿Vais a ayudarnos, señor? - preguntó aquel conocido rostro pecoso mientras clavaba sus vidriosos ojos en la impasible mirada del joven principito - ¿Vais a ayudarnos a todos?_

 _El pequeño movió los labios, mas no salió ninguna palabra de ellos. En ese momento se fijó en el pecho desnudo del palafrenero y distinguió una gastada soga alrededor de su cuello. El chiquillo sintió una tremenda angustia al no saber cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar. Fueron unos interminables segundos en los que la impotencia se adueñó del pequeño._

\- Buenos días, príncipe - saludó una de las sirvientas en cuanto entró en la habitación de Todoroki y corrió las cortinas.

\- Mmm… - gruñó el joven contra la almohada mientras despertaba con lentitud - Midoriya… - murmuró mientras ignoraba a su sirvienta, inconsciente todavía de que había despertado.

\- Levantad, ya es hora - insistió la mujer con afabilidad.

Finalmente, Todoroki se incorporó sobre el colchón y, tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras con la sirvienta, ella abandonó la estancia.

\- Qué sueño más raro… - murmuró el príncipe mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Aquella pesadilla le hizo recordar los momentos en los que tenía siete años y su madre todavía no mostraba síntomas de estar bajo los desastrosos efectos de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, esa aparición de Midoriya en su sueño le había descolocado por completo. A pesar de que solo había sido una pesadilla, el rostro desesperado del muchacho había angustiado su corazón. Además, no podía evitar pensar en esa soga, ese mal presagio, ese castigo con la horca.

\- No permitiré que eso ocurra - comentó para sí mismo en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Se rascó la cabellera con lentitud, como si estuviera exhausto de su jornada mañanera. Entonces, como si el olor a abono fuera una especie de estímulo, Todoroki sintió de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Aunque por fuera mantenía la templanza intacta, el príncipe luchaba por esconder la impaciencia que sentía por acudir a los establos aquella tarde.

\- ¿Midoriya? - llamó según llegó, pues lo único que vio fueron las cuadras cerradas, en las cuales asomaban las cabezas de los caballos en la gran mayoría de ellas.

Se adentró en los establos hasta alcanzar los boxes de los caballos pesados, donde, finalmente, distinguió al palafrenero, quien se dedicaba a cepillar con esmero a uno de estos animales de carga.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo tras asomarse a verle dentro de la cuadra.

El príncipe no fue capaz de describir el enorme alivio que se apoderó de él cuando el muchacho se giró a verle al escuchar su nombre.

\- Buenas tardes, señor - saludó con su imborrable sonrisa ingenua - ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

Todoroki tragó saliva tras fijar la mirada en el cuello del chico, pues los recuerdos de su pesadilla de esa mañana le golpearon de una manera tan vívida como si de una evocación real se tratase. Si no fuera una tremenda irregularidad, probablemente se hubiera entregado a abrazarle, pues no soportaría presenciar cómo aquella terrible visión podría hacerse realidad ante sus ojos.

\- Eh… ¿señor? - llamó extrañado el muchacho al no recibir respuesta alguna mientras dejaba de cepillar al caballo pesado, pues le preocupó el hecho de ver al príncipe tan estático.

\- Perdón… - dijo Todoroki mientras se frotaba las sienes - Estoy un poco mareado.

\- Oh, lo siento - comentó el muchacho al escuchar aquella explicación - ¿No queréis descansar? - propuso el chico.

\- No, quiero estar aquí - respondió Todoroki con determinación, tratando de disimular sus firmes y ansiosos deseos por no abandonar los establos.

Ante aquella inamovible decisión, el joven Midoriya no dijo ni una palabra más, pues no iba a mostrarse en contra de las sentencias del príncipe. Por su parte, Todoroki hizo todo lo posible por calmarse y olvidar aquel sueño, pues sabía que expresar sus inquietudes no era una opción. En ese momento escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de una cuadra vecina, mas contempló cómo el palafrenero seguía centrado en su labor, haciendo caso omiso de aquella aparente anormalidad.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - interrogó el príncipe mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar.

A modo de respuesta, hizo su aparición un hombrecillo menudo y de jocosa apariencia.

\- Buenas tardes, príncipe - saludó aquel desconocido personaje mientras realizaba una simple reverencia.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó al extraño.

\- Me llamo Minoru Mineta, príncipe. Soy el nuevo herrero desde hoy - se presentó mientras juntaba ambos pies en un choque sordo.

Todoroki parpadeó confundido, pues, desde que le sugirió a su padre la necesidad de contratar a más trabajadores, no se le comunicó al príncipe el momento en el que habían accedido a satisfacer su propuesta. No obstante, no tenía queja alguna, ya que su objetivo al realizar aquella proposición había sido el de conseguir rebajar la carga de trabajo de Midoriya.

\- Bien... Retoma tus labores - le ordenó al herrero.

\- ¡Sí, príncipe! - contestó el individuo antes de volver a meterse en la cuadra de la que había salido.

Todoroki se tomó la libertad de volver a examinar la apariencia de Mineta mientras él se marchaba. Desde luego, el hecho de que el nuevo herrero tuviera esa estatura tan ridículamente baja le suponía una ventaja a la hora de ejercer su profesión, pues sería el que menos sufriría de un dolor en los riñones.

Tras aquel breve análisis, Todoroki se dispuso a regresar junto a Midoriya cuando, casi de forma inesperada, se topó con su padre, quien parecía estar siempre pendiente de sus movimientos.

\- Buenas tardes, Shouto - saludó Endeavor seriamente, como de costumbre.

\- Buenas tardes, padre - respondió el príncipe, extrañado al encontrarle en los establos.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el rey ofreció sus explicaciones:

\- Si te preguntas qué hago aquí, simplemente venía a realizar una breve supervisión de nuestro nuevo trabajador, pues no me gustaría saber que se dedica a gandulear al igual que otros - declaró, manifestando así el repudio que sentía hacia Midoriya por ser el responsable de distraer a su hijo de sus compromisos como príncipe.

\- Ya, el herrero - comentó Todoroki sin inmutarse por las observaciones de su padre.

\- Veo que ya has conocido a Mineta - concluyó el rey - Pensarás que has ganado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo? - inquirió el príncipe.

\- ¿No piensas así? Bien, eso hará mi trabajo más sencillo; no me gustaría que creyeras que te encuentras en un enfrentamiento con tu padre - continuó Endeavor - Como has sabido comprobar, he decidido tomar en consideración tu propuesta, pues ya es hora de que empieces a asumir las verdaderas responsabilidades de ser un príncipe. Por tanto, has de saber que tu inteligente proposición ha provocado la reducción de salarios de los trabajadores.

Ante semejantes comentarios, el joven príncipe era consciente de que lo único que buscaba su padre era provocarle, hacerle ver que obraba mal y que el único noble con experiencia y buen juicio para reinar era Endeavor. Sin embargo, no permitió dejarse achantar ante tal incitación.

\- Asumo todas las consecuencias, padre - expresó con determinación - Sé que mi forma de gobernar se aleja de la que esperas, pero te demostraré que puedo ser un gobernador competente.

Ante aquella contestación, Endeavor clavó sus penetrantes ojos en la mirada de su hijo, quien había pronunciado esas palabras con intrepidez, aparentemente seguro de lo que hablaba.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que prometes, Shouto - le advirtió el rey antes de abandonar los establos, dejándole así reflexionar y deseando que, antes de que continuara asumiendo decisiones erróneas para su reinado, su hijo se percatara de que avanzaba por mal camino.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los días pasaron y, con ello, el día del importante evento se empezaba a acercar. Tanto dentro del castillo como más allá de la fortaleza el ajetreo que suponía ultimar los preparativos se hacía presente en todo el reino. No solo era un momento importante para el futuro rey y su dama casadera, sino que todos los habitantes ajenos al castillo tenían la oportunidad de acudir para disfrutar del evento social más grande del reino. Asimismo, era preciso que el día del gran baile se extremara la seguridad, por lo que no faltaba la vigilancia por parte de los caballeros de la corte.

En cuanto al joven príncipe, parecía ser la persona que menos entusiasmo compartía por la importancia de dicho evento a pesar de que, precisamente, él era el gran protagonista. Por su parte, se convirtió en una rutina habitual acudir a saludar a Midoriya, por lo que las visitas a los establos se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Este hecho, desde luego, no pasó desapercibido para Endeavor, quien no quitaba ojo a las acciones de su hijo ni tampoco al palafrenero incompetente.

Así como los reencuentros en los establos, los paseos a caballo, aunque menos reiterados, se volvieron otro modo de entretenimiento para ambos, especialmente para Todoroki, quien no tardó en comprobar que estaba más relajado cuanto más se alejaba del castillo. Por su parte, Midoriya terminó acostumbrándose a las visitas del príncipe y a sus improvisadas salidas al acantilado, aunque no dejaba de verle como alguien superior a él.

Entre ellos las conversaciones resultaban ser de lo más variadas.

"Midoriya, ¿crees que existen los dragones?" preguntó el príncipe una tarde mientras ambos reposaban en la hierba con la mirada fija en el cielo.

"Siempre lo creía de niño. Una vez cuando tenía cinco años me intenté quedar despierto toda la noche frente a la ventana por si veía uno" confesó el palafrenero mientras sonreía avergonzado.

Tras cerrar aquella divertida anécdota, llegaron a la conclusión de que mantendrían la fe de encontrar algún día unas criaturas tan legendarias, pues todavía había mucho terreno inexplorado por el ser humano.

Asimismo, sus conversaciones llegaron a alcanzar un tono más pícaro.

"Midoriya, imita a mi padre" pidió otro día el príncipe mientras le miraba fijamente tumbado en la hierba, con una de sus manos sujetando su cabeza y su codo apoyado en el pasto.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Me encerrarán de por vida si hago eso!" respondió apurado el muchacho, por lo que el príncipe terminó retirando su petición.

De igual forma, estos intercambios de ideas también conocieron una temática más seria:

"Midoriya, eres consciente de las desigualdades de esta sociedad, ¿verdad?" preguntó un día Todoroki con interés sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes del muchacho.

"Sí, señor. Fui consciente de ello hace unos años a pesar de que me han enseñado que es mejor obedecer las normas si se quiere vivir en paz" explicó el chico, contemplando de igual manera las pupilas heterocromas del príncipe.

Otras preguntas como "Midoriya, ¿te gusta la poesía?" también fueron seguidas de "Sí, aunque ello se reduce a lo que he escuchado de los juglares; yo apenas sé leer".

Aunque disfrutaba conociendo cada vez un poco más a Midoriya, el príncipe nunca podía llegar a estar seguro de si el palafrenero de igual forma se divertía o si, por el contrario, simplemente acataba órdenes con el fin de satisfacer al futuro gobernador. Este hecho de alguna manera le hacía sentir una leve frustración. A pesar de ello, le satisfacía sentir el ambiente relajado entre ellos dos durante sus encuentros. Eso le gustaba.

Era habitual en Todoroki permanecer inmerso en sus pensamientos, mas no tardaba en regresar al mundo real cuando la atronadora voz de su padre le hacía volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

\- Shouto - llamó antes de que su hijo abandonara el castillo - ¿Ya te vas? Por favor, quédate un momento a escucharme.

Todoroki se extrañó en cuanto se dio cuenta del tono inusualmente suave que estaba usando su padre para dirigirse a él. No obstante, no tardó en descubrir que estaba aparentando amabilidad debido a que se encontraba acompañado.

\- Shouto, me gustaría presentarte a nuestra distinguida invitada: la princesa Momo Yaoyorozu - explicó mientras abría la mano en dirección a la señorita que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Es un gran honor conoceros por fin, príncipe Todoroki - confesó la dama mientras realizaba una elegante reverencia.

\- Desde luego, podría adivinar que el honor es todo de Shouto - Endeavor habló por su hijo, como si quisiera evitar que el chico metiera la pata.

Por ello, a escondidas de la vista de Yaoyorozu, el rey le dedicó un gesto de desaprobación a su hijo al ver que no correspondía aquella reverencia, pues le había estado instruyendo para ocasiones como esa. Al percatarse de su expresión, Todoroki correspondió a la reverencia de la princesa, lo que, finalmente, agradó a su padre.

\- Bien, os dejaré solos para que os podáis conocer mejor - declaró el rey - Shouto, por favor, tómate tu tiempo para mostrar nuestro reino a la princesa - pidió con una sonrisa pintada en su estoico rostro.

\- Sí, padre - habló finalmente Todoroki sin revelar cuánto repudiaba aquel falso gesto de amabilidad.

Una vez que el rey se hubo marchado, Todoroki se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a la joven dama, a quien no podía negarle su evidente atractivo.

\- ¿Habéis llegado esta mañana al reino? - preguntó el príncipe.

\- Sí, hoy nuestro barco amarró en el puerto - explicó - Ha sido un largo viaje, pero vuestro padre ha tenido la amabilidad de habilitarme una habitación para poder descansar aquí esta noche.

\- Os deseo pues que tengáis una agradable estancia - declaró Todoroki tras escuchar cómo su padre cambiaba su comportamiento según le convenía.

\- Gracias - contestó la princesa mientras se rascaba una mano con disimulo, pues se sentía minúscula ante la figura de Todoroki y ello le causaba un cierto nerviosismo - Pero, por favor, habladme de vos - pidió, pues ansiaba conocer más al príncipe.

De esta manera, ambos empezaron a deambular por el castillo, siendo Todoroki el guía de la princesa. Aunque la compañía de Yaoyorozu resultaba más llevadera que la de su padre, el príncipe no tardó en deducir que su padre había planeado ese encuentro no solo para que perdiera el interés en Midoriya, sino incluso para convertir a Yaoyorozu en su futura esposa.

Aunque el gran baile no anduviera lejos, era evidente que Endeavor ya había pensado otros planes para su hijo.

* * *

De forma inconsciente, no era capaz de mantenerse constante en su trabajo sin detenerse para comprobar si el príncipe venía a visitarle.

"Parece que está tardando…" pensó Midoriya mientras limpiaba el interior de uno de los boxes. Fue entonces cuando el chico detuvo sus acciones tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que el príncipe viniera a verle durante sus jornadas laborales que ya no podía evitar impacientarse cuando la tarde llegaba. Asimismo, el hecho de percatarse de lo mucho que le alegraba ver al príncipe provocó que un leve rubor cosquilleara sus mejillas.

\- Qué idiota soy… - se dijo a sí mismo el palafrenero mientras seguía trabajando - El príncipe no tiene por qué tener tiempo para mí, seguramente tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo…

Siguió murmurando sus propias teorías hasta que la voz de su compañero herrero le sacó de su ensimismamiento y provocó que cesaran sus murmullos.

\- Eh, Midoriya - llamó Mineta, quien asomó el rostro por la cuadra en la que estaba trabajando su compañero tras escuchar sus murmullos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el chico tras detener sus labores de forma temporal.

\- Sé de lo que estás murmurando - aseguró sin moverse de su posición, lo que le daba un aspecto todavía más inquietante.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No! Yo… No es lo que parece… - se excusó nervioso.

\- Yo también he visto a Yaoyorozu.

Esa respuesta descolocó por completo al muchacho.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ven, sígueme - pidió Mineta justo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de los establos.

Desde luego, el herrero había malinterpretado los murmullos de Midoriya puesto que el chico no había hecho mención de la princesa en ningún momento. Por el contrario, Mineta parecía que solo tenía ojos para la joven casadera, pues así lo demostraba yendo a su encuentro.

\- Mira, mira - apresuró Mineta tras asomarse a la puerta de la salida, procurando evitar ser descubierto por las dos personas que se encontraban a las puertas de los jardines - Vamos, deprisa - animó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Midoriya después de acudir al encuentro del herrero.

Aunque estaban situados a una distancia alejada y prudente, al palafrenero no le fue complicado distinguir a la pareja que parecía mantener una interesante conversación.

\- Qué envidia, ¿verdad? - comentó Mineta mientras contemplaba a Todoroki y a Yaoyorozu - Ya me gustaría a mí ser un príncipe para tener a un montón de damas casaderas detrás de mí.

Por su parte, Midoriya se empezó a extrañar al sentir que su envidia no la profesaba exactamente hacia Todoroki al igual que Mineta. El muchacho simplemente era un trabajador al servicio de la realeza. Debía atender tanto sus labores como las peticiones de los miembros socialmente superiores a él, tal y como había estado haciendo estos últimos días con Todoroki. Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba tanto en ese momento estar en el lugar de la princesa? Un lugar que no era el suyo.

De forma inconsciente, el chico tragó saliva al observar cómo Todoroki depositaba un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de la princesa justo antes de realizar una elegante reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Tú de qué crees que han estado hablando? - preguntó Mineta.

Aunque el príncipe se había mostrado formal en todas sus acciones y se había dirigido a la princesa con la necesaria seriedad que su estatus social requería, Midoriya no podía evitar sentirse ridículamente eclipsado por una princesa que ni conocía.

\- ¿Midoriya? - insistió el herrero al ver que su compañero no respondía.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó el chico, dirigiendo la mirada a Mineta.

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

\- Pues… no sé… - respondió de forma distraída tras comprobar que tanto Todoroki como Yaoyorozu regresaban al castillo tras haber concluido su desconocida conversación - Venga, todavía nos queda mucho trabajo - dijo finalmente el muchacho antes de volver a las cuadras, dispuesto a retomar sus labores.

\- Qué raro es… - comentó el herrero para sí mismo.

Lo único que podía hacer Midoriya era ignorar esas extrañas emociones y enterrarlas bajo tierra. Después de todo, le habían contratado únicamente para trabajar, pues sus funciones en el castillo no iban más allá que las de un simple palafrenero.

* * *

Era inusual haber acudido allí ese día, pero, en esos momentos, ella era la única que podía servirle de apoyo. Desde siempre ella había sido un pilar fundamental para él y nunca sería demasiado mayor para necesitar escuchar su voz, sus palabras.

Algo inseguro, Todoroki golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Cuando pensó que su aviso había sido escuchado abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró en la habitación de su madre, quien reposaba sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Empezó a caminar hacia el lecho mientras se sentía extrañamente nervioso, pues había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que visitó a la reina.

\- ¿Madre? - tras llegar a su lado, el príncipe llamó a la mujer con suavidad pero empleando un tono lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

Para alivio del corazón del joven, la reina abrió los ojos con lentitud, pues siempre le atormentaba el pensamiento de que llegara el día en el que su madre no respondiera a su llamada. La simple imagen de contemplar el cuerpo inerte de la reina delante de él le llenaba de una vergonzosa sensación de cobardía.

\- Shouto - tras descubrir el rostro de su hijo, una sonrisa de sincera gratitud dibujó en sus labios - Hijo mío, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - sin dejar de observar al príncipe, la reina arrastraba las palabras dejando entrever un leve esfuerzo.

\- Yo… necesitaba verte… - confesó el chico en un murmullo, casi avergonzado por sus palabras.

Cuando era un niño solía emplear prácticamente el día entero en estar con su madre, pues, a aquellas edades tan inocentes resultaba comprensible que pasara su tiempo con la única persona que le otorgaba cariño maternal. Sin embargo, cuando los síntomas de la enfermedad se manifestaron en la reina sus encuentros fueron interrumpidos debido a que la mujer empezó a necesitar atención médica. Desde entonces su relación se enfrió hasta casi llegar a convertirse en dos desconocidos.

No obstante, no dejaba de ser alguien importante en la vida del príncipe, pues, hasta antes de conocer a Midoriya, su madre era la única persona que había creído en sus sueños.

\- Mi vida, ¿qué ronda tu cabeza? - preguntó la mujer, justo antes de alargar su brazo para sujetar la mano de Todoroki en un suave toque.

Aunque procuró que no se le notara, un leve nerviosismo recorrió aquella zona que estaba siendo acariciada. Que su madre le tocara después de tanto tiempo le provocaba una cierta sensación de extrañeza, la cual terminaba resultando en un sentimiento de frustración. Frustración por no poder volver a disfrutar del cariño de su madre como hace tantos años atrás había hecho.

\- Madre… - empezó sin apartar la vista del expresivo rostro de la reina, quien observaba a su hijo con una débil sonrisa cargada de cariño - Madre, ¿recuerdas… lo que te prometía de niño? ¿Recuerdas cuando decía que iba a ayudar a todo el mundo? - preguntó.

A modo de contestación, la mujer le dedicó una suave caricia en la mano de su hijo, animándole así a seguir adelante.

\- ¿Puedo seguir persiguiendo esos ideales aunque mi forma de gobernar no sea la esperada? ¿Aunque crean que estoy abocado al fracaso?

\- Tu padre piensa de esa manera, ¿no es así? - comentó sin perder ojo de la expresión de Todoroki, como si ya predijera el rumbo de la conversación.

Tras escuchar esa afirmación, el príncipe se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza, resignado. Ante su silencio, la reina habló:

\- Él intenta instruirte a su manera - explicó - Aunque dice que lo hace pensando en tu bien, sus formas no me parecen las adecuadas - opinó la mujer de manera impotente, pues poco podía hacer en su estado para cambiar la situación actual.

\- No busca lo mejor para mí, busca lo mejor para su propio reinado - corrigió Todoroki mientras observaba cómo su madre sujetaba su mano cada vez con menos fuerza - Lo único que busca es imponerme su manera de gobernar para así convertirme en una copia de sí mismo - explicó sin mostrar vacile en sus palabras.

Tras exponer aquellos argumentos, la reina no rebatió nada a su hijo, pues aquellos pensamientos no se alejaban lo más mínimo de la realidad.

\- Hijo mío... - prosiguió la mujer, terminando por soltar el débil agarre que le mantenía unido a Todoroki - Tú puedes convertirte en el rey que desees; sé que tus ideales cambiarán el mundo para mejor - afirmó la reina.

\- No puedo gobernar a mi manera sin enfrentarme a mi padre - informó el príncipe antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de desilusión - Hoy me ha presentado a la princesa Yaoyorozu y puedo asegurar que quiere formalizar un matrimonio de conveniencia para unificar los dos reinos. Al final acabaré entrando en una guerra contra mi propio padre.

\- Shouto, la violencia no es el camino - alegó la mujer - La solución está en encontrar a alguien que comparta tus pensamientos y desee gobernar a tu lado.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara la imagen de Midoriya iluminó de pronto la mente del príncipe.

\- ¿Has encontrado a alguien así en tu vida? - preguntó interesada la reina.

Por su parte, Todoroki reflexionó sobre la extraña conexión que tenía con el joven Midoriya y las desconocidas consecuencias que tendría confesárselo a su madre.

\- No - respondió finalmente de forma seca.

La cortante respuesta del muchacho no dejó apaciguada a la reina, pues, a pesar de que Todoroki siempre solía adoptar un rostro neutral, para su madre no tenía secretos, por lo que no le era complicado deducir cuándo el muchacho no estaba en su mejor momento. No obstante, decidió no insistir puesto que, aunque desconocía las razones, respetaba que le ocultase información.

\- Encontrarás a alguien, Shouto - prometió la mujer - Me tranquiliza saber que este reino quedará en buenas manos cuando yo no esté aquí.

Todoroki no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo cuando escuchó esa última declaración pronunciada además de manera tan natural. Aunque era evidente que su madre había aceptado hace tiempo su desgarrador destino, el príncipe se negaba a hacerlo. En ese sentido se consideraba a sí mismo un pusilánime.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir conmigo? - preguntó la mujer, visiblemente más cansada que antes de haber comenzado la conversación.

\- La verdad es que no - declaró finalmente - Descansa, madre.

Ante su último comentario, la reina cerró los ojos con pesadez, permitiendo que sus labios dibujaran una pequeña sonrisa - Mi pequeño príncipe... - fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer dormida.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Todoroki contempló la quebradiza figura de su madre descansando sobre el lecho. Por muy desgastada que estuviera su piel o enmarañados sus cabellos, el príncipe no dejaría de encontrarla bella. Entonces, tras decidirse a salir de la estancia, terminó reculando y, después de inclinarse sobre la cama de la reina con extremada delicadeza, depositó un diminuto y silencioso beso en su frente.

Finalmente, abandonó los aposentos sin mirar atrás y, tras salir, cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, procurando de esta manera no perturbar el requerido descanso que necesitaba la reina.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a agolparse uno tras otro en la mente del príncipe de forma imparable. Sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie que sintiera su misma necesidad de cambiar el mundo; desde luego, nadie de su mismo estatus, puesto que le resultaba ridículo el simple hecho de valorar a Midoriya como un posible acompañante en su gobierno. No porque dudara de las capacidades del muchacho, sino porque un enlace entre el hijo del rey y un mísero trabajador jamás sería tomado en serio. Es por ello que no tardó en descartar esa opción.

Su camino se encontraba plagado de obstáculos, de impedimentos, de leyes absurdas que se negaba a acatar. No obstante, no se daría por vencido, pues, mientras la reina siguiera creyendo que existía una solución, no perdería de vista sus objetivos.


	5. Capítulo 5

_\- ¡Oh, no, un dragón malvado pretende destruir el reino! - dijo la mujer interpretando una voz dramática._

 _El dragón de juguete, manejado por la reina, sobrevoló tanto su cabeza como la de su hijo, quien también estaba involucrado en el mismo juego._

 _\- ¡Yo lo impediré! - exclamó el pequeño mientras se ponía en pie y usaba su caballero de juguete para enfrentar al perverso dragón._

 _\- ¡Qué príncipe más valiente! ¡Va a detener al dragón! - comentó la reina, sonriendo ampliamente al ver lo feliz que hacía a su hijo con aquellos simples juegos de niño._

 _\- No voy a enfrentarme a él, mamá - corrigió el pequeño - Voy a hacer que se lleve bien con todo el reino y que todos sean amigos - declaró el pequeño mientras abría los brazos sin soltar su juguete, orgulloso de su propuesta._

 _Desde luego, la mujer estaba entusiasmada ante el comportamiento tan noble que presentaba su hijo a aquella edad tan temprana._

 _\- Eso es maravilloso, cariño - felicitó la reina y terminó abrazando a su retoño, quien lo correspondió con gusto - Eres el mejor príncipe del mundo._

 _Aquel comentario bastó para ensanchar una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro del niño, quien estaba encantado de que su madre le regalara unas palabras tan bellas. Sin embargo, ese momento tan cálido terminó siendo interrumpido cuando un repentino ataque de tos se apoderó de la reina. Viéndose obligada a cubrirse la boca con una mano, rompió el abrazo y se levantó. La tos no se detenía, por lo que se dirigió aprisa al baño, incapaz de darle explicaciones a su niño._

 _En ese momento la habitación se vio envuelta en un absoluto silencio, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. El pequeño príncipe, ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo, recogió el dragón de juguete que había acabado desplomado en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Mamá, se te ha caído! - llamó el pequeño tras recoger el juguete y acudir en busca de su madre._

 _Con un juguete en cada mano, salió de la habitación y emprendió la búsqueda. Los pasillos, oscuros y desérticos, se le antojaron enormes al chiquillo, mas se armó de valor y siguió su camino. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la tos de su madre a través de una puerta entreabierta. No cesaba. Era interminable. Visiblemente asustado, el pequeño empujó con lentitud esa puerta sin siquiera atreverse a soltar sus juguetes._

 _\- ¿Mami? - balbució, incapaz de asimilar lo que sus inocentes ojos verían a continuación._

 _Entonces contempló con horror cómo el suelo de la estancia se encontraba manchado de sangre y cubierto de mechones de pelo. Por fortuna, la mujer estaba siendo atendida con urgencia por dos sirvientas. Mientras una de ellas barría el aposento, la otra dama procuraba detener la hemorragia provocada por la insistente tos._

 _\- ¿Mamá...? - repitió el pequeño sin moverse de su sitio, paralizado, llamando así la atención de las dos trabajadoras._

 _\- No podéis estar aquí, majestad - le explicó la mujer tras haber acudido al encuentro del pequeño._

 _\- Pero quiero ver a mi mamá… - insistió el niño, con el llanto amenazando por desatarse._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, la reina está indispuesta - tras esta escueta explicación, la mujer cerró la puerta._

 _A pesar de que fue en vano, el pequeño golpeó débilmente la puerta con sus manitas cerradas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Todo se oscureció a su alrededor. Ya no había luz ni ruido, solo su llanto desconsolador._

 _\- No os preocupéis, señor - una voz dulce e hipnótica llamó a sus espaldas._

 _El niño se dio la vuelta y sus ojos vidriosos se encontraron con un jovencito de atractiva sonrisa que actuaba como si le conociera. Entonces sus brazos se abrieron en espera de que el niño acudiera a ser envuelto en ellos. Todoroki corrió hacia él buscando refugio y algo de consuelo, por lo que ambos terminaron formando parte del mismo abrazo._

 _\- Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? - comentó el joven mientras abrazaba al pequeño._

 _El príncipe quiso responder, mas no salían palabras de su boca. En su lugar, deshizo el abrazo y contempló con más nitidez la sonrisa de aquel chico: más que alentadora, su sonrisa esbozaba un gesto triste que trataba en vano ocultar su miedo e inquietud._

 _\- ¿Verdad? - insistió al ver que no obtenía respuesta._

 _El pequeño no tardó en distinguir las lágrimas empezando a correr por el rostro plagado de pecas de aquel muchacho, los nervios apoderándose de su cuerpo, la soga decorando de forma macabra su cuello. Pero él era solo un niño y no podía salvar a nadie._

\- Buenos días, príncipe - llamó con voz cantarina la sirvienta mientras corría las cortinas.

Como de costumbre, Todoroki respondió con un débil gruñido y empezó a removerse sobre el colchón, tratando así de activar sus adormilados músculos.

\- Señor, ¿os encontráis bien? - preguntó de pronto la mujer mientras observaba con preocupación el rostro del príncipe.

\- ¿Eh? - comentó Todoroki, confundido ante la extraña preocupación que mostraba la sirvienta.

Fue en ese momento cuando el chico se llevó una mano al rostro con intención de frotarse los ojos y, sorprendido, se percató de que sus lacrimales estaban húmedos. Desconocía en qué momento había estado llorando.

\- ¿Habéis dormido bien? - insistió la mujer.

\- Perfectamente - respondió el joven príncipe de manera cortante, retirando posteriormente la mirada, por lo que la sirvienta dejó de insistir dada la actitud de Todoroki.

\- Levantaos e id a asearos. No olvidéis que hoy tenéis que desayunar con la princesa Yaoyorozu.

El príncipe soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, pues apenas había comenzado el día y ya veía agotador tener que inaugurarlo de aquella manera tan tediosa. Entonces, tras aquel recordatorio, la sirvienta abandonó la habitación. En cuanto se quedó solo, Todoroki se incorporó en la cama y se retiró los rastros de lágrimas sin preocuparse por ser demasiado delicado.

Era la segunda vez que soñaba con Midoriya y, además, revivir un recuerdo tan doloroso de su madre había quebrado su alma. De forma inevitable, pensó en cuando tenía seis años, en cómo a una edad tan temprana ya era tratado como un pilar fundamental del futuro del reino. Ningún niño está preparado para cargar con tanta responsabilidad y mucho menos para ver enfermar a su propia madre.

\- ¿Por qué he tenido que recordar esto ahora? - murmuró con frustración para sí mismo mientras se frotaba el rostro para despejarse.

Se cubrió la boca para dar un largo bostezo y, posteriormente, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a arreglarse, esperando que aquella mañana pasara rápido.

* * *

\- Vuestro reino es fascinante - opinó la princesa mientras desayunaba - Ayer disfruté mucho visitando los alrededores; sois un excelente guía.

A pesar de que no quería ser descortés, le era difícil prestar atención a las palabras de Yaoyorozu, pues los recuerdos de su pesadilla todavía permanecían frescos en su mente. Por ello, permanecía con la mirada fija en su plato mientras masticaba con lentitud. Desde luego, no culpaba a la princesa, pero su presencia en el castillo se había vuelto otra responsabilidad más para él que debía atender.

\- ¿Qué opináis vos? - preguntó tras terminar de hablar, mirando al príncipe.

Por su parte, Todoroki no se molestaba en levantar la vista, pues se encontraba mentalmente agotado.

\- Si no os importa, hoy saldré a montar - soltó de manera cortante a pesar de que no era su intención ser demasiado brusco.

La joven princesa se quedó sin palabras ante una respuesta que se alejaba con creces del tema actual de conversación. Notaba al príncipe extrañamente hastiado, pero, debido a que se sentía demasiado insegura para preguntar por más detalles, no insistió.

\- Sí… por supuesto, haced lo que tengáis que hacer - declaró de manera afable Yaoyorozu mientras procuraba no dejar a la vista sus sentimientos de decepción.

Sin embargo, para Todoroki no fue demasiado difícil averiguar que su respuesta no había sido del todo afortunada, pues, de pronto, las palabras habían cesado y ambos desayunaban envueltos en un tenso silencio.

\- Os pido disculpas - comentó Todoroki tras dejar escapar un suspiro, mirando a la chica - Sé que suena ocioso, pero es importante para mí - aseguró, refiriéndose a sus planes de salir a cabalgar.

\- No os preocupéis, lo comprendo - aseguró la princesa, procurando ante todo hacer sentir bien a su prestigioso acompañante - Perdonad si es una invasión de vuestra intimidad, pero ¿os encontráis bien esta mañana? - añadió Yaoyorozu al notar que Todoroki estaba bastante distraído.

Aunque, por otra parte, desconocía el comportamiento que el príncipe solía mostrar en los comienzos del día.

\- No he descansado bien esta noche - explicó con sinceridad el muchacho mientras volvía la vista a su plato.

\- Lo lamento mucho - declaró la princesa Yaoyorozu mientras observaba comer a Todoroki - ¿Y soléis montar solo? - preguntó.

\- No. En realidad voy con un compañero - respondió el príncipe, tratando de no entrar en detalles innecesarios.

\- Pues es muy afortunado al poder contar con vuestra compañía.

Aquella última declaración provocó que Todoroki reflexionara sobre esas palabras, pues, aunque podían resultar vacías, le hicieron pensar sobre su relación con Midoriya.

\- No sé si él pensará del mismo modo - confesó el muchacho.

Ante tal inusual respuesta, la princesa no encontró palabras para continuar su conversación, pues las sucintas contestaciones de Todoroki le dejaban claro que no quería seguir hablando.

* * *

Visiblemente distraído cepillaba uno de los percherones de los establos. Todo lo que sintió la última vez que vio al príncipe acompañado de Yaoyorozu le había pillado por sorpresa, pues desconocía cómo algo tan aparentemente trivial podía afectarle. En ese momento Midoriya agradeció que el animal al que estaba acicalando tuviese un temperamento tan tranquilo, pues se había percatado de que llevaba mucho tiempo cepillando la misma zona.

\- Perdona… - le dijo al caballo en un murmullo.

Resulta evidente afirmar que el caballo pesado, de manso carácter, se mantuvo impasible ante sus palabras. No obstante, una conocida voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Midoriya - llamó el príncipe en cuanto dio con el palafrenero, quien se giró a verle.

\- Oh, buenas tardes, señor - saludó educadamente el chico mientras esgrimía una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

\- Lento - respondió Todoroki simplemente - Prepara los caballos, por favor; vamos a salir a montar - ordenó.

Entonces el príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse descolocado cuando Midoriya formuló la siguiente pregunta:

\- ¿Vos y yo?

Todoroki observó al muchacho con extrañeza ante semejante cuestión.

\- Claro - contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia, pues Midoriya era la única persona con la que siempre salía a cabalgar.

\- Está bien. ¡Ahora mismo me encargo! - respondió firmemente, tratando así de camuflar sus recientes dudas.

* * *

Durante su relajante paseo a caballo el silencio era tan abrumador que lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de los animales sobre la tierra. El príncipe vio a su compañero tan sumido en sus propias divagaciones que se vio obligado a devolverle al mundo real, pues llegó a imaginarse que podría estar molesto con él.

\- Midoriya - llamó para captar su atención - Siento haber estado ausente ayer.

\- ¡Por favor, no os disculpéis! - pidió alertado el chico tras girar la cabeza para verle - Sé que no podéis dejar de lado vuestras obligaciones - aseguró de forma apresurada, pues le apuraba mucho escuchar al príncipe disculparse con él.

\- Aún así, quiero hacerlo. Tenía que acompañar a la princesa Yaoyorozu - insistió.

\- Sí, lo sé.

Tras escuchar aquella inesperada respuesta, Todoroki giró la cabeza para verle sin aminorar el ritmo de su montura.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó.

\- Sí, bueno, yo... - comenzó Midoriya de forma nerviosa, pensando que quizás había hablado más de la cuenta - Os vi con ella, pero no descuidé mis labores por ello - narró atropelladamente, visiblemente alterado.

\- Ah, así que nos viste - comentó Todoroki mientras volvía su vista al frente sin dar importancia a sus palabras.

El príncipe pensó entonces que Yaoyorozu podría ser la causa por la cual Midoriya actuaba de forma tan extraña ese día. A lo largo de su vida se había relacionado poco con otras personas de su misma edad, por lo que, pecando de ser demasiado sincero, provocó que su acompañante se sonrojara con su innecesaria explicación:

\- Solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia, Midoriya. No estoy enamorado de ella si es eso lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Señor, yo no...! ¡En ningún momento…! - empezó exaltado el pobre muchacho, trabándose al intentar hablar - Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, vuestros asuntos personales del corazón no son asunto mío, señor - explicó cuando finalmente se hubo calmado.

\- Comprendo - declaró Todoroki - Perdón si mi comentario ha resultado inapropiado.

\- No tiene importancia - respondió Midoriya con una cansada sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar, de nuevo, otra insistente disculpa de parte del príncipe.

El ambiente dejó de ser tan tenso a pesar de que aquella conversación no fuera de las más cómodas que habían tenido. Tras terminar su extraño diálogo, aligeraron el paso de sus monturas para, finalmente, llegar a su lugar habitual de encuentro. Una vez allí, descabalgaron y ataron a los animales como de costumbre.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo el príncipe tras sentarse en el pasto - Ven, tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? - preguntó curioso el chico tras reunirse a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando Todoroki le mostró un pequeño libro que llevaba escondido todo el tiempo.

\- Quiero enseñarte a leer poesía - informó - Me dijiste que te gustaba, ¿verdad?

Por su parte, el joven Midoriya no tenía palabras para describir su asombro. No negaba que estos últimos días se había llevado bien con el príncipe, pero nunca podría haberse llegado a imaginar que estaba a la altura de semejantes privilegios.

\- ¿Habláis en serio? - preguntó a Todoroki mientras le miraba con sus brillantes ojos.

El joven príncipe asintió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y situó el libro abierto entre los dos para que ambos pudieran alcanzar a ver los poemas. De esta manera, los dos compañeros comenzaron a leer. El libro consistía en una recopilación de poemas escritos por copistas, por lo que era necesario manejarlo con delicadeza. Mientras Todoroki comenzaba a leer, indicándole siempre el verso en el que se encontraba, Midoriya le seguía con suma atención. Tantos y tan grandes eran sus deseos de aprender que no se percató de que se había juntado tanto al príncipe hasta el punto de que llegaron a estar totalmente pegados.

\- Gran temor tiene mi vida de mirar vuestra presencia... - recitó el príncipe sin levantar la vista del libro.

Tras una veintena de poemas leídos, Midoriya terminó dejándose de fijar en las letras para observar el rostro de Todoroki, quien se mantenía analizando la lectura. Sin embargo, el príncipe no tardó en percatarse de la falta de concentración del muchacho.

\- Midoriya - llamó tras dejar de recitar mientras le sostenía la mirada al chico, captando así su atención - Los versos no están en mi cara - le recriminó suavemente.

\- ¡Eh, perdón! ¡Me he distraído! - se disculpó tras sentir un molesto cosquilleo en sus mejillas.

\- No pasa nada. Me parece que ya hemos leído suficiente por hoy - declaró el príncipe tras cerrar el libro - Ten - dijo para sorpresa del palafrenero.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo ya lo he leído entero. Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Por su parte, Midoriya observó cómo el príncipe sostenía el libro frente a él y, aunque no tenía palabras para expresar su agradecimiento, sabía que no era suficientemente digno para recibir un regalo de tal estima.

\- Señor, no quiero sonar descortés ni mucho menos desagradecido, pero si este libro es del castillo, seguramente pensarán que lo he robado.

Ante una explicación tan aplastante, el príncipe no pudo rebatirle nada al chico, pues contaba con toda la razón.

\- Es cierto... - murmuró tras volver a dejar el libro sobre su regazo.

Durante esos momentos Midoriya observó las reacciones del príncipe y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió una punzada de dulzura en su corazón: el hecho de que el joven Todoroki no se diera cuenta de aquel importante detalle le permitió ver a Midoriya que el príncipe también cometía errores. Las diferencias de estatus social no dejaban de existir y la distancia entre ellos seguía siendo abismal, pero no cabía duda de que Todoroki también era un ser humano.

Debido a que las escasas expresiones faciales del príncipe impedían saber cómo se sentía realmente, su acompañante ignoraba que Todoroki se encontraba bastante decepcionado en ese momento. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones al pensar que podría regalarle ese libro a Midoriya que nunca tuvo en cuenta aquellos evidentes riesgos y, desde luego, lo último que quería era perjudicarle.

\- En fin… Queda poco para el gran baile - comentó Todoroki, cambiando de tema mientras observaba el horizonte.

\- Sí… Sobre eso... - empezó el muchacho algo inseguro, pues sabía que sus explicaciones no iban a ser del agrado del príncipe - Al final no creo que pueda asistir.

\- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? - preguntó Todoroki, extrañado, mientras fijaba la vista en las expresiones del muchacho - ¿No querías verme tocar el piano? - le recordó.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto, señor! - aseguró el chico - Pero el caso es que... bueno, no creo estar a la altura de ese evento.

\- Midoriya, asistirán habitantes de todas las clases sociales - apuntó el príncipe, pues aquella excusa no le servía - Todo el mundo estará a la altura.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, pues el palafrenero no parecía ser capaz de encontrar una explicación apropiada que fuera válida para el príncipe.

\- ¿No tienes pareja? - inquirió Todoroki, tratando de averiguar cuál era la causa - Puedes ir sin acompañante.

\- No se trata de eso, señor. De hecho, tengo pareja.

Tras quedarse sin opciones, el príncipe, en un momento de lucidez, logró adivinar qué era lo que tanto acongojaba al joven Midoriya.

\- Oh, ya lo comprendo - aseguró, comprobando cómo sus conjeturas hacían que el muchacho se avergonzara - No sabes bailar - concluyó.

\- ... Así es - admitió finalmente en un murmullo mientras se encogía de hombros, incapaz de mirar al futuro gobernador a los ojos.

Sin decir una palabra, Todoroki se levantó y, tras quedar en pie sobre la hierba, le ofreció una mano al muchacho.

\- Midoriya - llamó para captar su atención - Vamos, levántate - pidió.

El chico, pensando que ya se marchaban, aceptó aquella mano con indiferencia, mas le sorprendió el hecho de comprobar que, tras ponerse el pie, no le soltó el agarre.

\- Voy a enseñarte a bailar - declaró tras colocarse en frente del chico.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora!?

Ignorando sus escandalosas reacciones, el príncipe sujetó con su mano libre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Coloca tu mano izquierda en mi cintura.

\- ¿En... dónde? - preguntó el chico mientras temblaba, visiblemente incapaz de controlar sus nervios en una situación tan irregular como esa.

\- Vamos, no seas vergonzoso. Eres tú el que tiene que llevar a la doncella - explicó el príncipe con completa serenidad.

Al ver que se le hacía imposible mantener contacto visual con el príncipe, Midoriya desvió su sonrojada mirada mientras, de manera delicada, situaba su intranquila mano izquierda en la cintura de Todoroki. Al menos agradeció que no tuviera contacto directo con su piel. Sin embargo, por si no fuera poco, el príncipe se apegó todavía más a su compañero al ver que se encontraba muy alejado de él.

\- Acércate un poco más. Cuando bailes con tu pareja os tenéis que mover como si fuerais uno solo - explicó.

\- Sí... - murmuró Midoriya, pues aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarse aquella extraña situación como una simple clase, no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

Tras ejecutar unos básicos movimientos, Midoriya terminó olvidándose de su nerviosismo y se concentró únicamente en las lecciones de baile. No obstante y, para la mala fortuna del muchacho, el joven príncipe volvió a hablar.

\- Midoriya, no mires al suelo. Mírame a mí - pidió, lo que consiguió volver a alterar al pobre chico - Tienes que relajarte, estás muy tenso.

Los intentos por realizar una danza decente no dejaban de multiplicarse. Asimismo, estaban plagados de torpes pisotones por parte de Midoriya, los cuales fueron seguidos de incansables disculpas. Sin embargo, no molestó a Todoroki, pues ya contaba con la inexperiencia del chico. Además, de algún modo le divertía, aunque no se lo hizo saber puesto que no quería que se sintiera humillado.

\- Creo que ya podemos dejarlo - anunció el príncipe finalmente - No ha estado mal, Midoriya. Te felicito.

\- Gracias, señor - respondió el chico mientras se rascaba su alborotado cabello, avergonzado - Parece que ya no tengo excusa para no asistir al gran baile.

\- Eso espero. Me disgustaría no verte allí.

Tras comprobar que se había hecho tarde, ambos recuperaron sus monturas y pusieron rumbo de vuelta al castillo, pues después de tantas emociones habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo el príncipe tras descabalgar en cuanto llegaron a los establos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Lo que sea, señor - respondió el muchacho después de haber guardado su caballo en su respectiva cuadra.

\- ¿Quién es tu pareja de baile?

\- Es una amiga de la infancia, señor - explicó el chico mientras sonreía ingenuamente.

\- Entiendo - comentó el príncipe de forma indiferente tras cerrar la puerta de la cuadra de su yegua.

Para sorpresa del palafrenero, Todoroki mantuvo su estado de parsimonia en el resto de aquella inusual conversación.

\- ¿Ella te gusta?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué me preguntáis eso!? - inquirió con exaltación.

\- No hay razón para ponerse nervioso, Midoriya. Es habitual que los asistentes al baile usen ese tipo de eventos para declararse - explicó con tranquilidad, contemplando cómo las mejillas de Midoriya se enrojecían más según continuaba hablando - ¿Ya la has besado?

\- Eh... Bueno, yo nunca... - murmuró mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para conversar sobre un tema tan personal.

Fue entonces cuando, en su ensimismamiento, no fue capaz de identificar el momento exacto en el que el príncipe le había sujetado por la barbilla y había juntado sus labios con los del muchacho. Aunque no era más que un leve roce, un toque frágil y suave, Midoriya se mantuvo estático ante aquella extraña acción del príncipe. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, contemplaban cómo los párpados del príncipe, en contraste, se mantenían cerrados con suavidad.

Mientras no movía un centímetro de su cuerpo, Midoriya terminó fijándose en las pestañas del príncipe, las cuales eran más largas de lo que aparentaban a primera vista, en las relajadas facciones de su rostro y en cómo las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su barbilla con suavidad. Si no era capaz de corresponder un simple beso, menos habilidoso sería si se trataba de un beso del príncipe.

\- ¿Ves? No es difícil - aseguró tras dar por terminado ese infantil beso.

\- Eh… - el muchacho, aunque quería, se veía incapaz de articular palabra, pues lo que acababa de suceder superaba por completo sus expectativas como trabajador - Señor... ¿Esto también... os lo han enseñado en vuestras lecciones? - preguntó en un murmullo, visiblemente alterado.

\- Claro - contestó Todoroki de forma serena como si esa cuestión no fuera nada alejado de lo normal.

El muchacho no habló más, pues la actitud que presentaba el príncipe parecía no dejar sitio a más argumentos.

\- Bueno… con vuestro permiso... debo retomar mis labores - informó tratando en vano de disimular su tartamudeo - Muchas gracias por... vuestra ayuda.

\- Adiós, Midoriya.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que había dejado atrás los establos y había quedado fuera de las miradas curiosas Todoroki se palpó levemente los labios y fue ese instante el primero en el que sintió su rostro arder.

"Tuve la suerte de que es un ingenuo" pensó tras recordar cómo Midoriya había creído su inocua trola, pues, por muchas clases a las que asistiera, desde luego, besar no era una de ellas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Tras semanas de incansable trabajo en los establos, tras horas de dura y tediosa preparación, finalmente, el gran día llegó. Todo el castillo estaba dispuesto para el importante evento. Únicamente los pequeños detalles debían ser ultimados, mas ello se solucionaría las primeras horas de la mañana. Todos los habitantes del reino estaba preparados para lucir sus mejores galas, las cuales habían adquirido en el mercado.

Con la llegada del gran baile no era posible oír hablar de otro tema, pues era un evento hecho para divertirse y al que todo el mundo estaba invitado. No obstante, tratándose del joven Midoriya ese enérgico entusiasmo estaba oculto bajo el cansancio de pensar en estar siempre al nivel de este gran acontecimiento, algo que le llegaba a impedir disfrutar.

\- ¿Un poco más, Izuku?

\- Mamá, que ya estoy lleno.

Como habitualmente, Midoriya se sentó a la mesa acompañado de su madre para desayunar justo antes de acudir al castillo para trabajar.

\- Cariño, es que no has comido mucho - insistió la mujer - ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? No me preocupes.

\- Sí, mamá, solo estoy un poco nervioso - explicó el muchacho sin dar demasiada importancia a sus palabras mientras movía con el tenedor los trozos de carne de su plato.

\- ¿Es por el baile? Cielo, todo saldrá bien - animó mientras se levantaba para recoger su plato del desayuno.

A pesar de que a ella también le causaba mucho respeto tener que estar delante de figuras tan distinguidas como el príncipe o el rey, no quería mostrar esa inseguridad por el bien de su hijo. Por ello, decidió desviar el tema de la conversación:

\- Háblame otra vez del príncipe, Izuku - pidió mientras lavaba los platos - Tiene que ser increíble poder verle todos los días.

\- Te lo digo siempre, mamá, es alguien fantástico - comentó el chico mientras sonreía, recuperando de nuevo su usual motivación - Estos últimos días me ha estado enseñando a leer.

Aunque el muchacho parecía encantado sin lugar a dudas, no era posible afirmar lo mismo de su madre, quien se mostró bastante preocupada tras escuchar aquella confesión.

\- ¿A leer? ¿En serio? - preguntó apurada mientras dejaba a un lado los platos sucios y regresaba al encuentro de su hijo.

\- Sí, ¿no es genial? - comentó mientras miraba a su madre.

\- Pero... cariño... - empezó la mujer, pensando en las palabras más adecuadas para la situación - Que un noble te enseñe a leer no es... algo normal - explicó.

\- Pero fue él quien quiso, mamá.

\- Lo sé, pero comprende que no es posible que el príncipe te ofrezca un conocimiento tan valioso sin esperar nada a cambio - insistió.

En aquel humilde hogar se era consciente de las desigualdades entre los estatutos sociales, pero mientras que Midoriya deseaba el cambio, su madre procuraba evitar cualquier alteración que les pusiera en peligro. Aunque sus intenciones significaran la sumisión, lo haría si así evitaba que sus seres queridos sufrieran.

\- Mamá, estás exagerando... - murmuró el chico mientras desvanecía su sonrisa.

\- Izuku, solo me preocupo por ti; no quiero que esta familia termine debiendo más impuestos a la nobleza por aceptar saber leer.

\- Yo... no creo que él pudiera hacer algo así.

A pesar de que intentaba mostrar determinación, sus últimas palabras sonaron con un indeseado vacile, como si ni siquiera él mismo estuviera plenamente convencido de lo que afirmaba.

\- No conoces sus intenciones, Izuku. Por eso debemos tener cuidado. ¿Lo entiendes, hijo? - la mujer no quitaba los ojos de su pequeño, a quien solo deseaba proteger como haría cualquier madre.

\- Bueno... y entonces, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

\- Debe saber que estás plenamente agradecido por las molestias que se ha tomado, Izuku. Pienso que lo mejor es hacerle un regalo - propuso la mujer.

\- ¿Un regalo? Nada de lo que le regale estará a la altura de sus expectativas, mamá. Definitivamente, haré el ridículo.

\- Por favor, cariño, hazlo por mí - suplicó la mujer mientras cogía de la mano a su hijo y le mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

\- Vale, está bien - cedió finalmente el muchacho, resignado - Pensaré en algo.

\- Gracias, cariño - respondió la mujer, sintiéndose más aliviada.

No obstante, las preocupaciones de Midoriya acababan de incrementarse puesto que ahora debía encargarse de buscar un presente digno de alguien como el príncipe. De esta manera se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a salir de casa.

\- Me voy a trabajar - informó - Hoy volveré por la tarde.

\- Sí, cariño, que luego tienes que prepararte y recoger a Uraraka para ir al baile - le recordó antes de despedirse de su hijo y desearle un buen día.

* * *

Era verdad que no contaba con ningún momento de intimidad para él solo, y menos a unas horas del gran baile. En esos momentos Endeavor se encargaba de terminar de ajustarle el traje a su hijo, pues era preciso que estuviera debidamente elegante para la ocasión.

\- Siento que cederá a la segunda reverencia - comentó desganado el joven al sentir la evidente atadura de aquella indumentaria.

\- Eso no ocurrirá - le aseguró el rey sin apartar la vista del traje - Saludarás a todas las damas que se te presenten sin olvidar en ningún momento que ya estás comprometido - recordó como si de una severa advertencia se tratara.

\- Nunca me has pedido mi opinión sobre ese matrimonio de conveniencia - apuntó Todoroki sin dejar entrever su molestia.

Ante su reprimenda, el rey dejó de acicalar a su hijo y le miró al rostro con una sarcástica sonrisa.

\- ¿Es acaso necesario? - preguntó, a pesar de que resultaba evidente que no tomaría en consideración las contestaciones de su hijo.

\- Es una mujer admirable, pero no siento interés por ella.

\- Shouto, los sentimientos son algo secundario - explicó Endeavor mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo - ¿O piensas que yo sentía algo por tu madre el día que me casé con ella?

\- No me hace falta saberlo - respondió con claro tono de reproche en su voz.

\- Los matrimonios son negocios - aseguró - Todavía eres joven para entenderlo, pero me lo agradecerás el día en el que se celebre tu enlace.

Mientras terminaba de abrocharle el traje, comprobó sin demasiado esfuerzo cómo el cuerpo de su hijo lucía más esbelto de lo normal.

\- Estás muy delgado - apuntó a modo de reprimenda.

\- Apenas se nota - opinó Todoroki para dar por zanjado el tema.

Aunque resultaría normal imaginarse que el príncipe estaba pasando por una etapa de estrés, Endeavor podía deducir que, seguramente, algo que rondaba la mente de su hijo le estaba preocupando. Y, como rey, no debía permitir que nada se interpusiese en el correcto bienestar de su único heredero.

\- Las responsabilidades de un príncipe resultan más estresantes de lo que te imaginabas, ¿no es así? - preguntó sin mucho interés, casi de forma irónica, mientras empezaba a retirarle hacia atrás el flequillo de Todoroki con ayuda de un cepillo - No has dejado de verte con ese palafrenero impertinente ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿Qué más da eso ahora? - contestó el príncipe con una voz cargada de hastío.

A pesar de que se dejaba acicalar, se negaba a sostenerle la mirada a su padre, pues quería terminar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

\- No me gustaría saber que te está perjudicando - insistió el rey.

\- ¿No me ibas a dejar ejercer mi poder como príncipe y asumir las responsabilidades de mis actos? - preguntó de forma cortante al escuchar las insoportables acusaciones de su padre.

\- Shouto, tu poder acaba cuando empieza el mío - le corrigió - Serás libre de gobernar a tu manera cuando estés casado con la princesa Yaoyorozu.

Ante sus incansables insistencias, el joven príncipe simplemente dejó escapar un largo suspiro, agotado completamente.

\- El gran baile no es más que una pantomima - declaró con visible molestia en su voz.

Tras escuchar ese comentario, Endeavor dejó de peinar a su hijo y colocó el cepillo sobre la mesilla de la habitación, dispuesto a cambiar la infantil actitud de Todoroki.

\- Es un evento social necesario - aseguró el rey - Por tu bien debes mantener la profesionalidad que se espera de un príncipe. Eres la futura imagen del reino, así que no me decepciones - le advirtió antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del aposento, pues había terminado de preparar a su hijo - No tardes en bajar - pidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por su parte, Todoroki mantuvo la vista fija en su imagen reflejada en el espejo que se alzaba delante de él. Dentro de unas horas todos los habitantes del reino se abrirían paso simplemente para poder conocerle. Deseó entonces que Midoriya no le fallara, pues era el único con quien podía permitirse no fingir ser una simple apariencia.

* * *

Su mente divagaba como de costumbre, pues no había día que no estuviese centrado en sus obligaciones. Más aquella mañana, con el evento más sonado del año esperando.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que barrer los establos hoy también? - se quejó Mineta - Ni que la gente fuera a bailar aquí.

\- Nos han insistido en que todo el reino esté perfecto - respondió Midoriya mientras ambos limpiaban - Mineta, ¿tú vas a asistir? - preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que acudiré! - respondió entusiasmado Mineta - Además de toda la comida que el rey nos pueda ofrecer, podremos ver a todas las damas con sus vestidos de baile. ¿Quién podría perderse algo así?

Midoriya deseó en aquellos momentos poder contar con la mentalidad tan simple de su compañero; comida, mujeres... una noche pensada para disfrutar de los placeres más sencillos de la vida. Ojalá la mente inquieta del joven palafrenero no estuviera llena de preocupaciones.

\- ¿Vendrás al gran baile, Midoriya? - preguntó el herrero ante su silencio.

\- Por supuesto, no faltaré - aseguró el joven Midoriya - Además, el príncipe cuenta con mi asistencia; no puedo fallarle.

\- Midoriya, sobre eso... - empezó Mineta, deteniendo sus labores para encarar a su compañero - ¿Qué relación tienes con el príncipe? - preguntó por simple curiosidad, lo que bastó para poner ligeramente nervioso al muchacho.

\- ¿Yo? Pues... no es nada, simplemente nos llevamos bien - resumió - Es una persona muy agradable.

\- ¿Y ya está? Es que últimamente se os ve tan cercanos - comentó sin dar importancia a sus palabras - Si yo estuviera siempre tan cerca del príncipe, lo primero que haría sería pedirle que me presentara a la princesa Yaoyorozu - deseó, perdido en sus fantasías.

\- Mineta, tú no piensas en otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Las divagaciones del herrero hicieron que ese diálogo entre ambos relajara el ambiente, por lo que las tensiones empezaron a hacerse menos visibles. No obstante, resultó ser algo temporal puesto que una señorial voz resonó desde la entrada de los establos.

\- No os pago para que charléis - advirtió el rey, mirando a los dos trabajadores - No os podréis marchar hasta que hayáis terminado vuestras labores, ¿queda claro?

\- ¡Sí, mi señor! - exclamaron ambos al unísono tras poner fin a su conversación.

Mientras ambos barrían, Endeavor paseó con lentitud para realizar una breve revisión, pues quería comprobar que todo estaría a punto para el baile. Terminó deteniéndose cerca de Midoriya y se dispuso a observar de reojo sus movimientos.

\- Asumo que ambos acudiréis al gran baile - comentó el rey, a lo que ambos respondieron afirmativamente.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Midoriya se encontró de forma esporádica con los afilados ojos del rey, aunque aquel encuentro visual resultó ser intenso pero breve para beneficio del joven palafrenero. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía un profundo respeto al tener tan cerca la estoica figura del rey, lo cual le hacía sentirse minúsculo e indefenso.

\- Sí, mi señor - respondió Midoriya, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos de temor.

\- Entonces allí nos veremos - sentenció el rey antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Cualquiera podría afirmar que aquella última advertencia iba dirigida únicamente a Midoriya.

* * *

Finalmente cayó la noche. Los habitantes del reino se aglomeraron en la entrada del castillo, rebosantes de impaciencia e ilusión. No por nada se trataba del evento más esperado. Cuando el castillo abrió sus puertas los asistentes se apuraron para no quedarse atrás, mas respetando siempre el estricto control de seguridad de los guardias de la corte.

\- Deku, ¿estás bien? Te noto muy nervioso - comentó la acompañante del muchacho mientras caminaba amarrada a su brazo.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila. Solo un poco inquieto - explicó con el fin de disipar las preocupaciones de la chica.

\- Vamos, relájate, Deku. ¡Hemos venido a pasarlo bien! - le recordó Uraraka de forma jovial.

Ambos se habían arreglado apropiadamente para la ocasión, por lo que sentirse inferior al resto de asistentes no era una opción. Sin embargo, al joven Midoriya le atormentaba el hecho de imaginarse que, en algún momento del baile, tendría la obligación de entregarle al príncipe su muy humilde presente.

"Es bochornoso" pensó mientras se imaginaba la posible reacción que tendría el príncipe.

Por muchos años de antigüedad que tuviera aquel tradicional evento, no había ocasión en la que no se recibiera con gusto. Cuando Midoriya y Uraraka entraron en el castillo se mezclaron con el resto del gentío, siempre vigilando que no se perdieran de vista. En lo más alto de aquellos elevados techos colgaban los estandartes del reino, la enorme estancia se mantenía siempre iluminada y, mientras que la banda afinaba los instrumentos, el ambiente estaba gobernado por el incansable bullicio de los asistentes.

\- Un poco de silencio, por favor - pidió el rey con su imponente voz.

Mientras Endeavor comenzaba su discurso en el que agradecía a todos su pronta asistencia al baile, los ojos de Midoriya terminaron fijándose en el príncipe, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de su padre. Al muchacho le sorprendió encontrar su expresión seria y distante, pues era claro que esa era la actitud que se esperaba de un futuro rey. Desde luego, no se parecía nada al príncipe con el que compartía sus encuentros.

Fue entonces cuando las miradas de Todoroki y Midoriya se encontraron. En ese preciso momento el príncipe realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza, dejando claro que estaba saludando al palafrenero. Al verse incapaz de ignorar un saludo del príncipe, le devolvió el mismo gesto, mostrando sus más sinceros respetos a un noble que, en ese contexto, distaba mucho de ser un compañero cercano.

\- Como todos sabréis, la reina se encuentra en un delicado estado de salud, por lo que no podrá estar presente con nosotros esta noche - recordó Endeavor antes de dar fin a su oratoria con su último deseo - Que comience, pues, el gran baile - pidió antes de tomar asiento en su trono, justo al lado de su hijo.

Dicho esto, la banda comenzó a tocar su primera canción, invitando así a la gente a que comenzara a bailar.

\- ¿Bailamos, Deku? - preguntó Uraraka mientras sujetaba con insistencia la mano del muchacho.

\- Claro - respondió el chico sin poder negarse al entusiasmo de su amiga.

De esta forma ambos salieron a mostrar sus movimientos de baile. Mientras sus cuerpos danzaban al ritmo de aquella melodía, las lecciones del príncipe Todoroki eran los únicos pensamientos que poblaban la mente de Midoriya.

\- Ese chico no lo hace nada mal - comentó Endeavor a su hijo al ver a Midoriya - ¿No es el palafrenero? - preguntó incrédulo, percatándose también de que Todoroki no le quitaba ojo al muchacho.

\- Será un don innato, padre - respondió el príncipe sin dar importancia a sus palabras y sin siquiera apartar la vista de Midoriya.

\- Conque un don innato... - contestó el rey al ver cómo su hijo evadía aquel diálogo - Sus movimientos de baile son idénticos a los tuyos, Shouto. ¿Le has estado enseñando acaso?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ante sus evasivas respuestas, Endeavor suspiró de agotamiento de tener que lidiar con un niño insolente que sabía que su padre no iba a gritarle en medio de tanta muchedumbre.

\- No vuelvas a intentar mentirme - le advirtió antes de dar por terminada su conversación.

De esta forma la canción llegó a su fin y todos aplaudieron tras dar por terminada su primera danza de esa noche. Fue en ese instante cuando Midoriya dirigió una fugaz mirada al príncipe para darse cuenta de que le estaba aplaudiendo a él, pues sus rostros se habían encontrado. Lamentablemente, ese bello gesto no pasó desapercibido para Endeavor, quien decidió callar en ese momento.

\- Shouto, levántate y ve a saludar a las damas como es debido - le ordenó a su hijo, quien obedeció sin pronunciar palabra.

En cuanto se juntó con el resto de asistentes, las mujeres no dejaron de aglomerarse alrededor del príncipe, ansiosas de poder tener una conversación con él.

\- Deku, bailas muy bien - comentó entusiasmada Uraraka.

\- Oh, gracias.

\- ¿Cómo has aprendido a moverte así? - le preguntó curiosa.

\- Bueno, he tenido mucha ayuda, la verdad - confesó el chico sin dar más detalles.

Entonces la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo, mas, siguiendo la tradición, los únicos que bailaron aquella canción fueron el príncipe Todoroki junto a la princesa Yaoyorozu. Por mucho que le hubiera enseñado, los movimientos del príncipe superaban con creces en elegancia y armonía a los de Midoriya. Aunque la gente guardaba silencio para contemplar a los futuros reyes, siempre podían escucharse comentarios de admiración sobre su perfecta sincronía.

\- Midoriya, ¿verdad?

El joven palafrenero salió de su ensimismamiento, pues la danza de los príncipes le mantenía hipnotizado, y observó al poseedor de aquella majestuosa voz.

\- ¿Sí, mi señor? - preguntó el temeroso chico.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme si eres tan amable? Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Tras verse obligado a abandonar a Uraraka, Midoriya siguió los pasos del rey, quien le terminó conduciendo a un pasillo apartado del jolgorio, pues era preciso que hablaran en un ambiente silencioso.

\- Seré franco, Midoriya - comenzó Endeavor - Como sabrás, mi hijo está en el momento culminante de su formación como futuro rey y como mi sucesor.

\- Soy consciente de ello, mi señor - le aseguró el muchacho.

\- Y por ello me disgustaría que tú fueses una distracción para él.

Endeavor se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, esperando sin éxito alguna reacción por parte del chico, quien le miraba con inseguridad.

\- Exactamente, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Shouto? - preguntó el rey sin dejar de lado su severo tono de voz.

\- Una relación profesional. No soy más que un trabajador a su servicio y al vuestro.

Algo en sus palabras hizo al rey arquear una ceja, pues ni el propio Midoriya parecía convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Estás acaso interesado en él?

Al contemplar el rechazo en el rostro del rey, el corazón de Midoriya comenzó a agitarse, por lo que tragó saliva, nervioso.

\- No, mi señor. Interesado no.

\- Más vale que así sea - le advirtió - Si osas entrometerte en el camino de mi hijo, perder tu trabajo será lo mejor que pueda ocurrirte. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

\- Desde luego, mi señor - respondió el muchacho, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Fantástico.

Con esto dicho rey se retiró y regresó de nuevo al salón del trono, donde todavía la fiesta continuaba. Midoriya, aunque con visible lentitud, volvió para reunirse con Uraraka y no pensar en ese fatídico encuentro que, sin duda, le había dejado extrañamente abatido. Sin embargo y, para su mala fortuna, le resultó imposible encontrar a su amiga entre todo el gentío.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca izquierda que tiraba de él con decisión.

\- ¿¡Señor!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? - exclamó extrañado el muchacho, mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pues el príncipe estaba plenamente centrado en abrirse paso entre la gente con intención de salir del castillo.

En cuanto logró su cometido, soltó el agarre, dejando atrás tanto la abrumadora música como el incesante bullicio de la gente.

\- Perdona por haberte abordado de esta manera - se disculpó Todoroki mientras dirigía su mirada al chico - Me sentía agobiado por todas las damas y necesitaba salir.

\- No pasa nada, señor; es comprensible - respondió tras escuchar la explicación del príncipe.

A pesar de que seguían escuchando la música, se encontraba en un segundo plano, pues hasta los cantos de los grillos llegaban a estar por encima. Todoroki frotó sus manos para calentarse puesto que no había noche que no se presentara helada.

\- Estás muy elegante, Midoriya - comentó el príncipe de pronto - Es una sorpresa grata verte con el cabello peinado.

Ante su comentario, el joven Midoriya esbozó una inquieta sonrisa, pues no podía negar que su pelo estaba alborotado siempre que limpiaba los establos.

\- Vos estáis radiante, señor - soltó el muchacho mientras se fijaba en cómo el rostro del príncipe estaba enteramente al descubierto gracias a que su flequillo había sido peinado hacia atrás.

\- Gracias - contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

En esos momentos Midoriya reconoció finalmente al príncipe, reconoció a esa persona que día tras día le había insistido para realizar sus habituales escapadas hacia el acantilado. Era, sin duda, otra faceta del príncipe solo para él.

\- Eh, señor… - llamó tras recordar algo importante - Veréis, yo... bueno, fue más una insistencia de mi madre, yo le aseguré que era innecesario por si no resultaba de vuestra complacencia... - murmuró el chico, con lo que consiguió despertar la curiosidad del príncipe.

\- Midoriya, ¿qué ocurre?

Tras tragar saliva, el muchacho buscó en un compartimento situado en el interior de su traje y, finalmente, dejó a la vista una rosa roja.

\- La estuve cultivando durante meses, aunque sigo pensando que es un obsequio muy humilde - comentó mientras la extendía, incapaz de sostener la mirada al príncipe.

\- ¿Es... para mí? - preguntó incrédulo Todoroki mientras sostenía la delicada flor entre sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Entiendo que es un regalo bastante ridículo, pero os ruego que penséis en ello como una forma de agradeceros todo lo que me habéis enseñado...

\- Es preciosa - comentó Todoroki con la vista fija en aquella rosa, ignorando por completo los murmullos del joven palafrenero - Nadie me había regalado nunca algo así.

\- ¿En serio ha sido de vuestro agrado? - preguntó inseguro el muchacho.

\- Por supuesto, Midoriya. Te doy las gracias.

\- Señor, no... no es necesario que me deis las gracias cuando este presente es una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí - insistió el chico.

\- Midoriya, todo lo que te he enseñado lo he hecho porque yo quería - le recordó el príncipe.

\- Sí, pero... ¿por qué yo?

"¿Por qué yo?" aquella pregunta provocó que Todoroki guardara silencio. Mientras los grillos cantaban y la pequeña brisa nocturna hacía bailar la hierba que se extendía bajo sus pies, el príncipe pensaba las palabras que debía seleccionar cuidadosamente. Aunque estaba confuso por las posibles consecuencias de sus confesiones, debía ser capaz de proporcionar las respuestas que le estaban siendo exigidas.

\- Porque siento que hay una conexión especial entre los dos - comenzó mientras le sostenía la mirada - Porque cuando estoy contigo me olvido del peso que sostengo sobre mis hombros cada día. Me ayudas a olvidar las cargantes responsabilidades con las que tengo que lidiar y me recuerdas que no soy solo un heredero al trono, sino también un ser humano. Para mí, eres alguien irremplazable, Midoriya.

De todos los discursos que había escuchado el muchacho aquella noche, aquel era, sin duda, el más impactante.

\- ¿Alguien como... un amigo? - preguntó temeroso el muchacho en un murmullo mientras miraba de vuelta al príncipe, visiblemente inseguro por su atrevimiento.

\- Así es - respondió Todoroki, dedicando al chico una pequeña sonrisa.

Contemplar aquella sonrisa siempre tenía un efecto satisfactorio en el muchacho, pues provocaba que un escalofrío de emoción le recorriese la piel. Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre cruzaron su mente de forma acometedora.

\- Me cuesta poder imaginarme algo así, señor - comentó el chico - No me malinterpretéis, pero ¿no contamos con muchos impedimentos? Nuestras diferencias en la jerarquía social podrían resultar un problema. Es como si hubiera un muro entre ambos - opinó.

\- Lo comprendo, Midoriya. Pero te confieso que me gustaría tirar abajo ese muro.

Tras haber declarado aquellas amargas palabras, Todoroki observó la triste sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del joven y, acto seguido, se dispuso a inhalar el aroma de aquella flor. Fue entonces cuando Midoriya se vio obligado a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, pues aquella helada noche le provocó un repentino estornudo.

\- Volvamos dentro antes de que nos resfriemos - propuso el príncipe, algo que fue acatado inmediatamente por el muchacho.

Cuando volvieron no debió pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Uraraka se abalanzó sobre su amigo, pues llevaba tiempo sin tener conocimiento de su paradero.

\- ¡Deku! - llamó mientras se amarraba a su brazo - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Perdón, Uraraka; había salido un momento - se excusó el chico, visiblemente avergonzado por la cercanía de la jovencita.

Entonces Todoroki parpadeó confundido ante lo dicho por la muchacha, por lo que decidió intervenir:

\- ¿Deku? - preguntó, mirando a Midoriya.

\- No es más que un sobrenombre, señor - explicó el joven.

\- Oh... Midoriya - llamó - ¿Vas a quedarte a oírme tocar? - preguntó al ver que la noche se encontraba muy adentrada.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Antes de retirarse a donde se hallaba la banda para poder realizar su interpretación musical al piano, le dedicó una gentil sonrisa al chico.

\- Gracias por haber venido, Midoriya. Me ha gustado mucho verte.

Con una elegante inclinación de cabeza ambos se despidieron. Mientras se alejaba de él, Todoroki sintió cómo una ola de desolación le envolvía con fuerza. El hecho de que no solo el joven palafrenero hubiera acudido al baile, sino que además Todoroki portara entre los dedos la delicada rosa con la que le había obsequiado significaba un gran regocijo para él.

Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto se encontraba tan desalentado? No se arrepentía de sus palabras ni de sus obras, pero... estaba esa chica. Esa amiga de Midoriya se mostraba tan apegada al muchacho que era imposible no imaginarse lo cercanos que eran. En ese momento lo comprendió: era envidia lo que sentía. Envidia por no poder disfrutar de la compañía de Midoriya en calidad de amigo. Envidia por pensar que, a su lado, no era posible que Midoriya se mostrase en su verdadera esencia. El heredero al trono tenía envidia de una campesina.

Por muy cercanos que se hubieran vuelto en las últimas semanas, seguía habiendo una distancia abismal entre Todoroki y Midoriya. Por tanto, esa ridícula cercanía resultaba insuficiente para los deseos del príncipe: deseaba él con fuerzas conocer lo que Midoriya realmente sentía, deseaba que su posición en la familia real no fuera un obstáculo para su amistad. Oh, y deseaba tanto idear un sobrenombre para él.

Finalmente, dejó reposar la rosa encima del piano y comenzó a tocar. Quería destruir la envidia. Quería destruir el muro.


	7. Capítulo 7

**NOTA: Trataré de ser breve ya que no me gusta interrumpir mis fics de esta manera. Quería decir que en Wattpad, donde también actualizo esta misma historia, siempre incluyo acompañamiento musical en todos los capítulos. Para este capítulo en especial recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar la composición que he seleccionado, que se llama "Our Farewell"de BrunuhVille. Eso es todo :)**

No tuvo ningún problema para descansar aquella noche. A pesar de sus preocupaciones y sus sentimientos confundidos, el príncipe consiguió dormir sin ser torturado por sus pesadillas.

\- Levantad, príncipe - llamó como de costumbre una sirvienta con voz cantarina tras entrar en sus aposentos.

La mujer corrió las cortinas de la habitación, con lo que consiguió que Todoroki apretara los párpados con fuerza, pues no olvidaba el cansancio que conllevó todo el ajetreo del gran baile.

\- Vamos, no tardéis - apuró la sirvienta.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el príncipe Todoroki se incorporó sobre el colchón con una expresión arrugada por el agotamiento. Acto seguido, comenzó a frotarse los ojos. Al ver la mujer que, como cada mañana, había logrado su cometido, se dispuso a abandonar la estancia. Sin embargo y, para su sorpresa, un pequeño detalle llamó su atención.

\- Señor, qué flor más hermosa - comentó tras descubrir el jarrón que sostenía la rosa roja de Midoriya.

Por su parte, el príncipe tardó en asimilar las palabras de la mujer, mas dirigió la vista hacia su mesilla y los recuerdos agolparon su mente.

\- Lo es - murmuró simplemente.

\- ¿De dónde la habéis sacado? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Debido al cansancio y a que apenas se había llegado a despertar, Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio unos breves segundos mientras ideaba una respuesta apropiada que no le pusiera en peligro.

\- Una mujer - respondió finalmente - Anoche en el baile me la entregó.

\- Vaya, qué considerada - comentó.

Aunque el gran baile del año había finalizado, no era conveniente que el príncipe durmiera más de lo debido, pues si el reino había despertado, no era prudente que su futuro gobernador descansara todavía en la cama. Entonces la sirvienta marchó para dejar que el príncipe pudiera prepararse para el día que le esperaba.

En ese momento Todoroki alargó una mano hacia aquella preciada rosa y la sacó del jarrón con delicadeza. Como pudo comprobar posteriormente, su aroma no se había desvanecido. Inhaló con lentitud el olor de aquella rosa mientras notaba las frías gotas de agua acariciando sus dedos, pues el tallo se encontraba húmedo. Ignorando que debía apresurarse para comenzar a vestirse, terminó por darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Tenía tantas ganas de estrechar lazos con el muchacho, tanta impaciencia por compartir su mundo... Se vio entonces obligado a rememorar sus agrios sentimientos de la noche del gran baile. Nunca antes había deseado tanto estar en la piel de otra persona hasta el momento en el que conoció a la amiga de Midoriya.

\- Puede que esté...

"Celoso" pensó en ese instante, pues se sentía demasiado humillado como para decirlo en voz alta. Entonces dejó escapar un ligero suspiro sin dejar de mirar aquella flor y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos. Mientras se decidía por volver a oler la rosa, los recuerdos del baile no dejaron de aglomerarse en su mente y el hecho de pensar en esa chica solo conseguía acentuar su desolación.

\- Estaré celoso... - susurró el príncipe, pues, aunque nadie le estaba escuchando, se sentía avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

* * *

\- Deku.

Hasta que logró conciliar el sueño, la melodía que el príncipe interpretó al piano la noche del gran baile estuvo presente en su mente de forma constante, como si no pareciera tener fin.

\- Deku.

Aunque nunca lo confesara a nadie, se sintió tan encandilado por su música que llegó incluso a imaginar que el príncipe Todoroki estaba tocando solo para él.

\- ¡Eh, Deku! - exclamó finalmente Uraraka al percatarse de que su amigo no le estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó Midoriya mientras dirigía la mirada a la muchacha, volviendo en sí.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy distraído.

\- Perdón, estoy un poco cansado del baile de anoche - se excusó, lo cual fue suficiente para convencer a la chica.

Aunque no solía ser algo frecuente, aquella mañana Uraraka había decidido acompañar a su amigo al castillo, pues, debido al trabajo de Midoriya, no solían tener mucho tiempo para los dos. En esos instantes recordó su conversación o, más bien, amenaza, que mantuvo con el rey.

\- Uraraka… - llamó el chico, algo inseguro - ¿Qué harías si el príncipe te propone ser tu amigo? - preguntó.

Por su parte, la chica parpadeó confundida ante aquella hipotética situación.

\- ¿El príncipe Todoroki? Pues no lo sé realmente - opinó la joven, pensativa - Me cuesta imaginarme a alguien tan prestigioso juntándose con alguien como yo, aunque creo que sería genial si ocurriera - dijo, entusiasmada.

\- ¿En serio lo piensas? - preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

\- ¡Claro! A pesar de que no le conozco, parece ser una persona afable - concluyó la chica - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que te ha pedido que seas su amigo?

\- Bueno... Más o menos - respondió el muchacho en un murmullo - ¿No te parece una petición muy arriesgada?

\- ¿Arriesgada? ¡Es algo increíble! Yo me sentiría muy afortunada - comentó Uraraka - Debes de llevarte muy bien con él.

Ante sus inocentes comentarios, Midoriya simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, pues deseaba en ese momento conmpartir la forma de ser tan soñadora de su amiga.

\- Lo cierto es que nos llevamos bien y tenemos intereses comunes. Realmente tiene un carácter muy atento - explicó el chico - Pero me es imposible dejar de verle como un señor al que tengo la obligación de servir. Por tanto, tratarle como un igual no es una opción.

Tanto los recuerdos de la advertencia del rey Endeavor como los de su conversación con su madre afloraron en ese instante. Era consciente de que debía servir al príncipe, pero no debía pasar por alto las preocupaciones de su madre ni los posibles castigos del rey. No importaba dónde mirase, pues lo único que se encontraba eran impedimentos.

\- Deku - llamó la joven - Siempre estás preocupándote por los demás. ¿Por qué no piensas un poco más en ti? - apuntó Uraraka, consiguiendo de esa manera el silencio de su compañero.

Sin dejar de caminar, Midoriya observó a su amiga, pues aquellas palabras le hicieron reflexionar sobre la última vez que había pensado en él mismo, en lo que él quería. Como era de esperar, le fue imposible localizar aquel inexistente recuerdo. Su trabajo como palafrenero, las improvisadas salidas al acantilado, aquella rosa... Todas sus acciones pretendían complacer a los demás, pero... ¿qué quería él?

\- Es más complicado de lo que parece - murmuró finalmente a su amiga hasta que, cuando llegaron al castillo, terminaron separándose.

* * *

Perdido en sus pensamientos, sus dedos bailaban por las teclas del piano, permitiendo así que una juvenil melodía resonara con soltura por toda la habitación. Prosiguió sin pausa mientras dejaba que la música le envolviera, le abrazara. Aquello no era lo que habitualmente solía ensayar en sus lecciones de piano, pero se veía en la necesidad de interpretar un tema alejado de los estándares de la nobleza.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa melodía - la encantadora voz de Nedzu se hizo presente en la estancia.

El comentario de su profesor devolvió a la realidad al príncipe, quien inmediatamente cesó su actividad para observarle.

\- Por favor, no os detengáis por mí; seguid tocando - pidió Nedzu tras la quedarse cerca del joven príncipe.

Bajo su atenta mirada, Todoroki retomó su interpretación de la pieza desde el punto en el que se había detenido y siguió tocando hasta que la melodía llegó a su fin.

\- Resulta una pieza bastante informal - comentó Nedzu tras haber respetado el silencio final de aquella interpretación musical - No es algo a lo que se acostumbre a escuchar en este castillo. No obstante, aunque no posea esa respetable elegancia, siento que rejuvenezco cada vez que la escucho.

Ante sus palabras, el príncipe se giró para observar a su profesor.

\- ¿Alguien más la tocaba? - preguntó curioso.

\- Por supuesto, señor. Antes de que os diera clases, empecé instruyendo a un joven y prometedor artista - explicó - La pieza que acabáis de interpretar era una composición suya la cual estaba dedicada a su amada. Seguramente, aquel chico pensaba casarse con ella algún día.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - insistió el príncipe sin moverse de su sitio.

\- Lo cierto es que no sé si llegó a cumplir sus deseos, señor - confesó Nedzu mientras acicalaba sus bigotes de roedor - Cuando nuestros caminos se separaron esa partitura acabó en mis manos y no volví a saber nada de su autor. Sin embargo, volver a escuchar esa melodía me hacen revivir aquellos agradables momentos.

\- A mí me parece una historia desoladora - opinó Todoroki.

\- Bueno, señor, eso se debe a que no conozco su final. Igual no resultaría un relato tan amargo - apuntó Nedzu.

\- Se llama "Nuestra despedida" - recordó Todoroki mientras releía el título de la partitura - No existe nada más amargo.

\- Es cierto que no hay nada más desgarrador que una despedida, señor - admitió Nedzu - Pero desconocemos por completo el desarrollo de esa despedida. Ambos podrían haber abandonado algo para conseguir un futuro común y deseado por los dos – propuso, imaginativo - Es increíble la de emociones que pueden caber en una sola composición musical, ¿no es así?

Ante el silencio de su alumno, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la partitura, decidió volver a intervenir:

\- Disculpad mi insensato atrevimiento, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué os ha llevado a resucitar esta pieza? Es simple curiosidad.

\- Me gustó esta composición desde que la encontré entre tus partituras cuando tenía diez años y la aprendí a interpretar - explicó el joven príncipe mientras acariciaba las, ahora silenciosas, teclas del piano - Me resultaba muy diferente al resto.

\- Es gratificante encontrar algo diferente a la habitual monotonía, ¿verdad? Cualquiera podría afirmar que se trata de un acto de rebeldía - opinó el profesor casi de forma indiferente, lo cual fue suficiente para atraer la atención de Todoroki - Por favor, señor, no me malinterpretéis; no era más que un inocente comentario.

En ese momento un incesante escándalo empezó a surgir de los pasillos. Gente yendo y viniendo de forma apresurada pero bajo control acapararon la atención del príncipe y su profesor de piano.

\- Vaya, ¿qué estará ocurriendo? - comentó Nedzu mientras se dirigía al pasillo para solventar sus dudas.

De esta forma, Nedzu desapareció por la puerta y dejó a su alumno solo. Picado por la curiosidad, el príncipe también deseó saber qué estaba sucediendo para que tantas personas se hubieran movilizado de pronto. Volvió a fijar la vista en la partitura y una inexplicable intranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento cuando un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y, raudo, acudió a comprobar qué ocurría. Ignoraba que, unos segundos después, terminaría encontrándose de frente con sus peores temores.

* * *

\- ¡Midoriya! - llamó el herrero en cuanto vio que su compañero de trabajo ya había llegado al castillo.

\- Buenos días, Mineta - saludó sonriente el muchacho - ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche en el gran baile?

\- Me hubiera gustado acercarme más a la princesa Yaoyorozu - comentó Mineta mientras esbozaba un gesto de decepción.

\- Te acabarás metiendo en líos algún día, Mineta - le advirtió Midoriya al comprobar la poca vergüenza que tenía su compañero.

Mientras ambos avanzaban hacia los establos dispuestos a trabajar, su conversación se vio interrumpida en el momento en el que se percataron del inusual número de caballeros que se encontraban deambulando por la zona.

\- Aquí no está - comentó uno de los caballeros para informar al resto.

Midoriya se fijó entonces en que no solo la guardia real se hallaba en su zona de trabajo, sino que también el rey estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Habéis dado con él? - preguntó Endeavor visiblemente inquieto en cuanto vio a un caballero salir de los jardines del reino.

\- Ni rastro, mi señor - respondió el caballero.

\- ¡Encontradlo, maldita sea! ¡Y traedlo ante mí! - exigió el rey antes de retirarse de nuevo al castillo a paso ligero.

Debido a que la curiosidad se apoderó de él, Midoriya fue incapaz de quitarle ojo a los movimientos de los caballeros de la corte.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? - se preguntó el chico.

\- Sea lo que sea, no es nuestra guerra - aseguró Mineta justo antes de entrar en los establos, pues pretendía evitar cualquier conflicto.

Sin embargo y, Midoriya se acercó a uno de los caballeros ignorando las advertencias de Mineta, quien llamaba su nombre para evitar que se alejara más.

\- Eh... disculpe... - llamó el muchacho - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Ante su indefensa figura, el caballero observó al chico con desconfianza, pensando seguramente si era prudente compartir información sobre la preocupante situación actual. Finalmente y, al no considerar al palafrenero como una persona relevante, decidió que no corría ningún riesgo.

\- El príncipe ha desaparecido, así que te pido que no interfieras en nuestro proceso de búsqueda - confesó de forma escueta - Ahora vuelve a tus labores, palafrenero - pidió antes de marcharse a continuar la búsqueda.

Cualquiera podría haber considerado el simple acto de Midoriya como una insensatez, pues, aunque no había ninguna ley que lo prohibiera, dirigirse a una persona de rango superior por iniciativa propia era comúnmente considerado una imprudencia.

\- Midoriya, no seas insensato - le recordó Mineta de forma apurada mientras corría a su encuentro.

Por su parte, el muchacho no había terminado de procesar la información que el caballero le había proporcionado. El príncipe Todoroki había desaparecido y, por lo que podía comprobar, ni los caballeros de la corte habían conseguido hallar su paradero. Entonces, haciendo caso omiso a su compañero, se metió en los establos sin perder un segundo.

Como pudo comprobar más tarde, la yegua de Todoroki no estaba. De alguna manera, ese hecho le tranquilizó, pues le permitió deducir que el príncipe había huido por voluntad propia. Al chico le tomó unos segundos llegar a la conclusión de que solo había un lugar del reino al que ningún miembro de la corte se le ocurriría visitar. Rápidamente, salió de los establos.

\- ¿¡Y ahora adónde vas!? - preguntó Mineta, alarmado por el inusual comportamiento de su compañero.

\- ¡Estaré de vuelta pronto, no te preocupes! - prometió mientras corría, dejando atrás el castillo.

Y así, el muchacho se abrió paso y, sin aminorar la velocidad, se fue adentrando en el bosque mientras jadeaba de agotamiento, pues, cuanto más cerca se encontraba de su destino, mayor era su impaciencia por ver al príncipe. Deseaba que su augurio no le fallara y, ante todo, imploraba por que el príncipe se encontrara bien.

Tras su agotadora espantada, Midoriya llegó por fin al acantilado. Como se esperaba, lo primero que encontró fue la yegua lusitana, la cual, para su sorpresa, pacía a sus anchas en el pasto sin estar sujeta. Seguramente, Todoroki no se habría molestado en amarrar al animal. Y entonces le vio.

Distinguió una lastimera figura acurrucada en el borde del acantilado, endeble y minúscula. Mientras jadeaba a causa de su reciente carrera, contempló cómo su habitual lugar de reunión estaba a punto de oscurecerse.

Se acercó al príncipe con lentitud y, cuando alcanzó su deprimente presencia, se sintió inseguro de actuar.

\- Señor... - llamó en un murmullo, incapaz de levantar más la voz.

Por su parte, Todoroki no dio señales de haberle oído, pues también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. Por ello, mantuvo el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, dejando solo su cabello a la vista mecido por el suave viento.

\- ¿Señor...? - insistió el muchacho.

Al percatarse de que aquella dulce voz no estaba solo en su cabeza, Todoroki levantó la vista y descubrió la deliciosa mirada del joven.

\- Midoriya... - logró articular con la voz ronca.

A pesar de que el príncipe agradecía su ansiada presencia, en aquel momento sus ojos sin vida no reflejaban ningún tipo de deseo. Tras haber pronunciado el nombre del chico, Todoroki dirigió su ausente vista al frente. Algo había llevado al príncipe a aquel lugar y, probablemente, no se trataría de algo bueno. Con la preocupación carcomiéndole por dentro, Midoriya se sentó a su lado sin esperar ninguna invitación, confiando conocer la causa de su aislamiento. Y así, la violenta realidad fue revelada.

\- Mi madre ha muerto - confesó el príncipe mientras se esmeraba en controlar el temblor de su voz - Era un pilar fundamental en mi vida... Y ahora ya no está...

Midoriya no tardó en fijarse en la tensión que el príncipe mantenía en su garganta, como si le resultara imposible tragar saliva. Era evidente que, si tenía alguna necesidad de desahogarse, las estaba reprimiendo a duras penas, pues siempre estaba su deber de mantener la esperada imagen respetable de un príncipe. Para Midoriya, sin embargo, aquella imagen era la más vulnerable y humana que había visto del príncipe.

\- Señor... - comenzó el muchacho mientras apoyaba las manos a ambos lados de sí mismo - En el castillo están preocupados por vos... Os están buscando...

\- Que busquen - contestó el príncipe de manera cortante, sin molestarse en dirigirle una mirada a su acompañante.

El joven Midoriya seguramente no era capaz de hacerse una idea del inmenso dolor que estaba sufriendo el príncipe. Y, por esa razón, se sentía frustrado al no poder idear una manera de ayudarle. Fue entonces cuando, en un desesperado intento por conseguir aliviar la dolorosa carga del príncipe, Midoriya provocó con visible inseguridad que su mano se rozara levemente con la de Todoroki. Considerando su acción un atrevimiento descarado, no fue capaz de ir más lejos, pero, para su sorpresa, el príncipe sujetó la mano del muchacho en un ansioso agarre, desesperado por sentir un mínimo contacto humano.

Los minutos que permanecieron en esa posición fueron eternos. Mientras el futuro gobernador del reino observaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida, Midoriya se limitaba a dirigirle alguna mirada furtiva, mas ninguno de ellos aflojó el agarre de sus manos. El ambiente se encontraba tan en calma que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento empujando unos oscuros nubarrones; no existía la necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

Entonces el príncipe cogió aire y lo fue soltando en un alargado y silencioso suspiro, lo que le bastó para, finalmente, calmarse. No derramaría ninguna lágrima. Al menos, no delante de Midoriya.

\- Todo este tiempo me han estado buscando. Y tú eres el único que ha sabido encontrarme - asumió el príncipe, girando la cabeza para observar al chico - Gracias, Midoriya.

Al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al príncipe en una situación como aquella, el muchacho simplemente respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Todoroki se percató entonces del fuerte agarre que todavía mantenía y, por ello, decidió suavizarlo, llegando incluso a acariciar los nudillos de Midoriya con su pulgar. Aquellas muestras de afecto estaban completamente fuera de lugar entre el príncipe y un trabajador, mas se encontraba en una situación desesperada, por lo que se permitió aquella falta de formalidad.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo el príncipe - Quiero pedirte algo.

\- Lo que sea, señor - respondió el chico cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pues deseaba con creces ayudar al príncipe en lo que fuera.

Y así fue como, a partir de ese momento, la distancia entre los dos se comenzó a acortar con simplemente expresar aquel favor. Aunque, a pesar de ello, todavía les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

\- Cuando estemos a solas no vuelvas a tratarme de vos - demandó mientras le sostenía la mirada con firmeza.

Midoriya contempló cómo Todoroki pronunciaba aquellas palabras sin vacilar, deseando un acuerdo por su parte. Ahora que la reina ya no estaba su lado, Midoriya resultaba ser su principal apoyo.

\- Lo... lo intentaré, señor.

\- Todoroki - le corrigió el príncipe, esperando oír su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Midoriya.

\- Todoroki... - murmuró el chico en un hilo de voz mientras desviaba la mirada, inseguro de sus acciones.

Sabía que se estaba esforzando, por lo que aquel murmullo fue más que suficiente para el príncipe. Que se dirigiera a él por su nombre significaba la violación de las normas de cortesía más básicas, por lo que no podía pedir más. El temido estruendo de un trueno alertó a ambos, así que Todoroki terminó levantándose del pasto, justo después de soltarle a mano al palafrenero.

\- Volvamos - anunció, completamente desganado.

Fue entonces cuando comprobó que solamente su yegua se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Y tu caballo? - preguntó mirando a Midoriya, quien le seguía de cerca.

\- Yo... Bueno, vine corriendo - confesó, avergonzado - No tuve tiempo de preparar ningún caballo.

Ante su respuesta, el príncipe se quedó estático, incrédulo. Finalmente, terminó subiendo a su yegua y, ante la espera de Midoriya, Todoroki condujo su montura hacia el muchacho.

\- Eres increíble - comentó justo antes de tenderle la mano.

Ya que se trataba de una invitación del príncipe, Midoriya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y, con su ayuda, montó el animal, quedando justo detrás de Todoroki.

\- Sujétate - pidió el príncipe.

Por su parte, el joven Midoriya reaccionó de forma vergonzosa.

\- Eh... con permiso... - murmuró antes de abrazar a Todoroki por la cintura.

No era la primera vez que tocaba la cintura del príncipe, pero en aquella ocasión se sentía extraño. Muy extraño. Cuando Todoroki recondujo su montura hacia el camino de vuelta al castillo comenzó a aligerar la marcha, comprobando entonces cómo Midoriya afianzaba más su agarre. Mientras galopaban, la lluvia se desató, mas ello no dificultó su travesía.

Respiró la humedad del aire y empezó a escuchar los salpicones de los cascos de su yegua sobre los charcos que empezaban a formarse. El frío, no obstante, no tenía lugar cabido en el cuerpo del príncipe, ya que se encontraba arropado por Midoriya. En algún momento Todoroki sonrió, pues pensaba que aquello se parecía mucho a un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cabalgaron sin descanso a lo largo del camino. El viento en contra retiró el cabello del rostro del príncipe, quien sentía en su espalda el irrefrenable abrazo de Midoriya. Cuando divisó a lo lejos el inexpugnable castillo Todoroki aminoró la velocidad de su montura hasta detenerse completamente. A pesar de que se habían detenido, Midoriya, quien se preguntaba el porqué de aquella pausa, no deshizo el agarre.

\- Desmonta, por favor - pidió el príncipe, a lo que el muchacho obedeció sin vacilar.

Justo después, Todoroki le imitó y deslizó las riendas por el cuello del animal hasta tenerlas sujetas en ambas manos. De esta manera, tanto la yegua como sus jinetes se encontraron en ese momento de pie bajo la lluvia, todavía alejados del imponente castillo.

\- Midoriya - llamó el joven príncipe para captar su atención - Es mejor que no nos vean regresar juntos - explicó.

A pesar de que no era sencillo averiguar las emociones del príncipe, en ese momento su voz sonaba realmente apagada, aunque no era algo que pudiera resultar extraño dada la desgarradora situación.

\- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - preguntó Todoroki mientras observaba al chico con su frágil mirada.

\- Por supuesto, señor... ¡eh, perdón! - exclamó frustrado al darse cuenta de su error.

\- Sé que te estás esforzando, Midoriya - admitió el príncipe.

Mientras los segundos transcurrían sin prisa, ambos contemplaban, desolados, la triste imagen que lucían bajo la lluvia. Las gotas incesantes resbalando por sus rostros acentuaban la falta de alegría de aquel momento.

\- Ten - dijo el príncipe tras entregarle las riendas de su montura - ¿Podrías llevarla a los establos? - pidió.

\- Desde luego - respondió el muchacho tras sujetar a la yegua.

\- Bien... Debo irme - informó - Adiós, Midoriya - dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo, sin siquiera esperar a que su despedida fuera correspondida.

Por su parte, Midoriya se dirigió a los establos, permitiendo al animal avanzar a su lado. La lluvia solo se intensificaba, por lo que ahogaba cualquier palabra que el chico pudiera pronunciar.

\- Adiós, Todoroki - murmuró, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharle.

* * *

\- ¿¡Cómo que no está en el castillo!? - bramó el rey sin preocuparse en ocultar su alteración.

\- Hemos rebuscado cada estancia una por una, mi señor - aseguraba el temeroso caballero, quien se había visto obligado a comunicar la preocupante noticia - Tiene que haber salido...

Endeavor suspiró derrotado, pues no recibir nada más que disgustos por parte de su hijo no era, evidentemente, agradable.

\- Es un irresponsable... - masculló el rey con visible frustración mientras trataba de idear una manera de localizarle.

\- Aparecerá, mi señor. Seguro que lo encuentran sano y salvo; no desesperéis - pidió Nedzu para tranquilizar al rey.

Pese a las insistencias del roedor, el rey se mantenía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Si sus inútiles sirvientes no habían sido capaces de encontrar al joven príncipe y de verdad estaba fuera, debía mandar un equipo de búsqueda rápidamente, pues quién sabe si la lluvia podría empeorar todavía más. Mientras pensaba si su hijo podría estar en peligro, una de las puertas del castillo se abrió tímidamente.

Entonces, como si los deseos del rey hubieran sido escuchados, la deprimente y empapada figura de Todoroki emergió por aquella puerta entreabierta.

\- ¡Shouto! - llamó el rey mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo con paso ligero, seguido de cerca por Nedzu - ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!?

\- Fuera - murmuró el príncipe sin molestarse en mirar a su padre.

Aquella evidente respuesta lo único que consiguió fue enervar a su padre.

\- ¡Tenía a toda la caballería buscándote! ¿¡Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza desaparecer de esa manera!? ¡Eres un inmaduro!

Por su parte, Todoroki mantenía la mirada desviada ante el obstinado griterío del rey, quien estaba claramente desesperado. Nedzu, al contrario, le alegraba saber que el príncipe había regresado por fin. Sin embargo, no era capaz de rebatir al rey.

\- ¡Mírate, estás calado hasta los huesos! - exclamó tras pellizcar sus ropajes - ¡Ve ahora mismo a darte un baño antes de que enfermes! - exigió.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Todoroki obedeció y se retiró de la presencia de su padre sin molestarse en dirigirle ni una mirada. Si a causa de la tormenta no podía estar con Midoriya, prefería estar solo.

Tras armarse de valor, Nedzu decidió opinar, pues el príncipe ya se había retirado.

\- Con todos mis respetos, majestad... - empezó - El chico acaba de perder a su madre y no hay duda de que ha debido ser un duro golpe para él.

\- Es un príncipe. Aunque su madre ya no esté entre nosotros, Shouto debe tener claras sus prioridades y actuar siempre como es debido. Lo que ha hecho es injustificable - espetó con dureza.

A pesar de que las palabras del rey no dejaban lugar a más réplicas, Nedzu optó temerariamente por insistir.

\- No pretendo ser descortés, mi señor, pero quizá el comportamiento, inadecuado ante todo, del príncipe merezca un poco de comprensión.

Ante semejante atrevimiento, Endeavor le dedicó al profesor una afilada mirada.

\- ¿Te atreves a decirme cómo debo comportarme con mi hijo, rata inmunda? - le reprendió.

\- Por supuesto que no, majestad; yo solo pretendía...

\- Céntrate en tus clases de piano o te devolveré al vertedero del que viniste - amenazó de forma cortante antes de marcharse.

El rey estaba claramente irritado por la incompetente actitud de su hijo, por lo que prefirió retirarse antes de tener que escuchar los descarados comentarios del roedor. Además, si se marchaba entonces, probablemente evitaría hacer cosas de las que más tarde podría arrepentirse.

\- Qué brutalidad... - comentó Nedzu cuando el rey se hubo marchado.

Nadie en el reino rebatía al rey. Nadie en absoluto. Sus órdenes debían ser acatadas sin ningún reproche o quién sabía lo que podría ocurrirle si llegaba a desobedecer sus inflexibles demandas. Era un hombre respetado por todos, pero hacía oír su voz hasta llegar incluso a rozar la tiranía.

* * *

Avivó todo lo que pudo el ritmo de la yegua para evitar que ambos acabaran todavía más empapados.

\- Ya estamos dentro, eso es... - murmuró Midoriya al animal mientras le dirigía desde el suelo hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a los establos.

Una vez estuvieron resguardados, el muchacho llevó a la yegua a su cuadra. Fue entonces cuando el ejemplar se detuvo para sacudirse todo el agua que cubría su cuerpo, casi de forma similar a un perro. De esta forma, terminó empapando aún más a Midoriya.

\- ¡Midoriya! - llamó Mineta, pues la presencia del palafrenero había llamado su atención - ¿El príncipe ha regresado? - preguntó al ver el animal.

\- Sí, está a salvo - respondió el muchacho sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo en su contestación.

Entonces metió a la yegua en su cuadra y, mientras se encargaba de retirar los arreos del animal, escuchó los incesantes relatos de su compañero.

\- No sabía cuándo pretendías volver. Me dijiste que regresarías pronto, pero en tu ausencia me ha dado tiempo a cepillar a la mitad de los caballos - explicó con un tono de reproche - Me debes una, ¿eh? Te he estado cubriendo.

Por su parte, Midoriya no prestaba demasiada atención al herrero, pues se limitaba a terminar de guardar la montura de la yegua en su respectivo almacén.

\- Midoriya, ¿me estás escuchando? - preguntó Mineta.

\- Eh... No, discúlpame - contestó el chico en un desganado murmullo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - insistió el herrero al ver a su compañero tan abatido.

\- Sí, no te preocupes... Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo; me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente - aseguró Midoriya, recuperando su habitual tono de determinación.

Dicho lo cual, el palafrenero se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a ocuparse del cuidado de los establos y sus animales. Sin embargo, su desalentador comportamiento no dejaba de intrigar a Mineta, quien persistía en su intento por conocer la causa de su abatimiento.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo - ¿Ha pasado algo cuando te has ido? ¿Adónde fuiste exactamente?

\- Pues... - comenzó el muchacho mientras barría - Tenía la corazonada de que conocía el paradero del príncipe - explicó simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

A pesar de que trató de restarle importancia a sus palabras, Mineta terminó interpretando aquella confesión de otra manera.

\- ¿¡Fuiste tú quien le encontró!? - exclamó.

\- ¡Yo... yo no he dicho eso! - le rebatió Midoriya, alertado.

\- Midoriya, tienes que decírselo al rey - propuso el herrero - ¿Te imaginas las recompensas que tendremos cuando sepa que has sido tú el que ha encontrado a su hijo? Comida, dinero, puede que alguna dama...

Mientras su compañero fantaseaba, Midoriya fue golpeado por el recuerdo de su conversación con Endeavor como si de una maldición se tratara.

\- No - respondió secamente el palafrenero - Es mejor que no sepa nada - aseguró el chico.

\- ¿Por qué no? - instó Mineta.

\- Es que... es por petición del príncipe - explicó mientras seguía barriendo, dando a entender que no iba a seguir argumentando nada más.

\- Ah, es cierto; tenéis esa relación tan rara - comentó finalmente Mineta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de decepción - Nunca lo entenderé.

Tras haber soltado aquel comentario, el herrero se alejó de su compañero, dispuesto a proseguir con sus labores. Le resultaba bastante frustrante no poder beneficiarse del logro de Midoriya.

Por su parte, Midoriya se sintió dolido ante la contestación de su compañero, pues no soportaba el hecho de decepcionar a los demás. Mientras que Mineta buscaba el reconocimiento y la recompensa por sus labores, Midoriya mantenía una actitud indiferente ante cualquier premio, pues lo único que deseaba era ayudar a las personas.

Por ello, no le era sencillo asimilar las situaciones en las que los beneficiados salían ganando por el sacrificio de los perjudicados. Elegir quién merecía salir perdiendo le resultaba de lo más amargo.

* * *

Suspiró aliviado en cuanto el agua caliente le hizo revivir y, mientras esbozaba un gesto de molestia, se masajeó la nuca con una mano. Por mucho que detestara las decisiones de su padre, realmente necesitaba aquel baño, pues le permitió darse cuenta de la tensión que su cuerpo estaba soportando.

De esta forma el príncipe comenzó a enjabonarse los hombros mientras se relajaba en el agua. Fue entonces cuando el incesante ruido del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los ventanales llamó su atención. Todoroki observó cómo la lluvia se había intensificado y, de manera inevitable, pensó en Midoriya. Pensó en cómo alguien, quien hace unos meses solía ser un desconocido, había averiguado desde el primer momento el paradero en el que se ocultaba.

Que hubiera tenido que dejarle su madre para comprender lo imprescindible que era aquel muchacho en su vida le llenaba de una indeseable frustración. Mientras procedía a seguir enjabonándose, recordó cómo hace unas semanas rechazaba rotundamente la idea de que Midoriya formara parte de su vida, pues aquel era un pensamiento de lo más disparatado. Por lo menos, así lo consideraba en esas circunstancias.

Embargado por tantas emociones contradictorias, Todoroki terminó sumergiéndose por completo en la bañera y cerró los ojos hasta que solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando dentro de su cabeza. Cuando, finalmente, no aguantó más emergió de nuevo a la superficie lanzando una gran bocanada de aire, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo respirar.

Con el pelo retirado completamente para atrás se percató entonces del fuerte sonido de las gotas aporreando los cristales; no había duda de que la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte.

\- Midoriya... - murmuró mientras miraba de reojo las ventanas, pues no podía ignorar que se estaba preguntando si estaría bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se incorporó dentro de la bañera para pegar sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su madre había fallecido hace tan solo unas horas y, a pesar de estar pasando por aquellos duros momentos, el príncipe era capaz de preocuparse por aquel chico humilde y torpe.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Todoroki interpretó sus pensamientos como una deshonra, pues pensar en un vulgar palafrenero antes que en la reina no tenía nada de noble. Aunque no negaba que Midoriya era una agradable compañía, el príncipe no llegaba a comprender por qué ese muchacho había llegado a ocupar un lugar tan privilegiado en su mente.

\- Estoy agotado... - murmuró tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro, frotándose las sienes.

Finalmente se levantó con lentitud y abandonó la bañera, deseoso por conseguir que su desilusión desapareciera.

* * *

Vestido con ropajes limpios y secos el príncipe deambuló por los pasillos del castillo con la mirada completamente ausente, reconcomiéndose en su propio dolor. Debido al fallecimiento de la reina, el opresivo ambiente del castillo se había vuelto lúgubre y agobiante, pues que a su alrededor solo se escuchara hablar sobre preparativos funerarios no era algo precisamente apaciguador.

Sintiéndose cada vez más oprimido, Todoroki apretó los dientes con fuerza, temblando de rabia e impotencia, pues lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí.

"Es mejor así, Shouto. Tu madre empezaba a ser una carga". Recordó entonces las insensibles palabras de su padre antes de que escapara del castillo y notó enseguida cómo, con aquel simple recuerdo, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de forma agresiva, enervado por haber rememorado aquello.

\- Príncipe Todoroki.

El joven detuvo sus indeseables recuerdos ante aquella inocente voz y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un conocido y desconsolado rostro.

\- Princesa Yaoyorozu.

\- Disculpad el atrevimiento, - comenzó - pero quería expresaros mi mayor pésame.

Al escuchar sus intenciones, Todoroki relajó su tenso gesto.

\- Agradezco vuestras condolencias - respondió el chico.

\- No puedo imaginarme el dolor por el que estaréis pasando; debe ser muy duro perder a alguien tan cercano.

Aunque no tuviera mucha confianza con la princesa, el joven podía afirmar que las palabras de Yaoyorozu eran sinceras, por lo que se sintió levemente amparado.

\- Desde que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad a la reina era un hecho inevitable - explicó sin llegar a entender por qué intentaba quitarle importancia a su evidente sufrimiento.

Seguramente y, por mucho que intentara rechazarlo, tantas lecciones para tratar de mantener una absurda y falsa fachada estarían mostrando resultados.

\- Aún así, opino que nadie está preparado para ver fallecer a un ser querido - expresó la princesa.

\- Eso es un hecho que nadie puede negar - coincidió Todoroki.

Aunque Yaoyorozu no era capaz de ver el dolor en el rostro de Todoroki, podía imaginarse de forma indudable que el muchacho no estaba atravesando un momento agradable. Sentía, por ello, unos insaciables deseos de intentar ayudarle.

\- Si me permitís, también me gustaría recordaros que mañana partiré de nuevo a mi reino - informó - Me sabe tan mal que tenga que despedirme en estas circunstancias...

\- No tenéis razón para sentiros abatida.

Mientras dejaba caer aquellas palabras vacías, casi de forma distraída, Todoroki no mostró reacción alguna en el momento en el que sintió la calidez de los labios de Yaoyorozu sobre los suyos. En realidad hicieron falta unos segundos para que el príncipe pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. No obstante, no se vio capaz de oponer resistencia.

Finalmente, la joven terminó separándose del príncipe, quien la observaba sin poder asimilar su reciente atrevimiento.

\- De nuevo... lamento lo ocurrido - insistió la princesa de forma avergonzada.

Incapaz de identificar si Yaoyorozu se refería al fallecimiento de la reina o a aquel inesperado beso, Todoroki se aclaró la garganta.

\- Os deseo que mañana tengáis un buen viaje.

Dicho esto, dio por terminada su despedida y se alejó de la princesa, dispuesto a continuar su camino. Era imposible que su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba anestesiado, respondiera ante ningún estímulo. Sin embargo, no tardó en imaginarse lo decepcionada que podría sentirse Yaoyorozu, pues era evidente que el príncipe jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

Después de todo, solo ella estaba enamorada.

* * *

Abandonó por fin el asfixiante castillo, pues el hecho de seguir ahí encerrado provocaba que solo viera muerte a su alrededor. Aunque la lluvia se había debilitado, la noche estaba a punto de caer, pues ese día las horas habían avanzado a una velocidad considerable. Por ello, el príncipe afianzó aún más la sujeción de su capa, la cual había adquirido con anterioridad, procurando así no pasar frío.

Todoroki deseó entonces que no fuera demasiado tarde, pues necesitaba su compañía al menos unos minutos más.

\- Midoriya - llamó al ver que todavía estaba sumido en sus labores.

\- Buenas tardes, señor - saludó el chico con un pequeño deje de cansancio, pues no esperaba volver a reencontrarse con el príncipe.

No obstante, reconoció que le alegraba su presencia, pues no era extraño que el chico hubiera estado pensando en él dada la trágica situación.

\- ¿Cómo os encontráis? - preguntó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Midoriya, te recuerdo que estamos solos - informó el príncipe.

\- Perdón... ¿Cómo... te encuentras? - rectificó el muchacho.

Efectivamente, hacía tiempo que Mineta había abandonado los establos puesto que él ya había finalizado sus tareas. Por el contrario, Midoriya llevaba mucho trabajo atrasado debido a su reciente encuentro con el príncipe.

\- Estoy realmente desolado - admitió Todoroki.

\- Lo lamento...

Un silencio acompañó aquel atardecer frío y lúgubre. Mientras que los cuadrúpedos de las cuadras se preparaban para descansar, afuera algunos grillos ya habían comenzado a cantar, impacientes por la llegada de la noche. Algo había en Midoriya. Algo que calmaba de forma eficaz el malestar del príncipe. Y, ahora que la reina ya no estaba, Todoroki era más consciente de aquellos nuevos sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el muchacho y se dio cuenta de que sus hombros temblaban.

Ante la confusa mirada del palafrenero, Todoroki se quitó la capa para, posteriormente, cubrir el cuerpo de Midoriya.

\- No tienes por qué... - articuló Midoriya, visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Está empezando a hacer frío - le reprochó el joven príncipe mientras le abrochaba la vestimenta - Déjatela al menos hasta que termines de trabajar.

\- Gracias... - respondió finalmente el chico mientras desviaba la mirada.

Cuando estaba cerca de Midoriya podía apreciar las facciones de su rostro con más claridad, algo que solo podía disfrutar en escasas ocasiones. Recolocando la prenda sobre los hombros del muchacho, Todoroki aprovechó para acariciar sus brazos de forma sutil, ocultando sus necesidades de volver a sentir un mísero contacto humano.

\- Si... me disculpas, voy a seguir limpiando. Me gustaría terminar cuanto antes - declaró el chico, embargado por tanta atención hacia su persona.

\- Por supuesto - respondió el príncipe mientras se alejaba de él para permitirle trabajar.

Sin dejar de pasear la mirada por el joven Midoriya, los animales y la noche cerniéndose sobre ellos, Todoroki pensó en los extraños sentimientos, tan numerosos como contradictorios, que se estaban apoderando de él. Los celos, la desesperación, la amarga sensación de sentirse desolado y el posterior alivio por volver a reencontrarse con aquel muchacho.

El cálido cosquilleo en sus labios cuando le robó su primer beso frente a la sensación de indiferencia cuando Yaoyorozu hizo lo mismo con él. No había duda de que el joven príncipe era un torbellino de emociones en esos momentos.

\- Eh... Todoroki... - murmuró el chico, temeroso de que alguien pudiera escucharle llamar al príncipe por su nombre - No es necesario que esperéis a que termine; podéis volver al castillo.

El príncipe suspiró de frustración al escuchar al muchacho tanto por su descuidado tratamiento de vos como por su comentario. Desde luego, el torpe palafrenero no comprendía que lo último que deseaba hacer Todoroki era volver.

\- Estoy aquí porque quiero, Midoriya - explicó tajante.

Sin dejar sitio a más argumentos, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que, de nuevo, el príncipe solicitó la atención del joven.

\- Midoriya - llamó - Mañana la princesa Yaoyorozu regresará a su reino, lo cual significa que mi padre pedirá acompañarla - explicó - Lamento ser insistente, pero necesito que mañana me hagas un gran favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Midoriya con curiosidad.

\- Tráeme ropa que oculte mi identidad y me haga pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué? - inquirió Midoriya, extrañado ante aquella demanda.

Sin su padre en el reino durante tanto tiempo, solo tenía esa oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus arriesgadas intenciones. Era complicado, pero nunca tendría una ocasión igual.

\- Porque mañana vas a llevarme a la ciudad - declaró.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sin perder un minuto se dispuso a organizar el día que le esperaba. Esa mañana no tardó en levantarse; no remoloneó sobre la cama. Vestido como cada día el príncipe rebuscó debajo de su cama hasta que logró sacar una pequeña alforja en la que guardó unas cuantas monedas de oro, posiblemente sustraídas de las arcas reales.

Todoroki se dio cuenta entonces de que sus dedos estaban temblando. Ese día iba a abandonar el castillo después de haber estado tantos años clausurado en entre aquellas paredes, aislado del mundo. Definitivamente, estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, no era temor lo que sentía, no era miedo a huir ni a ser descubierto... Era emoción. Exaltación, impaciencia, ganas irrefrenables de salir de aquella asfixiante fortaleza.

Deseaba tanto escapar cuanto antes que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. En ese instante una voz a sus espaldas detuvo sus fantasías.

\- Buenos días, príncipe.

Cuando se giró para observar la puerta encontró a su elocuente profesor de piano.

\- Buenos días, Nedzu - saludó tras detener sus acciones.

Entonces el roedor se acercó a su alumno con curiosidad por averiguar de qué se trataban sus misteriosas preparaciones puesto que había notado que el príncipe permanecía mucho tiempo en su habitación.

\- Vaya, qué interesante - comentó al ver la alforja, lo cual alertó levemente al joven - ¿Tenéis pensado emprender algún viaje? - preguntó - No parece que se trate de una de vuestras habituales rutas a caballo.

Al ver que Nedzu no dudaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Todoroki no tardó en comprender que su profesor podía imaginarse sin ninguna dificultad lo que el muchacho estaba tramando. Por ello, no fue capaz de retomar sus preparaciones, ni siquiera de encarar a su profesor.

\- ¿De qué manera pretendíais abandonar la fortaleza sin que nadie se percatara de vuestra ausencia?

En aquel momento el príncipe sintió que las paredes del castillo se abalanzaban sobre él, dispuesto a engullirlo.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir a mi padre? - preguntó Todoroki mientras dirigía una furtiva mirada a su profesor.

\- Me temo que esa es mi obligación - lamentó el pequeño roedor.

Y así, el joven príncipe suspiró con resignación, pues lo único que podía hacer era esperar las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que había sido descubierto. Ver que sus planes habían sido aguados en tan poco tiempo le dejó una agria sensación de derrota.

\- No obstante... - prosiguió Nedzu para sorpresa de su alumno - No dudo de vuestra sensatez; por ello, pienso que un viaje tan arriesgado como el que pensáis emprender probablemente tenga alguna razón valiosa para vos - explicó.

Por su parte, el príncipe parpadeó incrédulo ante la confesión de Nedzu.

\- ¿Vas a cubrirme? - preguntó sin creérselo.

\- Serán unas clases intensivas de piano. Que piense la corte que habéis pasado el día entero conmigo - prometió Nedzu mientras acariciaba sus bigotes - Pero debéis decirme cuál es el objetivo de vuestro viaje - pidió.

\- Necesito aclarar unas cosas - contestó el príncipe mientras se colgaba la alforja de un hombro - Son respuestas lo que busco.

Nedzu sonrió de satisfacción ante su respuesta.

\- Comprendo.

Tras comprobar que su explicación había dejado satisfecho a Nedzu, decidió abandonar la estancia para llevar a cabo su misión. Sin embargo, su profesor le detuvo para hacerle una última advertencia.

\- Una cosa más, señor - dijo - Procurad que nadie os descubra; no seáis imprudente. Si alguien se entera de que habéis salido de la fortaleza, empezarán a poner en duda la seguridad del reino.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte - aseguró Todoroki.

Una vez sentenciada su promesa, el príncipe dejó atrás sus aposentos, confiando en que haría todo lo posible para que sus movimientos no acarrearan consecuencias negativas.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde que el rey abandonó el castillo cuando Todoroki decidió poner en marcha su viaje. Tras despedirse de la princesa Yaoyorozu, tanto ella como Endeavor pusieron rumbo al puerto, lo cual significaba la tentadora ausencia de su padre. El joven príncipe sabía que hubiera sido más prudente esperar más tiempo tras la partida de su padre, mas se encontraba tan anhelante por salir que veía imposible esperar un minuto más.

\- Midoriya - dijo tras descubrirle trabajando dentro de una de las cuadras.

El joven palafrenero pegó tal brinco que su cepillo estuvo a punto de escapar de sus manos.

\- Buenos días, señor - saludó el chico como de costumbre.

\- Perdón; no pretendía asustarte - se disculpó el príncipe, pues hacía días que no contemplaba aquellas asustadizas reacciones del muchacho.

\- No os preocupéis, estoy bien - aseguró.

El caballo percherón observó la escena de los muchachos mostrando plena indiferencia, mas dirigió sus orejas en dirección a ellos, preguntándose seguramente por qué los cuidados en su pelaje habían sido detenidos.

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? - preguntó Todoroki, refiriéndose al favor de la pasada noche.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! - afirmó el muchacho.

Acto seguido, Midoriya caminó hasta el fondo de la cuadra, donde, en una esquina, tenía depositada una alforja considerablemente grande, pues debía ser espaciosa para contener las ropas que el chico había traído con él. El príncipe fue tras él después de haber dejado la puerta de la cuadra levemente entrecerrada.

\- Están un poco desgastadas... pero confío en que sirvan - comentó Midoriya mientras sacaba aquella modesta indumentaria.

Cuando el príncipe las tuvo entre sus manos lo que encontró fue una camisa blanca con algún pequeño desgarro, un chaleco y unos pantalones de tonos grises e incluso una gorra del mismo color para ocultar su cabello.

\- Servirán - aseguró el príncipe - Te lo agradezco mucho, Midoriya. Eres la única persona a la que podía confiar semejante favor - confesó ante el sorprendido rostro del joven palafrenero, quien no veía tan alta estima en sus acciones.

\- Bueno... - intervino de nuevo Midoriya tras aclararse la garganta - Pienso que el cuarto de los arreos podría ser un sitio ideal para que tengáis intimidad para vestiros - propuso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cuadra - Mineta y yo somos los únicos que la frecuentamos y lo hacemos solo en caso de que haya que preparar un caballo - explicó, sumido en sus interminables murmullos - Sé que no está a la altura de las habitaciones del castillo, pero me parece lo más rápido. ¿Vos qué opináis?

En cuanto se giró para observar al príncipe, no tardó mucho en comprender que sus propuestas no habían sido escuchadas: la imagen de Todoroki dejando a la vista su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras se cambiaba de ropa con una actitud despreocupada no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Por su parte, Midoriya se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar.

Con el rostro ardiendo por su molesto rubor el joven Midoriya se dio la vuelta de forma brusca cuando su cuerpo le respondió por fin, escandalizado por aquella indecorosa situación.

\- ¡Podríais avisarme al menos! - exclamó el muchacho, dejando a la vista su nerviosismo incontrolable.

\- Oh... lo lamento pues - comentó de forma indiferente mientras comenzaba a vestirse con los humildes ropajes de Midoriya.

\- ¡Pero esto es inapropiado! ¡Cualquiera podría llegar y descubriros! - insistió el chico, al borde del colapso.

\- Cálmate, Midoriya - pidió el príncipe mientras terminaba de cambiarse - Ahora mismo solo estás tú y no verías nada nuevo.

Sus despreocupados comentarios no conseguían calmar al joven palafrenero, quien permanecía inquieto debido a aquella situación tan inimaginable para el chico. Toda su vida había sido educado para saber cómo dirigirse a la nobleza y cómo tratar con ella, pero desconocía cómo debía proceder en el caso de que el futuro gobernador del reino se estuviera desvistiendo en la cuadra de un caballo percherón.

\- Midoriya - avisó el príncipe mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del chico tras haber terminado de cambiarse de ropa.

Tras pegar un sobresalto, el chico se giró y descubrió la desconocida apariencia del príncipe. Observar a Todoroki vestido como un vulgar ciudadano le dejó sin habla, pues sentía que el príncipe del reino había desaparecido. No parecía un miembro de la nobleza, sino un chico corriente como él. Un amigo. Realmente el efecto de la vestimenta era impresionante.

\- Es increíble... - murmuró el muchacho mientras le miraba embobado.

\- ¿Qué? - comentó Todoroki, pues no había escuchado bien.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Nada! - contestó aprisa Midoriya.

Para su alivio Mineta hizo su aparición en ese instante, pues el chico no veía inoportuno que les interrumpiese esa extraña e inusual situación.

\- Eh, Midoriya - llamó el herrero - ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Vas a marcharte a la ciudad?

\- Lo siento... Al final he tenido que contárselo - murmuró el joven palafrenero a Todoroki a modo de disculpa.

\- ¿Te vas en serio? Es injusto que tenga que volver a cubrirte las espaldas - se quejó.

Mineta no tenía reparo en expresar sus desacuerdos delante del príncipe, pues era evidente que, tras contemplar cómo todas las tardes se reunía con su compañero para pasear a caballo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

\- Mineta, ¿verdad? - intervino el príncipe justo antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa que contenía un puñado de monedas de oro - ¿Esto bastará para compensarte por las molestias? - preguntó mientras extendía aquella bolsa delante del rostro del herrero.

Por su parte, Mineta aceptó el obsequio que el príncipe le ofrecía y, tras simplemente comprobar que pesaba, quedó más que satisfecho.

\- Pasad un buen día - respondió finalmente Mineta mientras guardaba la bolsa lo más rápido posible y retomaba sus labores.

Finalmente, Todoroki se sintió aliviado al presenciar cómo, aparentemente, ya no existían obstáculos para dar comienzo a su viaje. En ese momento las miradas de Todoroki y Midoriya se juntaron.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó el príncipe.

* * *

A Todoroki le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a sus nuevas vestimentas, mas trató aparentar normalidad, ya que, después de todo, estaba agradecido por aquel disfraz. Y, por si fuera poco, ignoró el hecho de que las ropas que ahora vestía olían igual que el joven palafrenero.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para salir de la fortaleza? - preguntó Midoriya después de que ambos hubieran dejado atrás los establos.

\- He pensado en ello - contestó el príncipe con seguridad.

En ese momento las gigantescas puertas de hierro se abrieron con lentitud para dejar paso a un gran carro de mercancías tirado por caballos, el cual se abría paso sin prisas por el camino de tierra.

\- Viene todos los meses para proporcionar suministros a los residentes del castillo - explicó el príncipe.

Fue en ese momento cuando Midoriya se preguntó, debido a la poca frecuencia con la que aparecía aquel carro, durante cuánto tiempo el príncipe había estado planeando esa salida.

\- Nos subiremos en cuanto se detenga, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó el muchacho tras dejar a un lado sus conjeturas.

Una vez que el conductor del gigantesco carro terminó de descargar los respectivos bienes, los dos muchachos abandonaron su escondite entre los arbustos para, posteriormente, subir con precaución al vehículo mercantil. En cuanto consiguieron quedar ocultos entre unos fardos de paja, el vehículo retomó su marcha.

Estaba a punto de lograr su cometido. Se estaban moviendo y nadie había notado su presencia. Mientras estos pensamientos invadían la mente inquieta de Todoroki, el joven contempló con impaciencia cómo se estaban abriendo paso a través de las férreas puertas de la inexpugnable fortaleza. Entonces bajó la vista a su regazo y se vio obligado a apretar una mano contra la otra al fijarse que estaba tiritando de manera descontrolada. Por fin iba a visitar la ciudad después de tantos años encerrado, por lo que no le era sencillo ocultar su emoción.

Al pensar ingenuamente que podría encontrar algo de apoyo emocional en su compañero, se giró a mirarle y descubrió, para su desconsuelo, que el chico temblaba incluso más que él.

\- Midoriya, ¿estás nervioso? - preguntó el príncipe como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

\- Un... un poco - respondió el chico mientras trataba en vano de apaciguarse a sí mismo.

\- Tranquilo, yo también lo estoy - confesó Todoroki mientras volvía la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

De alguna manera, ver que el príncipe, el futuro gobernador del reino, se sentía igual que él provocó que el joven Midoriya se tranquilizara casi de forma inmediata, pues reconoció que no se esperaba semejante sentimiento de empatía.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo cuando por fin dejaron atrás la entrada de la fortaleza - No quiero presionarte, pero es muy importante que en la ciudad no me trates de vos. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, así que tendrás que esforzarte - pidió.

\- Lo haré. Os prometo que... Quiero decir... Te prometo que... te tutearé - aseguró el muchacho, algo avergonzado de su torpeza.

\- Mejor - declaró finalmente el príncipe.

Cuando el carro llegó a su destino ambos se apresuraron en bajar de él antes de ser descubiertos. Como comprobarían más tarde no estaban lejos del centro de la ciudad.

\- Bien... Ahora debes ser tú quien me guíe, Midoriya - demandó el príncipe, lo cual fue acatado sin vacile por el joven palafrenero.

* * *

Tras caminar a lo largo del asfalto empedrado de la ciudad, llegaron a la zona comercial, la cual estaba abarrotada, por lo que se vieron obligados a abrirse paso entre el gentío. Con sus respectivos destinos en mente los ciudadanos paseaban a su ritmo, siempre envueltos en el mundanal ruido: perros, niños y comerciantes que alardeaban de sus ridículos precios. Todoroki contempló con incredulidad y satisfacción cómo era ignorado por todos.

Cómo, a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de gente, él no era el centro de atención. En ese momento una niña salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que ellos caminaban. La pequeña reía, al contrario que su desesperada madre, quien iba tras ella tratando en vano de llamar su atención. Entonces la mujer, en su agotadora carrera, se golpeó por descuido con el hombro del príncipe, quien se movió bruscamente por el efecto del golpe.

\- ¡Perdón! - se disculpó la mujer, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al chico sin detener su recorrido.

Mientras veía a aquella madre perseguir a su hija, Todoroki se acarició el hombro. Pensó que, si esa mujer supiera que se había chocado con el mismísimo príncipe, se habría detenido ahí mismo y habría suplicado sus disculpas acompañado de una veintena de reverencias.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Midoriya tras haber contemplado aquel pequeño incidente.

Para Todoroki el hecho de haber podido integrarse en el mundo de Midoriya, un mundo que no era el suyo, se sentía realmente fascinante.

\- Sí - respondió - Estoy bien.

Prosiguieron su ruta sin ninguna prisa, procurando de esa manera no volver a chocar con más gente.

\- Eh... Todoroki - murmuró Midoriya sin dejar de dirigir su mirada al camino por el que se dirigían - Es mejor que... bueno, que no nos separemos. No es conveniente que nos perdamos ahora.

Bastó que soltara su propuesta para que, unos segundos después, el príncipe se hubiera alejado de él. Midoriya, al observar que su compañero no se encontraba a su lado, comenzó a inquietarse. Sin embargo, no le llevó ni un par de minutos volver a localizarle: el joven príncipe se había detenido a presenciar un infantil espectáculo de marionetas. Lo contemplaba embobado, como si se tratara de un niño que descubría la nieve por vez primera.

Entonces, tras volver a la calma, Midoriya se acercó al príncipe y ambos observaron el humilde teatrillo. Mientras las marionetas de trapo parecían hablar, los niños las observaban con regocijo sentados en el suelo, visiblemente entusiasmados.

\- ¿Nunca has visto un teatro de marionetas? - preguntó Midoriya al príncipe, estando ambos a una distancia prudente del espectáculo.

\- No - confesó - Siempre he visto teatro de verdad. Ya sabes, con actores.

En esos momentos Todoroki comenzó a sentir un traicionero sentimiento de abandono, pues ver cómo aquellos pequeños se divertían con unos simples muñecos de felpa le hizo revivir su niñez, pensar en cuando su madre todavía vivía...

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos? - inquirió Midoriya, provocando así que el príncipe dejara a un lado sus amargas emociones.

\- Por supuesto - respondió el muchacho - Quiero que me enseñes toda la ciudad.

Todoroki agradeció entonces que Midoriya hubiera intervenido, pues no soportaría que sus indeseables recuerdos echaran a perder su visita.

\- Estaba diciendo que es mejor que procuremos no separarnos demasiado - recordó el joven palafrenero mientras seguían caminando.

\- Tienes razón.

Conforme con sus propuestas y, de manera instintiva, Todoroki sujetó la mano de Midoriya sin dejar de avanzar por el camino. Por su parte y, para su sorpresa, Midoriya permaneció tranquilo, pues aquel gesto había sido tan natural que no había conseguido escandalizarle.

* * *

El palafrenero miró a su acompañante y lo único que consiguió distinguir fue un muchacho de su edad que no tenía nada de especial. Era posible que, en esos momentos, estuviera empezando a ver a Todoroki como alguien igual que él. Entonces el príncipe, al sentirse observado, terminó cruzando su mirada con la de Midoriya.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Todoroki, lo que sobresaltó al joven palafrenero.

\- Pues... estaba pensando que pareces un chico normal.

Aquella confesión dejó a Todoroki confundido, pues no pareció haber comprendido a Midoriya.

\- Soy un chico normal - aseguró el príncipe.

\- No me refería a eso. En realidad... No importa - declaró el chico finalmente, restándole importancia a su observación.

Dando por terminado aquel breve diálogo, dejaron atrás la zona comercial hasta llegar a la plaza, la cual contaba con una fuente decorativa que coronaba esa zona de la ciudad. A diferencia del mercado, la plaza no estaba abarrotada de gente, pues únicamente un pequeño grupo de niños jugaban con sus perros a perseguirse.

Entonces ambos divisaron un llamativo individuo que, subido a un banco de piedra, relataba épicas batallas. No obstante, debido a su escaso público, no era posible confirmar la veracidad de sus historias, pues los animales domésticos del lugar parecían ser los únicos en prestarle atención.

\- Un juglar - apuntó Todoroki con indiferencia.

Por su parte, aquel artista vio en los dos muchachos una oportunidad de ganarse público nuevo.

\- Viandantes, deteneos a escuchar mis intrépidas aventuras - pidió mientras exageraba la musicalidad de su voz - ¿Queréis conocer todas las historias de mis viajes? Os aseguro que no quedaréis indiferentes.

Al ver que no había conseguido interesar a los jóvenes, el juglar saltó del banco hasta quedar cara a cara con Midoriya.

\- ¿Quieres saber dónde he estado?

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Midoriya, incomodado por la cercanía de aquel extraño.

\- Es un secreto - respondió de forma dramática.

Al príncipe no le resultó difícil identificar que, más que un trotamundos, ese juglar no era más que un cuentista.

\- Nos encantaría quedarnos a escuchar tus historias, pero tenemos un largo camino por delante - declaró Todoroki, dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad no queréis escucharme? ¿No queréis pertenecer a mi selecto público? - insistió el juglar.

\- ¿Selecto? - preguntó Midoriya mientras observaba cómo uno de los perros labradores que había estado escuchando a aquel desconocido se rascaba una oreja de forma despreocupada.

\- Así es. No se me escapa una cara nueva - aseguró mientras analizaba los rasgos de Todoroki de forma peligrosa - ¿No es así, majestad?

Midoriya no tardó en sentirse inquieto en cuanto escuchó que el príncipe había sido descubierto. Sin embargo, Todoroki parecía mantener la calma.

\- Tienes buen ojo, juglar - felicitó el príncipe, aprovechando que no tenían gente alrededor que pudiera escucharles.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa recibiros en esta humilde ciudad, lejos de los lujos de la realeza - comentó - Es como una historia de amor cortés: el príncipe escapando por la noche, a espaldas de su prometida, para poder reencontrarse con su amante.

Mientras el juglar desvariaba con sus fantasías literatas, Todoroki soltó la mano de Midoriya de forma momentánea para sacar un par de monedas de su alforja.

\- Ten - dijo justo antes de entregárselas al juglar - ¿Podemos contar con tu silencio?

\- Por supuesto, majestad - contestó mientras se guardaba el dinero - Mis labios están sellados.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Aoyama. Para serviros - respondió mientras realizaba una exagerada reverencia.

\- Aoyama - repitió el príncipe - Como te he dicho, debemos seguir nuestro camino. Así que esto es una despedida.

Tras terminar aquel extraño encuentro, los dos jóvenes se despidieron de Aoyama y prosiguieron su ruta por la, ya más dormida, ciudad.

* * *

\- Pareces muy seguro a pesar de haber sido desenmascarado - comentó Midoriya mientras deambulaban.

\- Son los guardias con quienes se debe tener cuidado - aclaró el príncipe justo antes de dirigir una mirada a su acompañante - No me delatará, no te preocupes.

Tras aquella promesa, volvió a sujetarle la mano a Midoriya y le dio un leve y apenas perceptible apretón. De alguna manera, quería evitar que el muchacho se preocupara por la reciente situación. En ese momento un vendedor ambulante de mazapanes trataba de buscar nuevos clientes a las últimas horas de la tarde mientras alardeaba de la calidad de sus productos.

A pesar de que no estaba prestando atención, Todoroki se fijó en cómo el joven palafrenero observaba atentamente a aquel hombre. Por ello, el príncipe pensó una posible forma de complacerle.

\- Midoriya - llamó - ¿Quieres uno? - preguntó mientras miraba al chico.

\- ¿Eh?... No, no es necesario, de verdad - respondió Midoriya.

Interpretando aquella respuesta a su manera, Todoroki decidió acudir por su propia cuenta al vendedor. Ante la resignación de Midoriya, el príncipe entregó al hombre tres monedas de oro, quien quedó estupefacto al ver tal suma de dinero.

\- Parece que has estado ahorrando - comentó sonriente mientras le entregaba dos mazapanes.

\- No, yo solo quiero uno - le recordó Todoroki.

\- Por favor, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte uno a ti y otro a tu amigo - insistió amablemente - Disfrutadlos y pasad una buena tarde - deseó.

Finalmente ambos retomaron su camino con el humilde alimento entre sus manos.

\- No deberías haberlo hecho - le reprochó Midoriya.

\- ¿En la ciudad no gastáis dinero?

\- Lo hacemos, pero no derrochamos en mazapanes. No es habitual gastar por placer; los impuestos no nos lo permiten - explicó el muchacho - Simplemente sobrevivimos.

Aquella última confesión provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del príncipe, pues, a pesar de que era consciente de que hacía falta un cambio social, no podía imaginarse que la situación de los plebeyos era tan desesperada. Comprendió, por tanto, que su acción, aunque bien intencionada, había sido una torpeza.

Cuando Todoroki se decantó finalmente a probar aquel dulce, se dio cuenta en seguida de que estaba lejos de parecerse a los mazapanes de las clases más privilegiadas, pues, evidentemente, en la ciudad no contaban con los mismos ingredientes.

\- Midoriya - llamó el príncipe - Gracias por haberme acompañado hoy.

Ante ese agradecimiento, el palafrenero dirigió una mirada curiosa a su acompañante.

\- Todoroki - dijo - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abandonaste la fortaleza?

Tras unos segundos de intentar, sin éxito, hallar una respuesta, Todoroki respondió.

\- Ya ni me acuerdo - confesó.

A pesar de que el gentío se había reducido de forma considerable, las manos de ambos habían vuelto a entrelazarse, pues aquel gesto no parecía haberles resultado violento. De la misma forma, Todoroki no pudo evitar pensar que Midoriya se sentía más relajado que de costumbre. Ya fueran las vestimentas o el hecho de encontrarse lejos del territorio de la realeza y las normas, el príncipe agradeció poder ser capaz de descubrir a Midoriya tal y como realmente era.

Conseguir compartir ambos mundos era lo que más anhelaba.

\- Es mejor que vuelva - propuso de pronto Todoroki al ver que se hacía tarde.

No obstante y, a pesar de que había conseguido llevar a cabo su afán, sentía una profunda decepción por el hecho de ver cómo aquel día estaba tocando su fin. Por su parte, Midoriya no expuso objeciones a su propuesta, por lo que ambos pusieron rumbo de nuevo a la fortaleza.

Con gran pesar y, según se acercaban a su destino, Todoroki dejó libre la mano del chico. Un amargo suspiro resbaló de sus labios, ansiando en silencio que el tiempo pudiera detenerse.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo, consiguiendo así que el muchacho le mirase, expectante - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día del gran baile? ¿Recuerdas cuando insistí en afianzar esta extraña amistad?

Aunque pudiera resultar extraño a ojos ajenos, Todoroki se encontraba completamente seguro de sus acciones. No existía ni un leve indicio de vacile en sus palabras.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo - afirmó el muchacho.

\- Quiero retirar todo lo que dije aquella noche - aseguró Todoroki sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué?

Midoriya, extrañado por su dolorosa confesión, sintió una profunda aflicción, pensando si había obrado mal en algún momento. Decepcionado, hundido... no lograba comprender la decisión del príncipe. Por su parte, Todoroki no titubeó a pesar de las reacciones de su compañero, pues había ido la ciudad en busca de respuestas. Y, desde luego, las había encontrado.

\- Porque me siento atraído hacia ti.

Fue entonces cuando Midoriya, incapaz de procesar esa insospechada declaración, dejó que el silencio se apoderase del momento, pues aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Ante su alargado silencio, el príncipe insistió.

\- Me gustas, Midoriya.

Tampoco respondió esa vez, pues sus palabras se quedaban ahogadas en su garganta, incapaz de corresponder a tanta responsabilidad.

\- ¿Midoriya? - preguntó el príncipe con un pequeño deje de preocupación al ver que no recibía respuesta, deseando poder escuchar alguna palabra de los labios del muchacho.

Contemplar que no había vacile en las palabras de Todoroki era lo que mantenía estático al joven palafrenero, pues deseaba que no fuera más que una burla. Lo que provocó que finalmente reaccionara fue la última petición pronunciada por el príncipe.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

\- No... - soltó de forma tajante el chico, llegando incluso a alejarse.

Por su parte, Todoroki, lejos de distinguir una actitud de rechazo en Midoriya, lo que vio en su expresión fue temor. Aquella mirada, propia de alguien escandalizado por una perturbadora noticia, provocó que el príncipe sintiera una amarga punzada de fracaso.

\- Siento haberte incomodado - se disculpó el príncipe, pues lamentaba que su temerario atrevimiento hubiera resultado ser un completo desastre.

Al escuchar las disculpas del príncipe, el muchacho reaccionó tras dejar caer un suspiro, embargado por aquella indeseable situación.

\- No es incomodidad - corrigió el chico - De hecho, no sé lo que siento. Te pido disculpas, pero no hay manera de que pueda responderte.

\- Lo entiendo, Midoriya - respondió finalmente el príncipe mientras trataba de ocultar su desaliento, pues debía ser comprensivo en aquellos momentos - De nuevo, te doy las gracias por tu compañía - expresó a modo de despedida.

Tras aquel adiós, ambos tomaron caminos distintos y, aunque no lo había manifestado, Midoriya deseó que aquella confesión hubiera quedado en la ignorancia, pues quería evitar tener que lidiar con ello. Haber escuchado una revelación tan inoportuna solo le hacía imaginar que su ruina estaba a punto de comenzar.


	10. Capítulo 10

Pasó el tiempo desde aquella noche. Con intención de no volver a incomodar a Midoriya, Todoroki decidió evitarle unos días. Tanto alargó aquella espera que pasó más de una semana sin visitar los establos, pues le apuraba la posibilidad de volver a cometer otro error. Desde entonces su vida en el castillo parecía haber vuelto a aquellos días en los que no conocía a Midoriya.

Aunque lograba mantener la entereza, el príncipe se sentía dolido, pues, ahora que había conseguido aclarar sus revueltos sentimientos, la distancia le pesaba. Mientras se torturaba mentalmente sin descanso, revolvía desganado la comida de su plato. Fue entonces cuando una sirvienta llamó su atención.

\- Disculpad, príncipe - dijo - Siento interrumpiros, pero el rey quiere veros ahora mismo.

Aquella noticia provocó que el joven cesara inmediatamente en sus acciones.

\- ¿Te ha dicho para qué? - preguntó.

\- No, señor. Lo lamento - respondió la mujer.

Debido a que no tenía otra alternativa, Todoroki se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los aposentos del rey sin poder ignorar que una parte de él se mantenía inquieta.

* * *

Entró tras golpear la puerta suavemente y escuchar el consentimiento de su padre.

\- Haz el favor de cerrar la puerta - pidió Endeavor en cuanto vio entrar a su hijo.

Tras acatar aquella demanda, el príncipe se acercó al rey, quien no se había molestado en levantarse de su butacón ni siquiera para recibir al joven príncipe.

\- Shouto, no pretendo andarme con rodeos, así que seré conciso - informó mientras sujetaba su copa de vino - ¿Dónde estuviste durante mi ausencia?

A pesar de que era muy posible que Endeavor conociera la respuesta de antemano, Todoroki evitó alterarse.

\- Estuve con el profesor Nedzu - mintió.

Esa respuesta solo logró que Endeavor arqueara una ceja de forma incrédula, aguardando unos segundos en espera de que su hijo rectificara.

\- Es curioso - comentó ante el silencio que se había creado - Es la misma respuesta que he recibido de Nedzu. Estuve a punto de creerle hasta que mis hombres me demostraron lo contrario - confesó.

En ese momento dejó la copa de vino en la mesilla y se levantó peligrosamente de su asiento.

\- Volveré a preguntártelo - advirtió - ¿Qué hiciste exactamente durante mi ausencia en el castillo?

Ante aquel imponente tono de voz, Todoroki decidió callar, pues pretendía evitar cualquier confesión que le incriminara. Por ello, debido a su silencio, el rey continuó con su acusación.

\- Mis hombres han estado recaudando impuestos y han encontrado bastante irregular las ganancias de un vendedor ambulante: tres monedas de oro por dos vulgares mazapanes. Una cantidad bastante desorbitada, ¿no es así? - replicó - Tampoco les fue difícil descubrir que el palafrenero no estaba atendiendo sus labores durante ese día. ¿Qué clase de acuerdo tenéis? ¿Tú le enseñas a bailar y él te lleva a la ciudad?

Tras escuchar esa última acusación pronunciada con tanta guasa, Todoroki optó finalmente por reaccionar.

\- Me estaba asfixiando aquí dentro - confesó, visiblemente molesto.

\- Sabes que permanecer en la fortaleza es una cuestión de seguridad - le reprochó Endeavor, mostrando su descontento - La ciudad está llena de indeseados que no dudarían en atentar contra tu vida.

Finalmente, el rey suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, pues le desgastaba observar cómo su hijo no era capaz de acatar una simple norma.

\- Shouto, te advertí que no volvieras a pasar tiempo con ese chico. Por su culpa has vuelto a mentirme.

\- Él solo obedeció mis órdenes - rebatió el príncipe.

No obstante, Endeavor prosiguió con su discurso sin tener en cuenta las consideraciones de su hijo. Sabía que no podía infligir ningún castigo al palafrenero simplemente por pasar tiempo con su hijo. Condenarle solo por repudiar su presencia no sería nada sutil por parte de un rey.

\- Por tu bien y, sobre todo por el suyo, no vuelvas a desobedecerme. Por el momento, ese maldito roedor ya ha pagado por su traición.

Alarmado, Todoroki miró a su padre ante esa aterradora confesión.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Nedzu? - preguntó el príncipe.

\- Asegurarme de que jamás vuelva a intentar engañarme - declaró severamente - Le ha salido cara su osadía al tratar de encubrirte.

Todoroki, tenso al imaginarse los más temibles castigos, escapó de la habitación y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la sala del piano. Por su parte, Endeavor no se lo impidió, pues ya había dejado claras sus advertencias.

* * *

El príncipe caminó sin pausa para, finalmente, encontrarse con su fiel profesor de piano. Cuando llegó vio al tembloroso ratón aferrado a su taza de té, ignorando que su alumno acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Al ver su estado, Todoroki comprobó que su cuerpo no respondía, pues era incapaz de acudir al interior de la sala.

\- Oh... buenas tardes, príncipe - saludó el profesor, dirigiendo la mirada al joven.

El príncipe tragó saliva difícilmente, notando cómo su estómago hacía un amago de rechazar la comida. El roedor tenía un vendaje manchado cubriéndole la zona de su oreja derecha, la cual había sido previamente rebanada.

\- No os quedéis ahí, que parece que habéis visto un fantasma - le animó Nedzu, quien, a pesar de intentar mantener su habitual positivismo, estaba visiblemente alterado por su lesión.

No obstante, Todoroki hizo un esfuerzo y logró entrar en la habitación hasta quedar cerca de su profesor.

\- Eso ha sido... por orden de mi padre, ¿verdad? - preguntó el muchacho, refiriéndose indudablemente a su herida.

\- No le deis más vueltas; es algo que ya está hecho - pidió Nedzu, tratando de no preocupar a su alumno.

Sin embargo, aquel comentario, aunque bien intencionado, resultó ser inútil.

\- Todo ha sido culpa mía - se lamentó Todoroki - Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente, esto no habría ocurrido...

\- Permitidme que os interrumpa - comentó Nedzu - Yo fui el primero que no avisó al rey de vuestra partida. Fui el responsable de asumir los riesgos al dejaros marchar - insistió.

Tras expresar su punto de vista, la estancia se envolvió en un tenso silencio y, por ello, Nedzu decidió volver a intervenir.

\- Decidme ahora: ¿encontrasteis lo que buscabas? - preguntó el roedor, con lo que consiguió llamar la atención de su alumno.

\- Sí... pero...

\- Pero ¿qué?

Todoroki suspiró lastimero tras recordar su lamentable declaración.

\- No era lo que esperaba - confesó.

\- Bueno, señor, las cosas a veces no salen como deseamos. El futuro es incierto para todos y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto - alegó Nedzu - Me gustaría conocer más, pero deduzco que no pretendéis compartir más conmigo.

\- Así es - admitió el muchacho - Es un tema demasiado delicado como para involucrarte.

Nedzu no insistió más, pues confiaba en que algún día su alumno expresaría la causa de su desaliento. Meses atrás el roedor le hubiera seguido animando a seguir los pasos de su padre, mas, según pasaron los días, comprendió que aquel camino estaba lejos de alcanzar la felicidad que el príncipe tanto necesitaba.

\- Te dejaré descansar - declaró el príncipe a modo de despedida - Adiós, Nedzu.

El profesor realizó una leve reverencia y, acto seguido, el príncipe abandonó la sala. Todoroki cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron hasta caer la noche. Mientras sus piernas inquietas se revolvían bajo las sábanas, en la mente del príncipe no había silencio. De nuevo, sus ruidosos pensamientos le mantenían desvelado, incapacitado para conciliar el sueño.

Frustrado, se incorporó sobre la cama. Tal como se encontraba de avanzada la noche, no lograría dormir las horas necesarias. Por ello, vencido por el insomnio, se frotó los ojos y se levantó del colchón. Sus silenciosos pies descalzos caminaron por el suelo frío hasta que llegó a la ventana. Fue entonces cuando, en ese momento, Todoroki recordó la noche en la que escapó a ver a Midoriya. Sin saber siquiera su nombre, simplemente acudió con intención de conocerle.

Habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde entonces. Esa noche, sin embargo, los establos no estaban iluminados, por lo que nada le aseguraba que aquel lugar estuviera siendo atendido. A pesar de ello, optó por abandonar sus aposentos y enfrentarse al frío, pues le resultaba más satisfactorio que cualquier noche en vela.

* * *

Abrigado con una capa encima de su camisa blanca caminó por los lúgubres establos. Mientras afianzaba el agarre de su capa, escuchaba cómo la escasa paja que había fuera de las cuadras crujía bajo sus pies calzados. Asimismo, los cantos de los grillos inundaban el lugar y lo único que el príncipe podía contemplar era cómo algunos curiosos cuadrúpedos dirigían sus orejas hacia el joven, preguntándose seguramente el porqué de su visita nocturna.

Todoroki paseaba cerca de las puertas de las cuadras, observando a los animales descansar. Entonces, para su sorpresa, fue capaz de distinguir un conocido jovencito completamente echado en el suelo del interior de una cuadra, descansando su espalda en la pared. Pensando que su imaginación estaba jugando con él, Todoroki decidió entrar en la cuadra. Mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animal para evitar que se alterase, se fue acercando al chico dormido.

\- ¿Midoriya? - llamó.

Su voz sonó más insegura de lo que pretendía, pues el hecho de imaginarse que delante de él podía yacer el cuerpo inerte de Midoriya le embargaba de un profundo desasosiego. Aunque fuera un pensamiento de cobardes, nunca aprendería a dejar de temer a la muerte de las personas que quería.

El príncipe se acercó al joven palafrenero y comprobó para su consuelo que su compañero respiraba. De alguna manera ese niño torpe se había quedado dormido dentro de una cuadra. Entonces se agachó delante del chico y, a pesar de que la luz era escasa, observó con atención las facciones relajadas del muchacho. Nunca antes le había visto dormir y debía admitir que aquella imagen era muy gratificante.

Con algo de duda Todoroki acercó una mano al rostro del muchacho y, osadamente, se permitió la libertad de acariciar la mejilla de Midoriya con las yemas de sus dedos. Aquel acto tan inocente y simple provocó que el corazón del príncipe se acelerase, pues se imaginaba que estaba invadiendo su intimidad. Evitando mirar sus labios para no perder la razón, comprobó que su piel estaba fría, pues ignoraba en qué momento el muchacho había caído dormido.

\- Midoriya - llamó con dulzura, intentando que despertara - Midoriya - insistió.

Mientras, finalmente, Midoriya despertaba, Todoroki se quitó la capa para cubrir el cuerpo del joven.

\- ¿Todoroki? - murmuró el chico algo confundido, todavía adormilado.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir de frío? - preguntó tras arroparle.

Atontado, el palafrenero comprendió entonces lo que le había pasado.

\- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? - preguntó Midoriya, apenas capaz de mantenerle la mirada al príncipe.

\- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo - le rebatió Todoroki - Hace horas que la fortaleza ha cerrado sus puertas. ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

\- Bueno... Últimamente mi madre pasa mucho tiempo en el hogar del curandero porque uno de nuestros caballos cayó enfermo - explicó, recordándole así que su familia criaba caballos - Estamos teniendo algunos problemas para dormir.

\- Lo entiendo - respondió el príncipe - ¿Eso es lo único que te quita el sueño?

Ante aquella pregunta, Midoriya no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido y confesar.

\- No - admitió - No he dejado de pensar en tus palabras desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Su declaración consiguió alimentar la esperanza del príncipe, pues le satisfizo saber que era objeto de los pensamientos del muchacho.

\- Midoriya, no voy a mentirte: estoy deseando conocer tu respuesta.

\- Y ¿por qué me has estado evitando estos días? - preguntó el chico.

\- No quería incomodarte con mi presencia, pero la espera también me ha mantenido en vela.

Midoriya recostó su espalda en la pared mientras desviaba la mirada, incapaz de encarar aquella verdad.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo, Todoroki - confesó - Pero pensar en ello me hace sentir extrañamente culpable.

El príncipe decidió finalmente sentarse enfrente del muchacho para estar más cómodo, quedando cerca de él para impedir que la oscuridad fuera un obstáculo para distinguir sus expresiones.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo? - preguntó Todoroki.

\- Abrumado. Debería sentir alivio al haber identificado lo que siento... Pero tener que reconocerlo está resultando una tortura - explicó - ¿Por qué no podemos ser solo amigos?

\- Midoriya, tú ya sabes lo que siento. Así que me estás pidiendo algo imposible - le aseguró Todoroki.

\- Pero no hay más que impedimentos - rebatió el muchacho - Cada vez que nos juntamos algo sale mal.

En efecto, el príncipe empezó a recordar las ocasiones en las que no solo se habían visto afectados ellos mismos, sino también habían perjudicado a otras personas.

\- Somos un desastre, Todoroki - afirmó Midoriya mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

\- Acabas de decirme que te gusta estar conmigo - apuntó el príncipe - Midoriya, estás siempre pensando en proteger a los demás. ¿Por qué no dedicas un momento a pensar en ti? En lo que tú quieres. En lo que sientes. En lo que está aquí - pidió mientras posaba suavemente su mano en la zona del pecho de Midoriya, donde se ubicaba su corazón - Hay ocasiones en las que es necesario ser un poco egoísta.

Tras su discurso, Midoriya no se vio capaz de contestar con ningún argumento convincente. Aunque no podía negar esa extraña atracción, esa sensación de conforte cuando estaba con el príncipe, Todoroki le estaba pidiendo que diera la espalda a sus principios.

Ante su silencio, Todoroki retiró finalmente su mano del pecho del muchacho.

\- ¿Piensas que no ha sido duro para mí? - le reprochó Todoroki, con lo que consiguió volver a sacarle de sus pensamientos - Hasta que conseguí identificar lo que sentía por ti yo no era más que una mezcla de emociones contradictorias - explicó - Has hablado de impedimentos. Mi padre está afanado en separarme de ti porque te considera una distracción en mi camino. Imagina su reacción cuando se entere de que estoy enamorado de ti.

Midoriya dejó su mirada fijada en el rostro del príncipe, observando cómo su declaración era pronunciada sin ningún atisbo de vacile.

\- Todoroki... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - pidió, lo cual fue respondido de forma afirmativa - ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así por mí?

\- Hasta donde he llegado a comprender... desde que fuiste tan torpe que te chocaste conmigo en los establos.

\- Pero eso es mucho tiempo - valoró Midoriya mientras esbozaba una lastimera sonrisa - ¿Por eso me besaste antes del gran baile? - preguntó curioso.

\- Sinceramente... aquella vez me sentía celoso de tu amiga - respondió Todoroki mientras, muy a su pesar, retiraba la mirada, pues le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Por su parte, Midoriya escuchó esa confesión de forma escéptica, pues no le encajaba que una figura tan respetable como el príncipe pudiera sentir algo tan caprichoso e infantil.

\- Pero si no somos más que eso: amigos - aseguró Midoriya.

\- No es por eso. Cuando estabas con ella siempre te veía relajado, como eres tú de verdad. Yo también quería disfrutarte de esa forma - confesó.

\- No querías conocer la ciudad... Querías conocerme a mí - comprendió entonces el joven palafrenero.

\- Eres un chico inteligente, Midoriya - concluyó el príncipe.

Sintieron entonces que todo había quedado dicho, que ya era inútil negar lo evidente. Que aquel haya sido el resultado del cruce de sus caminos podría significar lo más parecido a la felicidad. Sin embargo, para Midoriya no suponía ninguna liberación.

\- Midoriya - llamó el príncipe, rompiendo el silencio con su próxima advertencia - Voy a besarte.

Ante semejante aviso, Midoriya comprendió que no era sensato oponerse, pues aunque no fuera correcto, una pequeña parte de él deseaba progresar, destruir las interminables distancias y dejar de darse de bruces contra el mismo muro una y otra vez. A pesar de que fuera inmoral, a pesar de que fuera el comienzo de sus problemas,... abandonó su cuerpo en el momento que los labios del príncipe acariciaron los suyos.

Después del primero, llegó un segundo y un tercer beso hasta que, finalmente, Midoriya se resignó a corresponderlos de forma arrítmica. Tal fue la creciente intensidad de los besos que los labios de ambos llegaron a arder. Sin nada que decir, Todoroki sujetó la nuca de Midoriya mientras sus besos se alargaban, deseando sentir en su piel las caricias del muchacho.

Como si sus súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas Midoriya se sujetó torpemente de la camisa del príncipe tras abrirse paso entre la capa que, unos momentos antes, le arropaba. El joven palafrenero dejó de necesitar aquella prenda de abrigo en cuanto sintió la cálida lengua de Todoroki empujando la suya, lo que mandó un eléctrico escalofrío a todo su cuerpo.

Ante semejante intromisión, Midoriya ahogó un gruñido en respuesta, mas no mostró ninguna intención en interrumpir aquella vorágine de pasión. Tal era el hambriento deseo del príncipe que sus jadeos comenzaron a hacerse notar. Tratando de no ser brusco, Todoroki atrajo a Midoriya hacia él hasta que ambos acabaron recostados sobre la mullida paja, pues su anterior postura le estaba empezando a incomodar.

Midoriya trató de desechar por unos minutos toda la educación que había recibido, todas las normas sobre el comportamiento correcto. Tan irrefrenable fue su intento que llegó a marearse, extrañado al encontrar gratificante esa situación tan incorrecta. El príncipe, tumbado bajo su cuerpo, deslizó una mano a la cadera del palafrenero. Tras terminar un sonoro beso, Todoroki articuló su nombre.

Midoriya... - llamó frente a los labios del muchacho con una inusual voz ronca, desorientado tras liberar sus emociones reprimidas.

El hecho de escuchar a Todoroki pronunciar su nombre de forma tan lasciva provocó, simplemente por unos breves segundos, que el palafrenero fuera invadido por un intenso sentimiento de posesión. Acalorado por esa necesidad, Midoriya comenzó a jadear con intención de acompasar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Por unos instantes Midoriya abandonó su cordura y permitió a sus caderas hacer presión contra la ingle del príncipe, consiguiendo de esa forma arrancarle un tímido gemido de sorpresa. Aquel delicioso sonido logró que un juguetón cosquilleo recorriera el vientre de Midoriya. Con el vello de la piel erizado el muchacho se dispuso finalmente a comenzar a desabotonar la camisa del príncipe para dejar a la vista sus clavículas.

La piel de Todoroki era blanca, propia de un distinguido miembro de la nobleza. De pronto, tras haberse visto cegado por la impaciencia, Midoriya contempló cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar. Paralizado por la duda no fue capaz de avanzar.

\- ¿Midoriya? - llamó el príncipe al notar a su compañero tiritar.

Al haber sido golpeado de nuevo por sus conservadores pensamientos, las enseñanzas recibidas que exigían un comportamiento cortés, Midoriya frunció los labios con rabia, pues veía imposible retomar sus intenciones. Todoroki, tras lograr asimilar que el chico estaba actuando de forma extraña, empezó a mostrar preocupación.

\- Midoriya, ¿estás bien? - preguntó mientras acariciaba las manos del joven palafrenero.

El chico pareció sobresaltarse ante aquel cariñoso toque y, creyendo haber decepcionado al príncipe, rehuyó su mirada.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró acongojado - No puedo hacerlo.

Llegados a tan inesperado punto la excitación de ambos se había reducido de forma considerable, pues sus respiraciones no tardaron en recuperar su habitual velocidad. No obstante, las manos de Midoriya seguían temblando levemente.

\- Cálmate, por favor - pidió el príncipe, tratando de tranquilizar al chico - No haremos nada esta noche.

A pesar de que quería contemplar el alivio en la actitud del muchacho, lo único que veía era desilusión. En un intento por reconfortar al muchacho Todoroki abrazó a Midoriya y lo atrajo hacia él.

\- Lo siento - insistió Midoriya con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del príncipe.

\- Deja de disculparte - demandó Todoroki - La culpa es mía por haberme precipitado.

El príncipe enredó con suavidad una mano en el cabello revuelto del muchacho y, mientras observaba el techo de la cuadra, esperó a que se relajara. Tras aguardar un momento de silencio, una duda cruzó la mente de Todoroki.

\- Midoriya - llamó - ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ante semejante cuestión, el joven palafrenero se incorporó sobre el cuerpo del príncipe con intención de encararle.

\- Por supuesto que no - se defendió.

Cuando escuchó su respuesta Todoroki enarcó una ceja, escéptico, lo cual hizo rectificar a Midoriya.

\- Bueno, es solo que... no puedo evitar pensar que soy inferior a ti... - explicó.

Oír tan odiadas palabras consiguió que el príncipe suspirase de agotamiento.

\- Midoriya, estoy harto de tus habladurías - expresó con evidente molestia.

Entonces, ante los temerosos ojos del palafrenero, Todoroki rebuscó en su cinto y desenfundó su daga, la cual siempre llevaba consigo por si llegaba a quedarse desarmado en combate. Midoriya, esperando lo peor, trató de apartarse. Sin embargo, enseguida comprobó con extrañeza las intenciones del príncipe.

Todoroki deslizó la hoja sobre la palma de su mano con gesto de molestia hasta que, tras ejercer un poco de presión, consiguió que brotara sangre.

\- Mira - exigió mientras mostraba su herida - No soy invencible, Midoriya. Soy un chico normal, ¿recuerdas? - aseguró - Sangro como cualquier otra persona. Siento frustración y veces me veo completamente solo. También puedo entristecerme o sentirme amparado cuando estoy contigo. Soy capaz de ponerme muy celoso y me equivoco más veces de las que me gustaría - declaró ante la atenta mirada del chico - No soy una deidad ni un héroe. No soy superior a ti. Lo único que nos diferencia es que yo he nacido encerrado en esta fortaleza.

Incapaz de rebatirle, Midoriya guardó silencio tras escuchar su discurso.

\- Espero que algún día lo comprendas - deseó el príncipe.

\- Me esforzaré más - aseguró el chico con determinación - Lo prometo.

Finalmente y, tras percatarse de nuevo del frío de los establos, Todoroki volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de Midoriya, deseando sobre todo protegerle y compartir con él su calor. Pensó entonces en lo irónico que resultaba abrazar a la persona con quien todavía no era alguien cercano. Sus sentimientos eran mutuos, mas las distancias seguían separándoles. El príncipe afianzó el abrazo, impotente.

A pesar de que pretendía velar por el sueño de Midoriya, terminó perdiendo el aguante y, finalmente, ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

\- Shouto.

\- Mmm... - ignorando aquella llamada, se revolvió entre la paja.

\- Shouto, despierta.

Al escuchar que esa solemne voz no descansaba, abrió los ojos sin moverse de su lugar y descubrió cómo a su lado permanecía todavía dormido Midoriya, quien estaba echado de costado. Desde luego, el palafrenero no era quien le llamaba.

\- Vamos, arriba.

En cuanto descubrió la estoica figura de su padre aguardando impaciente en la misma cuadra en la que se encontraba, lejos de alarmarse, Todoroki se incorporó con pesadez y se dispuso a acercarse a Midoriya para despertarle.

\- Despreocúpate de él - demandó el rey al ver las intenciones de su hijo - Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Su imperante tono de voz no toleraba ningún reproche, por lo que, tras dirigirle una última mirada al palafrenero, Todoroki obedeció a su padre.

Siguió al rey a regañadientes hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a la sala del trono. El joven príncipe podía imaginarse el evidente descontento de su padre al haberle descubierto durmiendo junto a Midoriya encima del pajar como un pordiosero.

\- Abotónate la camisa; estás completamente indecoroso - ordenó Endeavor a su hijo mientras observaba con desprecio los botones desabrochados de su camisa arrugada.

Mientras veía cómo su hijo acataba su mandato negándose a observarle, el rey no ocultó su molestia.

\- Te lo he advertido, Shouto. Te he advertido más de una vez que te alejaras de él - reprochó - ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho?

\- Nada - respondió Todoroki - No hemos hecho nada porque él no quería.

Al escuchar aquel comentario tan desafiante, Endeavor decidió no contenerse más.

\- Lamento comunicarte que has llegado demasiado lejos. Por lo tanto, no me dejas otra alternativa.

Entonces hizo llamar a sus hombres para, posteriormente y ante la inquietud de su hijo, ordenar a los caballeros que trajeran ante él a Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - exigió saber Todoroki tras ver cómo los caballeros se retiraban a proceder con sus demandas.

\- Tú has empezado con esta relación absurda. Serás tú quien la termine - declaró el rey.

Y, ante los ojos del príncipe, Endeavor dejó a la vista la daga de su hijo, la cual, seguramente, el joven había descuidado en la cuadra. Al reconocer enseguida su arma, Todoroki se palpó de forma instintiva el cinto y comprobó que, efectivamente, no estaba en su poder.

\- Eso es mío - le reprochó a su padre.

Sin embargo, el rey ignoró aquella réplica y contempló cómo los dos caballeros a los que había hecho llamar con anterioridad traían a paso ligero a Midoriya, quien, atemorizado, trataba de caminar al mismo ritmo. Las miradas de Todoroki y Midoriya se encontraron en ese instante, inquietos por la desconocida situación. Asimismo, algunos miembros de la nobleza que también habían coincidido en aquella sala observaban curiosos la extraña detención.

\- Caballeros, me temo que este palafrenero supone un peligro para la estabilidad del reino - habló el rey seriamente - Ha llegado a atentar contra la vida de mi hijo.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? - intervino molesto Todoroki ante la absurda acusación de su padre.

No obstante, el rey no se detuvo. Sujetó la muñeca izquierda del príncipe y mostró a sus hombres la cicatriz de su palma.

\- Anoche ese monstruo desarmó a mi hijo e intentó apuñalarle - relató - Por fortuna, en ese momento llegué y les encontré forcejeando.

\- ¡Todo eso no son más que mentiras! - bramó Todoroki tras zafarse del agarre de su padre.

Para su desgracia, ni Endeavor ni los hombres a su cargo le prestaron atención, pues cuando el rey hablaba el príncipe era invisible.

\- No tengo nada más que añadir. Ya sabéis el castigo que merecen los traidores como él - concluyó el rey.

Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más los caballeros esposaron a Midoriya.

\- No... - articuló el príncipe mientras contemplaba cómo sus martirizantes pesadillas estaban cobrando vida.

A pesar de que no había testigos de esa historia ficticia, de que la noche había trascurrido sin ningún disturbio ruidoso... ¿quién podría poner en riesgo su integridad al afirmar que el mismísimo rey estaba mintiendo?

\- Lleváoslo - demandó finalmente el rey.

Al ver cómo aquellos hombres se llevaban escoltado al joven palafrenero, Todoroki no se molestó en controlarse más.

\- ¡NO! - gritó mientras avanzaba hacia el chico - ¡MIDORIYA!

No fue capaz de llegar más lejos debido a que Endeavor le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

\- ¡MIDORIYA! - insistió el joven príncipe, fuera de sí.

El joven palafrenero simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar. Mientras era arrastrado hacia los calabozos, observaba al príncipe tratando en vano de acudir a su lado. Endeavor se percató entonces de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención con el inadecuado comportamiento de su hijo.

\- Estás dando el espectáculo - masculló el rey justo antes de empezar a arrastrar a Todoroki a sus aposentos.

Endeavor llevó al príncipe a trompicones hasta la habitación del muchacho y, una vez allí, le soltó bruscamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras su entrada.

\- ¡Haz que lo suelten! - exigió Todoroki con la respiración acelerada.

\- Has vuelto a desobedecerme, Shouto. Quizás consigas entrar en razón al amanecer, cuando veas el cuerpo inerte de ese chico colgando de una soga - declaró, ignorando la petición del muchacho - Comprende por fin que, mientras viva, yo soy la ley.

Dispuesto a abandonar a Todoroki, el rey se giró para retirarse de la sala. Sin embargo, el filo de una espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello detuvo sus acciones.

\- Eso puede arreglarse - aseguró el joven príncipe, quien había desenfundado su espada para apuntar a su padre con ella.

Sin apenas creerse lo que había escuchado, el rey observó a su hijo en posición de combate como si estuviera enfrente del enemigo. Aquella situación era tan surrealista que Endeavor reaccionó soltando una burlona carcajada.

\- ¿Tienes idea de a quién estás amenazando? - preguntó - Si no fueras mi hijo, ya te estarían arrastrando hacia el cadalso. ¿Acaso pretendes combatir contra mí?

\- Llevo entrenando desde los seis años; soy más competente de lo que imaginas - rebatió Todoroki, quien simplemente observaba a su padre cargado de odio.

\- Y ¿quién te ha estado entrenando todos esos años? - le recordó el rey mientras desenfundaba su propia espada.

No tenía intención de enfrentarse a muerte contra su sucesor, mas creía que un buen escarmiento sería suficiente para recordar a su hijo de una vez por todas cuál era su lugar. Por ello, Endeavor aguardó a que el joven príncipe iniciara aquel encuentro con el primer golpe, el cual fue frenado por el rey.

Todoroki sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su padre no contaba con ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Sin embargo, si se trataba de un enfrentamiento de espadas, tenía una posibilidad. Y así, ambos se enzarzaron en un encuentro de aceros que chocaban entre ellos con fuerza y estruendo. En los ojos del príncipe no había razón, solo rabia, venganza, desdén. En lo único que pensaba era en pasar por encima de su padre y llegar hasta Midoriya.

No obstante y, pese a que estaba infravalorando las energías de su hijo, Endeavor se percató enseguida de la decisión con la que Todoroki le atacaba; cómo adivinaba sus movimientos, cómo trataba de herirle. Aunque admitía que el chico tenía gran habilidad con la espada, no iba a dejarse vencer por su propio hijo. El príncipe avanzó de forma arriesgada hacia su padre hasta que, finalmente y con el fin de evitar ser acorralado, Endeavor optó por clavarle el puño en el estómago con fuerza.

Tras ese inesperado golpe, Todoroki terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y, tras resbalarse la espada de su mano, dobló su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por respirar. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras trataba, en busca de oxígeno, de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Entonces Endeavor, al verse fuera de peligro, volvió a enfundar su espada y se agachó para, posteriormente, agarrar el cabello de Todoroki. Con un fuerte tirón hacia atrás observó el rostro del muchacho.

\- Escúchame bien - le dijo - Solo eres un niño que está jugando a ser gobernador. Que piensa que no hay peligro alguno en no tomarse la vida en serio.

Endeavor soltó el cabello de su hijo y se levantó.

\- No me gusta llegar a tales extremos, mas es posible que solo la muerte de ese muchacho te haga cambiar de parecer.

El rey caminó hacia la salida, dispuesto a abandonar a su hijo. Se giró para observar a Todoroki y, de forma despreocupada, dejó caer su daga en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Que pases una buena noche - deseó con sorna antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Todoroki se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo, pues el característico sonido de una llave girando le alertó por completo. Llegó a la puerta y movió el pomo desesperadamente, tratando de abrirla. Por desgracia, ya era tarde: su padre le había encerrado en la habitación.

Rabioso, golpeó la puerta al sentirse impotente. Se sintió agotado y, lentamente, el joven príncipe resbaló hasta el suelo sin separarse de la puerta. Ya no podía actuar. Midoriya había sido condenado a muerte y él no podía salvarle. Había perdido.


	11. Capítulo 11

La pluma se deslizaba por sus documentos, dejando así unos garabatos de su puño y letra sobre el papel. Aunque la tranquilidad invadía la estancia, Endeavor no conseguía ignorar la tensión que suponía doblegar el inaceptable comportamiento de su hijo, a quien había encerrado en su propia habitación. Apretó los dientes de rabia al sentir que su ojo derecho ardía.

\- ¡Iida! - llamó a uno de sus caballeros tras dejar de escribir, hastiado.

\- ¿Sí, mi señor? - respondió el hombre después de acudir a la llamada del rey.

Endeavor se levantó de su silla, dando por finalizado su trabajo.

\- Dirígete inmediatamente a los aposentos del príncipe y vigila la entrada - demandó - Que no abandone la habitación.

De forma inesperada, el caballero advirtió una irregularidad por parte del rey.

\- Disculpe, mi señor - dijo justo antes de proceder a obedecer las demandas del rey - Vuestro párpado derecho... está sangrando - aseguró en un tono de preocupación.

Entonces Endeavor palpó levemente su párpado inferior derecho y comprobó que, efectivamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre había empezado a resbalar de una fresca herida.

\- ¿En qué momento...? - murmuró el rey para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba por el origen de esa herida.

Tenía la certeza de saber de dónde procedía, pero Endeavor no era capaz de imaginarse cómo su hijo había sido capaz de conseguir propinarle un corte tan peligrosamente cercano a su ojo. Que hubiera logrado semejante proeza sin él siquiera haberlo notado solo podía significar que había infravalorado las habilidades del príncipe.

\- ¿Deseáis que pida ayuda? - ofreció el noble caballero.

\- No digas tonterías - le rebatió Endeavor mientras retiraba el sangrado con la yema de su dedo - No es más que un arañazo.

Ante semejante reproche, Iida decidió dar por terminada la conversación y acudió aprisa a satisfacer las órdenes del rey. Por su parte, el rey volvió a ocupar su lugar en aquella enorme sala, tratando de ignorar por completo el ardor de su rasguño.

* * *

Todoroki golpeó repetidamente la puerta de su habitación de forma desesperada, tratando en vano de escapar. Frustrado, pensó en su reciente pelea contra su padre; de no ser por la falta de nobleza de Endeavor, podría haber ganado. Podría haber aprovechado aquella ínfima posibilidad de victoria. Sin embargo, había fracasado.

Ante su incesante escándalo, escuchó una voz del exterior.

\- ¡Príncipe Todoroki! - llamó Iida, provocando así que los golpes se detuvieran - ¡Debo pediros que ceséis vuestro alboroto inmediatamente o, de lo contrario, me veré obligado a avisar al rey! - advirtió.

Impotente, el príncipe optó finalmente por alejarse de la puerta, comprobando entonces que estaba jadeando. Era evidente que su padre pretendía vigilar todos sus movimientos, especialmente tras haber condenado a muerte a Midoriya. No obstante y, aunque todo pareciera perdido, Todoroki no descansaría hasta encontrar una salida. Tomaría incluso las soluciones más radicales.

* * *

Durante la tarde se corrió enseguida la voz acerca de la traición de Izuku Midoriya. Todos los habitantes del reino conocían la noticia y la asumían con gran asombro, mas sin el mínimo ápice de duda. Como mandaban las costumbres el próximo amanecer Midoriya conocería la muerte. Ese acto sería contemplado por todos los asistentes, pues servía como un escarmiento, una manera de advertir a otros posibles traidores de las nefastas consecuencias de sus acciones.

\- Por favor, os suplico solo un poco de compasión; puede que no sea brillante en su trabajo, pero él jamás atentaría contra la vida del príncipe. Solo habla maravillas de él - suplicaba la mujer sin molestarse en ocultar su incansable llanto - Tenemos dinero, podemos pagaros.

\- Lo lamento, señora, pero la postura del rey es inamovible - respondió el caballero sin mostrar empatía en sus palabras.

\- ¿Y no podría hablar con el rey? Puedo ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de mi hijo - rogó de forma desesperada.

\- Me temo que eso no es posible - insistió el hombre - Regrese a casa, por favor.

Ver que estaba completamente desarmada y que sus intentos por rescatar a Midoriya habían sido en vano provocó que la mujer se sumiera en una profunda desolación.

\- ¿Cómo voy a regresar? - sollozó - No puedo... No puedo irme sabiendo que mi hijo está sufriendo... Necesito verle.

\- Es mejor que no lo haga - le recomendó el caballero, tratando así lograr que la mujer abandonara el castillo - Necesito que abandone la fortaleza, por favor.

\- Pero no me he despedido de él - insistió la desconsolada madre - Por favor, necesito ver a mi hijo.

\- He dicho que no es posible - aseguró el hombre con severidad - Márchese o me obligará a detenerla.

Finalmente, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que acatar aquellas órdenes, pues la resistencia a la autoridad era otro claro motivo de detención. Acongojada, dejó atrás la fortaleza. Estaba convencida de que su pequeño era inocente, mas nadie jamás la escucharía. Sumida en su propia desgracia, ignoró el arrítmico sonido que emitía el laúd de un juglar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - se lamentaba con voz cantarina mientras paseaba por el pavimento - ¿Qué haré si no vuelvo a mostrarme ante mi selecto público? Ah, qué efímera es la existencia humana.

Un perro que permanecía sentado mientras jadeaba con la lengua fuera comenzó a rascarse la oreja.

\- ¿Condenado por intentar asesinar al príncipe dices? - preguntó Aoyama como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con el animal - ¿Estamos acaso ante un crimen pasional? ¡Es una historia magnífica! ¡Brillante! Sin duda, debería formar parte de ella.

Ante su propuesta, el perro dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo y se echó en el suelo.

\- El autor, el narrador y el protagonista juntos en una misma obra. Solo a un artista como yo se le ocurriría semejante idea tan innovadora. Después de todo, me debo a mis admiradores.

* * *

La inminente ejecución de Midoriya tendría lugar al amanecer. Al igual que el joven palafrenero, Todoroki no era capaz de dormir. Contemplar cómo sus peores tormentos se estaban haciendo realidad ante sus ojos hacía que cada segundo que pasaba se volviera más angustioso. La noche había caído y el tiempo no estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos muchachos.

Mientras paseaba por su habitación de manera impaciente, apretó los dientes con frustración, pues en aquellos momentos en los que veía su futuro junto a Midoriya cada vez más incierto se percataba de la veracidad de sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Sabía que no dormiría aquella noche, pero usar la puerta de sus aposentos, desde luego, no era posible. Debía pensar enseguida en otro método de escape, encontrar otra salida.

En aquel instante una leve brisa nocturna proveniente de la ventana cosquilleó su cabello. Sin meditarlo, se acercó a la ventana abierta de su habitación y observó no solo los guardias que se encontraban custodiando la entrada de la fortaleza como de costumbre, sino también las decenas de metros de caída que le separaban del suelo.

Antes de detenerse a valorar los múltiples riesgos de su osadía, se deslizó por el umbral hasta dejar sus pies apoyados en un saliente del muro de la torre. Aún sentado en la repisa de la ventana comprobó que la puerta de su habitación permanecía cerrada, pues su huida no debía ser descubierta si no quería sufrir las consecuencias más catastróficas. Decididamente, se aventuró a incorporarse sobre las piedras rectangulares salientes de la almena y, pegando su cuerpo al muro, avanzó con cautela.

Caminaba de cara al muro, tratando de descubrir en la oscuridad dónde ponía sus pies, pues quería evitar pensar en la posibilidad de sufrir un tonto tropezón. De nuevo la brisa volvió a levantarse y, por acto reflejo, afianzó todavía más su agarre tras detenerse en su camino. Las noches siempre eran frías en el reino y, en esos instantes, Todoroki lo estaba recordando más que nunca. Sus manos desnudas, ya rojas e insensibilizadas, retomaron la marcha y continuaron sujetándose con fuerza allá donde había posibilidad de agarre.

Rememoró entonces los episodios de su infancia en los que, cuando se sentía aburrido, decidía sentarse en la repisa de la ventana mientras dejaba a sus piernas balancearse de forma inocente. Esas acciones eran descubiertas más tarde por la reina, quien temía por la seguridad de su pequeño y, más de una vez, se veía obligada a meter por su cuenta al niño en el castillo de nuevo. El príncipe se preguntó entonces si solía tener más agilidad cuando era joven.

"Estás muy delgado".

Todoroki bufó molesto al recordar de manera inconsciente las palabras de su padre horas antes de la noche del gran baile. No lograba comprender por qué rememoraba algo tan trivial sobre su forma física en un momento tan crítico. En aquel breve momento de desconcentración uno de los pies de Todoroki trastabilló y, tras unas temerosas milésimas de segundo, logró volver a apoyar su pie en un punto diferente, asegurando así su posición.

El príncipe se mantuvo detenido unos instantes sin despegarse del muro, escuchando únicamente los latidos de su acelerado corazón, asustado por haber estado a punto de cometer un error fatal. Se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó la ventana de su habitación y, finalmente, retomó la marcha. Su objetivo era llegar hasta una segunda ventana, la cual pertenecía a unos aposentos próximos a los suyos.

Tratando de mantener la seguridad de sus acciones procuró seguir avanzando con lentitud, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir su ansiedad por alcanzar el otro lado. Cuando por fin llegó a la ventana aferró sus uñas a ella, pues sus manos se habían quedado tan gélidas que no era consciente de la fuerza con la que se estaba sujetando.

Aquellos aposentos solían acoger a la princesa Yaoyorozu durante su breve estancia en el reino, por lo que, desde su partida, había permanecido vacía. Tras haberse conseguido infiltrar en la habitación, Todoroki comprobó lo mucho que le costaba mover los dedos. No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo y rebuscó en los cajones de la estancia hasta que encontró un par de capas que le serviría de abrigo, las cuales estaba buscando. De alguna forma su instinto le advertía de que no iba a volver a pisar de nuevo las estancias del reino.

* * *

La única luz que iluminaba el calabozo era la proveniente de la luna, la cual iluminaba a través de los barrotes de la única ventana de la celda. El frío empezó a hacerse notar en aquel espacio tan cerrado y, por ello, Midoriya, sentado en el suelo, se abrazó a sí mismo. Según transcurrían los minutos, el joven palafrenero se iba convenciendo de que su vida no tardaría en tocar fin. A pesar de que se encontraba decaído, su auténtico desconsuelo se apoderó de él cuando se percató de sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

No solo no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, no solo no había podido despedirse de ellos..., sino que, con su muerte, ellos sufrirían. Ser incapaz de salvar a quien necesitaba su ayuda era siempre su mayor angustia, pues nunca pondría sus necesidades por delante de los demás. Sintió entonces un nudo en la garganta y, al ver que le costaba esfuerzo tragar saliva, ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y dejó que unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Entonces el chico escuchó cómo la puerta de su celda se abría. A pesar de que todavía era de madrugada, temió que su hora había llegado, por lo que no se movió de su sitio.

\- ¿Midoriya?

Aquella dulce voz de sobra conocida provocó que el chico reaccionara ante ese llamado.

\- Todoroki - mencionó tras levantar la cabeza y verle.

De forma inevitable la voz del joven palafrenero emergió en un tono apagado y lleno de desilusión, el cual no pasó desapercibido para el príncipe.

\- Midoriya, ¿estás llorando? - preguntó después de agacharse para acercarse al muchacho.

\- Eh... No... - murmuró avergonzado justo antes de ser arropado rápidamente por el abrazo de Todoroki.

\- No quiero que nada te haga llorar - expresó el príncipe mientras afianzaba el abrazo.

Tras unos segundos en aquella posición, Todoroki aprovechó para abrigar a su compañero con la capa que había traído consigo. Entonces se levantó del suelo, esperando a que Midoriya hiciera lo mismo.

\- Vámonos de aquí - pidió el príncipe mientras se ajustaba su propia capa.

\- Espera...

Ante ese inesperado contratiempo, Todoroki observó incrédulo al chico, pues ¿qué era más crucial en ese momento que escapar?

\- Yo... ya he causado muchos problemas.

\- ¿Te rindes? - preguntó el príncipe sin dar crédito a las palabras del muchacho - ¿Quieres perecer en la horca?

\- Todoroki, si descubren que me has ayudado a escapar, te perseguirán a ti - argumentó el joven palafrenero.

\- Si no escapamos, tu vida estará sentenciada - le rebatió el príncipe.

Todoroki contempló entonces la lucha interna del chico, mas, debido a que el tiempo apremiaba, decidió no esperar más.

\- Midoriya, vamos a irnos - demandó tras adoptar un tono de seriedad en su voz.

Aunque aquella orden pudiera suponer el destrozo de sus avances en su relación, Todoroki se encontraba desesperado, por lo que decidió actuar de la manera más rápida e insensata.

\- Soy el príncipe y me debes obediencia.

Todos sus discursos sobre ser un igual, todos sus deseos por ser diferente a su padre... quedaron obsoletos tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su único objetivo era salvar a Midoriya y lo llevaría a cabo de cualquier forma.

Incapaz de negarse ante la actitud autoritaria del príncipe, Midoriya acató sus demandas y, finalmente, abandonó la celda junto a Todoroki. No fue difícil burlar al guardia del calabozo puesto que dormía ingenuamente. Después de todo, no podía imaginarse que el príncipe fuera a liberar a su propio agresor.

* * *

Con sigilo los dos chicos avanzaron por la sala del trono, donde tenía lugar todos los años la noche del gran baile. Esa noche, por el contrario, la monumental sala se encontraba envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. No sería difícil salir del castillo, pues Todoroki ya se había escapado más de una vez sin ser avistado por los guardias. Ninguno de los dos intercambiaba palabra, mas, inesperadamente, una voz conocida por el príncipe detuvo su avance.

\- ¿Príncipe?

Todoroki se detuvo, mas, a diferencia de Midoriya, no se encontraba inquieto por haber sido descubierto. No cuando se trataba de su profesor.

\- Nedzu - respondió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Resulta que ninguno podemos conciliar el sueño - explicó de buen humor, mas dejando notar su cansada voz.

Entonces el profesor fijó la mirada en el joven palafrenero y, sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De modo que... él es vuestro motivo de tantas escapadas y tantas búsquedas - dedujo.

\- Soy Izuku Midoriya, señor - el muchacho se presentó de forma educada sin poder evitarlo, pues, desde luego, no tenía ninguna cercanía con los miembros de la realeza.

\- Ya veo. Es un placer conocerte por fin - expresó el roedor.

Tras concluir con las presentaciones, Nedzu volvió a su inicial conversación con Todoroki.

\- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? - quiso saber el profesor - Si decidís escapar ahora, es posible que no podáis regresar.

\- Aunque sea un futuro incierto el que nos espera ahí fuera, hay una pequeña esperanza. Aquí ya no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de que nuestra voz sea escuchada - aseguró Todoroki.

A pesar de que trataba de mostrar una sonrisa complaciente, la desolación se apoderaba del roedor.

\- Veo que sois firme en vuestra decisión - observó Nedzu - Como sabéis, no comunicaré a nadie vuestra huida, pero me temo que no puedo ayudaros a salir, pues ya soy considerado un traidor ante los ojos del rey.

Midoriya pensó entonces si, seguramente, la herida que se hacía evidente en su oreja y la traición de la que hablaba Nedzu estaban relacionadas.

\- Lo comprendo. Te doy las gracias por todo - declaró el príncipe.

\- Deseo que la suerte os sonría a ambos en vuestro camino.

Debido a que deducía que Todoroki tenía prisa por marchar, Nedzu hizo un esfuerzo para lograr encajar aquella despedida, tan amarga como aquella partitura de piano. Desde luego, no podía olvidar que contaba con la posibilidad de no volver a ver nunca a su alumno. Todoroki y Midoriya se colocaron las capuchas de sus capas justo antes de salir a enfrentar el frío de la madrugada.

\- Cuídate - pidió el príncipe sin detener su caminar.

\- No, cuidaos vosotros - corrigió Nedzu mientras les veía marchar.

El roedor suspiró al verse solo de nuevo y, pausadamente, recorrió sus pasos para regresar a sus aposentos, esperando que tanto su alumno como su particular acompañante encontraran la felicidad que tanto anhelaban y que, sobre todo, su viaje valiera la pena. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Nedzu veía a alguien huir por amor.

* * *

A menos de cuatro horas de que amaneciera, Todoroki y Midoriya caminaron entre la hierba, tratando de moverse ligeramente pero sin llamar la atención. De vez en cuando el príncipe vigilaba que su compañero no se quedara atrás, pues, ya que él encabezaba la marcha, no quería que Midoriya se separase mucho de su lado.

A pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche les ayudaba a mantenerse camuflados, ambos trataban de no caminar de forma erguida, pues se estaban acercando a la salida de la fortaleza, custodiada por los guardias, y revelar su posición sería fatal.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - susurró Midoriya después de que ambos se detuvieran en un escondite cercano a la única salida.

Por su parte, Todoroki observaba las puertas con frustración. Aunque permanecían cerradas por seguridad, siempre podían colarse entre los barrotes, escalar... pero estaban los guardias de la corte. Todoroki podría enfrentarse a ellos, pero el escándalo que organizaría atraería al público menos deseado y, de esa manera, sus intentos de fuga terminarían en ese instante. Luchar no era una opción.

\- Necesitamos una distracción - concluyó el príncipe, incapaz de pensar en un nuevo plan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, temiendo que, después de haber llegado tan lejos, no lograran recorrer el tramo final. Tras unos segundos de tensa incertidumbre, ambos escucharon cómo el silencio era perturbado por el estridente sonido de un laúd desafinado.

\- Oh, si la noche tuviera oídos para poder escuchar mis versos... - recitó en alta voz - Si alguna bella dama deambulara por los lares... desde luego, no podría comparar su belleza a la mía.

La repentina aparición de Aoyama desde lo alto de la muralla empedrada bastó para incordiar a los guardias.

\- ¡Silencio, maldito juglar! ¡No son horas de cantar! - le reprochó uno de los caballeros - ¿¡Se puede saber cómo has llegado ahí arriba!?

Ignorando las severas advertencias de la autoridad, Aoyama siguió cantando sin dejar de tocar su laúd.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, escandalizador!

Entonces los caballeros acudieron raudos a detener el alboroto puesto que lo último que deseaban era perturbar el descanso del rey. Más que velar por la protección del rey, prevalecía el temor a un posible castigo hacia ellos.

\- Eso servirá - comentó Midoriya al ver que la distracción que tanto deseaban les había caído del cielo.

Convencidos de que aquella era su única oportunidad para cumplir sus ambiciones, aligeraron el ritmo hasta que consiguieron alcanzar la puerta férrea que les separaba de su libertad. No había vigilancia, no había ojos puestos sobre ellos. Después de su arduo camino, deslizarse por los huecos verticales de los barrotes de hierro no supuso una dificultad para dos muchachos jóvenes. Aunque no era capaz de explicarlo con exactitud, Todoroki podía afirmar que el viento se sentía diferente fuera de la fortaleza.

Sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse de emoción, mas, muy a su pesar, reprimieron sus deseos por echar a correr, pues todavía se encontraban a unos pasos del castillo; todavía podían escuchar con nitidez las incesantes maldiciones que los caballeros dedicaban al juglar.

\- ¿¡Acaso quieres ser derribado por una ballesta!? - amenazó uno de los guardias, lo cual pareció, por fin, captar la atención del juglar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendéis sacrificar a un prometedor artista como yo, oh, caballero de la noche?

Todoroki, finalmente, sujetó la mano de Midoriya con firmeza al ver que su tiempo en aquel lugar se estaba acabando.

\- Midoriya - llamó sin perder detalle de su mirada - Huyamos.

El muchacho, después de escuchar esa sencilla pero significante petición, asintió con determinación. Sin soltar el fuerte agarre de sus manos, corrieron con el castillo a sus espaldas.

Por su parte, Aoyama consiguió escapar de los guardias gracias a que se refugió en la copa de un árbol, cercana lo alto de la muralla. Lejos de los ojos de los caballeros, observó a lo lejos cómo el príncipe y su acompañante corrían para huir del amanecer.

\- De cómo ayudé a escapar al príncipe de su egoísta destino - recitó el juglar - ¡Marchaos, amigos míos! ¡Estáis haciendo historia!


	12. Capítulo 12

**NOTA: Bueno, antes de comenzar, solo quería disculparme por todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. He estado yendo a terapia y tras las primeras sesiones me encontraba demasiado deprimida como para escribir, así que con este capítulo he ido avanzando con lentitud. Y ya aprovecho para darle las gracias a Pam por todos los comentarios que me deja en cada capítulo (que, como es un Guest, no le puedo enviar mensajes). Me encanta este fic, pero me encanta todavía más ver toda la atención que recibe.**

 **Pues nada, a disfrutar de la lectura ^_^**

 _\- Eh, tú, sal de una vez - exigió el niño de forma autoritaria, bastante arrogante para alguien de su edad._

 _Las hojas de los arbustos comenzaron a agitarse tímidamente hasta que unos inseguros ojos se descubrieron entre la maleza._

 _\- … Hola - saludó aquel pequeño mientras salía de su escondite._

 _\- Venga, date prisa - apremió el muchacho impaciente y, sin ningún tipo de reparo, tiró de su brazo para poder verle de cerca._

 _Tras el inesperado agarrón, aquel misterioso y temeroso niño trató, avergonzado, de cubrir su vulgar indumentaria, pues los desgarrados harapos que vestía no parecían ni de su tamaño. No obstante, ese detalle no pareció incomodar a su acompañante._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - quiso saber el niño, quien miraba con curiosidad al tímido muchacho._

 _En ningún momento soltó su brazo, pues, después de estar siguiendo su rastro durante tanto tiempo, se negaba a dejarle marchar._

 _\- Eh... Yo... - murmuró el pequeño huérfano, incapaz de dar con una respuesta._

 _\- ¿Ni siquiera sabes tu nombre? Eres patético._

 _El extraño niño tenía su desaliñado cabello tan largo que, cada vez que agachaba la cabeza, su rostro quedaba oculto de miradas ajenas._

 _\- Tendré que ponerte uno - propuso el muchacho._

 _Ante aquella idea, el niño sin nombre observó a su compañero con un brillo esperanzador en la mirada, pues jamás había recibido tanto afecto de otra persona._

 _\- ¿Tú harías eso por mí? - preguntó ilusionado._

 _\- Es que es molesto no saber cómo dirigirme a ti, idiota - le reprochó, intentando de alguna forma quitarle importancia a su propuesta._

 _La amplia sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el niño huérfano terminó por desvanecerse cuando se fijó en la todavía reciente quemadura que afeaba el brazo derecho de su compañero._

 _\- Siento... lo de la otra vez... - murmuró cabizbajo - Todavía me cuesta controlarlo..._

 _\- Ah, esto - respondió el otro joven, mirándose la herida - Como si fuera suficiente para hacerme daño - soltó, orgulloso._

 _A pesar de su actitud engreída, una minúscula parte de él quería reconfortar a su nuevo amigo. Desde el día del incidente era preciso que únicamente se vieran a escondidas puesto que, tras aquel desafortunado acontecimiento, el pequeño huérfano no era visto con buenos ojos por ningún habitante de ese humilde pueblo._

 _Entonces, sin soltarle el brazo, el muchacho se fijó en que su vagabundo compañero siempre solía dejar que su largo pelo le cubriera el rostro, por lo que decidió aventurarse a retirar su cabello con la mano que tenía libre._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el pequeño niño desaliñado tras sobresaltarse por aquel toque tan cercano._

 _\- Siempre tienes el pelo en toda la cara - se quejó su amigo mientras lo retiraba como podía - Así no te veo los ojos, estúpido._

 _\- Perdón... - murmuró tímidamente el pequeño mientras apartaba la mirada._

 _El cuerpecito del huérfano tembló ligeramente, pues no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante el toque tan cercano de su compañero. Que invadiera de aquella forma su espacio personal solo conseguía que un leve rubor cosquilleara sus mejillas, mas no era capaz de oponerse a aquella cercanía._

 _En ese momento una voz adulta alertó a los dos muchachos, por lo que se giraron hacia aquella llamada. No obstante, uno de los jóvenes permaneció tranquilo al reconocer su nombre._

 _\- Es mi madre - aclaró con algo de desánimo al percatarse de que le estaban buscando._

 _Finalmente, soltó el brazo a aquel chico sin nombre y se dispuso, muy a su pesar, a marcharse._

 _\- Tengo que irme. Tengo clase de piano - explicó._

 _\- Eh... - intervino de forma insegura su compañero - ¿Qué es... el piano? - preguntó tímidamente._

 _Ante la absurda pregunta proveniente de ese huérfano asocial, el chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona._

 _\- En serio, eres muy patético - concluyó._

* * *

De la misma forma en que la condena a muerte de Midoriya se hizo pública, la desaparición del príncipe y la huida del presunto criminal no tardó en recorrer el reino entero. Tras comprobar con certeza que Todoroki no se encontraba en ninguna estancia del castillo, la ansiedad comenzó a crecer entre los miembros de la nobleza.

\- ¡Debería condenaros a todos por incompetentes! ¡Inútiles! - vociferaba el rey, pues era evidente el descontento que presentaba hacia sus hombres.

Entre los nobles y el resto de habitantes del reino se había extendido la conjetura de que el palafrenero había escapado de su celda y, posteriormente, había secuestrado al príncipe. Sin embargo, Endeavor no cayó en esa mentira. Sabía que Midoriya no era un rebelde y podía imaginarse que había sido su propio hijo quien había liberado al prisionero, pues, aunque lo aborrecía, no era capaz de ignorar la obsesión que Todoroki tenía por el palafrenero.

El rey no compartió su versión de los hechos con nadie más, ya que el falso secuestro del príncipe serviría para incriminar a Midoriya de una vez por todas.

Aprovechando que los fugitivos solo habían huido durante una noche, comenzaron pues a organizar equipos de búsqueda, aunque, para su desgracia, nadie era capaz de hacerse una idea del lugar hacia el que se dirigían. Por ello, las tropas tardaron en dividirse todos los posibles rumbos.

Por todo el reino solo se escuchaban comentarios de incredulidad ante el inesperado secuestro, plegarias que deseaban el bienestar del príncipe y hasta chismorreos sobre el incierto paradero de los dos muchachos. Desde luego, era imposible no recurrir al mismo tema de conversación.

\- ¿Veis a esas gentes? Desconocen la sutil atracción entre el príncipe y su curioso compañero - comentaba Aoyama a los indiferentes perros mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de su laúd.

\- ¡Deja de inventar, cuentista! - maldijo una mujer que venía del mercado tras escuchar las habladurías del juglar, pues veía aquel comentario como una descarada broma - Alguien que se atreve a secuestrar a un miembro de la realeza solo puede ser un criminal.

Una joven campesina se encontraba por casualidad escuchando las palabras del juglar, por lo que decidió intervenir al percatarse de la seguridad con la que Aoyama pronunciaba sus relatos.

\- ¿Sabes adónde han ido? - preguntó curiosa Uraraka.

Aquella inocente cuestión provocó que la mujer esbozara un gesto de molestia, pues llegó a considerarlo un atrevimiento irrespetuoso.

\- No escuches a ese individuo. No está cuerdo - reprochó la mujer - Si fuera sensato, aguardaría a que los caballeros de la corte den caza a ese vándalo.

Tras escuchar ese rudo comentario, Uraraka optó finalmente por encarar a la mujer.

\- Mi amigo no es ningún delincuente - aseguró sin ninguna duda - Siempre hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás, es un chico trabajador y perseverante y jamás pensaría en hacer daño a nadie - la jovencita pronunció aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad que sus ojos, clavados en la escéptica mirada de la señora, llegaron a brillar.

\- No sabes lo que dices - le recriminó la mujer - No podía esperar una respuesta realista de alguien de tu calaña - escupió antes de proseguir su camino, dando así por finalizada su intervención.

Para la desgracia de la joven, aquella mujer de lengua viperina estaba en lo cierto, pues Uraraka arrastraba una mala reputación desde que sus padres fueron condenados por jugar con magia negra. Aquel acto iniciado sin ninguna intención tirana ni destructiva, únicamente con deseos de aferrarse a una ínfima posibilidad de aumentar sus cosechas, fue contemplado como una amenaza por los ojos del rey.

Desde entonces tanto los movimientos de Uraraka como los de su abuelo, quien ahora se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña, eran observados con lupa. No obstante, Midoriya nunca dejó de creer en su buena fe y, de esa forma, mantenían una amistad muy especial. Por ello, Uraraka no tenía intención de permitir que nadie asumiera que su mejor amigo era un criminal.

\- Imagino que debe de ser duro no ser capaz de encajar en la sociedad - comentó Aoyama.

\- Pues yo...

\- Mejor dicho: no soy capaz de imaginarlo ya que soy un reconocido artista aceptado y admirado por todos - interrumpió de nuevo el juglar a la muchacha.

Por su parte, la chica dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió insistir en conocer qué sabía exactamente ese juglar.

\- ¿De verdad conoces el paradero de Deku y el príncipe Todoroki? - preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada a Aoyama.

\- Huyeron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del bosque, más allá de los confines del reino - pronunció mientras tocaba su laúd de manera despreocupada.

\- Tengo que encontrarle - expresó con firmeza tras mantenerse pensativa unos segundos - Deku haría lo mismo por mí.

En ese momento Aoyama esgrimió una escéptica sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quieran ser encontrados? - inquirió.

La joven aldeana parpadeó confundida, pues no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

\- Si la guardia real averigua dónde se encuentran, estarán en peligro - insistió la chica - Si siguen pensando que Deku atentó contra la vida del príncipe... - las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, por lo que no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase - Es mi mejor amigo - murmuró.

\- Puede que todavía estén alejándose de tierras conocidas. Puede que no vuelvan - continuó el juglar sin tener en cuenta el estado de ánimo de la jovencita - Una historia fascinante sobre un reino que terminó por quedarse descabezado.

Incapaz de rebatirle nada a Aoyama, pues la muchacha se había quedado sin argumentos, guardó silencio, perdida entre la fantasía y la veracidad de las palabras del juglar. Tras percatarse de que lo único que se escuchaba eran las solitarias notas musicales que provenían de su laúd, Aoyama intervino de nuevo.

\- Si quieres encontrar a tu amigo, - comenzó - tendrás que ser más rápido que ellos - explicó, refiriéndose a los hombres del rey - Y no te vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Aunque confiaba en volver a ver a su amigo sano y salvo, la joven aldeana no podía evitar imaginar que Midoriya se encontraba en peligro, por lo que aquella propuesta le resultaba tentadora.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme? - inquirió, esperanzada.

Sin embargo, el juglar dejó de tocar, aparentemente sorprendido por su pregunta.

\- Yo no he dicho eso - aclaró, dispuesto a marcharse - Encuéntrales antes que ellos - le recordó.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo yo sola? Nadie sabe dónde se encuentran.

Antes de abandonar a la chica, Aoyama se detuvo una última vez.

\- Midoriya es tu mejor amigo - comentó, repitiendo así las palabras de la propia Uraraka - Me atrevería a decir que estás muy apegada a él... Puede que, después de todo, sepas dónde se encuentra - aseguró antes de comenzar a tocar de nuevo su laúd y emprender su camino - ¡Crea tu propia historia, joven sin talento!

* * *

Su marcha no se detuvo. Caminaron sin descanso durante toda la noche con intención de dejar atrás el reino, de no sentir los ojos de la autoritaria aristocracia sobre ellos... de adentrarse cada vez más en tierras desconocidas y, probablemente, no volver nunca. Los músculos de las piernas de los muchachos se encontraban cada vez más cargados, mas su miedo por ser descubiertos les impedía detenerse.

Según avanzaban en su travesía, la tarde se cernió sobre ellos. Desconocían el rumbo que habían tomado, pues alejarse era su única prioridad. En cuanto el príncipe se percató de que Midoriya había ralentizado la marcha, le tomó de la mano y afianzó el agarre para no permitir que su compañero se quedara rezagado.

No obstante, cuando el aguante del joven palafrenero tocaba su fin, no tuvieron más remedio que realizar una breve pausa y buscar cuanto antes agua y frutos.

"Deberías descansar tú también".

Midoriya solía insistir cada vez que contemplaba cómo Todoroki prefería permanecer de pie, visiblemente inquieto, en lugar de tomarse un descanso. Aquella propuesta bien intencionada siempre iba acompañada de un rotundo "no" por parte del príncipe, quien esperaba ansioso retomar la marcha.

Todoroki, obsesionado con evitar ser localizados, insistía en proseguir su camino cada vez que unos escasos minutos transcurrían desde su pausa, por lo que, en alguna ocasión, llegaba a ser insoportable. Incluso, para el futuro arrepentimiento del príncipe, se tomaba la libertad de recordarle a Midoriya de forma absurda que le debía obediencia. Aquellos fríos comentarios herían los cimientos de su relación, la cual se había construido con esmero durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, el príncipe estaba permitiendo que el cansancio en su cuerpo se apoderase de él, por lo que se encontraba desesperado e impaciente. Por su parte, Midoriya cada vez se veía más incapaz de negarle una petición a Todoroki, por lo que no tenía más remedio que acatar sus demandas. Negándose a descansar, el joven príncipe siguió forzándose y, sin aflojar el agarre de sus manos, continuó avanzando por el frondoso bosque que parecía engullirles.

\- Todoroki - llamó Midoriya mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su compañero.

No obstante, el príncipe no se molestó en mostrarle al joven palafrenero ni una intención de responderle. Por el contrario, siguió dirigiendo la marcha con el chico siguiendo sus pasos.

\- Todoroki, hace horas que deambulamos por tierras desconocidas - aseguró Midoriya, tratando de sonar calmado.

Le resultaba evidente detectar que Todoroki se encontraba muy alterado, por lo que, a pesar de que no le dirigía la palabra, insistía en tranquilizarle.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos adónde nos dirigimos... No nos encontrarán.

\- No voy a correr ese riesgo - soltó de manera cortante, dejando claro que no aceptaría más argumentos.

Al comprobar que resultaba inútil dialogar con el príncipe, Midoriya decidió detenerse.

\- Estoy agotado - explicó bajo la interrogante mirada de Todoroki.

Finalmente el joven palafrenero se soltó del agarre de su compañero y se sentó en la hierba. No habían dejado de caminar en todo el día y, además, contaban con el cansancio adicional de no haber dormido lo necesario durante la noche anterior. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, por lo que seguir deambulando sin rumbo podía ser imprudente. Por todos estos inconvenientes, el joven príncipe dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y optó por buscar un lugar en el ambos pudieran resguardarse antes de que cayera la noche.

\- Vamos - apuró a Midoriya - Es el último esfuerzo.

De nuevo, escuchar un tono tan autoritario impidió a Midoriya la posibilidad de rebatirle nada. Por ello, terminó cediendo y caminó tras el príncipe, confiando en que, tal y como aseguraban sus palabras, su próxima caminata fuera la última del día.

* * *

Tras haber localizado un refugio idóneo para su situación, Midoriya no tuvo reparo en prácticamente dejarse caer sobre la tierra, la cual, debido al cansancio, se le antojaba hasta cómoda. Por su parte, Todoroki comprobaba que la conformación de aquella cueva fuera segura, pues, después de haber llegado tan lejos, no era atractiva la idea de quedarse atrapados o morir por un derrumbamiento.

Entonces observó cómo Midoriya descansaba de costado, visiblemente exhausto. Tras entrar en razón, Todoroki comprendió que, cegado por lograr sus objetivos, había estado ignorando las necesidades de la misma persona a la que deseaba proteger. Midoriya era un chico torpe, pero en ese momento el joven príncipe era el único que no había sabido adoptar una conducta ejemplar.

Arrepentido por sus insensatas acciones, Todoroki se quitó la capa y, posteriormente, se sentó al lado de su compañero.

\- Midoriya - llamó, con lo que consiguió la atención del muchacho.

Entonces carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, pues no podía evitar pensar que se encontraba avergonzado.

\- Quiero... pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. Solo pensaba en escapar y debo reconocer que la situación me ha superado - confesó, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Midoriya.

Por su parte, el joven palafrenero se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar a la misma altura que Todoroki.

\- Todoroki, somos un equipo - le recordó - No era necesario que me asustaras para que te obedeciera.

\- Lo sé - reconoció el príncipe ante aquella recriminación - La verdad es que yo también estaba asustado. Cuando te arrastraron a los calabozos sentí que te había perdido para siempre. Era una sensación tan impotente que no estaba dispuesto a tener que pasar por ello de nuevo. Por eso has tenido que aguantar mi insufrible actitud.

Tras aquellas explicaciones, Todoroki permaneció cabizbajo, pues reconocer que había obrado mal con la persona que quería le provocaba una punzada de rabia.

\- No haber sabido dirigir esta situación como es debido me hace plantearme si seré un rey competente - confesó de pronto, pues su desesperado estado de ánimo le hacía verbalizar sus inseguridades, incluso aunque fueran producto de una paranoia.

\- Nadie está preparado para escapar de su hogar e incumplir la ley, Todoroki - le aseguró Midoriya en un intento por alentar al joven príncipe - Estoy seguro de que serás un rey admirable.

Sin poder evitarlo, Todoroki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Además del sincero comentario de ánimo, el hecho de escuchar su nombre de los labios de Midoriya cosquilleaba sus oídos de forma juguetona. Después de meses siendo tratado de vos olvidaba la satisfacción que aquella sencilla acción le generaba. Por todo ello, se tomó la libertad de relajarse y, finalmente, la tensión en su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

\- Gracias - le dijo a Midoriya tras levantar la cabeza para observar su rostro.

En el exterior de la cueva el sonido del viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles comenzaba a hacerse notar. Por suerte ambos estaban a salvo del frío temporal en aquel provisional refugio. No gozaban de la seguridad de una fortaleza inexpugnable y, sin embargo, en aquella simple cueva habían encontrado un resguardo incomparable al de una vida rodeado de la nobleza.

No se escuchaba nada. Nada más que el movimiento desordenado de la hierba impulsada por el viento en el exterior. No había guardias, no había murallas, no había rey. Era gratificante sentir que en esos momentos no estaban siendo vigilados. Midoriya recargó la espalda contra la pared y respiró profundamente, convencido de que ambos podrían descansar por fin esa noche, pues con la oscuridad a punto de apoderarse del paisaje no era probable que un equipo de búsqueda rondara los alrededores.

\- Midoriya - llamó de nuevo Todoroki, rompiendo de esa manera el silencio - Me gustaría hacerte una proposición.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Todoroki? - preguntó el muchacho, intrigado por aquella repentina petición.

Así, el joven príncipe comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que rondaba su mente.

\- No es fácil... - empezó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada, pues quería que sus palabras sonaran firmes - Midoriya, meses atrás jamás me habría imaginado que terminaría huyendo de mi propio reino para salvarte. Pensar que existe una mente que todavía cree en la igualdad y en el cambio me da fuerzas para confiar en otra forma de reinado. Si no te hubiera conocido, seguramente nunca me habría planteado enfrentarme a mi padre de la manera en la que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Midoriya, tú me has dado esa fuerza.

El joven palafrenero escuchaba aquellas palabras con terrible curiosidad y agradecimiento, pues quería saber qué había llevado al príncipe a pronunciar tantos halagos hacia su persona.

\- Midoriya... cuando llegue a ser rey me gustaría que tú reinaras a mi lado - expresó con seguridad ante la atenta escucha de su compañero - Sé que este refugio no es un lecho digno de dos futuros gobernadores, pero ignoro cuándo será la próxima vez que volvamos a encontrarnos en un lugar tan apartado del reino, donde la ley actual impera.

Tras comprobar que el muchacho le seguía la conversación, Todoroki se acercó al chico, permitiendo que unos escasos centímetros les separasen.

\- Midoriya, quiero que la distancia entre nosotros deje de existir - confesó - Quiero que me hagas el amor.

* * *

Invadido por el hastío y la preocupación, el pequeño roedor se dispuso a tocar una sencilla melodía en el mismo piano con el que impartía clases al joven príncipe. Además de distraer su mente, aquella actividad le servía para ejercitar su gastada audición, pues su oreja no fue rebanada al azar: Endeavor sabía perfectamente que, para un profesor de piano, la sordera significaba su ruina absoluta, por lo que el castigo de Nedzu fue ideado de forma calculadora.

\- Es una pieza maravillosa - comentó Yaoyorozu.

La joven, tras enterarse de la desaparición del príncipe había acudido al lugar lo más rápido que su embarcación le permitió, por lo que consiguió llegar cuando la noche había caído. Al seguir estando comprometida con Todoroki, era deber suyo mostrar su apoyo y el de sus gentes en aquellos momentos de desasosiego.

\- Sois muy amable, princesa Yaoyorozu - respondió Nedzu a modo de agradecimiento sin dejar de tocar.

A pesar de que intentaba disfrutar de la música de Nedzu, la princesa estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, preocupada por el bienestar del príncipe. La fría noche había caído y, por seguridad, los equipos de búsqueda habían aplazado su misión hasta el próximo amanecer.

\- Yo también espero que esté bien - comentó de pronto el roedor.

Yaoyorozu dirigió la mirada al profesor y se dio cuenta entonces de que la música se había detenido.

\- Lo siento - expresó la joven al percatarse de que su actitud ausente resultaba innegable - Confiemos en que así sea.

\- ¿Sabéis? El príncipe Todoroki me recuerda a un antiguo alumno al que instruía hace años - confesó con intención de que ambos abandonaran aquellas dañinas reflexiones.

Entonces Nedzu comenzó a rebuscar con lentitud una obra musical en concreto y, entre todas las partituras amontonadas sobre el piano, consiguió localizar aquella que tanto le interesaba.

\- El mismo alumno que compuso esta melodía - aclaró.

Con el fin de observar de cerca la pieza la princesa Yaoyorozu caminó hasta quedar al lado de Nedzu, quien seguía sentado al piano.

\- "Nuestra despedida" - leyó el título la joven - Suena bastante desolador.

\- Es posible - comentó el roedor antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

Aunque había debatido con el príncipe Todoroki las posibles interpretaciones de esa partitura, en esos momentos Nedzu se encontraba descorazonado.

\- Ambos se parecen - continuó el profesor sin dejar de pensar en sus alumnos - Sus personalidades son distintas, pero el simple hecho de haber conocido a una persona les ha impulsado a perseguir aquello en lo que tanto creen - explicó mientras se permitía adoptar una actitud melancólica - Me gustaría volver a verles pronto.

\- ¿Recordáis cómo se llamaba vuestro antiguo alumno? - preguntó con curiosidad la princesa Yaoyorozu, quien escuchaba con atención cada palabra de Nedzu.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidarle? - respondió el roedor mientras sonreía al pensar en él - ¿Cómo olvidar a un terremoto como Katsuki Bakugou?


	13. Capítulo 13

\- ¿Eh? - el estático rostro de Midoriya reflejaba que todavía no había sido capaz de procesar aquella petición.

Apenas se estaba imaginando un utópico futuro reinando al lado de Todoroki cuando fue asaltado por su propuesta tan íntima. Por su parte, el joven príncipe se vio obligado a aclararse la garganta antes de repetir sus palabras.

\- Midoriya, me gustaría que tú y yo... hiciéramos el amor en este momento - pretendía mostrar seguridad al hablar, mas no podía negar que sus deseos sonaban un tanto vergonzosos.

Midoriya trató de meditar aquella proposición, pues era evidente que no se encontraba mentalmente preparado.

\- Todoroki, yo... - murmuró el chico tras desviar la mirada - Es evidente que hay algo entre nosotros, pero lo que me pides conlleva demasiada responsabilidad - argumentó - Me gustaría estar a la altura, pero no quiero arruinarlo todo.

Todoroki, tras escuchar el desasosiego del muchacho, acarició su mano con suavidad. Comprendía su preocupación y entendía la enorme carga que de pronto había puesto sobre sus hombros. No obstante, el príncipe deseaba ante todo compartir esa noche con Midoriya de una forma más especial. Por tanto, sin dejar de ser comprensivo, no desistió en convencerle.

\- Sé que puede significar mucha responsabilidad para ti y que estás asustado - comenzó mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con el pulgar en la mano del muchacho - Desearía contar con una ocasión más apropiada y un lecho más conveniente, pero, al igual que yo, sabes que nuestra relación nunca sería tomada en serio. Hasta que las gentes del reino encuentren nuestro vínculo como algo beneficioso, no contaremos con ningún momento ideal para nosotros.

Entonces Todoroki permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pues quería observar la reacción de su compañero, quien se mostraba claramente inseguro. A Todoroki le resultaba duro convencerle sin llegar a presionarle, pues tenía muchas ganas de que Midoriya compartiera sus deseos con la misma intensidad.

\- El futuro es incierto, pero el que nos aguarda a nosotros lo es más - prosiguió el joven príncipe tras recordar las palabras de su profesor de piano - Por ello, por desconocer cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos en un momento tan idílico, quiero que esta noche nos entreguemos sin ataduras al amor.

Finalmente, el joven palafrenero clavó sus desconsolados ojos en la mirada del príncipe.

\- Pero... ¿y si no satisfago tus expectativas? ¿Y si te decepciono? - preguntó temeroso.

A pesar de que Todoroki fracasaba más de una vez al leer la atmósfera, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo conociendo a Midoriya había aprendido a identificar sus emociones con menos esfuerzo. Podía ver el miedo reflejado en la mirada del muchacho; esa inseguridad por temer fallar a quienes quería.

Aunque no lo confesaría, Todoroki también tenía miedo, mas era su deber aparentar seguridad y servir de amparo a la persona que más amaba en ese momento. Desconocía lo que iba a suceder exactamente entre ambos, lo que podía salir mal... pero quería descubrirlo a su lado.

\- Midoriya... - llamó.

Entonces, tras acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, se acercó a sus labios y depositó un casto beso en ellos. Sin separarse de su rostro, le observó con atención.

\- Tú jamás podrías decepcionarme.

Después de pronunciar aquellas sinceras palabras, Todoroki volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Midoriya, mas esta vez se permitió alargar el beso. Tras comprobar que no era rechazado, sujetó el rostro de Midoriya con ambas manos y hundió más sus cansados labios en los del chico, intentando que el contacto fuera más intenso. En ese momento un suave jadeo proveniente del joven palafrenero acarició sus labios.

Sin embargo, aunque Todoroki podía interpretarlo como un consentimiento para intensificar aquel beso, optó por separarse de él. Ante la confusa mirada del chico, el joven príncipe habló.

\- Midoriya - dijo - Si en algún momento te agobias, házmelo saber, por favor - pidió - No tienes que demostrarme nada.

No quería que Midoriya volviera a tratarse como alguien inferior, especialmente en una situación como la que estaban a punto de experimentar. No quería que pensara en ello. Confiaba en que, después de aquella noche, su relación cambiara para siempre.

\- Está bien - respondió Midoriya mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Todoroki asumió que contaba con el permiso del chico, que podía acceder a llevar su relación a otro nivel. Por ello y, sin haber soltado el rostro del joven palafrenero, se acercó a él para volver a unir sus labios en un beso lento. El príncipe sintió alivio al advertir una ligera presión sobre sus labios, pues deducía entonces que Midoriya le estaba correspondiendo.

De pronto, Todoroki notó, sorprendido, cómo una tímida lengua acarició sus labios torpemente. Tras abrir los ojos de forma instintiva, descubrió a Midoriya con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sin romper aquel extraño beso, Todoroki no pudo evitar pensar que la imagen que se encontraba ante sus ojos le resultaba bastante tierna. Evitando perder un solo instante, Todoroki separó sus labios y se aferró todavía más a Midoriya. Dejó que su lengua acariciara la del muchacho en aquel dulce contacto que tanto había echado de menos.

Con lentitud el beso comenzó a intensificarse. Incapaces de encontrar un ritmo estable, las lenguas de ambos se tocaban, se enredaban, se perdían y se volvían a encontrar. No era un beso perfecto, pero nada en su relación lo era. Después de todo, su enlace estaba destinado a la condena. Todoroki comenzó entonces a desabotonar el chaleco del muchacho. Aunque actuó con suavidad, fue suficiente para alertar al chico, quien interrumpió el beso de forma involuntaria.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Todoroki tras detener sus acciones.

\- No... - murmuró el joven, cabizbajo - Es solo que...

El príncipe permaneció en silencio, esperando conocer qué le había llevado a detenerse. No obstante, al no recibir respuesta, Todoroki decidió intervenir.

\- Midoriya, no estamos haciendo nada malo - aseguró - En el lugar del que venimos nuestras acciones serían cuestionables. Sin embargo, aquí no existen leyes que nos coarten - explicó.

Todoroki estaba dispuesto a detenerlo todo si era Midoriya el que se lo pedía, pero no iba a permitir que, por culpa de unas fuerzas inexistentes, el chico sintiera remordimientos que le impidieran disfrutar.

Por ello, decidió retomar sus acciones ante la atenta mirada de Midoriya, quien, aunque había decidido ceder, se encontraba visiblemente tenso. Entonces el joven príncipe sujetó una mano del chico y, para su sorpresa, la situó en su pecho, cercana a los cierres de sus nobles ropajes.

\- Tú también puedes desnudarme - propuso.

A pesar de que no era más que una simple proposición, consiguió sonrojar a Midoriya. Intentando que el joven palafrenero se relajara, Todoroki volvió a besar sus labios y, al hacerlo, no tardó en comprobar cómo ardía su rostro. Sin embargo, el príncipe no se detuvo y terminó dejando a Midoriya simplemente con su camisa blanca. Después no tuvo más remedio que despojarse él mismo de su indumentaria, pues, a pesar de que Midoriya lo estaba intentando, sus temblorosas manos no parecían colaborar.

La rudimentaria camisa de Midoriya contrastaba con la de Todoroki, pues el tacto suave del tejido de seda de una prenda de la realeza era inconfundible. Sin haberse separado de sus labios desde el momento en el que comenzó a desvestirle, el joven príncipe se permitió desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa del muchacho para, posteriormente, deslizar una mano en el interior, agradecido al poder acariciar por fin su piel desnuda después de tanto tiempo.

\- Todoroki... - intervino Midoriya tras interrumpir el beso - Esto es... muy extraño... - expresó con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues era evidente que todo era desconocido para él.

Por su parte, Todoroki unió de nuevo sus labios con los del muchacho sin detener sus dulces caricias.

\- Esta noche haremos cosas más extrañas - prometió ante la tímida mirada de Midoriya.

Mientras retomaba el beso, Todoroki continuó desvistiendo al muchacho hasta que consiguió desabotonarle por completo. Aunque no pretendía presionar a Midoriya, el joven príncipe no mostró intenciones de ralentizar su avance, puesto que, llegados a tal punto, cada vez le suponía un esfuerzo mayor ocultar su reprimida necesidad. Con la intención de dejar su torso al descubierto Todoroki deslizó las manos por los hombros de Midoriya para, de esa manera, deshacerse de la camisa que todavía le cubría.

Mientras procedía a deshacerse de sus guantes, se despegó de los labios de Midoriya y, para la incertidumbre de su compañero, se acercó a su oreja derecha.

\- Tócame tú también - le susurró al oído.

Su voz sonaba ronca, pero no ansiosa. Sin embargo, logró provocarle un escalofrío al muchacho, por lo que, en un momento de claridad, Todoroki comprendió lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¿Tus orejas son sensibles? - preguntó curioso tras volver a encararle.

\- Bueno, yo... - murmuró avergonzado Midoriya mientras desviaba su sonrojada mirada, incapaz de proseguir.

Al percatarse enseguida de su inseguridad para corroborar los argumentos del príncipe, Todoroki volvió a depositar un cariñoso beso en sus labios.

\- Seguro que yo también tengo puntos débiles - afirmó, tratando de animarle a que los buscara.

Por ello, Todoroki comenzó a desabotonar su propia camisa hasta que, finalmente, ambos terminaron desnudos de cintura para arriba. Entonces el joven príncipe volvió a fundirse en un beso largo con Midoriya mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo desesperado. En esos momentos recorrió el cuerpo del chico con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando al descubrir sus, sorprendentemente tonificados, músculos.

Por su parte, Midoriya se sujetó de los hombros de Todoroki. Era raro palpar la piel del joven príncipe, desconocida para él hasta ese momento. A pesar de que no rechazaba ese intenso abrazo, empezaba a necesitar algo de aire, por lo que el chico jadeaba de manera entrecortada en cada beso. Mientras ambos se perdían en aquella vorágine de pasión, Todoroki recorría el cuerpo de Midoriya a base de caricias de forma incesante, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de su piel.

Finalmente, las caricias del joven príncipe fueron a acabar a la nuca de Midoriya y, con delicadeza, le incitó a que se recostara sobre él. Dentro de la cueva la tierra no era comparable a un cálido lecho, mas confiaban en que en algún momento empezarían a sentir calor. El joven palafrenero apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del príncipe para evitar caer desplomado sobre su cuerpo. Entonces sintió cómo las manos de Todoroki paseaban por su torso hasta llegar a su abdomen, el cual se contrajo ante el inesperado contacto.

\- Midoriya - habló el príncipe frente a sus labios tras interrumpir sus interminables muestras de cariño.

El chico se percató enseguida de la voz ronca con la que Todoroki se dirigía a él, pues era evidente que estaba cargada de deseo.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto - confesó el joven príncipe.

A pesar de la tenue iluminación del lugar, a Midoriya le resultó sencillo distinguir las dilatadas pupilas de Todoroki, las cuales le miraban con lascivia. Entonces el joven príncipe se revolvió bajo el cuerpo de su compañero con intención de deshacerse de su pantalón y su calzado. Debido a que Midoriya se estaba sirviendo de sus brazos para sostener su agotado cuerpo, le fue casi imposible colaborar. Cuando sus temblorosas extremidades intentaron despojarse de su propio pantalón, pues de pronto se le antojaba incómodo, el muchacho tuvo la mala fortuna de caer torpemente sobre el cuerpo de Todoroki.

No tuvo consecuencias desastrosas, mas el hecho de que sus entrepiernas se hubieran rozado logró arrancarle a Todoroki un gruñido gutural.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó el joven palafrenero al pensar que había hecho daño a su compañero.

No obstante, Todoroki optó por no tomar en consideración aquel asunto sin importancia. Por el contrario, volvió a abrazar al chico por la espalda y, al hacerlo, notó sus propias manos tiritar como si estuvieran indecisas de sus movimientos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Midoriya al percatarse enseguida de ello.

Podía ser un muchacho torpe en ciertos ámbitos, pero no dejaba de ser una persona inteligente a la que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. A modo de respuesta, Todoroki juntó sus desgastados labios con los de Midoriya en un beso largo.

\- Se me pasará - prometió tras volver a apartarse de él.

En ese momento Todoroki buscó el rostro del chico con las manos y, posteriormente, lo sostuvo frente a él sujetándolo de las mejillas con suavidad y una ligera flaqueza.

\- Midoriya - llamó, esperando contar con toda su atención - ¿Quieres que sigamos? - inquirió - Te lo estoy preguntando solo a ti y a nadie más.

A pesar de que su última aclaración resultaba una obviedad, Midoriya sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. La decisión estaba en manos de Midoriya; no dependía de leyes reinantes ni de códigos morales. En aquel momento y en aquel lugar ningún déspota podía dirigir sobre sus acciones, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su propio cuerpo... Solo Midoriya tenía la autoridad.

\- Sí, quiero continuar - respondió con determinación, rompiendo el silencio únicamente gobernado por los suaves jadeos de ambos.

Aunque había tardado en percatarse de ello, Midoriya finalmente había comprendido que, por inviolables que fueran las leyes, no era humanamente posible que unas normas dirigiesen sus emociones. Si Todoroki estaba en lo cierto y no estaban obrando mal, entonces no debía sentir culpa al pensar que se estaba enamorando de una persona.

Cuando observó la decisión en su mirada, el joven príncipe atrajo hacia sí mismo el rostro de Midoriya y no tardó en volver a besarle. Ambos se mantenían ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, perdidos en aquel beso húmedo. Guiado por su instinto, Midoriya resbaló por los labios de Todoroki y descendió hasta su cuello. Tras aquel simple contacto, el muchacho contempló cómo su compañero era invadido por un breve estremecimiento.

"El cuello." pensó Midoriya en un momento de lucidez.

Cuando Todoroki vestía sus ropajes nunca dejaba su cuello al descubierto, por lo que no era insensato imaginarse que el príncipe podía ser vulnerable en aquella zona, inaccesible para todos. Por ello, Midoriya, con intención de ver corroboradas sus teorías, decidió morderle la nuez sin brusquedad. Al recibir semejante estímulo, Todoroki reaccionó dejando caer un alargado suspiro mientras se revolvía en un pequeño escalofrío.

El príncipe enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Midoriya, extasiado al sentir que uno de sus puntos débiles había sido localizado. En un intento por querer profundizar más aquella satisfactoria exploración Midoriya apegó su cuerpo al del príncipe con lentitud hasta que, de forma inesperada, su abdomen fue apuñalado por la erección de Todoroki. Aquel pequeño roce arrancó un gruñido al joven príncipe cargado de impaciencia.

Debido a que no esperaba que Midoriya interviniera, Todoroki decidió actuar: soltó el cabello del chico y, con temblor en sus movimientos, se deshizo de la única prenda que le cubría para, finalmente, liberar su miembro. Sin embargo, aunque desde un principio había pretendido transmitir seguridad a su compañero, en ese momento se vio obligado a rehuir la mirada del muchacho, pues no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

A pesar del ambiente lúgubre, Midoriya contempló con nitidez cada expresión que el joven príncipe le brindaba, pues dedujo que muy pocos podrían haberlas presenciado. Todoroki no pensaba que se sentiría tan expuesto, pues los ojos de Midoriya sobre él le hacían sentir indefenso. Por ello, volvió a fundirse en un beso largo con el muchacho, intentando así librarse de la tortuosa sensación de sentirse observado. Entonces el joven palafrenero se sobresaltó cuando notó que la única prenda que escondía sus intimidades estaba siendo retirada por el príncipe.

\- Quiero verte - se justificó Todoroki al percatarse de la reacción de su compañero.

Ante su explicación, Midoriya tragó saliva y desvió la mirada cuando su erección fue liberada por fin. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se abrazaban el roce de sus entrepiernas conseguía arrancarles un tímido gemido. Aunque era consciente de que no debía abusar de su punto débil, Midoriya decidió volver a juguetear con el cuello de Todoroki, pues las vulnerables reacciones del joven príncipe le estaban dejando hipnotizado.

Con el simple roce de sus labios en el cuello de Todoroki, Midoriya contempló con deleite sus pequeños espasmos acompañados de dulces gruñidos.

\- Midoriya... - llamó el joven príncipe.

Cuando escuchó su nombre el vello de Midoriya de erizó casi de forma inmediata; la voz de Todoroki no sonaba ronca, sino que había tomado la forma de un gemido agudo, similar a una súplica. Al percatarse de su inusual tono de voz, Todoroki se cubrió la boca. Era evidente que se sentía avergonzado, pues el particular sonrojo que llegaba hasta las puntas de sus orejas le delataba. No obstante, el deseo estaba por encima de su sentido del ridículo, por lo que el joven príncipe comenzó a deslizar un dedo en su propia entrada bajo la incrédula mirada de Midoriya.

Tras lograr procesar que el príncipe se estaba masturbando delante de él, Midoriya comprendió entonces que, en esos momentos, estaba ignorando las urgentes necesidades de Todoroki. Por ello, decidió rectificar.

\- Ya... ya lo hago yo - ofreció el muchacho, tratando de sonar persuasivo.

Y, así, retiró la mano de Todoroki para, posteriormente, deslizar un par de dedos en su interior. Ante semejante intromisión, Todoroki dejó caer un sonoro suspiro mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Aunque los dedos de Midoriya trataban de moverse con delicadeza, a Todoroki le resultaba complicado adaptarse a sus impredecibles movimientos, pues era extraño sentir en su interior unos dedos que no fueran los suyos.

Mientras removía sus dedos en las entrañas de Todoroki, Midoriya observaba con claridad cómo su compañero tensaba y destensaba su abdomen, cómo se aferraba a él como si temiera que de pronto desapareciera y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. El joven palafrenero desconocía la sutil distancia que había entre el placer y la molestia, pero confiaba en que, si Todoroki sentía desagrado en algún momento, se lo haría saber.

\- Midoriya... - murmuró el príncipe cuando el chico por fin había encontrado un ritmo estable en el masaje con sus dedos - Te necesito ya...

Sin poder evitarlo el muchacho se ruborizó en cuanto escuchó aquel ruego. Empezó entonces a debatirse internamente si ambos estaban preparados, si podía herir a Todoroki, si su relación podría arruinarse tras cometer un error... La singular expresión de Midoriya cuando atravesaba un dilema no pasó desapercibida para Todoroki, quien, todavía jadeando, acarició con dulzura la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya.

\- Todo saldrá bien - prometió el joven príncipe mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Aunque no fueran más que unas simples palabras, bastaron para calmar al chico. Finalmente, Midoriya dirigió una tímida mirada a la entrada de Todoroki y, tras retirar sus dedos, permitió a su erección abrirse paso con lentitud a través del interior de su compañero. Al sentir aquella calurosa intromisión, Todoroki gruñó en respuesta y, con la mano que todavía mantenía posada en el suelo, arañó la tierra.

\- ¡Ah! - gimió el joven príncipe cuando Midoriya resbaló en su interior de un solo impulso.

\- ¡Perdón! ¿¡Os he hecho daño!? - preguntó el muchacho, visiblemente apurado.

Ante su comentario, Todoroki volvió a acariciar la mejilla del chico con su pulgar.

\- ¿Incluso en una situación así me vas a tratar de vos? - le sermoneó cariñosamente tras escuchar su descuidada e innecesaria cortesía.

\- Perdón... - murmuró el chico mientras apartaba la mirada, avergonzado por su pequeña metedura de pata.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que Midoriya comenzó a percatarse de lo cálido que se encontraba el interior de Todoroki. Era desconocido, pero resultaba agradable.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Midoriya tras volver a observar el rostro de Todoroki.

\- No - contestó el joven príncipe justo antes de soltar la mejilla del chico para acariciar su propio abdomen, como si pudiera sentir ahí mismo a Midoriya - Es una sensación extraña, pero no es dolorosa - aclaró.

Tras aquella explicación, el joven palafrenero permaneció en la misma posición mientras normalizaba su respiración, permitiendo así que ambos se acostumbraran a sus nuevas experiencias. Aunque no se movía un ápice, Midoriya podía sentir cómo la entrada de Todoroki se estrechaba de forma sutil cada vez que respiraba. Ese intermitente abrazo alrededor de su erección le estaba haciendo enloquecer, por lo que Midoriya, a pesar de querer mantener el control sobre sus instintos más primarios, decidió que ya no podía aguantar más.

\- Todoroki - llamó - ¿Puedo... puedo moverme? - preguntó el chico, visiblemente inseguro al formular su petición.

\- Sí - respondió el joven príncipe tras respirar profundamente sin quitar ojo de las expresiones del muchacho.

Y así, Midoriya comenzó a deslizarse en el interior de Todoroki en un lento y suave vaivén. Tras unas numerosas estocadas, ambos empezaron a jadear. Fundidos en un abrazo, Midoriya sentía cómo Todoroki aferraba las yemas de sus dedos a la espalda del muchacho. El príncipe, quien trataba en vano de ocultar cualquier sonido que pudiera resultar embarazoso, terminó por enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Midoriya.

Incapaz de reprimir sus vergonzosos ruidos, Todoroki dejó escapar un gemido en el momento en que Midoriya acertó a golpear su delicioso y receptivo punto.

\- ¿Ahí te gusta? - preguntó curioso el chico sin dejar de jadear al ver su reacción.

\- Sí... - contestó.

A pesar de que Todoroki imaginaba que en algún momento se rendirían por completo ante sus instintos más básicos, no perdería la comunicación verbal si así lo deseaba Midoriya. Incluso aunque hasta al joven príncipe, quien muchas veces carecía de empatía, le resultara evidente adivinar los deseos de cada uno en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, el hecho de ver a Todoroki retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo invitó a Midoriya a entregarse al descontrol, por lo que, sin dejar de golpear su próstata, descendió hasta propinarle un pequeño mordisco en su cuello. Al verse atacado en dos de sus puntos débiles al mismo tiempo, el joven príncipe no tuvo más remedio que pronunciar el nombre de Midoriya en un desvergonzado gemido agudo.

Por su parte, Midoriya incrementó sutilmente la velocidad de sus embestidas, embelesado al descubrir una imagen tan erótica y exquisita de su compañero.

\- Midoriya... - jadeó Todoroki, casi temiendo desgastar su nombre - Estoy... cerca de mi límite... - advirtió.

\- Yo también... - coincidió el chico, respirando contra el cuello del príncipe.

Prosiguieron con el choque de sus pieles hasta que Todoroki terminó clavando sus uñas en los hombros del muchacho, temblando al ver que estaban a punto de compartir un orgasmo inminente. Ante el molesto contacto, Midoriya frunció los labios, mas no debilitó su ritmo, pues ya no veía posible valorar otro objetivo que no fuera el de llegar hasta el éxtasis.

Entonces Todoroki acabó apretando sus muslos contra los costados de Midoriya hasta que, finalmente, terminó culminando en el abdomen del chico con un alargado gemido que pareció bendecir los oídos de Midoriya. En cuanto notó que las deliciosas entrañas de Todoroki se estrechaban alrededor de su erección, Midoriya, acompañado de un intenso gemido, culminó en el interior de su compañero mientras su cuerpo se descomponía en un espasmo.

Fue un encuentro tan significante que el joven palafrenero no pudo evitar dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Todoroki. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de sus últimas y escasas fuerzas fue capaz de desplomarse de una manera controlada, pues no quería hacer daño a su compañero.

Durante unos minutos interminables lo único que se escuchaban eran los jadeos provenientes de ambos, quienes, exhaustos por su deliciosa y tórrida experiencia, trataban de normalizar su respiración. Cuando, finalmente, lograron ralentizar sus pulsaciones Midoriya se percató de que todavía permanecía en el interior de Todoroki. A pesar de que no era una sensación desagradable para él, imaginó que al joven príncipe podría resultarle incómodo, por lo que tensó sus brazos y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se incorporó para salir de él.

Al contemplar de nuevo el cuerpo de Todoroki, Midoriya intentó asimilar la imagen que se extendía ante sus ojos hasta que, desafortunadamente, las palabras resbalaron de su boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar lo que decía.

\- Eres muy hermoso - articuló.

Ante un comentario tan inesperado, el joven príncipe trató sin éxito de reaccionar de la manera más apropiada. Después de tantas lecciones de sus profesores, tantas tediosas y repetitivas clases... el futuro gobernado del reino no sabía cómo actuar ante un halago. Cuando sintió que sus mejillas ardían retiró la mirada.

\- Gracias... - murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros, extrañado por aquella inusual situación.

Debido a que pensó que había incomodado a Todoroki con su comentario, sincero ante todo, Midoriya carraspeó y se dejó caer a un lado del príncipe hasta terminar tumbado boca arriba. El chico desconocía cómo debía actuar en ese momento; si era apropiado preguntar a su compañero cómo se encontraba o si estaba fuera de lugar proponer un tema de conversación. En cualquier caso notó enseguida cómo sus párpados empezaban a pesarle, por lo que no pudo oponer resistencia al cansancio que se estaba apoderando de él...

\- Midoriya - Todoroki llamó de pronto tras haberse girado de costado para observar a su compañero.

\- Mmm... - murmuró en respuesta, visiblemente agotado.

Al ver que estaba a punto de caer dormido, Todoroki reaccionó zarandeando su hombro para despertarle.

\- Midoriya, no te duermas - pidió.

Cuando escuchó su petición el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso, extrañado por su repentina exigencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, somnoliento.

\- Mira - indicó el joven príncipe mientras señalaba un lugar en el exterior de la cueva, lejano a su posición - Ahí.

A pesar de que solo contaban con la tenue iluminación de la luna, de que estaban envueltos en una espesa oscuridad... lo vio. Cuando comprendió que su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que aquella imagen era real, Midoriya distinguió la inconfundible silueta de un dragón acicalando sus gigantescas alas.

\- Existen - comentó maravillado el chico mientras ambos contemplaban a aquel animal.

Aunque ese dragón se encontraba a una distancia alejada de los muchachos, cualquiera podría sentirse indefenso ante una criatura tan imponente y, posiblemente, peligrosa y más en la situación en la que ambos se veían: con sus energías agotadas por completo y desprovistos de cualquier ropa que pudiera protegerles.

Sin embargo, para ellos había adquirido otra interpretación: haber descubierto un dragón suponía que se encontraban en terreno todavía inexplorado por el hombre. Por ello, se sentían a salvo, como si estuvieran protegidos por aquella bestia.

\- Todoroki - llamó Midoriya tras girarse para verle - Existen de verdad - insistió.

Al ver aquella radiante e infantil expresión en los ojos del chico, Todoroki no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Contemplar tanta ilusión en la persona a quien tanto amaba le satisfacía de una manera indescriptible.

Tumbados de costado frente a frente ambos se miraron, pensando seguramente en lo lejos que habían llegado en su camino. Al sentirse abrumados por su agotador e interminable viaje, notaron cómo el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

Todoroki tanteó con pesadez sobre la tierra hasta alcanzar las capas con las que se habían vestido durante su travesía para cubrir sus cuerpos con ellas.

\- Ahora descansa - le pidió a Midoriya.

Bastó aquella simple petición para que el chico se rindiera ante sus pesados párpados. Incapaces de adivinar quién de los dos cayó dormido antes, el silencio de la cueva quedó interrumpido únicamente por los suaves ronquidos de los dos muchachos, quienes aguardaron el día intenso e impredecible que les esperaba.


	14. Capítulo 14

Apenas pudo reorganizar sus últimos recuerdos.

Cuando Midoriya abrió los ojos de forma perezosa a causa de los rayos del sol, rememoró su reciente sueño, el cual había sido tan vívido que le resultó difícil distinguir el mundo onírico del real: se encontraba tocando el piano de forma torpe, inexperta, pues ni siquiera era posible reconocer la melodía que estaba interpretando. Recordaba sus pausas cometidas debido a sus dudas, así como el característico tacto de las teclas del instrumento musical.

Sin embargo, Midoriya estaba muy feliz. Al otro extremo del piano otro par de manos le acompañaban para guiarle. En cuanto se giró hacia ese conocido rostro descubrió entonces cómo Todoroki le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. Midoriya advirtió que, aunque estaba claro que se trataba del joven príncipe, las facciones de su rostro lucían más adultas y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una desordenada pero hermosa trenza bicolor.

Un sueño en el que ambos compartían un futuro. Podría no ser perfecto, podría no ser prometedor... pero en él Todoroki y Midoriya estaban juntos y felices. Cuando el joven palafrenero recordó su sueño de aquella noche suspiró lentamente, pues estaba claro que una parte de él ansiaba crear un futuro con Todoroki. Midoriya observó entonces al verdadero y actual príncipe, quien descansaba boca arriba a su lado plácidamente, como si no contaran con la presión de ser unos fugitivos.

Tumbado de costado, Midoriya contempló al príncipe dormido. No pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una imagen bastante deseable: sus párpados permanecían cerrados con suavidad y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente debido a su suave respiración, la cual era posible escuchar debido a que mantenía su boca entreabierta. En un temerario intento por querer contemplar aquella imagen más de cerca Midoriya se acercó al joven príncipe de forma silenciosa.

Tras hacer un esfuerzo e incorporarse, el joven palafrenero consiguió apreciar el rostro de Todoroki después de quedar casi encima de él. Se fijó entonces en las facciones relajadas de su cara, así como en su cabello visiblemente desordenado. Era la primera vez que Midoriya veía al príncipe dormir y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se sentía muy agradecido por poder presenciar ese momento.

Lentamente el chico se acercó a los labios de Todoroki hasta que no les separaban nada más que unos pequeños centímetros. Midoriya meditó en ese instante sus acciones, pues, de alguna forma, sentía que estaba cometiendo una insensatez; no pretendía compartir un beso con Todoroki, sino que iba a robárselo. Por ello, no podía evitar sentirse como un delincuente. Entonces comenzó a recordar las noches en las que recibía un beso en la frente por parte de su madre mientras dormía. Ella, desde luego, no lo hacía para perturbar su descanso, sino como una muestra de afecto.

Por tanto, Midoriya se terminó sirviendo de esta teoría para depositar un pequeño y superficial beso en los labios del príncipe. Tras apenas un par de segundos, se dispuso a separarse de él. Sin embargo, no se esperó que, de pronto, Todoroki presionara levemente sus labios con los de Midoriya mientras le sujetaba del cabello, impidiendo así su huida.

\- Buenos días - saludó el joven príncipe con voz cansada tras terminar aquel dulce beso.

\- Eh... buenos días - murmuró el chico, visiblemente avergonzado, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo - ¿Te he despertado? - preguntó.

\- Es inevitable si respiras contra mis labios - explicó Todoroki sin soltarle todavía.

Tras lograr despertar su cansada vista, Todoroki decidió mover perezosamente la mano que sostenía el cabello de Midoriya hasta su mejilla y, después de contemplar su rostro unos breves segundos, volvió a conseguir que el muchacho se sonrojara debido a sus sinceros comentarios.

\- No sabía que eras tan atrevido - comentó, refiriéndose a su reciente beso mañanero - Me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas de ti.

Al muchacho le resultó imposible articular palabra después de escuchar aquella visión que Todoroki tenía de él y se preguntó entonces, si, efectivamente, su respiración le había despertado, cuánto tiempo llevaba debatiéndose internamente frente a su rostro.

\- Lo siento - murmuró Midoriya mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, sin saber qué decir.

\- No te disculpes - le rebatió Todoroki sin severidad.

Finalmente, Todoroki le soltó la mejilla y, todavía somnoliento, se cubrió la boca para bostezar. Por su parte, Midoriya volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, imaginando que su compañero tendría mucho sueño atrasado, pues haber estado un día entero huyendo terminaba siendo estresante para ambos.

Mientras continuaba valorando la situación en la que se encontraban, el movimiento del joven príncipe consiguió devolverle la realidad: Midoriya observó, levemente avergonzado, cómo Todoroki se acomodaba sin ningún tipo de reparo en su pecho tras haberse amarrado a su cintura.

\- Hacía años que no me levantaba tan tarde - murmuró el príncipe sin siquiera abrir los ojos, regodeándose en sus horas de descanso de más - Había olvidado lo bien que sentaba.

Al escuchar aquella confesión, Midoriya se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Años? - preguntó, mirando la figura del joven príncipe reposando sobre su pecho.

A modo de respuesta, Todoroki movió la cabeza afirmativamente de forma sosegada.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez? - preguntó Midoriya con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé con exactitud - aclaró el príncipe tras haberse mantenido pensativo unos segundos - Yo era un niño y mi madre todavía gozaba de buena salud - explicó.

En ese momento Midoriya sintió que su corazón se encogía, pues imaginó que podría ser duro para Todoroki tener que recordar que su madre ya no se encontraba a su lado. Por ello, decidió no seguir conversando sobre ese tema. No obstante, fue Todoroki quien optó por continuar hablando.

\- La echo de menos - confesó sin llegar a sonar afligido, pues no variaba su tono de voz - Nunca le hablé de ti, aunque por aquel entonces no tenía claros mis sentimientos - explicó mientras volvía a recolocarse en el pecho de Midoriya - Me habría gustado que os conocierais.

Sus frases resultaron ser tan conmovedoras para el joven palafrenero que el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente acongojado. Para evitar derrumbarse delante del príncipe, no obstante, Midoriya frunció los labios con intención de aplacar su desilusión. Todoroki, por el contrario, no tenía en cuenta el peso emocional de sus palabras; para él aquella conversación no resultaba nada fuera de lo convencional.

El joven príncipe no tardó en notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Midoriya, por lo que se extrañó ante su repentino cambio de humor. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que, probablemente, el chico se sentía así por su culpa.

\- Midoriya, ¿te he hecho sentir mal? - inquirió, preocupado.

\- No, no es nada - aseguró Midoriya mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo, Todoroki se sumió en un desasosiego, pues le frustraba pensar que, a pesar del prolongado tiempo que llevaba relacionándose con Midoriya, todavía no era capaz de medir sus palabras. Aunque se esforzaba, aún estaba lejos de tener tanta empatía como su compañero.

\- Sabes que contigo estoy a gusto - explicó Todoroki, tratando de reparar el daño causado - Si fueras otra persona, no me sentiría cómodo en una conversación como esta.

Tras aquellas palabras, Midoriya sintió cierto alivio, por lo que la tensión en su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

\- Gracias, Todoroki - comentó el muchacho mientras le dirigía una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa - Yo también me siento a gusto contigo.

Después de su comentario, Todoroki dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, reconfortado al comprobar que había enmendado sus errores.

\- Eso está bien - concluyó el joven príncipe.

Antes de separarse de él, Todoroki miró curioso el contraste de sus pieles, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Midoriya. A pesar de que era muy leve, la diferencia entre la lechosa piel del príncipe y el ligero tono tostado del joven palafrenero significaba una distancia abismal entre ellos dentro de la jerarquía social. Midoriya miró el brazo del príncipe sobre su torso, pero no articuló ninguna palabra. Simplemente se dejó invadir por aquella reflexión hasta que, al final, Todoroki terminó deslizándose hasta separarse de su compañero.

De esta forma, ambos terminaron boca arriba sobre la tierra. Aunque sus capas todavía les cubrían hasta poco más de la cintura, sus movimientos a lo largo de la mañana permitían intuir su desnudez. De pronto, Midoriya sintió que el silencio que les rodeaba se había tornado bastante tenso, por lo que tuvo la urgente necesidad de entablar una conversación.

\- Eh... - murmuró el chico, dudoso - ¿Qué tal has dormido? - preguntó.

Todoroki todavía se encontraba un poco adormilado, por lo que, por su parte, tardó en despejarse.

\- Muy bien - respondió simplemente, pues, a diferencia de Midoriya, él estaba bastante calmado - ¿Y tú?

\- Bien - contestó el muchacho sin moverse de su sitio.

No se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar hace tan solo unas horas, pero, aún así, Midoriya se sentía extrañado por aquella desconocida situación, nueva para él, por lo que no podía evitar actuar de forma vergonzosa. Por ello, necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma para tratar de no pensar en lo que había hecho con Todoroki.

\- Midoriya - llamó de pronto Todoroki.

Tras volver a poner los pies en la tierra, el chico giró la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada del joven príncipe. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Todoroki se acercó a él para sujetarle de la nuca y, posteriormente, besar sus labios de forma suave. Aunque se mostró sorprendido, Midoriya intentó responder a aquel beso, el cual comenzó a volverse lento e hipnótico.

Todoroki se regodeaba con la sensación de los labios de Midoriya sobre su boca, disfrutando de su calidez. Mientras recorría sus labios de forma aleatoria, el joven príncipe no tuvo reparo en propinarle un atrevido mordisco en el labio inferior del chico. Al notar semejante intervención, Midoriya se apartó de forma brusca tras emitir un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Me... me has mordido - apuntó mientras se palpaba la zona.

\- Sí - coincidió Todoroki - ¿No te gusta?

\- Es raro.

\- Perdón - se disculpó tras ver la reacción de su compañero - Trataré de evitarlo en el futuro.

Después de expresar su disculpa, el joven príncipe retomó el beso, evitando a partir de ese momento los mordiscos en la piel de Midoriya, pues había dejado claro que no eran de su agrado. Sin embargo, se permitió la libertad de deslizar la mano que se encontraba en su nuca hasta acercarla peligrosamente a la zona de sus glúteos, todavía oculta por la capa. Midoriya se sobresaltó ante aquel toque tan íntimo, pensando entonces si Todoroki tenía intención de comenzar un encuentro similar al que experimentaron la noche anterior.

\- Midoriya - llamó el príncipe después de interrumpir sus movimientos - Vamos a vestirnos.

Aquella propuesta fue tan repentina que el joven palafrenero tuvo que esforzarse para procesar la información.

\- Eh, ¡sí! - respondió.

El joven príncipe, tras dejar claras sus intenciones, se incorporó con pereza para, posteriormente, retirar la capa que le cubría y comenzar a vestirse. De la misma forma, Midoriya, después de haber conseguido evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Todoroki, se vistió aprisa, intentando controlar sus nervios.

Cuando se fijó en lo tembloroso que se encontraba el chico, Todoroki se acercó al muchacho una vez hubo terminado de vestirse.

\- Midoriya, espera - le detuvo al ver que el chico se estaba abotonando la camisa de forma tan apurada que se había dejado un ojal sin abrochar.

Por ello, el príncipe se dispuso a corregir aquel despiste. Sin embargo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos solo conseguía inquietar más a Midoriya.

\- Todoroki... - murmuró, ligeramente nervioso - Estás... muy cerca...

En lugar de contestar, Todoroki acortó las distancias hasta que fue capaz de escuchar la respiración de Midoriya y, entonces, volvió a fundir sus labios con los de el muchacho en un necesitado beso. Por su parte, Midoriya no se hizo de rogar y correspondió aquella muestra de cariño tan demandante. De esta forma, ambos terminaron devorándose mutuamente en un beso voraz acompañado de caricias hasta que, escasos de aire, se separaron.

Jadeando, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes y, finalmente, el príncipe habló.

\- Ya está - sentenció con la voz algo ronca tras haber conseguido abrochar el botón de la camisa de Midoriya correctamente.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto".

El joven palafrenero recordó entonces aquellas palabras, abrumado al imaginarse lo liberador que habría sido para el príncipe poder haber dejado de reprimirse. El hecho de que él despertara unos sentimientos tan intensos en Todoroki le hizo sentir que cargaba con una profunda responsabilidad. No obstante, ver que el príncipe rebosaba de felicidad y que se encontraba tan a gusto como para abrirle su corazón hacía que Midoriya se sintiera afortunado de haberle encontrado.

Sonrió mientras observaba a Todoroki y, cuando terminaron completamente de vestirse, se marcharon del lugar, dispuestos a retomar su agotadora huida.

* * *

\- ¿¡Cómo pudieron escapar!? - bramó el rey, enfurecido - ¡Simplemente teníais que evitar que dos niños huyeran del castillo! ¡Nunca tendréis una misión tan sencilla!

Ante el evidente descontento de Endeavor, sus hombres se mostraban tan avergonzados de haber fallado a su monarca que ni siquiera eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¡Mi señor! - llamó Iida, dando un paso al frente y postrándose en el suelo a modo de reverencia - ¡Me es imposible expresar todo el dolor que siento al haberos defraudado! - confesó - No puedo imaginarme cómo ese desalmado ha secuestrado al joven príncipe, por lo que admito que menosprecié sus capacidades.

Otro caballero se decidió a imitar a su compañero con la única intención de conservar su puesto en la guardia real.

\- Yo también reconozco mi culpa, mi señor - expresó, arrepentido - Aceptaremos el castigo que nos impongáis.

\- Incluso si nuestra falta de profesionalidad supone el cese de nuestras funciones en el castillo - añadió Iida, para la desgracia de su compañero.

Sin embargo, el caballero pudo respirar tranquilo con la decisión del rey.

\- Si os echara de mi vista, vendrían más inútiles como vosotros - concluyó Endeavor.

A pesar de su ofensivo comentario, los caballeros estaban obligados a digerir sus insultos, especialmente después de sus imperdonables errores. Tanto el rey como sus súbditos se encontraban en las caballerizas, dispuestos a emprender la búsqueda de príncipe y su presunto secuestrador. Lo que ninguno sospechaba era que un escurridizo herrero se había ocultado al descubrir que los hombres del reino habían entrado en su lugar de trabajo a decidir sus próximos movimientos.

\- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos cuando encontremos al palafrenero, mi señor? - preguntó uno de los súbditos, el cual todavía no había intervenido - ¿Os lo traemos vivo ante vos?

\- No - respondió Endeavor.

Y, tras pronunciar sus deseos, Mineta tembló desde su escondite.

\- Matadle en cuanto le encontréis - ordenó - Que no os tiemble el pulso.

Aunque resultaba una demanda bastante radical, los caballeros sabían que no debían vacilar ahora que su utilidad en el reino estaba siendo cuestionada. Después de todo, Midoriya estaba condenado a muerte. En ese momento Mineta, al tratar de moverse, tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar con un cubo de madera, lo que fue suficiente para que Endeavor se percatara de que no se encontraba solo con sus hombres en el lugar.

Al descubrir al pequeño herrero tirado dentro de una cuadra tras haber tropezado, le alzó en el aire, sujetándole por los ropajes como si fuera un perro.

\- ¡Yo solo vine a cumplir con mis labores, mi señor, os lo juro! ¡No pretendía escuchar vuestras conversaciones! - se justificó Mineta tras entrar en pánico al haber sido descubierto.

Sin embargo, el rey se mantuvo escéptico ante la descortesía mostrada por el herrero.

\- Es posible que una visita al patíbulo te enseñe a no espiar a tus superiores - amenazó con seriedad el rey.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Os lo ruego! - insistió el tembloroso chico, aterrorizado al ver que estaba cerca del fin de sus días.

\- Apartadlo de mi vista - ordenó Endeavor a uno de sus caballeros, pues le agotaba tener que lidiar con más súbditos inútiles.

No obstante, Mineta, al ver que un caballero de la guardia se acercaba a él, no tuvo más remedio que pensar únicamente en salvar su vida a cualquier precio.

\- ¡Si os deshacéis de mí, jamás sabréis dónde se ocultan Midoriya y el príncipe Todoroki! - aseguró, ansioso.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de entregar al herrero con la intención de no volver a verle, Endeavor detuvo sus movimientos y, sin soltar al muchacho de su indumentaria, lo sostuvo frente a él para mirarle al rostro.

\- ¿Acaso sabes dónde están? - interrogó, desconfiado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo sé! - aseguró a pesar de desconocer el paradero de los chicos - ¡Midoriya y yo trabajamos juntos y él siempre solía verse con el príncipe!

El rey podía corroborar que aquel hecho era cierto. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba completamente desesperado por salvar su vida, por lo que Endeavor no estaba seguro de que realmente Mineta pudiera llevarle hasta su hijo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él, mi señor? - preguntó Iida, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rey.

Finalmente Endeavor, tras dejar caer a Mineta al suelo, expuso sus demandas.

\- Iniciad vuestra búsqueda inmediatamente y lleváoslo con vosotros - exigió.

Cuando los hombres del rey sujetaron al atemorizado herrero, Endeavor continuó expresando sus condiciones.

\- Él os hará de guía - explicó, centrándose ahora en Mineta - Si en cuatro días no has sabido encontrarles, tu cabeza será la primera que ruede - amenazó, provocando que el pequeño herrero tragara saliva - Pagarás muy caro tu intento de engañarnos si no cumples tu palabra.

Y, tras haber dejado claras sus demandas, el rey vio marchar a sus hombres a caballo, acompañados de Mineta. Entonces no tuvo más opción que esperar a que sus caballeros demostraran ser de utilidad. A diferencia de lo que creían las gentes del reino, él contaba con la tranquilidad de saber que la vida de su hijo no corría peligro a manos de Midoriya. No obstante, la imagen del palafrenero como un secuestrador era necesaria para condenarle de una vez por todas. Dentro de cuatro días.

* * *

Tras otra larga caminata, decidieron parar a refrescarse en un riachuelo. Allí procedieron a lavarse la cara, tratando así de despejarse un poco. El agua helada provocó que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos, lo que les ayudó a despertar por completo. Asimismo, ambos aprovecharon para saciar su sed.

Aquel lugar era tranquilo y agradable: lo único que se escuchaba era la débil corriente acariciando las rocas y las pequeñas aves hablando entre ellas. Mientras Midoriya terminaba de secarse las gotas de agua que todavía resbalaban por su barbilla, observó de reojo cómo el cabello del joven príncipe seguía desordenado. Era una imagen bastante desenfadada de su persona y debía admitir que le resultaba fascinante.

En ese momento rememoró el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. Si en el pasado le hubieran preguntado cómo se imaginaba a él mismo en el futuro, Midoriya jamás habría contemplado la opción de envejecer al lado del príncipe. Sin embargo, haber visto en sus sueños a un adulto con los rasgos de Todoroki le hacía, tan solo, acariciar esa posibilidad.

Por su parte, a Todoroki le estaba resultando imposible continuar acicalándose, pues sentir los ojos de Midoriya sobre él durante tanto tiempo le estaba resultando incómodo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Midoriya? - preguntó tras girarse para verle - Llevas mirándome un buen rato.

Al regresar una vez más al mundo real, el chico desvió la mirada, abochornado.

\- ¡Perdón! Es solo que... - comenzó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas - No es nada.

\- ¿Qué es? Puedes contármelo - insistió el príncipe, curioso por saber qué rondaba la impredecible mente del muchacho.

Finalmente, Midoriya pronunció sus palabras sin atreverse a encarar al príncipe.

\- Todoroki... ¿tú nunca has pensado en dejarte el cabello largo?

Pensó que, de todas las contestaciones que se esperaba del joven palafrenero, aquella estaba sin duda fuera de sus expectativas. Por ello, Todoroki se quedó pensativo, tratando de idear una respuesta.

\- La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado - respondió mientras se acariciaba un mechón de pelo - ¿Tú crees que me quedaría bien? - preguntó, mirando a su compañero.

\- Bueno, solo es una idea - contestó el muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

\- Entonces lo haré en el futuro.

"El futuro..." pensó Midoriya mientras contemplaba el reflejo de su rostro en el agua.

\- Todoroki - volvió a llamar el muchacho, con lo que captó de nuevo la atención del joven príncipe - ¿Crees que yo podría ser un buen rey?

\- ¿Pensar en ello te preocupa? - quiso saber.

\- Desde luego - afirmó - Si hay tanto que desconozco sobre reinar, ¿cómo guiaré a los habitantes del reino o a mi propio heredero?

\- Has crecido asumiendo que eres inferior a la realeza, Midoriya. Ya hemos hablado de esto - explicó tranquilamente - Cuando lleguemos a nombrar a nuestro sucesor podremos enseñarle todo lo que sabemos.

\- ¿Te refieres a leer y a montar a caballo? - preguntó Midoriya - No digo que las artes y la cultura no sean necesarias de aprender, pero cualquier instructor podría enseñar algo así.

Ante su comentario, Todoroki observó con curiosidad a su compañero, esperando escuchar más.

\- A mi heredero le enseñaría a creer en sí mismo, le animaría a alcanzar sus objetivos y le diría que no tuviera miedo - explicó - Si yo tuviera un referente, me gustaría que fuera así.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Todoroki se quedó sin habla, pues que una reflexión tan sabia pudiera salir de una persona tan aparentemente torpe era lo que le atraía de Midoriya.

\- ¿A ti te han educado así? - preguntó el príncipe.

\- No - respondió el chico para el desconcierto de Todoroki mientras esbozaba una lastimera sonrisa.

\- A mí tampoco - coincidió - Me habría gustado que así fuera.

Ambos contemplaron, abatidos, sus reflejos en el inquieto riachuelo.

\- Ambos estamos igual de preparados para gobernar - concluyó Todoroki.

Entonces Todoroki rememoró los primeros momentos en los que salía a cabalgar junto a Midoriya y recordó que el chico había aprendido a montar a caballo gracias a su familia. Por ello, una idea cruzó su mente.

\- Midoriya - llamó - ¿Sabes manejar una espada?

\- Sí - contestó el muchacho, algo desconcertado por aquel giro de la conversación - No es mucho, pero aprendí por mi cuenta.

Con aquella respuesta Todoroki se puso en pie e invitó a Midoriya a hacer lo mismo. Entonces el joven príncipe desenfundó su espada y se la entregó al chico mientras que Todoroki se limitó a usar su daga.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo te desenvuelves - pidió Todoroki.

Aunque resultaba una proposición bastante imprevista, Midoriya cargó con el peso de la espada y trató de atacar al príncipe con ella. A pesar de que todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados por la defensa de Todoroki, el príncipe tuvo que admitir que Midoriya tenía una buena base, especialmente habiendo aprendido de forma autodidacta.

Los aceros chocaron repetidas veces y los golpes provocaron que ambos se desplazaran con lentitud por el pasto. Todoroki se encontraba tan inmerso en su pequeño enfrentamiento que, de pronto, se despreocupó del terreno que pisaba. Por ello, al acercarse al riachuelo resbaló y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas de manera estrepitosa en el agua.

\- ¡Todoroki! - exclamó Midoriya.

La corriente no era fuerte y el riachuelo apenas tenía profundidad, por lo que el príncipe no corría peligro. Si Midoriya no tuviera una relación con Todoroki como la que tenía en aquel momento, seguramente su reacción inmediata habría sido correr a socorrer al futuro gobernador del reino y ayudarle en todo lo posible por muy leve que fuera su caída.

Sin embargo, en ese instante Midoriya notó en su interior un cosquilleo aguijoneándole el estómago. Frunció los labios con fuerza para tratar de reprimir aquella inoportuna sensación, pero fue en vano. Y, así, el muchacho terminó estallando en una carcajada. Por su parte, Todoroki observó con sus incrédulos ojos cómo Midoriya se vio obligado a apoyar su espada en la hierba debido a que sus brazos se estaban volviendo inestables a causa de su risa.

Aunque se estaba mofando de su caída, Todoroki pensó que el sonido de aquella risa era maravilloso. Se sintió entonces una persona privilegiada, pues dedujo que solo alguien muy cercano a él tendría la posibilidad de escucharle reír. Finalmente, Midoriya, algo más calmado, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a Todoroki para tenderle una mano.

\- Perdón, ¿te encuentras bien?

El joven príncipe contempló la amplia sonrisa que embellecía el rostro de Midoriya. Era una sonrisa relajada, completamente sincera y llena de felicidad. Desde luego, el muchacho era mucho más atractivo cuando no fingía sonrisas, pues una sonrisa falsa podía encontrársela con facilidad en los rostros de las personas del castillo con las que tenía que lidiar cada día. Grabó esa imagen en su mente y esperó poder volver a verla en el futuro.

\- Sí, muy bien - respondió mientras sujetaba la mano del chico.

"De haberlo sabido, me habría tirado a un riachuelo mucho antes" pensó el príncipe, todavía hipnotizado por aquella risa.

* * *

Unos minutos después, retomaron su caminata. Desconocían el lugar al que se dirigían, pero era crucial para ellos no bajar la guardia y continuar alejándose, pues podría ser fatal si llegaban a ser descubiertos.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, escuchando la hierba aplastarse bajo sus pisadas. En ese momento un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago de Midoriya rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Todoroki sin dejar de caminar.

\- Bueno, un poco - admitió el chico.

\- Deberíamos buscar algo de comer.

De esta forma, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Aunque se trataba de un silencio relajado, no tardó en tensarse la situación. Todoroki observó a Midoriya y se dio cuenta de que él también lo sentía, pues lo notaba en sus acciones. Ese miedo de pensar que cada paso que daba podría ser su último movimiento era bastante perceptible.

\- Midoriya, no te pongas nervioso - le advirtió sin levantar la voz, pues se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y, por su bien, era necesario no llamar la atención.

Les estaban siguiendo.

Caminaron con cautela, tratando de aparentar estar distraídos. De pronto y, al escuchar que su perseguidor estaba a punto de realizar su próximo movimiento, Todoroki agarró con fuerza a Midoriya del brazo y lo arrastró con él en el momento en que una flecha silbó hasta quedarse clavada en el tronco de un árbol, justo a la altura de sus cabezas.

Sin perder un segundo, el príncipe desenvainó su espada y observó la copa del árbol de la cual había salido disparada la flecha.

\- ¡Muéstrate! - exigió mientras le dirigía una afilada mirada a aquel lugar, tratando de distinguir a su atacante.

Tras descender del árbol con destreza de un salto, el misterioso arquero dio la cara. Su sonrisa y expresión agresivas eran dignas de intimidación, pero, sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención era la naturalidad con la que era capaz de desplazarse por el bosque, como si residiera en ese lugar.

\- Hacía tiempo que no se presentaban extraños en estas tierras. Ya me estaba aburriendo - aseguró, amenazante - Habéis tenido la suerte de toparos con un Bakugou.

Un salvaje.


	15. Capítulo 15

_La sala estaba en completo silencio para garantizar la concentración del alumno. Lo único que resonaba era el magnífico piano que coronaba el centro de aquella estancia. Nedzu llevaba el ritmo de la pieza musical con suaves pisadas en el suelo. Sin embargo, la composición interpretada al piano terminó perdiendo el compás poco a poco debido a la corta experiencia del chico._

 _\- ¡No lo aguanto más! - gritó frustrado el pequeño al ver que siempre fallaba en la misma parte._

 _\- No desesperes, Bakugou. Es una pieza bastante compleja - aseguró el roedor, tratando de confortar a su alumno - Estás progresando a pasos agigantados - le animó._

 _\- ¡Es una estupidez! - insistió el chico justo antes de dejar caer con fuerza los puños sobre las teclas._

 _En ese momento una temible voz femenina hizo su aparición tras escuchar tanto escándalo._

 _\- ¡Katsuki! - llamó antes de entrar - ¿¡Ya estás otra vez gritándole a tu profesor!? - le sermoneó la mujer que resultó ser su madre._

 _Al ver que la mujer caminaba hacia ellos, Nedzu trató de calmar la situación._

 _\- No se preocupe, señora Mitsuki, no tiene importancia - afirmó el profesor para evitar que la mujer interviniera._

 _Por desgracia, ella parecía no escucharle, pues siguió avanzando hasta golpear a su hijo en la cabeza._

 _\- ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que muestres un poco más de respeto a los adultos, niño insolente!? - sermoneó la señora._

 _\- ¡Que me dejes en paz! - le reprochó Bakugou mientras se frotaba la cabeza tras haber sido pegado._

 _Nedzu suspiró de agotamiento, pues aquella escena empezaba a ser muy repetitiva en su rutina diaria como profesor del joven Bakugou._

 _\- Será mejor que nos tomemos unos minutos de descanso - propuso el roedor._

 _La mujer escuchó a Nedzu y decidió abandonar la sala no sin antes darle a su hijo un último toque de atención._

 _\- ¡Y no vuelvas a contestar al profesor de esa manera! - le advirtió antes de marcharse._

 _Cuando se quedaron solos Bakugou bufó con molestia._

 _\- No la soporto... - masculló el chico mientras mantenía la mirada fija en las teclas del piano, visiblemente tenso._

 _\- Has avanzado mucho, Bakugou - aseguró Nedzu - Esta composición es realmente complicada para la interpretación y puedo decirte que un alumno prometedor y perfeccionista como tú conseguirá dominarla sin problemas - insistió con intención de calmar a su impaciente alumno._

 _\- No es eso - murmuró el muchacho, abatido - Nada de esto tiene sentido._

 _Antes de continuar hablando, el pequeño Bakugou movió las manos a su regazo sin levantar la vista._

 _\- Se supone que en la tribu hemos crecido como una sociedad independiente; ¿por qué tenemos que estar ahora sometidos a las órdenes de un don nadie? - reprochó el chico mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza._

 _\- No estoy muy al tanto de la situación de vuestra comunidad, pero puedo comprender que, si dos reinos conviven, ambos podrán contar con la protección y el abastecimiento del otro - aseguró Nedzu, tratando de reconfortar a su alumno._

 _Ante su explicación, Bakugou clavó su afilada mirada en los ojos del profesor._

 _\- Eres un maldito ingenuo - espetó - Lo único que quiere Endeavor es controlarlo todo._

 _Aunque el pequeño solo tenía ocho años, su visión del mundo era completamente negra y rompedora._

 _\- Si no hubiéramos renunciado a nuestros principios, ahora mismo estaría mejorando mis habilidades de caza y no tocando esta cosa para intentar encajar en un mundo que nos trata de salvajes para empezar._

 _Tras escuchar el descontento del chico, Nedzu buscó cuidadosamente las palabras que debía dirigir a su alumno testarudo._

 _\- Una persona puede descubrir nuevas costumbres sin renunciar a las suyas - afirmó el roedor - Igual que tú con el piano. Así funciona la transmisión del conocimiento._

 _Bakugou cambió su postura y dejó caer su peso sobre las teclas del piano mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos, despreocupado por el correcto trato hacia aquel delicado instrumento._

 _\- Quieren controlarnos y gobernar sobre nosotros - reiteró el joven - Y así yo... yo nunca seré rey - expresó en un murmullo apenas audible._

 _A pesar de que Nedzu había forjado una larga relación con su complicado alumno, eran esos escasos momentos los únicos en los que el chico dejaba ver sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Aunque Bakugou carecía de paciencia y no tenía grandes dotes para la comunicación, Nedzu sabía que el muchacho tenía espíritu de líder. Por ello, que le quitaran el privilegio de gobernar en algún futuro suponía un golpe muy duro para él. Además, renunciar a sus raíces y a su identidad no era un hecho que viera posible encajar._

 _Durante su infancia llena de baches emocionales Katsuki Bakugou jamás se imaginó que un muchacho extraño y marginal cambiaría su destino de una forma tan dramática y daría lugar a semejante masacre..._

 _El chico sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquel pasado tan desolador._

 _Como muchas noches Bakugou recordaba aquellos acontecimientos de forma inevitable, perseguido por su pasado tortuoso. Aunque de noche hacía frío, su cuerpo había vivido tanto a la intemperie que no suponía un problema para él. Mientras descansaba en la copa de un grandioso árbol, Bakugou contempló su brazo derecho. A pesar de que no era posible observarlo en su totalidad debido a su vestimenta, sabía de sobra que la quemadura causada por su compañero todavía estaba ahí._

 _Entonces empezó a escuchar en la distancia un conocido aleteo; no le hizo falta ni dirigir la mirada al autor de aquel batir de alas, el cual cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, para saber de quién se trataba. Finalmente, el sonido dejó de oírse debido a que su portador había aterrizado sobre la copa del árbol, unos centímetros más arriba de la posición de Bakugou._

 _\- ¡Bakugou! - llamó el chico tras haberse sujetado a las ramas sin problema después de haber adoptado su forma humana, pues, tras años de perfeccionamiento, había conseguido dominar su transformación._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kirishima? - preguntó de forma despreocupada._

 _\- Hay una pareja de chicos - anunció inmediatamente, pues hacía años que no mantenían contacto con más personas._

 _Por esta razón, Bakugou se mostró incrédulo ante la noticia de su amigo._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - quiso saber._

 _\- Los he visto con mis propios ojos - aseguró - Estaba inspeccionando la zona y me detuve un momento a descansar. Creo que dormían; están de paso seguramente._

 _Entonces Bakugou esgrimió una sonrisa de superioridad y, tras alcanzar una de sus flechas, comenzó a afilar su punta._

 _\- Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Kirishima._

 _\- Solo quiero asustarles - explicó mientras se mantenía centrado en sus labores - Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto._

* * *

La joven no sabía exactamente qué debía llevar consigo en aquel viaje. Confiaba en que, ya que consideraba a Midoriya su mejor amigo, sería capaz de encontrarle. Por ello y, aun desconociendo el paradero del chico, decidió salir en su búsqueda.

\- Y ¿cuándo volverás? - quiso saber el abuelo de Uraraka mientras sonreía ingenuamente.

Aunque la familia de Uraraka se había reducido a aquel hombre, cualquiera podría pensar que, en realidad, era la muchacha la que estaba a cargo de los cuidados de su abuelo, pues el anciano apenas era consciente de sus propias acciones y límites, desgastadas a causa de la edad.

\- No lo tengo claro... - confesó la chica mientras comprobaba que llevaba todo lo necesario para comenzar su expedición.

Sabía que, frente a los preparados hombres del rey, ella era una rival insignificante. Por lo tanto, ya que no podía hacer frente a sus habilidades de búsqueda, Uraraka decidió viajar en un carro de caballos. A pesar de desconocer su destino, la chica imaginó que sería más prudente dejar la ruta en manos de un viajero experimentado, que conociera los innumerables caminos que se extendían fuera de los confines del reino.

\- Ochako - llamó el anciano antes de su despedida sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Ese chico es tu novio?

La muchacha no tardó en sonrojarse al escuchar aquella pregunta.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo somos amigos! - aseguró mientras notaba su rostro arder.

Al ver la jocosa reacción de su nieta, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pues le divertía ver cómo negaba rotundamente algo que, para él, resultaba demasiado evidente.

\- Bueno, no hay duda de que ese joven es muy especial para ti - concluyó el hombre.

\- Lo es - admitió Uraraka mientras asentía - Deku creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y yo también quiero estar ahí para él - explicó con determinación - Por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento un humilde carro tirado por dos caballos pesados hizo su aparición al trote. Aunque sus ahorros no eran numerosos, pues no era más que una plebeya, Uraraka decidió invertir lo que había recaudado hasta ese día en un mercader que se dirigía a vender sus productos al reino de la princesa Yaoyorozu. A pesar de que era una travesía mucho más agotadora que en barco, era lo único que podía permitirse. Además, al recorrer su camino por tierra, le resultaría más fácil seguir la pista de su amigo.

\- Me voy, abuelo - anunció su hija tras sujetar sus pertenencias.

\- Pero ¿vienes a cenar? - preguntó el hombre sin borrar su ingenua sonrisa.

\- No podré, lo siento - respondió la joven mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa, apenada por los comentarios de su abuelo, causados debido a los estragos de la edad.

Cuando finalmente el carro se detuvo Uraraka se despidió del anciano y se subió al transporte. No era precisamente cómodo, pero era lo que necesitaba para llegar junto a Midoriya. En el momento en el que los caballos reanudaron la marcha la chica agitó su mano para despedir finalmente a su abuelo, quien le devolvía el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo.

No sabía cuándo regresaría a casa, pero aquello era lo último en lo que pensaba Uraraka. Aunque no les prestaba atención, junto a ella viajaba una mujer junto con su hijo, quien rondaría los ocho años. Serían, probablemente, familiares del mercader. Mientras la madre pretendía descansar con el fin de que su viaje se hiciera más corto, el niño permanecía impaciente por llegar a su destino.

\- Mamá, ¿podremos ver las ruinas de la civilización perdida? - preguntó el pequeño mientras balanceaba sus piernas de forma incansable.

\- Es posible, cielo - respondió la madre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Al verse sorprendida por aquellas palabras, Uraraka decidió intervenir.

\- Eh, disculpe... ¿qué ruinas son esas? - quiso saber la joven.

\- Oh, querida, no te preocupes; no es más que una leyenda de juglares - contestó la mujer, restándole importancia al asunto - Según cuentan, una masacre provocó la destrucción de un reino entero en una sola noche - explicó - Los niños se creen todo lo que oyen.

La joven sonrió a la mujer y optó por acabar ahí su conversación. Normalmente cualquiera se habría mostrado reacio a llevar consigo a una chica como Uraraka debido a la oscura reputación que se había ganado de forma injusta. Sin embargo, después de que la muchacha pagara al mercader, la familia decidió creer en su buena fe. Además, estaban dejando atrás el reino, por lo que no había forma de que fueran juzgados por ningún testigo que les culpara de ayudar a una supuesta bruja.

En esos momentos solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos pasando con pesadez por el camino de tierra y el viento meciendo sus cabellos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Uraraka confió en encontrar a su amigo y en poder mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

Nunca se habían topado con un individuo así en sus vidas, por lo que, desconociendo cómo proceder, simplemente se mantuvieron en guardia.

\- Un Bakugou - repitió Todoroki sin bajar su espada - Me parece haber oído hablar de vosotros - comentó.

Por su parte, aquel joven ermitaño decidió centrar su atención en Midoriya, quien, al observar de frente al misterioso muchacho, no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar.

\- ¿Quién es este enano? - preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico, sonriendo de forma amenazante.

\- Soy... soy Izuku Midoriya - aclaró mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios.

De pronto, la espada de Todoroki impidió que Bakugou diera un paso más, pues estaba peligrosamente cercana a su cuello.

\- No te acerques a él - advirtió el príncipe mientras dirigía al salvaje una afilada mirada.

Tras aquella repentina intervención, Bakugou observó a ambos con sorna, divertido por el espectáculo que estaba disfrutando.

\- Vaya, no sabía que él era tu esposa - comentó con intención de mofarse de aquellos forasteros.

Tras escuchar aquella burla, Todoroki envainó de nuevo su espada, pues imaginó que ese salvaje solo sabía ladrar.

\- Deberías mostrar más respeto - le advirtió con seriedad el joven príncipe - Estás frente a dos futuros reyes.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan jocosas para los oídos de Bakugou que no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Entonces vuestro reino está condenado - se burló - Además, ahora mismo estáis muy lejos de casa. ¿Acaso han puesto precio a vuestras cabezas?

\- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió simplemente Todoroki.

Entonces decidió dar la espalda a aquel salvaje y siguió su camino tras poner fin a su conversación.

\- Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo - le comentó Todoroki a Midoriya, quien le siguió inmediatamente, pues no deseaba quedarse atrás y mucho menos cerca de ese salvaje.

\- ¡Eh! ¿¡Adónde vas!? - interrogó Bakugou mientras aceleraba el paso para adelantarles.

Finalmente consiguió encarar de nuevo al príncipe para cortarles el paso.

\- ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! - exigió mientras le dirigía una peligrosa mirada.

Al contrario que Midoriya, que se encontraba nervioso debido a aquel amenazante y desconocido individuo, el joven príncipe se mantenía estable, manteniendo sin reparo el contacto visual que aquellos ojos carmesí le brindaban.

\- Recuerdo lo que me contaron de vosotros - comentó Todoroki - Pensé que vuestra raza se había extinguido por completo; no creí que quedaran supervivientes.

\- ¿Extintos? - repitió Bakugou, visiblemente molesto por la conjetura del príncipe.

Con intención de evitar a Bakugou, Todoroki le rodeó y, seguido de Midoriya, ambos continuaron su camino.

\- ¡Todos los nobles sois unos crédulos! - bramó enfadado, pues le hervía la sangre escuchar cómo la historia de su pueblo era distorsionada de aquella manera - ¡Aunque no es de extrañar viendo cómo besáis el suelo por donde pisa Endeavor!

Aquel último comentario provocó que los dos chicos se detuvieran, pues no esperaban que un incivilizado como Bakugou conociera al actual rey.

\- ¿Conoces a Endeavor? - preguntó Todoroki tras haber vuelto la vista atrás, en dirección a Bakugou.

\- Tuve la desgracia de que ese mentecato se interpusiera en mi camino - explicó - Parece que en la aristocracia os gusta sentar en tronos a bufones.

\- Endeavor es mi padre - confesó Todoroki.

Al escuchar aquella noticia, Bakugou se tomó unos segundos para pensar cómo debía reaccionar ante el hijo del rey. Desde luego, ninguna de sus opciones incluía una respuesta agradable.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. Eso explica cómo tiene por herederos a un par de sodomitas.

\- Uno no elige su familia - le reprochó Todoroki, ignorando su último insulto - No comparto su forma de gobernar y por su culpa estamos aquí.

Bakugou no esperaba que aquel estirado noble compartiera el rechazo que tenía hacia Endeavor. Sin embargo, debido a que era un muchacho orgulloso, no mostró señales de querer empatizar con él.

\- Si has logrado huir de él, podrías ayudarnos - propuso el príncipe al ver que Bakugou no mediaba palabra.

Aquella proposición resultó incrédula para Bakugou, quien sonrió al escuchar cómo el mismísimo príncipe le estaba rogando.

\- Vaya, el futuro rey está pidiendo ayuda a un incivilizado que creía extinto - comentó con visible guasa en sus palabras, regocijándose en su comentario.

\- Todoroki... - intervino de pronto Midoriya tras acercarse al príncipe - Creo que deberíamos irnos.

A pesar de que el joven palafrenero se encontraba algo inquieto en aquel momento, Todoroki decidió perseverar. Entonces y, para la incertidumbre de Bakugou, el príncipe se desabrochó el cinto y, tras librarse de su espada envainada, la sostuvo con ambas manos enfrente de los ojos del muchacho.

\- Ten - declaró con seriedad - Te la ofrezco a cambio de que aceptes nuestra confianza.

\- Todoroki - insistió Midoriya.

El chico había escuchado un sonido proveniente del aire y estaba a punto de convencerse de que no estaban solos. Por su parte, Bakugou cambió su semblante por completo y, tras mirar el arma del príncipe, mostró una expresión llena de rencor, pues las últimas palabras de Todoroki habían resucitado amargos recuerdos.

\- Los nobles estáis ciegos de poder - apuntó mientras dirigía a Todoroki una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Al ver que se acercaba un peligro desconocido, Midoriya no dudó en cortar la cortar la conversación de aquellos dos, pues una veloz e imponente criatura estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

\- ¡Todoroki! - gritó Midoriya en cuanto lo vio.

De manera ágil un dragón rojo aterrizó con gran estruendo justo detrás de Bakugou, quien no se inmutó a pesar de la presencia de la bestia. Sin perder un segundo el dragón abrió sus fauces y soltó un poderoso rugido. Entonces, instintivamente, Todoroki apretó con fuerza la espada que todavía sostenía entre las manos, pues aquel rugido que provocó que sus cabellos se revolvieran les hacía sentir minúsculos. No obstante, no valoraba la opción de combatir contra esa criatura, ya que pensó que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de victoria.

Más grande que un hombre corpulento y mucho más alto que un caballo de tiro, el majestuoso dragón se sostenía sobre sus musculosas extremidades mientras observaba a los dos chicos con atención, manteniéndose en guardia.

\- Si crees que me voy a dignar a ayudar a seres tan despreciables como vosotros, estás muy equivocado - aseguró Bakugou sin modificar su serio rostro, pues el rugido del dragón a sus espaldas parecía no haberle afectado lo más mínimo.

Tras haber dicho eso, Bakugou se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario que Midoriya y Todoroki.

\- Vamos, Kirishima - llamó sin molestarse en volver la vista atrás.

Por su parte, el dragón, tras haber oído su nombre, siguió a su compañero sin rechistar. Sin embargo, tras haberse movido unos escasos pasos, la criatura se detuvo y miró a ambos chicos con una expresión seria, indescifrable. Todoroki y Midoriya simplemente observaron en silencio. Ambos sabían que era el mismo dragón que habían visto por la noche, pero desconocían cómo actuar en presencia de una bestia semejante.

\- ¡Kirishima! - insistió Bakugou.

Al escuchar su tono tan demandante, el dragón Kirishima dio la espalda a los muchachos y, a regañadientes, siguió a Bakugou, casi llegando a rozar las hojas de los árboles debido a su descomunal tamaño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Midoriya al joven príncipe una vez dio por hecho que estaban fuera de peligro, pues el tamaño de aquella criatura le había dejado impresionado.

\- Estoy bien - aseguró Todoroki sin dejar de contemplar cómo aquel par de extraños se alejaban de ellos.

Entonces el dragón dejó de caminar y, tras llamar la atención de Bakugou, comenzó a soltar pequeños gruñidos.

\- ¿Qué dices? No vamos a ayudarles - le reprochó Bakugou, lo cual fue respondido de otro insistente gruñido - Pues porque son de la realeza - continuó.

Apenas se habían desplazado unos metros, por lo que tanto Todoroki como Midoriya contemplaban aquella singular escena.

\- ¿Están... hablando entre ellos? - preguntó Midoriya sin dejar de observarles.

A pesar de que el dragón no articulaba ninguna palabra, parecía entenderse con su compañero sin problemas.

\- ¿¡Que te recuerdan a nosotros!? ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ese sibarita creído! - argumentó Bakugou, molesto por las impertinencias de Kirishima - ¡Que se las apañen solos!

Bakugou trató de seguir su camino, pero Kirishima fue más obstinado.

\- ¿Con el viejo? ¡Pero si hace años que no le veo! Probablemente ya esté muerto.

Tras otro intercambio de palabras y gruñidos, Bakugou suspiró y, visiblemente desagradado por aquella situación, caminó sobre sus pasos y volvió a quedarse enfrente de Todoroki y Midoriya. Al ver que el chico avanzaba como si tuviera pies de plomo, Kirishima se tomó la libertad de empujarle suavemente con la cabeza, lo que bastó para enfurecer al muchacho.

\- ¡Sé andar solo! - se quejó, apartando el hocico del animal con rudeza.

Entonces Bakugou carraspeó y, después de apartar la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes, habló con fastidio.

\- Oye, idiotas... - comenzó - Que... ya que no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer, podemos acompañaros - informó, cruzándose de brazos.

Tras escuchar que Todoroki y Midoriya accedían a su propuesta, Bakugou avanzó hacia el joven príncipe y le arrebató de un brusco movimiento su espada. Todoroki no opuso resistencia, pues, después de todo, era una forma de simbolizar su pacto.

\- Si os quedáis rezagados, es vuestro problema - advirtió Bakugou cuando se hubo abrochado el cinto del arma.

\- No lo haremos - aseguró el joven príncipe con seriedad.

Entonces, cuando vio que iniciaban la marcha, Kirishima batió sus alas y alzó el vuelo con destreza.

\- ¿Adónde va? - preguntó Midoriya al ver que el dragón sobrevolaba el camino.

\- Va a asegurarse de que no hay ningún peligro por la zona - explicó Bakugou mientras observaba al animal - Nos hará de guía.

Y, de esta manera, los cuatro emprendieron el camino. Desconociendo el lugar al que se dirigían, Midoriya y Todoroki confiaron su seguridad a dos extraños que parecían compartir una conexión increíblemente fuerte. El primer dragón que habían visto en sus vidas junto con el último de los Bakugou; un dueto tan conveniente como desastroso.


	16. Capítulo 16

_Por las noches hacía frío, pero esa vez se sentía un gélido intenso, poco frecuente. Sin embargo, Bakugou se aferró a los telares que cubrían su cuerpo y simplemente no le dio más importancia. Controló sus propios temblores y enseguida dejó de tiritar, dejando que el vaho resbalara de sus labios. Aquella noche sería la última vez que Bakugou volvería a ver a su tribu: la noche en la que la maldición se desató._

 _\- ¡Katsuki! - la voz autoritaria de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¡No te quedes ahí y ven a ayudarme!_

 _El chico suspiró de agotamiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre sin tomarse ninguna prisa en llegar._

 _\- ¡Te he dicho que vengas! - insistió._

 _\- ¿¡No me ves caminando!? - le replicó el muchacho, visiblemente irritado._

 _Una vez que el sol se había puesto, el poblado se preparaba para pasar la noche: rodeaban sus hogares con trampas ingeniosamente diseñadas para evitar ser sorprendidos por animales salvajes mientras dormían. Harto de tener que soportar a su madre, Bakugou, tras haber servido de ayuda, acudió a revisar las trampas que se encontraban detrás del castillo. Vivían en medio de la naturaleza, por lo que debían ser precavidos._

 _A pesar de que tenía verdaderas intenciones de asegurarse de que las trampas estaban bien colocadas, Bakugou quería estar lejos de los griteríos de su madre durante unos instantes, pues le estaban pareciendo insoportables. Cuando terminó de alejarse lo suficiente el chico comenzó a revisar una de las trampas sin demasiada prisa. Fue entonces cuando su compañero decidió sorprenderle._

 _\- ¡Bakugou! - exclamó Kirishima tras dejarse ver entre los arbustos._

 _En el pasado seguramente se habría mantenido oculto entre la maleza, acobardado, pero haber conocido a Bakugou le había hecho cambiar para mejor._

 _\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - preguntó alertado Bakugou, tratando de no llamar la atención de su familia._

 _\- Mira, me lo he puesto como tú - indicó Kirishima mientras señalaba orgulloso su cabello en punta._

 _El muchacho ya no se escondía, ya no era más una persona insegura. Desde el primer momento que vio a Bakugou había admirado su fortaleza, su espíritu ambicioso por conseguir siempre la perfección. Por ello, decidió que permanecería a su lado y seguiría sus pasos. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Bakugou no se encontraba en disposición de compartir el entusiasmo de su compañero._

 _\- Mi familia está despierta, idiota. Y no han olvidado que me quemaste el brazo - le advirtió._

 _\- Ah... Pero ¿más tarde podremos vernos? - insistió el chico._

 _Por su parte, Bakugou se había dado cuenta de sobra del cambio tan radical que había provocado en la personalidad de su compañero. No obstante, le habría gustado que no hubiera sido tan insistente en ese momento._

 _\- ¿¡No me has escuchado!? ¡Vete de una maldita vez!_

 _Kirishima no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante las demandas de Bakugou, pero, para su mala fortuna, Bakugou había hecho mal al perder los estribos, pues su alboroto había sido escuchado._

 _\- ¡Katsuki, deja de gritar! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo! - le replicó su madre, lo cual resultaba irónico ya que ella también vociferaba._

 _Al sentir la voz de su madre acercándose, Bakugou decidió finalmente agarrar a Kirishima del brazo para quedar ambos ocultos entre los arbustos. Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, por lo que se mantuvieron escondidos hasta que su madre terminó por pasar de largo._

 _\- No puedes venir cuando te apetezca, cabeza hueca - le reprochó Bakugou a su compañero sin abandonar su escondite._

 _\- Lo siento - se disculpó el muchacho._

 _Bakugou, al no saber qué más añadir a sus reproches, simplemente decidió recalcar un último apunte:_

 _\- Eres un inconsciente - declaró sin demasiado enfado en su voz._

 _Era su única forma de mostrar preocupación por su compañero, pues no era capaz de expresarlo de otra manera. No obstante, fue suficiente para que Kirishima le entendiera, quien dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que se conocieron Bakugou le había dado un nombre y una identidad y había prometido hacerse cargo de él hasta que consiguiera encontrar a su familia. Sin embargo, aquella última promesa se le había resistido al futuro líder de la tribu. A pesar de ello, Kirishima sentía que cada vez añoraba menos tener a su lado a una familia, pues contar con la compañía de Bakugou era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Aquel tranquilo momento a solas no tardó en verse interrumpido abruptamente: una por una las personas del poblado comenzaron a escandalizarse, presas del pánico. Bakugou no tardó en alertarse al ver tal alboroto y Kirishima decidió seguirle._

 _\- No salgas - le advirtió Bakugou con seriedad tras salir de los arbustos, por lo que el joven dragón no tuvo más opción que obedecerle al notar la tensión en su voz._

 _Entonces Bakugou pudo contemplar, incrédulo, cómo su poblado estaba siendo arrasado por una especie de espíritu oscuro, el cual se movía con agilidad para asegurarse de que no se dejaba ni un solo habitante por liquidar. El pequeño Bakugou se sintió impotente, incapaz de reaccionar, pues enfrente de él todo su futuro estaba siendo arrebatado y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, pues no era más que un niño. Un niño que, para su desgracia y eterno arrepentimiento, conocía de sobra la procedencia de aquella negra presencia._

 _\- ¡Bakugou! - llamó Kirishima tras haber abandonado su escondite para acudir en su búsqueda._

 _\- ¡Creí haberte dicho que no salieras! - le reprochó Bakugou a pesar de que aquello no era un asunto primordial._

 _Kirishima se había dado cuenta enseguida del desastre que estaba teniendo lugar, por lo que decidió que no era sensato permanecer allí más tiempo._

 _\- ¡Esto es peligroso! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! - advirtió el joven dragón._

 _Sin embargo, Bakugou estaba inmerso en contemplar aquella terrible masacre, en presenciar sin reacción alguna cómo su pueblo era aniquilado mientras sus oídos se llenaban con los horrorizados gritos de sus gentes..._

 _\- ¡BAKUGOU! - gritó Kirishima desesperado, con lo que consiguió sacar a su compañero de su ensimismamiento._

 _Finalmente, Bakugou agarró con fuerza el brazo de Kirishima y ambos comenzaron a huir, pues no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Bakugou apretaba el brazo de su compañero con rabia mientras corría; se sentía rastrero, cobarde... un líder jamás abandonaría a sus gentes de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo._

 _Aunque se encontraban lejos de su alcance, Nedzu distinguió a los dos muchachos huir de la masacre. Fue apenas un momento, pues el roedor también necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar. De aquel desastre. Aquella masacre de la noche que quedaría en sus memorias para siempre._

 _En ese momento Nedzu se despertó agitado por aquella aterradora pesadilla. Sujetó con sus temblorosas garras las sábanas y contempló la noche a través de su ventana. Hacía un día que el príncipe Todoroki había escapado acompañado de aquel particular muchacho y, de forma inevitable, Nedzu tuvo que revivir la última vez que vio a Bakugou y a aquel chico, aquella razón para dejar todo atrás._

 _Deseó entonces con todas sus fuerzas que, no solo sus alumnos, sino también los otros dos jóvenes, se encontraran a salvo. A pesar de que respetaba sus decisiones, Nedzu no negó que necesitaba volver a verles._

* * *

Era evidente que el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión: Bakugou estaba acompañando a Todoroki y Midoriya prácticamente en contra de su voluntad y eso provocaba que Midoriya se mostrara inseguro de romper aquel abrumador silencio que reinaba en su caminata, pues no quería ni imaginarse las violentas reacciones que podría tener aquel bárbaro.

Al ser mediodía el sol coronaba el paisaje y, entre los sonidos de la naturaleza, desde luego el más atractivo era el aleteo del dragón que guiaba su camino.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lleva? - preguntó Todoroki mientras miraba al dragón sin dejar de avanzar.

\- Porque no es una mula de carga - respondió Bakugou con molestia al escuchar semejante comentario - Si nos llevara, afectaría a su equilibrio y a sus movimientos.

\- Entiendo - contestó simplemente el príncipe, quien no parecía notar la tensión de la atmósfera.

Entonces Midoriya observó al gigantesco animal volar con serenidad por encima de sus cabezas y, con la mirada centrada en el batir de sus alas, las palabras resbalaron de su boca, hipnotizado por la fantástica criatura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Bakugou miró extrañado al joven palafrenero al escuchar aquella inesperada pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió Bakugou, molesto al no comprender a qué se refería.

Ante la reacción de su guía, Midoriya no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente nervioso, pues lo último que deseaba era molestar a Bakugou.

\- Eh... Hablaba del dragón - explicó el chico - He escuchado que le llamas Kirishima, ¿verdad?

Bakugou observó a Kirishima volar despreocupado de un lado para otro en su labor de inspección del terreno, pensando entonces en la pregunta del muchacho.

\- Le puse ese nombre cuando lo encontré - aclaró seriamente sin dejar de caminar.

Midoriya tenía muchas preguntas, pero era evidente que Bakugou no era una persona precisamente paciente, por lo que prefirió no tentar a la suerte. De esta forma, el muchacho continuó caminando, embelesado por la impresionante figura del dragón. Tanta atención había puesto en observar al animal que terminó tropezándose y besando el suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Tras su caída, Todoroki acudió en su ayuda.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¡Sí, no es nada! Solo me he distraído un poco - explicó el chico, avergonzado al recibir tan innecesarias preocupaciones.

Por su parte, Bakugou no tuvo reparo en mostrar su impaciencia.

\- No tenemos todo el día, panda de inútiles - se quejó al ver que los muchachos se retrasaban.

Una vez Midoriya y Todoroki hubieron retomado la marcha, el joven príncipe expresó su desagrado hacia la actitud de su nuevo guía sin siquiera alterarse.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de insultarnos? Es molesto - indicó Todoroki.

Bakugou, al tomar aquella contestación como un atrevimiento, retrocedió para encarar al príncipe.

\- ¿Crees que por ser de la realeza tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer? - espetó - No pienses que soy tu siervo.

Al escuchar aquella visión que Bakugou tenía de él, Todoroki no vio posible callar más sus pensamientos.

\- Jamás pensaría algo así - aclaró con seriedad - No sé qué te hizo el rey Endeavor, pero yo no soy como él.

\- Es cierto, estáis huyendo de él - recordó con burla - ¿Qué tal sienta abandonar tu hogar?

Cuando escuchó las provocaciones de Bakugou, Midoriya no pudo evitar intervenir, pues se sentía el responsable de haber causado esa discusión.

\- Todoroki, vamos a continuar, por favor - pidió el chico con el fin de detener esa situación.

\- Haz caso a la enana torpe y deja de retrasarnos - recalcó Bakugou.

\- No la tomes con él - insistió Todoroki sin alterar su semblante.

La actitud prácticamente inexpresiva del joven príncipe solo conseguía enervar más a Bakugou, por lo que, al ver que seguía sintiéndose con derecho a seguir dándole órdenes, Bakugou no ocultó más tiempo su impaciencia.

\- ¿Quieres ver qué haría si no hubiéramos hecho un pacto? - amenazó justo antes de desenvainar la espada de Todoroki, la cual tenía en su poder, y lanzarse a atacar al príncipe.

Por su parte, Todoroki actuó rápido y desenfundó su daga a tiempo para frenar la acometida de Bakugou, lo que hizo al bárbaro sonreír con sorna. El muchacho no parecía tener una técnica refinada en el manejo de la espada, pero su fuerza para el combate era innegable.

\- Sabía que ni siquiera tú eras tan idiota como para quedar completamente desarmado - comentó justo antes de volver a envainar el arma - Ahora sé lo que vale tu palabra.

\- No sería sensato confiar en alguien al que acabo de conocer - se justificó Todoroki mientras, de la misma forma, guardaba su daga.

Bakugou simplemente resopló, pues la actitud despreocupada e hipócrita del joven príncipe le resultaba insoportable.

\- No me gustas, Todoroki - declaró.

Habían permanecido tanto tiempo detenidos que no se habían percatado de que el aleteo del dragón había dejado de oírse.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Kirishima al ver que los chicos llevaban un buen rato detenidos en el mismo sitio - ¿Por qué nos hemos parado?

Tanto Midoriya como Todoroki miraron confusos a aquel joven que les hablaba desde la gruesa rama de un árbol, pues desconocían de dónde había salido.

\- ¿Tú eres...? - Midoriya comenzó a articular mientras buscaba con la vista, sin éxito, al gigantesco dragón rojo que les estaba haciendo de guía hace tan solo unos minutos.

\- Perdón, no me he presentado - se disculpó el chico justo antes de bajar con destreza del árbol - Me llamo Eijirou Kirishima.

Después de observarle unos segundos, Midoriya concluyó que ese chico y la impresionante criatura voladora eran el mismo ser.

\- ¿Eres un humano? - preguntó el muchacho sin apenas llegar a creerse sus propias palabras.

\- Sí, es extraño, ¿verdad? - comentó Kirishima ocultando su inseguridad, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar aquel chico.

No obstante, Bakugou, aburrido de tanta palabrería, interrumpió su conversación.

\- Si vamos a estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, yo me voy a comer - declaró tras empezar a alejarse de ellos.

\- ¡Oh, buena idea, Bakugou! - exclamó Kirishima, siguiéndole de cerca, como si su compañero les hubiera hecho una propuesta a todos.

Midoriya recordó entonces el hambre que tenía incluso antes de haberse encontrado con Bakugou, por lo que tanto él como Todoroki reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

Con el agua casi cubriendo sus rodillas Midoriya permanecía atento a todos los salmones escurridizos que, raudos, escapaban de él a tiempo. A pesar de que el chico se había adaptado rápidamente a la situación, desgraciadamente, no era posible decir lo mismo de Todoroki.

El joven príncipe se sentía en un terreno completamente desconocido para él, pues era evidente que nunca había hecho algo tan mundano como pescar. No obstante, trataba por todos sus medios de ocultar su inexperiencia, lo cual era imposible.

\- La comida no se va a cazar sola, princesa - le recriminó Bakugou al comprobar las escasas habilidades que tenía Todoroki en la pesca.

Mientras Todoroki fruncía los labios al sentirse humillado, Midoriya consiguió finalmente atrapar un salmón.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Tengo uno! - anunció orgulloso, sujetándolo de la cola.

\- Sujétalo fuerte y sácalo antes de que se te vuelva a escapar - exigió Bakugou, a lo que Midoriya enseguida obedeció y se dirigió al encuentro del joven bárbaro.

El pez se revolvía en sus manos, por lo que lo agarró con firmeza hasta que consiguió sacarlo del río, orgulloso. En su forma humana Kirishima observaba la escena desde la rama de un árbol, entretenido como nunca, pues apenas recordaba la última vez que interactuó con otras personas.

Al ver que Todoroki era incapaz de atrapar un mísero salmón, Bakugou suspiró y decidió intervenir finalmente, pues acababa de divisar una jugosa presa. Entonces sujetó su arco y, tras colocar una flecha y apuntar al cielo, disparó en dirección a una grulla en pleno vuelo. Después de emitir un graznido por el impacto, el ave comenzó a caer y, antes de que tocara el suelo, Kirishima no perdió un segundo y, tras saltar de la rama, se transformó para ir en busca de la presa.

Midoriya y Todoroki observaron el vuelo del dragón con gran asombro. No intercambiaba palabra con Bakugou y, aún así, no les era necesario, pues era evidente que había una fuerte conexión entre los dos; formaban un equipo en el que cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando cazó la grulla Kirishima la dejó caer en los brazos de Bakugou, quien la sostuvo por sus patas.

\- ¡Eso ha sido increíble! - exclamó Midoriya tras haber contemplado todo el proceso de caza.

Por su parte, Bakugou consideró que aquel chico estaba exagerando al mostrar tanto entusiasmo.

\- Cállate y avisa a tu novia si no quieres que se muera de hambre - le advirtió.

* * *

\- ¿Siempre tienes los dientes afilados?

Tras cazar animales, los cuatro se habían sentado para cocinarlos con ayuda de una hoguera que habían preparado. Sin embargo, Midoriya estaba más centrado en ese momento en conocer más a Kirishima, quien trataba de dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

\- Y ¿puedes transformar solo una parte de ti en dragón? - preguntó curioso el muchacho.

\- Bueno, no sé si eso tendría alguna utilidad - respondió el dragón mientras se encogía de hombros, divertido al recibir tanta atención.

\- Ya veo - comentó Midoriya, que, en esa ocasión, era una fuente incansable de preguntas - ¿Todos los dragones son híbridos como tú?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Bakugou optó por detener a Midoriya.

\- Cállate de una vez, idiota, me estás dando dolores de cabeza - demandó mientras comía.

No obstante, Kirishima no parecía realmente dolido.

\- No pasa nada, Bakugou - aseguró - La verdad es que no conozco a ningún otro dragón, así que no puedo responderte - explicó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Aunque Bakugou pretendía, a su manera, evitar que su compañero resultara ofendido, a Kirishima no parecía haberle afectado el recuerdo de que era un huérfano sin hogar ni pasado, ni siquiera identidad. Al contrario: estaba disfrutando de la conversación con Midoriya. Debido a su condición semihumana, solo había recibido rechazo a lo largo de su vida; por tanto, conocer a alguien que se mostraba tan interesado en saber más de él solo podía llenarle de regocijo.

\- Perdón, a veces no sé cuándo parar - se disculpó el nombre joven palafrenero, sonriendo de forma avergonzada ante su metedura de pata - Es que desde pequeño he creído que los dragones existían y siempre he soñado con ver uno en persona - explicó - Me parecen criaturas fascinantes.

Escuchar tanta aceptación por parte de aquel chico le arrancaba una amplia sonrisa a Kirishima. Tras contemplar esa imagen, Bakugou bajó un poco la guardia, pues su compañero nunca se había sentido a gusto con otra persona que no fuera él.

\- Y ¿adónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Midoriya al recordar que todavía no sabían dónde les llevaban Bakugou y Kirishima.

\- Os llevamos con Sorahiko, el chamán de mi tribu - explicó Bakugou tras salir de su ensimismamiento - Ha sido idea de Kirishima - añadió sin sonar muy conforme con aquella idea debido a que hacía años que no se había reunido con él, pero no contaban con más opciones.

Entonces Bakugou optó por dirigir su atención a Todoroki, quien no se mostraba partícipe de la conversación.

\- ¿Vas a comer o no, idiota? - preguntó el muchacho al ver que el joven príncipe no había comido mucho.

\- No tengo mucha hambre - declaró Todoroki sin sonar demasiado convincente.

Desde luego, era el que menos había cazado y el hecho de ver que Midoriya se había adaptado a la situación antes que él le hacía reflexionar sobre si realmente él era un buen referente para el muchacho.

\- ¿No es lo bastante refinado para ti? - le reprochó Bakugou al ver que el chico no seguía comiendo - Así es como se caza la comida antes de que te la sirvan en una bandeja de plata.

Ante aquellos comentarios, Todoroki terminó levantándose.

\- Voy a por más leña - anunció antes de marcharse.

Por su parte, Midoriya contempló la extraña actitud de su compañero, por lo que decidió salir a su encuentro.

Todoroki se alejó del pequeño campamento que habían montado y, tras dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, comenzó a recoger leña con parsimonia. Se había fijado en lo bien que habían congeniado Midoriya y Kirishima, por lo que necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas al sentir que, una vez más, estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de celos.

\- ¿Todoroki? - llamó Midoriya tras haber alcanzado al joven príncipe, pues le había notado muy extraño - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - respondió de forma seca, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigirle la mirada.

Por muy indescifrable que fuera Todoroki, al joven palafrenero no le fue difícil adivinar que aquello no era cierto, por lo que insistió.

\- Bakugou parece agresivo, pero hemos decidido confiar en él - recordó el chico.

\- No es por él; yo fui el primero que propuso que colaborásemos - aclaró el príncipe.

\- Entonces ¿qué te ocurre? - volvió a preguntar Midoriya.

Todoroki suspiró y continuó con el fin de terminar con aquella incómoda situación.

\- Me siento frustrado - empezó - Comprobar que no puedo servirte de apoyo es bastante desalentador.

Midoriya comprendió que el joven príncipe tenía la insistente necesidad de servirle siempre de guía, pues estaba obcecado en pretender adoptar la imagen de un rey ideal, la cual era inexistente.

\- Todoroki, no necesito que nadie me proteja - aseguró el chico - Hemos tenido que abandonar el reino para que te dieras cuenta de que no puedes controlarlo todo y eso no es algo malo - aseguró.

A pesar de que sus argumentos eran sólidos, Todoroki seguía atormentado por el hecho de no haber sabido afrontar la situación de la mejor manera posible, tal y como ocurrió con la llegada de ambos a la cueva.

\- Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? - apuntó Midoriya tras recordar ese mismo momento.

\- Lo sé - contestó Todoroki simplemente.

\- Si no debo creer que soy inferior a la realeza, tú no puedes pretender que en el hecho de reinar resida la perfección. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para gobernar, ¿verdad? - le recordó.

\- Ya lo sé, Midoriya - insistió Todoroki tras, finalmente, encarar a su compañero.

\- Y ¿por qué sigues comportándote así? - quiso saber el joven palafrenero, desconociendo que la próxima respuesta del príncipe le dejaría mudo.

\- Pues porque te quiero.

Midoriya contempló la mirada cargada de determinación que el príncipe le dirigía. No obstante y, pese a que más tarde terminaría arrepintiéndose de ello, Midoriya desvió la mirada, titubeante, mientras se rascaba el cabello. Aquella acción, desde luego, no pasó desapercibida para Todoroki, quien fue perdiendo seguridad en sus acciones.

\- Perdón... - pronunció al final, avergonzado de lo que había dicho - No pretendía ser tan brusco.

\- ¡No pasa nada, Todoroki! ¡No te preocupes! - comentó aprisa Midoriya, apurado por la reacción de su compañero.

Sin embargo, al creer que había metido la pata con Midoriya, el joven príncipe decidió terminar con esa situación tan embarazosa.

\- Volvamos - mencionó Todoroki simplemente.

Avergonzado, Midoriya le siguió el paso, pues, aunque no quería herir al príncipe, había comprobado que no estaba preparado para una declaración de amor.

* * *

Habían pasado años desde la noche de la masacre, mas fue esa noche la que se percató de que no toda la tribu de los Bakugou había sido eliminada. Por ello, emergió de la oscuridad y se preparó para dar caza al último de los Bakugou. Esta presencia fue sentida por Sorahiko, quien experimentó un estremecimiento en su retiro espiritual.

\- Chisaki - articuló - Está despierto.


	17. Capítulo 17

_Aunque las peleas con su madre eran habituales, Bakugou siempre salía irritado de cada una de ellas. No se trataba de simples desacuerdos, sino que el pequeño veía que su futuro como rey se estaba volviendo más incierto. Esto se debía a que, con el nuevo plan de unificación de los reinos, las opiniones de Bakugou dejaban de tenerse en cuenta._

 _\- Es inaguantable, la odio... - mascullaba el chico mientras se alejaba de su hogar._

 _En aquellos momentos tenía la intención de perder de vista a sus tierras y sus semejantes, pues desde que Endeavor descubrió la existencia de su poblado, nada había vuelto a ser como era antes. Ya no gozaban de la libertad de ser una comunidad independiente, alejada de las necesidades de la civilización._

 _Desde que se dejaron seducir por las comodidades que suponían contar con el apoyo de otro reino, la trayectoria de Katsuki para convertirse en gobernador había quedado eclipsada por aquellos nuevos acontecimientos._

" _Katsuki, no sabemos lo que podrían hacernos si nos negamos; es solo una forma de proteger nuestro reino"._

 _Su padre, el rey actual, le había dejado claro por qué habían aceptado el pacto con Endeavor cada vez que el chico expresaba su descontento. Su tribu solo atacaba en defensa propia, por lo que, bajo el mando de su padre, eran pacifistas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le había asegurado a Bakugou que él seguía siendo el único heredero al trono, el joven ya no podía ver nada claro desde que las cosas habían cambiado tanto._

 _Por ello, Bakugou, envuelto en su rabieta, deambulaba por el bosque con la intención de ahogar sus pensamientos. En esos momentos deseó encontrarse con Kirishima, pues, cada vez que se reunían, Bakugou terminaba olvidando sus problemas. Por esa razón y, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, consideraba a Kirishima una compañía insustituible._

 _De pronto, el chico escuchó ruidos extraños mientras caminaba, por lo que detuvo sus andares y decidió investigar. En un primer momento se imaginó que se trataría del joven dragón, por lo que se acercó a los arbustos con determinación. Sin embargo, lo que descubrió se escapaba por completo de sus expectativas._

 _De entre los árboles emergió un desconocido individuo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Bakugou fue su máscara de nariz cónica con forma de pico, como si de un médico de la peste negra se tratara._

 _\- No parece que estés atravesando un buen momento - fue lo primero que salió de los labios de aquel extraño._

 _Por su parte, Katsuki observó a aquel hombre con desconfianza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su nuevo acompañante._

 _\- No tienes por qué temerme, niño - le aseguró._

 _\- No te tengo miedo - rebatió Bakugou con severidad._

 _\- Entonces ¿de qué huyes?_

 _Bakugou tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse, pero se planteó en un momento de lucidez si sería sensato hablar con aquel extraño. Empezó a dudar y, debido a que no recibía ninguna respuesta, el individuo intervino finalmente._

 _\- ¿Tu madre te ha dicho que no hables con desconocidos? Un niño listo como tú seguro que la obedecerá siempre._

 _\- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!_

 _Bakugou había alzado la voz más de lo que pretendía de una forma inconsciente; el pequeño estaba siendo testigo de cómo su mundo era transformado sin, aparentemente, tenerle en cuenta y, por ello, en ese momento solo sentía frustración. Con la llegada de Endeavor estaban cambiando las jerarquías y, desde luego, Endeavor era una autoridad que Bakugou no quería reconocer._

 _\- Nadie me... - insistió el chico mientras se miraba los pies._

 _Aquel desconocido observó a Katsuki a través de su máscara y distinguió entonces el descontento del muchacho. Había oído que una tribu gobernaba esas tierras, pero había considerado que era demasiado arriesgado acercarse a ellos sin más. Es por eso que, en ese momento, aquel hombre no desaprovechó la ocasión, pues era extraño ver a un miembro de la tribu tan alejado de su hogar._

 _\- Ya veo - comentó simplemente._

 _El individuo contempló a Bakugou y, al darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención, alargó lentamente la mano hacia el chico mientras notaba cómo su pulso se aceleraba según iba acortando las distancias. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, Bakugou alzó la cabeza, por lo que el hombre detuvo sus acciones inmediatamente._

 _\- ¿Te dan problemas? - preguntó al muchacho, aunque no tenía ningún interés en consolarle._

 _A pesar de que no era posible deducir las expresiones de aquel desconocido debido a la máscara que portaba, en realidad permanecía tan impasible que su rostro no habría revelado nada._

 _\- Déjame en paz, tú no lo entiendes - espetó Katsuki con saña - Ya no aguanto, ojalá ellos..._

 _Tras haber pronunciado esas palabras, el chico frunció los labios, sintiendo la rabia hervir en su interior._

 _\- Son alimañas insufribles - comentó el individuo a modo de conclusión a pesar de que parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo - Si se interponen en tu camino, la única solución es aplastarlas._

 _A pesar de que sus palabras eran duras, las pronunciaba con total parsimonia. En ese momento un pequeño pájaro descendió volando hasta posarse en una rama y, después, comenzó a piar. Como si hubiera captado su interés, el hombre alzó una mano y permitió que el amigable e ingenuo pajarito se moviera hasta el dorso de su mano._

 _Si pretenden demostrar que son superiores, solo puedes responderles en su idioma - soltó sin apartar los ojos del animal._

 _Entonces, ante los ojos de Bakugou, aquel individuo sujetó al pájaro con firmeza con su otra mano hasta que el animal cayó inerte y, finalmente, dejó de piar para siempre. En el suelo Bakugou pudo contemplar cómo, lentamente, el animal se fue tiñendo de negro, como si de una epidemia se tratara. Al volver la vista a aquel extraño, el muchacho no pudo evitar esgrimir una expresión de inseguridad, pues estaba claro que ese individuo no era normal._

 _\- Tú y yo somos iguales - continuó como si no le hubiera quitado la vida a un animal hace tan solo unos segundos - Repudiados por aquellos que insinúan ser nuestros iguales y lo único que quieren es arrebatar nuestro deseo de ser más fuertes, de alcanzar nuestros objetivos - insistió - Me llamaron loco por querer erradicar toda la peste del mundo... por querer acabar con toda la asquerosa y apestada humanidad._

 _Aunque había resultado un encuentro aparentemente fortuito, el pequeño Bakugou se estaba arrepintiendo de haber conocido a aquel hombre, pues no le inspiraba precisamente confianza._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó el extraño._

 _Ante aquella pregunta, la respuesta instintiva de Katsuki fue empezar a retroceder con lentitud sin dejar de prestar atención a sus movimientos hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo. En ese momento una voz sonó a lo lejos._

 _\- ¡Katsuki!_

 _La ausencia del chico en el poblado había sido tan prolongada que la señora Mitsuki había salido en su busca. A pesar de que la máscara de pico tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro, el hombre esbozó un evidente gesto de suficiencia, pues se vio reflejado en sus ojos._

 _\- Katsuki... - repitió justo antes de acercarse al chico para sujetarle del hombro - Nos veremos pronto._

 _Y así, aquel extraño se alejó hasta perderse en la niebla, pues, según su conversación avanzaba, la temperatura había bajado de forma progresiva. Entonces el chico miró, casi paralizado, unas marcas negras de huellas dactilares que se habían quedado impresas en su hombro. Sin embargo y, para su alivio, terminaron desvaneciéndose lentamente._

 _De nuevo, la voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que se levantó y acudió en su búsqueda, ajeno a los futuros desastres de los que, desgraciadamente, se terminaría culpando._

* * *

Transcurrieron los días y, aunque la travesía del carromato no había llegado a su destino, Uraraka hizo su parada cuando divisó las ruinas del reino. Había entendido que era un lugar de gran atractivo por parte de las gentes curiosas y, tras estar frente a ellas en esos momentos, podía atestiguarlo por sí misma.

Avanzó sin prisas entre la hierba alta, fijándose bien en dónde pisaba. Según caminaba, la muchacha aseguró bien los cierres de su abrigo, pues empezaba a hacer frío. A pesar de que su principal objetivo era encontrar a Midoriya, las ruinas llamaron demasiado su atención. Por ello, Uraraka se adentró en aquella fortaleza, la cual seguramente solía ser inexpugnable.

Dentro del castillo apenas entraba la luz debido a que la vegetación se había apoderado de cada rincón; las enredaderas trepaban por las paredes amuralladas y se abrían paso entre los cimientos como si quisieran devorar hasta el último escombro de aquel desolado lugar. Mientras la chica avanzaba, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo empedrado.

Pese a que el castillo estaba derruido, las escaleras parecían sólidas, por lo que Uraraka decidió seguir investigando. Cuando alcanzó el piso de arriba se dirigió a la habitación que parecía más iluminada gracias a unas ventanas y, según entró, lo que más captó su interés fue, desde luego, aquel piano situado en el centro de la estancia. La chica se acercó para verlo más de cerca y tocó con curiosidad la madera, comprobando entonces lo desgastada que estaba; era evidente que ese piano llevaba a cuestas muchos años.

Era pesado, seguramente. De todos modos, aunque alguien hubiera querido llevárselo, no le habría sido posible: de los huecos del suelo emergían unas raíces que abrazaban el piano de manera posesiva. Al pensar que se estaba distrayendo de su verdadero objetivo, Uraraka decidió retroceder y regresar por donde había venido. Fue en ese momento cuando miró sus pies al darse cuenta de que había pisado algo.

No le habría sorprendido encontrarse papeles tirados por el suelo en un lugar tan devastado, pero era difícil ignorar unos folios tan llenos de tachones. Uraraka recogió del suelo lo que resultaron ser tres partituras. A pesar de que había más esparcidas por el suelo, aquellas eran las únicas inteligibles.

La muchacha revisó los pentagramas de los folios, curiosa al ver tantas notas musicales tachadas con frustración. Pensó que, probablemente, su autor no lograba encontrar la composición deseada. Según miraba el resto de las partituras, comprobó que la pieza musical se iba asentando cada vez más. Al menos, los tachones ya no eran tan profundos y no amenazaban con atravesar el papel.

"Algo pasó" pensó Uraraka.

Desde luego, tenía relación con esa leyenda popular, pero no lograba imaginarse cómo todo un reino podría haberse destruido en una sola noche.

Entonces sintió un escalofrío.

Su familia había sido condenada por jugar con magia. Si algo semejante tenía tanto poder como para acabar con una estirpe entera, no quería imaginarse cuáles serían las consecuencias del reino en el que vivía.

La chica miró por la ventana y se afianzó su abrigo mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había comenzado a nevar.

* * *

El bosque era tan profundo que podían llegar a escuchar a los búhos. En el castillo Todoroki solo alcanzaba a escuchar cantar los grillos, y únicamente cuando el reino dormía. El joven príncipe se acomodó la capa que le cubría mientras observaba a Midoriya y a Kirishima dormir alrededor de la ya extinguida hoguera. Mientras tanto, Bakugou permanecía despierto en lo alto de un árbol próximo, pues ya había insistido en la necesidad de hacer guardia por la noche.

Todoroki sabía que debía aprovechar todas las horas de descanso que pudiera tener, pero le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Aunque no era la primera vez que tenía insomnio, en esa ocasión no se debía a ninguna pesadilla ni a discusiones con su padre. Tras suspirar de frustración, Todoroki retiró su capa de encima y se incorporó para quedarse sentado. Después de dos meses al lado de Midoriya, tantas huidas y desobediencias a la realeza... todavía dudaba de sus sentimientos.

Todoroki estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Le había dicho a Midoriya que le quería en un arrebato de frustración y, desde luego, la reacción que recibió no había sido de su agrado. Se sentía culpable por ello.

Sin embargo, una parte egoísta de él quería culpar a Midoriya. Todoroki había sacado valor para verbalizar lo que sentía por el chico y se estaba desesperando al comprobar que no encontraba ninguna forma de conseguir que Midoriya hiciera lo mismo. Quizá había más cosas que no entendía sobre el amor.

\- ¿Todoroki? - murmuró de pronto el joven palafrenero con voz cansada al desvelarse - ¿No puedes dormir?

Ante su pregunta, el príncipe se encogió de hombros.

\- No - respondió simplemente.

Todoroki evitaba dirigirle la mirada y, desde luego, Midoriya no lo pasó por alto.

\- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó el chico, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se estaba creando entre ellos.

De nuevo, se ganó una respuesta desganada del joven príncipe.

\- No lo sé - murmuró Todoroki.

Con algo de duda, Midoriya se incorporó y se acercó a Todoroki. Después de todo, no le había dicho que no.

\- Yo... - empezó el chico mientras se sentaba con lentitud al lado del príncipe - Siento lo de... eso... - trató de explicar mientras se rascaba la nuca - No pude responderte.

Con movimientos cansados Todoroki finalmente le dirigió la mirada al muchacho.

\- No es culpa tuya - contestó Todoroki.

Necesitaba a Midoriya. Sabía que estaba enamorado de él, de la misma persona que, al igual que le había dado fuerzas, le había descubierto inseguridades. Por ello, por muy desesperado que se encontrara, en su mirada no había rencor, no había decepción. Solo había comprensión.

\- Creo que me puse celoso - murmuró el joven príncipe, algo avergonzado por su excusa.

Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, cerca del tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. De vez en cuando, se atrevía a hablar un tímido búho y, al menos, rompía el silencio de la noche. Aunque desde su posición no podían ver a Bakugou, veían a Kirishima descansar a unos metros de ellos. Se le veía tan acomodado que hasta había adoptado una postura de ovillo, mucho más cercana a un animal que a un humano.

\- ¿Estás bien conmigo?

La repentina pregunta de Todoroki pilló desprevenido a Midoriya. Sabía que el joven príncipe raras veces tenía filtro y, además, el hecho de que su voz sonara cansada le hacía ser más lanzado en su forma de hablar.

\- Claro que lo estoy - aseguró Midoriya, algo temeroso por si no le resultaba convincente a su compañero.

Vio a Midoriya y le miró a los ojos. Era un chico determinado, pero, al igual que en todo ser humano, había duda en él. Ambos eran vulnerables después de todo.

\- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó Todoroki sin mover la vista.

\- Sí te quiero - respondió Midoriya.

Todoroki pensó entonces en aquella vez en la que se cayó a un riachuelo. Recordó que, en esos momentos, su corazón latía de forma desbocada no por haberse caído, sino por escuchar la risa sincera de Midoriya por primera vez. En cambio, lo que estaba sintiendo con las palabras de Midoriya no se acercaba a esa sensación tan cálida. El joven príncipe acercó su mano a la de Midoriya y la acarició con suavidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estuvimos en los establos? - preguntó - A veces no es malo ser egoísta y pensar en uno mismo.

\- Lo sé. Me acuerdo - contestó el chico - Todavía no soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo ni si merecerá la pena - confesó -, pero estoy aquí por ti.

Todoroki suspiró y decidió liberar la mano del muchacho para jugar un poco con las ondulaciones de su pelo.

\- Nadie puede predecir algo así, lo sabes - explicó Todoroki - Qué será de nosotros.

Entonces retiró la mano del chico, por lo que detuvo sus caricias mientras seguía hablando con parsimonia.

\- Mi madre murió porque no supieron encontrar un remedio a su enfermedad. Puede que yo también esté enfermo y todavía no lo sepa.

Al escuchar que mencionaba esa desgarradora posibilidad sin inmutarse, Midoriya notó que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

\- No digas eso... - murmuró en un hilo de voz mientras esbozaba una expresión descorazonadora.

Todoroki dejó escapar un largo suspiro y apartó la vista de aquellos ojos tan inseguros. Entonces volvió a acariciar su mano, buscando consolarle de alguna forma.

\- Perdón - mencionó simplemente.

Aunque no solía ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, lo único que buscaba era conseguir que Midoriya viera que lo único que valía la pena era aprovechar el tiempo juntos. Por muy poco que fuera.

\- Eh, parejita - tras haber descendido del árbol, Bakugou les llamó la atención mientras se dirigía hacia ellos - Nos vamos, así que moved el culo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Midoriya, extrañado.

Entonces el joven bárbaro señaló el cielo con la barbilla, donde se veían los copos de nieve que estaban empezando a caer.

Si nos quedamos aquí, acabaremos enterrados por la nieve.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, Bakugou se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella a Kirishima, quien, al sentir la pesada prenda sobre él, gruñó al desvelarse.

\- Despierta, Kirishima - comentó mientras se agachaba para zarandear levemente su hombro.

En respuesta, el chico gruñó mientras se desperezaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró, adormilado.

\- Nos movemos. Está nevando, no te asustes - resumió Bakugou.

Kirishima observó el cielo con interés, asombrado al ver que, cada vez, caían más copos. No era frecuente que nevara y menos a tales cantidades. Además, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si Kirishima estaba acostumbrado a tanta nieve. Por ello, Bakugou procuró que su compañero supiera adaptarse al imprevisible temporal.

* * *

Todoroki y Midoriya, aferrados a sus capas, siguieron los pasos de Bakugou. Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil avanzar, pues, aunque ya había dejado de nevar, la nieve que había quedado en el suelo les cubría hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.

Los cuatro se mantenían en completo silencio, por lo que solo se escuchaba los gruñidos provocados por sus pies cuando hundían el peso en la nieve. Bakugou iba delante y, frustrado, se preguntaba cómo iban a conseguir refugiarse del temporal. Además, no veía claro mandar a Kirishima a sobrevolar el terreno, pues desconocía cuándo podía volver a ponerse a nevar.

No tenía las soluciones que se esperarían de un rey.

Todoroki sentía que ya no tenía nada más que decirle a Midoriya. Si algo les unía, era que todavía no podían volver a casa. No sabía cuáles eran las mejores palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, pues nunca parecía acertar.

Por su parte, Midoriya sabía que estaba enamorado de Todoroki, pero desconocía la distancia abismal que separaba sentirlo de verbalizarlo. Desde su metedura de pata y su última conversación, podía sentir la tensión que estaba empezando a aflorar entre ambos. Por si fuera poco, a sus dudas se les sumaba el hecho de desconocer si Todoroki podía estar terminal.

Y Kirishima... bueno, su silencio se debía a su fascinación al observar las huellas que iba dejando atrás en la nieve. Tenía escasas memorias de cuando era una cría, pues había eliminado de alguna forma los recuerdos en los que, temeroso e incapaz de desplazarse a ningún sitio, trataba a duras penas de aguantar los azotes del duro temporal. Por ello, no guardaba ningún recuerdo en el que hubiera conocido la nieve.

Entonces el joven dragón se agachó para tocar la nieve, lo que le permitió comprobar que también podía dejar huellas con las manos.

\- Kirishima, ¿crees que puedes volar hasta ahí? - preguntó Bakugou sin volver la vista atrás, pensando en su proposición.

Sin embargo, su fiel compañero estaba bastante distraído, por lo que no hubo respuesta. Cuando se dio la vuelta y observó a Kirishima completamente agachado entre la nieve, Bakugou le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Kirishima! - le replicó, con lo que consiguió que el joven dragón se levantara de golpe.

\- Perdón... ¿qué decías? - preguntó Kirishima mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bakugou suspiró y retomó la marcha.

\- No importa - murmuró, mosqueado.

Tras unos pocos minutos de caminata, Kirishima, incapaz de resistirse de nuevo, se agachó y recogió una pequeña cantidad de nieve. Cuando volvió a incorporarse se sorprendió al comprobar lo compacta que era, pues podía darle forma. La estrujó entre sus manos sin dejar de caminar hasta que miró, orgulloso, la bola que había creado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que una pequeña mariposa estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a inquietarse, pues ya le había comentado a Bakugou el peculiar desagrado que tenía hacia esos insectos.

"Es que vienen de ser larvas" había explicado en su momento.

Entonces, sin detenerse a reflexionar un momento, Kirishima arrojó la bola de nieve hacia la mariposa. Sin embargo, la bola terminó por estamparse torpemente en la cabeza de Midoriya, quien se quejó ante el inesperado impacto.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! - exclamó apurado Kirishima a pesar de que no había sido nada grave.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - tranquilizó Midoriya con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sacudía los restos de nieve del pelo.

\- ¿¡Os queréis callar ya!? - intervino de pronto Bakugou al escuchar tanto jaleo - ¡Si queréis morir entre la nieve, es vuestro problema!

Tras aquella reprimenda, Kirishima no fue capaz de rebatir nada, por lo que siguió caminando sin volver a distraerse. No obstante, Midoriya no pasó por alto las reacciones del joven dragón, quien estaba visiblemente desanimado. En un inocente intento por volver a animarle el joven palafrenero hizo una bola de nieve y esta vez fue él el que se la lanzó a Kirishima.

Al recibir el golpe, sin embargo, no reaccionó como Midoriya hubiera querido.

\- Pero... que ya te he pedido perdón... - comentó el dragón, confuso ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡No, a ver! Es... es un juego - trató de explicarse Midoriya, temeroso al pensar que podía haber ofendido a Kirishima.

Por su parte, Bakugou no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más distracciones.

\- ¡Como os sigáis retrasando os quedáis aquí, anormales! - bramó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, mostrando su clara impaciencia.

A pesar de que Kirishima solía echarse atrás cada vez que su compañero alzaba la voz, esa vez dudó, pues la propuesta de Midoriya había despertado su curiosidad. Entonces, antes de que Bakugou pudiera volver a recriminarles algo, Kirishima estampó una bola de nieve en la frente de Bakugou.

Aquello fue tan inesperado que Midoriya tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar que una carcajada le traicionase. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para Katsuki.

\- ¿Te hace gracia? - preguntó el joven bárbaro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se retiraba los restos de nieve.

Midoriya negó con la cabeza sin retirar las manos de su rostro, notando cómo la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. De nada le sirvió seguir negando, pues Bakugou terminó lanzándole otra bola de nieve al joven palafrenero entre los ojos. Ante aquella imagen tan jocosa, Kirishima no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, pues el golpe había sido tan certero que Midoriya tenía restos de nieve hasta en la boca.

\- ¡También hay para ti! - recordó Bakugou mientras arrojaba otra bola a Kirishima.

De esta forma, los tres se enzarzaron en una improvisada pelea de bolas de nieve. Incluso sabiendo que Bakugou no tardaría en vengarse, Midoriya se animó a dirigir sus ataques hacia él, los cuales le fueron devueltos. El hecho de no saber cuándo iban a recibir un golpe provocaba que sus pulsaciones se acelerasen; una sensación de pánico tan agradable que terminaba estallando en una risa.

Sin un resto de nieve sobre su cuerpo, Todoroki observaba con una pizca de curiosidad la lucha en la que sus compañeros estaban envueltos. Reconocía esas peleas de las veces en las que Todoroki las había visto cuando era pequeño. Nunca participó en una, pero, solo con ver a los plebeyos jugar, podía imaginarse que era divertido.

\- ¿Demasiado vulgar para ti, princesita? - se burló Bakugou justo antes de golpearle con una gran bola de nieve.

Todoroki arrugó el rostro cuando recibió el impacto, pues no había duda de que Katsuki no se había contenido. En ese momento la pelea se detuvo. Kirishima no había tenido una verdadera oportunidad de conocer realmente al joven príncipe, por lo que le observó con preocupación, desconociendo cómo podría responder ante aquel ataque.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Midoriya.

Aunque las intenciones del chico eran buenas, no era una pregunta que Todoroki deseara escuchar en ese momento. Por ello, respondió de la mejor manera que pudo. Para asombro de Midoriya y Kirishima, el joven príncipe enterró sus manos desnudas en la nieve para hacer una bola que terminó estampada en la cara de Midoriya.

El muchacho cerró los ojos ante el golpe y, mientras se retiraba la nieve del rostro, distinguió con el corazón acelerado una cálida sonrisa en los labios de su compañero.

\- Idiota.

Aquel comentario consiguió despertar un sonrojo en las mejillas de Midoriya. Así era precisamente como se sentía; como un idiota que pensaba en lo que estaba por llegar, en lo que no estaba escrito, antes que valorar lo que tenía delante.

Enseguida los cuatro retomaron su infantil pelea de bolas de nieve. Aunque ninguno hacía distinciones sobre a quién dirigir sus ataques, Bakugou tenía a Midoriya y, especialmente, a Todoroki fijados como una diana. La munición de Katsuki era, con diferencia, la que más dolía, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. En esos momentos sus carreras y risas entre la nieve eran su única prioridad.

Entonces Midoriya sintió que ni siquiera toda la adrenalina del juego aceleraba sus pulsaciones de la misma manera en que lo hacía escuchar el dulce sonido de la risa del príncipe. Pensó que era tan pura que le hacía sonreír. Kirishima aprovechó una oportunidad para transformarse en dragón y, a base de empujar la nieve del suelo con su hocico, trató entre rugidos de lanzar nieve a todos sus compañeros.

Finalmente, los cuatro se dejaron caer en la nieve, agotando sus últimas risas mientras un vaho escapaba de sus labios. Todos eran increíblemente distintos entre ellos y, sin embargo, ninguno recordaba ningún momento de su vida en el que hubieran disfrutado como niños.

\- No sabía que tenías dientes, princesa - se burló Katsuki cuando hubieron recuperado el aliento, mas no se movieron del suelo.

Por su parte, Todoroki dejó escapar un pequeño amago de risa.

\- Creo que nunca antes había nevado tanto - comentó el joven príncipe.

Kirishima rugió levemente desde su sitio, todavía transformado en dragón.

\- Cuando era pequeño nos decían que nevaba porque habían venido los fantasmas - comentó Midoriya de forma despreocupada.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros se giraron para debido a aquella teoría tan extraña.

\- E-eh, no es más que una leyenda muy antigua - se excusó al ver las miradas del resto de los chicos - Nos lo decían para que no fuéramos solos cuando hacía mal tiempo.

Durante unos minutos más, los cuatro permanecieron tumbados en la nieve, ignorando el frío sobre sus cuerpos. Ignorando los obstáculos que vendrían.


	18. Capítulo 18

En el momento en que aquel temible presagio se hizo presente, Sorahiko lo sintió enseguida. Por ello, interrumpió su retiro espiritual y, dejando atrás sus tierras, se dirigió al único lugar con el que había mantenido lazos durante años: el reino de Endeavor. A pesar de que estaba abandonando su refugio en mitad de la nieve sin ningún tipo de protección, no vaciló un instante en emprender su viaje, pues, con el despertar de Chisaki, tenía mucho que perder.

No solo él, sino todos los habitantes.

Sorahiko partió desde su hogar, el cual se encontraba siempre cerca del mar, y, sirviéndose de su cayado como única ayuda, caminó durante días hasta llegar al reino, a la auténtica civilización. Era un viaje duro, pero, utilizando la naturaleza para orientarse, el chamán no tuvo problemas en su camino. Además, sus constantes ayunos le permitían resistir. Después de todo, no había podido sobrevivir tanto sin la práctica de sus rutinas.

Endeavor permanecía encerrado en su despacho mientras hojeaba unos documentos sin prestarles demasiada atención. Habían pasado días desde que su hijo huyó con aquel problemático palafrenero y, desde luego, los chismorreos de algunos habitantes del reino sobre el dudoso bienestar del príncipe le alteraban cada vez más. El rey sabía, a diferencia de lo que las gentes creían, que, si Midoriya le había puesto la mano encima a su hijo, no sería precisamente para herirle.

Aunque en ese sentido la vida de su hijo no corría peligro, Endeavor no pudo evitar arrugar los papeles que fingía leer. Era evidente que, de alguna manera que no comprendía, ambos se deseaban; imaginar a Shouto descuidar sus responsabilidades por una infantil y caprichosa atracción era de lo más indigno. Desde luego, nadie debía conocer las sospechas del rey. Eso solo arruinaría la reputación de Todoroki y los planes que tenía Endeavor de unir su reino con el de la princesa Yaoyorozu nunca se llevarían a cabo.

Endeavor dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras relajaba su mandíbula, pues se dio cuenta de que la había estado apretando. En ese momento uno de sus hombres llamó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. En cuanto el rey se lo concedió, el caballero hizo una sutil reverencia según pasó.

\- Mi señor, un anciano insiste en hablar con vos.

Aquella noticia estaba tan fuera de lugar que Endeavor se tomó unos segundos para procesarla.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices?

\- Está en la sala del trono, majestad. Dice llamarse Sorahiko.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

\- Traedlo ante mí - ordenó con seriedad mientras ordenaba en un montón todos sus documentos.

El caballero se retiró y, tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Sorahiko entró al despacho. El rey lo miró como si de un recuerdo vago se tratara; habían pasado tantos años que nunca creyó que volvería a verle en persona.

\- Te creía muerto - soltó Endeavor con completa parsimonia.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte - contestó Sorahiko con el mismo entusiasmo.

Endeavor retiró los documentos y los hizo a un lado para encarar directamente al anciano, pues no tenía paciencia y quería acabar cuanto antes ese inesperado encuentro.

\- ¿A qué has venido aquí? - preguntó el rey.

\- Sé que no te agrada volver a encontrarte conmigo, pero esto lo hago por nuestras gentes - empezó - Chisaki ha despertado y, con él, su maldición.

El rey se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pues, aunque creía haber olvidado aquel nombre, en realidad permanecía en su memoria.

\- Eso no me concierne - espetó sin encarar a Sorahiko.

\- Sí lo hace si es que te preocupa el futuro de tu reino - le rebatió el anciano mientras se a acercaba al escritorio de Endeavor - ¿Acaso no recuerdas la noche de la masacre?

Aunque pretendía mantenerse sereno, Endeavor sintió un agudo escalofrío al recordar aquella noche; cada rostro, cada grito. Desde el momento en que ocurrió, hizo todo lo posible por tratar de olvidarlo.

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver con esa carnicería - contestó sin mostrarse alterado en lo más mínimo.

\- Diste la espalda a tu gente - aseguró Sorahiko con la misma tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, ante esa acusación, Endeavor se levantó de su silla y dirigió al hombre una afilada mirada.

\- Sabes igual que yo que aquella cosa era imparable. Y más si toda la tribu había sido maldecida.

\- El rey confiaba en ti, Enji. Si Chisaki ha vuelto, significa que hay supervivientes.

\- Si siguen malditos como sostienes, están condenados. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- Tienen salvación si declarases tu reino un santuario.

Esa propuesta pilló desprevenido al rey.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Chisaki solía ser un médico de la peste hasta que adquirió un poder oscuro y cayó en la locura. Ahora su única forma de conservar su poder es a través de maldiciones - explicó - Pero hasta un poder como el suyo tiene límites que no puede sobrepasar.

En ese momento Sorahiko golpeó suavemente el suelo con su cayado y dos ondas se expandieron con rapidez desde el suelo y subieron por las paredes, perdiendo velocidad durante su recorrido hasta que, finalmente, se desvanecieron por completo. De esta forma, la estancia quedó recubierta por una estela de un relajante azul lívido.

\- Su poder es similar al mío y por eso puedo saber cuándo ha despertado de su letargo. Pero mi magia solo puede contrarrestar la suya con tu ayuda, Enji.

Endeavor escuchaba al anciano mientras observaba los estragos de su magia sin ninguna impresión, pues, tras haber conocido la tribu de los Bakugou, pocas cosas podían sorprenderle.

\- No puedo saber cuántos supervivientes quedan, pero, si convirtiera tu reino en un lugar de culto para todas las almas que Chisaki se llevó, estarían por fin libres de la maldición.

El rey miró seriamente a Sorahiko sin mostrar ningún indicio de estar considerando sus palabras.

\- No deberías ser tan descuidado. En mi reino se condena a los que juegan con magia - advirtió - Siento lo de tus gentes, pero no voy a consentir que los muertos deambulen por mi reino.

\- Se lo debes a los Bakugou, Enji - insistió Sorahiko sin achantarse ante el tono de Endeavor.

La habitación volvió a su color natural y el rey volvió a sentarse frente a su mesa.

\- Tengo asuntos más importantes en los que pensar ahora mismo - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada - Será mejor que te marches.

Endeavor no pronunció nada más, pues no tenía intención de seguir perdiendo más su tiempo.

\- Tú también formas parte de mi reino - le recordó - ¿Vas a quedarte a verlo caer?

Ante la negativa del anciano, Endeavor le observó de forma amenazadora.

\- Mi hijo ha desaparecido. Y ahora mismo esa es mi única prioridad - informó - Vete o llamaré a mis hombres.

Sorahiko permaneció con una expresión serena durante toda la conversación, como si no hubiera desaprovechado su única oportunidad para salvar su reino. Como si todo su viaje no hubiera sido en vano. Entonces se retiró hacia la salida, permitiendo que los golpes suaves de su cayado fuera el único ruido de la estancia. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Sorahiko se detuvo.

\- Si no hacemos algo, también tu reino correrá peligro - le advirtió - Todavía no he perdido la fe en ti, Enji.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, Sorahiko se marchó. Sabía que no podía detener a Chisaki sin la ayuda de Endeavor, pero lamentarse nunca había sido una de sus opciones. Sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano y que, ahora, su única solución era esperar.

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, Endeavor suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes. Aunque Sorahiko estuviese en lo cierto y realmente su propio reino corriera peligro, el rey no tenía intención de convertir su castillo, su refugio, en el hogar de todos los caídos de la tribu de los Bakugou.

Después de haber conseguido convencer a su reino de que la noche de la masacre de los Bakugou no era más que una leyenda, Endeavor no permitió en sus tierras ningún tipo de magia. Todo fuera para la tranquilidad de sus atemorizados habitantes. Por ello, no iba a consentir que Sorahiko acabara con sus normas para siempre.

¿Qué clase de rey sería entonces?

* * *

No era solo el frío. El cansancio de la caminata ya empezaba a ralentizar a los muchachos.

La nieve había dejado de caer, por lo que Kirishima volvía a alzar el vuelo. Aunque el frío seguía clavándose en la piel de los chicos, respiraban tranquilos. Todoroki, Midoriya y Bakugou se dieron cuenta entonces de que, después de una infantil pelea de bolas de nieve, ya no había tensión sobre sus hombros.

En el camino por aquel bosque cada vez más desconocido solo se escuchaban sus pisadas sobre la nieve. En algún momento Midoriya estornudó y, al escucharlo, Todoroki no tuvo reparo en acercarse a él para ajustarle la capa. Cuando vio que se habían detenido Bakugou suspiró.

\- Si por mí fuera, os habría condenado por lentos.

Cuando terminó de acicalar a Midoriya, el joven príncipe miró a Bakugou con un rostro indescifrable.

\- Perdón - comentó Midoriya simplemente.

Katsuki se alejó unos pasos de ellos sin ninguna prisa mientras observaba volar a Kirishima. El dragón no se había alejado mucho de ellos, pues su misión era vigilar el terreno y servir de guía a los muchachos. Habían llegado a una zona del bosque en la que todos los árboles y ríos dieron paso a la nieve sobre el musgo.

Cuanto más musgo encontraran en su camino, más húmedo era el ambiente. Pero, aunque Sorahiko viviera junto al mar, ni siquiera Bakugou conocía con exactitud el hogar del chamán.

\- Esto es... - gruñó Bakugou, frustrado.

Conocía el bosque y sabía que no estaban andando en círculos, pero llevar con él a dos desconocidos en un temporal de nieve le estaba ralentizando. No tenían comida y desconocía el aguante de Todoroki y Midoriya. Además, aunque había dejado de nevar, no sabía si podría desatarse otra fuerte nevada, por lo que hasta detenerse a descansar era arriesgado. Especialmente cuando la ausencia de hojarasca seca hacía imposible encender una hoguera controlada.

El joven bárbaro se percató entonces de que todavía llevaba puesto el cinto con la espada de Todoroki. Había sido una muestra de su confianza y, en esos momentos, era un peso adicional.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

No sabía que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró con los dulces ojos de Midoriya, esperando una respuesta.

Pero Bakugou no sabía qué hacer. Así que actuó como siempre solía hacer cuando quería ocultar sus inseguridades.

\- Mejor cállate si no tienes nada que aportar - le reprochó de forma agresiva.

\- No le hables así - el joven príncipe intervino sin mostrarse alterado por las palabras de Bakugou.

\- ¿Y os hacéis llamar reyes?

\- Midoriya no es de la realeza.

Bakugou se tomó unos segundos para procesar aquella última confesión, pues había dado por hecho desde el principio que ambos eran príncipes.

\- Me dijiste que los dos erais herederos al trono - le recriminó Bakugou.

\- Y lo seremos.

El joven bárbaro vio algo en la mirada de Todoroki que despreció. Vio determinación y sueños. Unos sueños a los que él nunca volvería a estar cerca.

\- Eso nunca ocurrirá - escupió Bakugou - Sois unos insensatos por haberos marchado.

\- No teníamos opción - le corrigió Todoroki - Iban a matar a Midoriya si no huíamos.

Aunque Bakugou no veía posible la viabilidad de un enlace entre dos personas de distinta clase social, y menos en el reino de Endeavor, sus reproches venían únicamente a causa de su rabia. De no saber cómo continuar su viaje. Una parte de él quería seguir destrozando los ingenuos objetivos de Todoroki, pero, afortunadamente, todavía guardaba algo de sensatez.

Cuando Bakugou alzó la vista al cielo sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación al no divisar a su compañero dragón. Sin previo aviso, empezó a caminar aprisa. Por su parte, Todoroki y Midoriya no dudaron en seguirle el paso. Fueron unos pocos minutos de malestar, pues no tardaron en encontrar al dragón olfateando entre el musgo que asomaba de la gran grieta de un tronco.

\- Kirishima - llamó Bakugou.

Pero el animal no dejó de olisquear. El joven bárbaro se acercó unos pasos y, cuando estaba a punto de volverle a llamar de forma severa, un olor muy característico golpeó sus fosas nasales. Era puro y, tan intenso, que resultaba embriagador.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó curioso Midoriya.

Bakugou ignoró al chico y llamó de nuevo a su compañero, esperando de una vez una respuesta.

\- ¡Kirishima!

Al escuchar su nombre de forma tan autoritaria, el dragón levantó la cabeza de forma brusca, acompañado de un rugido de sorpresa. Entonces Bakugou se acercó al musgoso hueco del tronco y allí descubrió por fin la razón por la cual Kirishima se había distraído. Metió su brazo y un distinguido tacto carnoso acarició sus dedos. Cuando retiró el brazo le mostró a los chicos lo que parecía ser un pequeño fruto redondo.

\- ¿Eso son... ? - dijo Midoriya al verlo.

\- Drupas - afirmó Bakugou - A Kirishima le vuelven loco.

El dragón miraba fijamente el fruto y parecía mantenerse ajeno a la conversación, por lo que confirmó las palabras de Bakugou. La drupa le cabía al joven bárbaro en la palma de la mano y su piel, de un brillo intenso, era de un color violeta mezclado con marrón.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Te has comido alguna? - le recriminó Bakugou a Kirishima mientras le dirigía una mirada acusatoria.

Por su parte, el dragón retiró la mirada mientras emitía un sonido gutural, como si sonara arrepentido.

\- Kirishima... - insistió.

\- ¿Kirishima no puede comer drupas? - preguntó Midoriya.

Bakugou dejó de prestar atención al animal y sostuvo el fruto frente a los ojos del chico.

\- ¿Tienes idea de para qué se usan?

Midoriya entrecerró los ojos ante el repentino y fuerte aroma del fruto. El muchacho siempre había tenido interés por la botánica y la jardinería, pero, a pesar de que sabía cuál era su principal y particular uso, nunca había tenido ocasión de trabajar con una de ellas.

\- Para hacer vino - respondió Todoroki.

\- Ahora dime, ¿te interesa estar junto a un dragón ebrio?

Aquella pregunta de Bakugou resultó ser una explicación más que suficiente. Con completa confianza Todoroki alargó un brazo y cogió lentamente el fruto de la mano de Bakugou. Curioso, se sorprendió ante su potente olor.

\- Creí que ya sabías lo que era - le reprochó Bakugou al verle tan entrometido - ¿Nunca has bebido vino?

\- Solo como digestivo.

Bakugou volvió al hueco del tronco, donde se acumulaba un montón de drupas.

\- Quien no se divierte con el alcohol no es de fiar - comentó Bakugou mientras retiraba todos los frutos y los dejaba a la vista de todos.

Todoroki observó las acciones de Bakugou mientras reflexionaba, extrañado, las palabras del joven bárbaro, pues siempre le habían enseñado que el fin principal del vino era tomarlo entre las comidas. No había nada de divertido en ello.

Midoriya se asomó al hueco del tronco y descubrió los numerosos frutos que todavía quedaban por retirar.

\- Sabía que crecían en grupos, pero nunca habría pensado que podía haber tantas juntas - comentó el chico.

\- Es por la humedad - explicó Bakugou.

El príncipe miró el montón de frutas que Bakugou había reunido sin soltar todavía la drupa que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Nos las vamos a comer?

El tono tan impasible de su voz fue suficiente para alterar a Bakugou.

\- Claro que no. Si quieres morir de frío, estás en tu derecho - le respondió con molestia mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

Ajeno a aquella pequeña discusión, Kirishima regresó a su forma humana y cogió uno de los frutos sin ningún disimulo. Pero, antes de que se lo llevara a la boca, Bakugou se lo quitó y lo abrió por la mitad con sus propias manos. Justo el centro contenía un hueso redondo. A pesar de que los dientes afilados de Kirishima podrían partirlo sin problemas, Bakugou lo retiró antes de devolverle el fruto, pues su compañero se volvía tan ansioso cerca de las drupas que prefería no correr riesgos.

Midoriya se acomodó sobre la nieve mientras contemplaba el entusiasmo de Kirishima cuando comía. Bakugou cogió otro fruto y lo mordió sin problemas, como si su punzante aroma no fuera un impedimento para que se lo comiera. Con lentitud Midoriya le imitó y probó un bocado .

En ese instante Midoriya se cubrió la boca y no tardó en comprender el plan de Bakugou.

El sabor del fruto era ácido y, además, su jugo tenía un cálido regusto que se quedaba impregnado en el cuerpo cuando bajaba por la garganta. Al tragar el trozo de drupa, Midoriya sintió un dolor punzante pero breve, similar al de pequeñas agujas. Pero, justo después, solo sentía calor.

Usar el alcohol de las drupas para protegerse del frío era una solución desesperada, pero, desde luego, era bastante eficaz.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Todoroki al ver la expresión de Midoriya.

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al sabor de aquel fruto.

Por su parte, Todoroki decidió, finalmente, probar el sabor de la drupa que seguía teniendo en la mano. Aunque fue un tímido bocado, la acidez del fruto bastó para que un pequeño temblor recorriera su cuerpo.

\- ¿Es demasiado para ti?

Observó entonces a Bakugou, que le estaba dedicando una sonrisa desafiante. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Todoroki se sentó y siguió comiendo.

No iba a ser el objeto de burla de un salvaje.

* * *

\- Así nunca habías bebido antes, ¿no, princesita?

\- Ni yo ni nadie.

No tenía intención de seguirle el juego a Bakugou, pero, cuanto más comía, Todoroki sentía que cada vez tenía menos necesidad de pensar lo que decía.

Después de todo, el alcohol les hacía ser más sinceros.

\- Para ya - Bakugou detuvo a Kirishima en cuanto vio que el joven dragón se aventuraba a coger otra drupa.

Aunque se sentía más despreocupado cuando bebía, no podía permitir que Kirishima siguiera comiendo frutos, pues, si se le ocurría transformarse, no tenía claro si podría controlarle.

En ese momento Todoroki observó comer a Midoriya.

\- ¿Cuántas llevas? - preguntó de forma calmada.

El joven palafrenero dejó de masticar.

\- No lo sé - murmuró con la boca llena.

\- No sabe leer, va a saber contar - se burló Bakugou de forma indiferente, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

\- Midoriya sabe leer poesía - aseguró Todoroki - Yo le enseñé.

\- Poesía... - repitió Bakugou sin demasiado entusiasmo.

\- ¡Bakugou sabe tocar el piano! - exclamó orgulloso Kirishima, sonriente.

Todoroki frunció levemente el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Tú?

Aunque Bakugou no presumía de sus habilidades, el tono de extrañeza de Todoroki consiguió irritarle.

\- ¿Algún problema?

Aunque el joven bárbaro estaba siendo agresivo, Todoroki se sentía tan calmado que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No me lo habría imaginado.

\- Todoroki también sabe tocar - comentó Midoriya tras haber tragado el trozo de drupa.

Por su parte, Bakugou chasqueó la lengua.

\- Cómo no... - murmuró - Qué esperar de un sibarita.

\- Eres tú quien ha sacado el tema.

\- Yo nunca quise aprender. De no ser por Nedzu...

A pesar de su embriaguez, Todoroki reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Pero... Nedzu es mi profesor.

Tras aquel comentario, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Fue el joven príncipe quien decidió seguir hablando.

\- Entonces yo he tocado tu canción.

Bakugou retiró la mirada y resopló, pues no sabía cómo encarar esa situación tan vergonzosa.

\- Hala, Bakugou, ¿has escrito una canción? - preguntó Kirishima, mirando sonriente a Bakugou.

\- Nedzu me dijo que la hiciste porque estabas enamorado.

\- ¡Eso no fue así! - exclamó el joven bárbaro, cansado de aguantar aquella humillación - Nedzu se creía cualquier cosa que le decía, pero ni siquiera recuerdo por qué escribí eso.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Entonces Bakugou cogió otra drupa y sonrió de forma sarcástica.

\- Entonces esa rata sigue viva… - comentó tras morder el fruto.

\- Puede que… solo buscaras cómo desahogarte - propuso Midoriya - Me refiero a cuando compusiste tu canción. Igual solo querías expresar algo y no sabías cómo hacerlo.

En ese momento fue Midoriya el que se ganó las miradas de todos.

\- Y una mierda - escupió Bakugou mientras retiraba la mirada.

\- No le hables así - le recordó Todoroki.

El joven bárbaro dejó caer la drupa con fastidio y, al notar su evidente descontento, Kirishima intervino.

\- Midoriya, ¿qué más sabes leer? - preguntó sonriente.

\- Eh... bueno, solo poesía de momento - admitió mientras se encogía de hombros - Pero Todoroki sabe mucho sobre teatro.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Kirishima con interés, mirando al príncipe - Y ¿qué es eso?

\- Es como contar un cuento pero con personas que lo interpreten - explicó Todoroki.

\- ¿Tú has interpretado cuentos?

\- Muchas veces.

Bakugou guardó silencio en aquella conversación mientras observaba a Todoroki visiblemente aburrido.

\- ¿De qué te sirve hacer eso? - preguntó con la única intención de reprochar.

\- Pero suena divertido, Bakugou - comentó Kirishima.

El joven bárbaro sentía que su cabeza era ligera y que, sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia, las palabras resbalaban de su boca constantemente. Si sobrio no tenía pelos en la lengua, el efecto de las drupas estaba tirando abajo el poco filtro que el muchacho tenía.

\- Este no sabría lo que es la diversión ni aunque se la metieran por el culo.

Mostrándose indiferente ante su comentario, Todoroki se levantó con lentitud y, con torpeza, se quitó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo sin que apenas hiciera ruido, pues la nieve ahogó cualquier sonido. El príncipe tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

Entonces empezó a interpretar.

\- Tu voz pudo enternecerme, tu presencia suspenderme y tu respeto turbarme.

Todoroki observó las incrédulas miradas de sus espectadores. A pesar de su particular estado, los versos permanecían intactos en su memoria.

\- ¿Quién eres? Que aunque yo aquí tan poco del mundo sé, que cuna y sepulcro fue esta torre para mí.

\- ¿Qué haces? - intervino Bakugou, mas Todoroki no se detuvo y dirigió su mirada únicamente a Midoriya.

\- Y aunque nunca vi ni hablé sino a un hombre solamente que aquí mis desdichas siente.

El joven príncipe se desabotonó sin reparo un par de botones del chaleco y la camisa, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el tentador inicio de sus clavículas. Después de todo, el objetivo principal de comer drupas estaba dando resultado.

\- Con cada vez que te veo nueva admiración me das.

Como si no controlase sus propias acciones, Todoroki se agachó delante de Midoriya y le cogió la mano, lo que bastó para tensar al chico.

\- Y cuando te miro más aún más mirarte deseo. Pero véate yo y muera; que no sé, rendido ya, si el verte muerte me da, el no verte qué me diera.

El joven palafrenero sintió unas imperiosas ganas de tragar saliva que no pudo satisfacer. De pronto, aquella interpretación fue interrumpida por unos entusiastas aplausos.

\- ¡Pero si no has entendido nada de lo que ha dicho! - reprochó Bakugou a Kirishima, quien dejó de aplaudir.

\- Ya, pero es que sonaba tan convincente.

Bakugou dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento y, posteriormente, se levantó con intención de abandonar ese lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bakugou? - preguntó Kirishima.

\- No me apetece seguir escuchando más esto - explicó, hastiado.

El muchacho nunca tenía problemas cuando comía drupas. Simplemente necesitaba un espacio en el que los llegados del reino de Endeavor no fueran los protagonistas. De alguna forma, le recordaba a todo aquello que no había podido conseguir.

\- Creí que tú sabías cómo divertirte.

Había perdido las ganas de seguir compartiendo su tiempo con ellos, pero escuchar la irritante voz sosegada de Todoroki le hacía que fuera imposible no responderle.

\- Igual no deberías confiar en mis palabras - le rebatió.

Todoroki se separó unos centímetros de Midoriya y, tras soltarle la mano, observó a Bakugou. Katsuki estaba comportándose de forma desesperada, evitando pensar antes de hablar debido a los efectos de los frutos.

\- Yo elijo en quién confiar - aseguró Todoroki con serenidad mientras miraba su espada enfundada todavía en posesión del joven bárbaro.

Bakugou estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que fue asaltado por una pregunta del príncipe.

\- ¿Por qué no debería?

Lo que los muchachos desconocían era la tensión que Bakugou había acumulado desde la noche de la masacre. Desde entonces solo Kirishima había permanecido a su lado. Cuando conoció a Midoriya y Todoroki ignoraba que su presencia le afectaría hasta el punto de verbalizar sus fracasos.

Pero, después de todo, bebiendo se destapaban verdades.

\- Porque fui yo el que condenó a mi pueblo.


	19. Capítulo 19

Las pisadas de sus cansados caballos se hundían en la nieve mientras avanzaban con lentitud. Si los hombres de Endeavor no tenían suficiente con encontrar al príncipe y su secuestrador, en aquellos momentos lidiaban con otro problema. El herrero que aseguraba conocer dónde se ocultaba Todoroki había escapado.

Pasados los tres días de plazo impuestos por el rey, Mineta fingió necesitar usar el baño para escabullirse de los caballeros. Cuando la guardia real se percató de su huida decidieron buscar únicamente al príncipe Todoroki. Después de todo, no pretendían regresar al castillo con un traidor; sería mejor si nunca regresaba.

Los caballeros avanzaban en silencio. Mientras exploraban el terreno, el único sonido que los acompañaba eran los resoplidos de los animales, el vaho saliendo de sus ollares. Aunque el camino a caballo se hacía menos duro, era necesario mantenerlos correctamente alimentados y en forma, por lo que era un factor que, en algunos casos, podían retrasarles en su búsqueda.

Habían cometido el error de subestimar las capacidades de su enemigo; así lo lamentaban la mañana en la que descubrieron que el príncipe había sido secuestrado. Por el bien del reino y, sobre todo por el de sus propias cabezas, encontrarían al joven Todoroki sano y salvo. Obedecerían al rey y no permitirían que su pulso temblara: en cuanto vieran a Izuku Midoriya, lo matarían.

El silencio reinó. En las cabezas de los muchachos resonaba el eco de las palabras de Bakugou.

\- Anda, no digas tonterías.

Kirishima fue el primero que se aventuró a hablar. Él había estado a su lado la noche de la masacre. Había visto morir a sus gentes, había sentido el dolor de Bakugou. Que el propio chico hubiera sido el causante de aquella matanza era rotundamente impensable.

\- Fue mi culpa - siguió Bakugou, clavando su mirada en el desconcertado rostro de Kirishima - Si esa vez no me hubiera alejado del territorio, no habría atraído a ese… monstruo…

Todoroki y Midoriya observaron aquella inesperada reacción del joven bárbaro. Estaba ansioso y no parecía que fuera a tranquilizarse. De hecho, era posible que llevara años queriendo librarse de aquella confesión.

\- Yo hice que localizaran a mi tribu y yo extendí la maldición - según continuaba hablando, Bakugou sentía que tenía dificultades para seguir.

El aire frío de la noche pasaba por su garganta con dificultad y su voz no hacía más que quebrarse.

\- Bakugou, tú no hiciste nada…

Kirishima insistió. Quería hacer entrar en razón a su compañero, pues no estaba siendo realista, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Sin embargo y, para su sorpresa, Kirishima se sentía cada vez menos firme en sus palabras.

\- ¡Si no fuera por mí, nada de esto habría ocurrido! ¡Fue todo por mi culpa!

No pretendía alzar la voz de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Sobre todo no quería gritar a Kirishima.

\- Bakugou…

Kirishima no se veía capaz de responder a su compañero. No le gustaba ver así a Bakugou. No le gustaba cuando discutían. En situaciones como esa el joven dragón sentía que perdía la seguridad en sí mismo que tantos años le había costado construir.

\- ¡Yo lo provoqué todo!

Aunque la noche de la masacre solo era conocida en el reino por ser una antigua leyenda, Midoriya sintió ganas de intervenir; estaban atravesando un mal momento y no quería que la situación se descontrolara más.

\- No fue tu culpa.

Su comentario se ganó la atención de Bakugou, quien ahora le observaba con el rostro deformado por la rabia.

\- Quiero decir… Tú no querías que eso pasara. No condenaste a tu pueblo - continuó Midoriya bajo la atenta mirada de Bakugou.

Sin embargo, al joven bárbaro aquellas palabras le sabían a intentos vacíos de querer aliviarle en un instante la culpa que llevaba cargando durante años. Nada podía alterarle más.

\- No necesito que sientas pena de mí - escupió con rabia - Y menos alguien que piensa que algún día será rey en vez de aceptar lo que es.

Kirishima se levantó, pues no iba a quedarse viendo cómo su compañero atacaba a Midoriya. Pero, desde luego, sabía que su voz no tenía autoridad.

\- Bakugou, ya basta, por favor… - pidió.

Katsuki resopló y, sin molestarse en dirigirle una última mirada a Kirishima, se marchó del lugar y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Un silencio en el que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Kirishima observó a Midoriya, quien estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El joven dragón dejó escapar un suspiro, avergonzado al no saber qué decir.

\- Lo siento - murmuró Kirishima justo antes de marchar en busca de Bakugou.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas y quería pensar que era por los efectos del alcohol. El joven bárbaro gruñó mientras se frotaba las sienes. En ese momento el dolor de su cabeza competía contra la sensación de su orgullo hecho añicos. Sabía que algún día acabaría confesando lo que sentía, pero no quería imaginar lo inevitablemente desagradable que aquello resultaría.

Bakugou permanecía sentado sobre la nieve en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del resto. Tampoco pretendía perderles de vista, pero en ese momento solo quería estar lejos de sus palabras, de sus reproches, de sus voces, de lo que pudieran pensar de él. Lo necesitaba.

Suspiró al notar la pesadez de su cabeza, que parecía no darle tregua. Mientras se removía en la nieve, sintió la carga de la espada del príncipe. Bakugou pensó entonces que, seguramente, tras su confesión, habría perdido la confianza en él. No es que le preocupara lo que Todoroki pensara de él, pero, para Katsuki, era duro imaginar que no era digno de ser considerado líder.

Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada y la desenvainó sin vacilar. Al contrario que sus armas, la espada de Todoroki no era tan pesada. Sin embargo, no parecía tener menos eficacia por ello. Mientras giraba su muñeca para contemplar el filo, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era la empuñadura. Seguramente, era una espada hecha a medida y, entonces, no pudo evitar pensar en lo pequeñas que eran las manos de Todoroki en comparación a las suyas.

\- ¡NO! ¡BAKUGOU!

La voz exageradamente preocupada de Kirishima le sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó cómo su compañero venía corriendo hacia él, apurado.

\- ¿Qué haces? - intervino Bakugou con desinterés.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Lo que… sea que estés haciendo…

El joven dragón se había imaginado lo peor al ver a Katsuki sosteniendo una espada delante de él. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que se había alterado sin motivo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan cobarde? - le reprochó justo antes de volver a envainar la espada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Bakugou, yo…

Kirishima observó cómo, tras enfundar la espada, Bakugou no se molestó ni siquiera en dirigirle una mirada. Sabía que el muchacho necesitaba un momento a solas, pero ahora no tenía sentido marcharse sin más.

\- Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti - aseguró Kirishima.

El joven dragón esperó una respuesta. Una reacción.

Algo.

Pero Bakugou se mantenía encorvado, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, como si quisiera desaparecer.

Kirishima se planteó en ese momento retirarse. Quería reconfortar a Bakugou, pero no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Aunque fuera algo difícil de creer, Kirishima siempre había sido una persona llena de inseguridades. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Bakugou. El día en el que se encontraron hizo todo lo posible por superar sus barreras. Todo fuera por parecerse un poco más a él.

\- Yo siempre te he admirado - explicó Kirishima - Y nada va a cambiar eso.

Bakugou suspiró y, desolado, respondió a Kirishima con una voz rota.

\- Soy un fraude.

\- Eso no es cierto.

Ante su insistencia, Bakugou golpeó el suelo con un puño. No rechazaba la presencia de Kirishima, pero no iba a aguantar que le llevara más la contraria.

\- Joder, Kirishima, tú estuviste ahí esa noche - le recordó - No hice nada para ayudarles.

\- Pero éramos unos críos, ¿qué podíamos hacer? - rebatió el joven dragón mientras se aventuraba a sentarse al lado de su compañero - Mira, si quieres, échame la culpa a mí, yo fui quien te dijo que huyéramos.

\- Tú eres el primero que no debería decir algo así. Prometí que encontraría a tu familia y ni siquiera he sido capaz de mantener eso.

Kirishima observó cómo Bakugou se sujetaba la nuca con las manos mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Estaba exhausto. Agotado de haberse creído el responsable de la destrucción de su reino durante tantos años.

\- Bakugou, tú fuiste el que me rescató - le recordó - Incluso sabiendo que no era bienvenido en tu familia. A pesar de todo esto, seguías estando a mi lado, me ayudaste a controlar mi transformación y a aprender a volar.

Como si no supiera de qué hablaba, Bakugou observó a Kirishima con una expresión de hastío, desconociendo el porqué de ese discurso.

\- Y ahora mismo sigues cargando con una culpa que no te corresponde y eso no es justo.

El joven bárbaro dibujó en su mente cada recuerdo que Kirishima relataba, casi de forma espontánea. Todo era cierto, pero, a pesar de ello, Bakugou no iba a desembarazarse en aquel instante de un peso con el que llevaba a cuestas tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Bakugou.

La respuesta fue simple.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo - aseguró el joven dragón - Quiero apoyarte igual que tú has hecho siempre. No me importa no encontrar a mis padres o ser el último dragón del mundo.

Bakugou suspiró. Desde su punto de vista, Kirishima no sabía lo que decía. Aunque había cuidado del joven dragón desde que eran pequeños, no lo había hecho esperando palabras de consuelo a cambio.

Sabía que proteger a alguien como Kirishima, que solía ser considerado una amenaza para su pueblo, era arriesgado. Pero había encontrado en él una persona en la que confiar y eso tenía mucho más peso.

\- Eres idiota.

Pese a sus palabras, por el tono de su voz a Bakugou no le hizo falta aclarar que no había intención de herir, pues Kirishima siempre parecía leer sus pensamientos.

\- Lo sé - respondió el joven dragón mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Era algo que Bakugou siempre agradecería.

* * *

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio desde que Kirishima se marchó en busca de Bakugou. Aunque habían conseguido entrar en calor, los efectos de las drupas no eran tan intensos como al principio.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? - soltó Midoriya.

Más que una pregunta para Todoroki, se trataba de una reflexión, pues, aunque era consciente de ello, ya no era capaz de retener los pensamientos en su mente.

\- Es mejor no intervenir - opinó Todoroki, seguro de sus palabras.

Cuando el joven príncipe observó que Midoriya seguía sin dirigirle la mirada supo que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te preocupan? - preguntó Todoroki sin demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Yo… No lo sé… Bueno, ¿a ti no?

Todoroki le observó como si quisiera descifrar lo que decía.

\- Estarán bien, Midoriya.

\- Ya, pero… quiero decir, no tienen un lugar al que volver y… no sé, es difícil no darse cuenta de que están solos… - murmuró.

Fue entonces cuando el joven príncipe supo que había dejado de hablar de la relación entre Bakugou y Kirishima.

\- ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Bakugou? - le preguntó a Midoriya mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el chico.

Al no recibir respuesta de Midoriya, Todoroki siguió hablando. No iba a guardarse lo que pensaba. No cuando, bajo los últimos efectos de los frutos, su sinceridad era irrefrenable.

\- Si te afecta lo que dice, es que también lo piensas - aseguró el joven príncipe.

\- Si seguimos así, solo conseguiremos ponernos en contra a todo el mundo - apuntó mientras encaraba a su compañero - ¿No está siendo bastante insensato abandonar el reino? ¿Vamos a estar siempre huyendo?

\- Te matarán si volvemos - le cortó Todoroki de inmediato.

\- Entonces buscaré una solución - murmuró sin sonar demasiado convincente.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos buscarla juntos?

\- Porque… ya hemos hecho bastante daño por algo que… que no sabemos lo que va a durar, no sabemos si…

El joven príncipe le observó en silencio.

\- ¿Si merecerá la pena?

\- Eso es…

\- Si puedo protegerte, para mí valdrá la pena - aseguró - Ya sabes lo que yo siento y sé que nunca has estado seguro con lo que hay entre nosotros.

Todoroki acarició de forma distraída el pelo de Midoriya, casi ausente.

\- Y tú siempre pensando en los demás.

Midoriya se dejó atusar y observó las acciones del príncipe pensando que, de alguna manera, le dolía. Todoroki estaba dando por hecho que el chico se estaba rindiendo. Lo aceptaba con resignación y, aunque no era de su agrado, lo estaba haciendo por Midoriya.

\- Si de verdad quieres acabar con esto, lo haré por ti.

Midoriya pensó en la decepción que seguramente Todoroki estaba sintiendo, en lo descorazonado que se sentía él mismo. Se estaban haciendo daño. Pero el muchacho no podía ignorar una parte de él que le pedía regresar. Que quería volver a ver a su amiga. A su madre. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

Seguir persiguiendo un futuro incierto a causa del sufrimiento de otros no valía la pena.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró Midoriya, cabizbajo.

El príncipe sujetó la barbilla del chico y la acarició con suavidad al notar que temblaba.

\- Deja de disculparte - le reprochó sin severidad.

Midoriya reunió sus esfuerzos para levantar la cabeza y clavar su mirada vidriosa en Todoroki. Había dolor en ella y no podía ocultarlo.

\- Pero yo quiero estar contigo - murmuró con la voz rota.

\- Ya lo sé.

Pese a la frustración de ambos, el joven príncipe mantenía una expresión de serenidad, casi de comprensión. Entonces limpió con un pulgar la lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar por la mejilla de Midoriya.

\- Pero siempre vas a pensar en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya - aseguró Todoroki - Es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti.

Ya fuera que había agotado sus energías o que las drupas daban sueño, Todoroki no mostraba ninguna reacción significante. Era plenamente consciente de que Midoriya estaba poniendo fin a su relación y sabía que no era algo que fuera a olvidar a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, no iba a oponerse ni a insistir. Todoroki no era un derrotista ni mucho menos, pero nada en aquella situación dependía de él.

Era una decisión de Midoriya y debía respetarla. Ya había cometido bastantes errores en el pasado, creyéndose una figura de autoridad. Si quería que el muchacho le tratara como un igual, ese era el camino.

Midoriya se quedó en silencio, tratando de controlar su estremecido cuerpo.

* * *

Si la nieve ya era un factor de peso que ralentizaba la caminata, se convertía en un gran reto cuando un hombrecillo como Mineta trataba de huir y ocultarse.

Jadeó mientras avanzaba, tratando de dejar atrás el camino cubierto por la nieve para, finalmente, adentrarse donde crecía el musgo. Solo pensaba en dejar atrás a los hombres de Endeavor y mantenerse a salvo. Y, para ello, lo mejor era alejarse de la nieve que dificultaba su travesía.

No esperaba conseguir aquello por lo que su vida había sido perdonada. No esperaba divisar a Midoriya y a Todoroki. Cualquiera se habría sorprendido al distinguir a lo lejos, ocultos entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles, la figura del joven príncipe y a su presunto secuestrador tan amigablemente juntos. Pero Mineta conocía desde hace meses esa relación tan particular que arrastraban.

Aunque había prometido llevarlos ante Endeavor, lo había hecho en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida.

Y él no era un traidor.

\- No… No debo - se dijo a sí mismo mientras retrocedía.

Sin embargo, por muy noble que fuera su acción, por mucho que quisiera alejar a los caballeros de su objetivo… ellos también huían de la nieve. Además, sus animales estaban entrenados para soportar el duro temporal.

\- No te muevas de ahí.

Dos hombres a caballo, ambos armados, miraban amenazantes a Mineta. El herrero había tenido la osadía de subestimarles y, por ello, no iban a olvidar su atrevimiento.

\- Creías que podías escapar, ¿eh?

Los dos jinetes estaban concentrados en Mineta, por lo que desconocían que el herrero acababa de identificar el paradero del príncipe. A pesar de lo asustado que se encontraba Mineta en ese momento, uno de los caballeros dejó de prestarle atención.

\- Espera… - le dijo a su compañero mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

Sin perder de vista a Mineta, ambos se mantuvieron alerta a su entorno. Creían que alguien les observaba y esas sospechas fueron confirmadas en el momento en que una flecha voló hasta clavarse en uno de los jinetes, lo que consiguió derribarlo del caballo.

El segundo caballero se alarmó y desmontó rápidamente con la intención de socorrer a su compañero. Sin embargo, esos momentos de incertidumbre fueron aprovechados por el autor de aquella tragedia: Bakugou se descubrió tras saltar, con su espada desenfundada, de la copa del árbol en el que se encontraba oculto. Entonces arremetió contra el caballero al que todavía no había herido y le atestó un golpe certero.

\- No me gustan los extraños en mis tierras.

Al ver al joven bárbaro, Mineta se quedó estático. Aunque Bakugou le había salvado, seguía siendo un desconocido peligroso. Por su parte, Katsuki le dirigió a Mineta una mirada de soslayo sin demasiado interés, pues no le resultaba una amenaza. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca cuando su compañero dragón descendió de un árbol cercano.

\- Te he dicho que me esperases - le recriminó Bakugou.

\- Pero es que no volvías - se excusó Kirishima mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Bakugou se había ausentado en cuanto había escuchado a los caballos cerca de su territorio, por lo que había le ordenado a su compañero que no se moviera de su sitio.

A pesar de que Bakugou no era consciente de ello en esos momentos, no tardaría en recordar que los grupos de búsqueda de Endeavor siempre contaban con numerosos integrantes.

\- ¡KIRISHIMA!

Bakugou advirtió en cuanto una flecha silbó en dirección al dragón, que logró esquivarla a tiempo.

Por muy ajenos que se mantuvieran a esa pequeña revuelta, no pasó desapercibida para Todoroki y Midoriya. Bastó con escuchar los relinchos de los caballos para que se alertaran, pues llegaban más caballeros; se encontraban en peligro.

\- Vamos - dijo Todoroki con firmeza mientras sujetaba a Midoriya del brazo con el objetivo de retirarse del lugar.

\- Pero Bakugou y Kirishima están ahí... - reiteró Midoriya mientras se levantaba con torpeza.

\- Y sin embargo tú eres el que más peligro corre - le recordó sin soltarle.

Bakugou no perdió un segundo y, en cuanto los caballeros trataron de atacarle, se defendió sin dudarlo pese a que desconocía cuántos hombres eran en total. Los caballeros identificaron esa forma tan salvaje de combatir; esa fuerza y rabia solo la habían visto en la tribu de los Bakugou.

Por su parte, Todoroki llevó a Midoriya lejos de allí con la firme intención de protegerle. Sin embargo, los deseos del joven palafrenero por regresar al lado de sus compañeros eran fuertes. Ahora no iba a dejarlos atrás. De eso estaba seguro.

Bakugou era hábil con la espada, pero los caballeros le ganaban en número. Mientras se batía contra dos de ellos, el joven bárbaro cometió el error de distraerse un momento; Kirishima, al tratar de defenderse, se había convertido en el nuevo objetivo del grupo de caballeros.

Ante los ojos de Midoriya y Todoroki, Bakugou y Kirishima estaban siendo apresados bajo cuerdas gruesas y resistentes. El joven bárbaro trataba, entre maldiciones, de librarse de los agarres mientras que Kirishima se revolvía con menos éxito, notando cómo los amarres apretaban sus extremidades contra su cuerpo.

Pese a que el joven palafrenero no dudó un instante en acudir al rescate de sus compañeros, Todoroki no le soltaba.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! ¿¡Es que no piensas hacer nada!? - replicó Midoriya.

\- Midoriya, piensa. Irán a por ti en cuanto te vean y no tienes nada que hacer contra los hombres de mi padre - insistió.

\- Pero ellos…

Midoriya dirigió una última mirada a los muchachos.

No podía negar la veracidad de las palabras de Todoroki, pero no pretendía abandonar a sus amigos. No después de que Kirishima y Bakugou hubieran depositado su confianza en ellos.

Katsuki se revolvía para tratar de librarse del agarre de sus atacantes; contra el suelo gruñía y maldecía mientras notaba cómo apretaban los nudos de las cuerdas contra su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño de frustración. Y no era por ver que sus posibilidades de escapar se habían esfumado...

Bakugou realizó un último esfuerzo y miró a Kirishima. Su cara estaba siendo presionada contra el suelo cubierto por el musgo, pero necesitaba que su compañero fuera testigo de la determinación que tenía en sus ojos.

No hicieron falta palabras.

Kirishima estaba atrapado, indefenso ante los entrenados caballeros de la corte. Y, sin embargo, fue la mirada de Bakugou lo que hizo que su rostro dibujara una expresión de absoluta súplica. Confiaba ciegamente en Katsuki, pero, en esos momentos, no quería ceder. No soportaba la idea de hacer caso al joven bárbaro; no quería escapar él solo.

Kirishima sabía que Bakugou era una persona firme en sus decisiones por muy testarudo que pudiera llegar a ser. La admiración que Kirishima sentía por la seguridad de Bakugou provocaba que el joven dragón se viera incapaz de cuestionar sus órdenes.

Por mucho que le doliera.

Kirishima apartó la mirada y, evitando pensar que era un cobarde, comenzó a adoptar su forma draconiana. Según aumentaba de tamaño, las cuerdas que lo apresaban empezaron a tensarse y, finalmente, se rompieron cuando alcanzaron su límite. Al presenciar aquella transformación, los caballeros retrocedieron, impresionados ante aquella gigantesca criatura. A pesar de que en el reino solían circular las leyendas sobre dragones, desde luego, nadie había llegado nunca a ver uno de verdad.

Que un dragón hubiera surgido de la transformación de un humano solo podía ser cosa de magia. Y la magia siempre era digna de ser temida.

Kirishima quería aprovechar el desconcierto de los caballeros. Quería luchar, enfrentarse a ellos; salvar a su mejor amigo. Pero sabía lo que Bakugou le había pedido con tan solo mirarle. El joven bárbaro le había dicho que escapara. Si se enfrentaba a los caballeros y perdía, sabía que Bakugou no podría perdonárselo. Ya estaba cargando con una culpa de hace años y Kirishima no podía permitirle que cargara injustamente con más peso.

Por ello, el dragón alzó el vuelo y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles lo más rápido que pudo. Si miraba atrás, seguramente volvería. Y no era lo que Bakugou quería. No después de que le hubiera estado protegiendo tantos años.

Midoriya y Todoroki, ocultos lejos de aquella escena, vieron cómo Kirishima, después de transformarse, escapó, provocando una corriente de aire con sus propias alas.

Vieron a Kirishima escapar sobre sus cabezas, pero no bastó para que Todoroki soltara a Midoriya.

El joven príncipe aflojó el agarre y miró al muchacho. Ya no quería detenerle. Su agarre era tierno, uno que pedía ser escuchado y nada más.

\- Voy a respetar tu decisión - le aseguró con parsimonia - Pero quiero que te salves. Acabaremos con esto y volverás a casa con tu madre.

Los hombres del rey, tras haber dado por perdido al dragón, comenzaron a asegurar los agarres de las cuerdas que apresaban a Katsuki, quien cada vez oponía menos resistencia. Desconocían qué pretendía hacer Endeavor con el último de los Bakugou, por lo que la intención de los hombres era llevarlo vivo al castillo.

\- Yo iré con Bakugou - insistió el joven príncipe - Te prometo que no le pasará nada.

Todoroki hizo uso de sus esfuerzos para transmitirle su seguridad. Para convencerle.

Para protegerle por última vez.

Midoriya contempló la mirada de Todoroki y, en un acto de impotencia, su visión empezó a volverse borrosa. No fue capaz de mantener su compostura por más tiempo. Midoriya dio la espalda a Todoroki y comenzó a alejarse de él. Sin dejar de pensar en la evidente sensación de frustración, de abandono, de sentirse un traidor, aceleró el paso y, solo entonces, creyó que estaba cerca de entender por lo que estaba pasando Kirishima.

Todoroki reprimió sus ganas de detener a Midoriya, de salir corriendo tras él, incluso de simplemente observar su recorrido.

Al final el joven príncipe se hizo ver ante los hombres de su padre con gesto abatido, alegando que desconocía dónde estaba su presunto secuestrador, fingiendo que había huido de él. No escuchó nada más de las palabras de los caballeros de la corte ni de los quejidos y gruñidos de Bakugou o los sollozos de Mineta al verse apresado de nuevo.

Solo quería irse a casa.

* * *

Midoriya no dejó de correr hasta que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. En ese momento se detuvo jadeando y notando una angustiosa presión en la garganta.

Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, tantos sentimientos contradictorios... Entonces, de forma inesperada, una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Deku!

Uraraka, tras haber encontrado por fin a su amigo, corrió hacia él. Lo primero que vio fue su deprimente figura, derrotada, agobiada. Reprimió por ello sus deseos de abrazarle con fuerza y decidió cogerle de las manos, evitando así estresarle más. Después de todo, desconocía por lo que había estado pasando su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Midoriya observó a la chica. Ella había llegado hasta allí solo para encontrarle. Tenía tantas ganas de explicarle lo que había sucedido, tantos deseos de expresarle su agradecimiento. No estaba solo.

La tensión en su garganta se hizo más notable hasta que, finalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El muchacho se abrazó a su amiga, tembloroso, mientras lloraba.

Se lo contaría todo, pero en ese momento apenas podía hablar.


End file.
